O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS
by Myriara
Summary: Passados cinco anos, o tempo de reapresentar suas esposas a Gondor chegara para os haradrim. Da mesma forma como chegara para Haldir e para sua Cabelos Negros ... Continuação de A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN e DAROR E MÍRIEL. HET. Prefácio de SADIE SIL
1. Prefácio de Sadie Sil

O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS - PREFÁCIO DE **SADIE SIL**

O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS para mim é uma ode aos conflitos familiares, aos relacionamentos impossíveis, aos inimagináveis e àqueles que, apesar de estarem nesse turbilhão aqui citado, vencem as tempestades e se fortalecem, se asseguram, se consolidam. Essa história é, acima de tudo, uma elegia aos relacionamentos pessoais.

Vamos então reencontrar Daror e Míriel, em sua relação ying\yang que apreciamos tanto ver e com as quais muitos de nós se identificam. Reencontraremos também o angustiante e apaixonante casal Darai e Haldir que continua enfrentando bravamente não só os conflitos externos dos dois mundos dos quais fazem parte, e que, assim como eles, tentam estabelecer uma relação amistosa, como também seus demônios internos, cuja domesticação parece mais difícil até do que os trâmites políticos que fazem parte dessa história.

Acredito que aqueles que acompanharam a ardente PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN, e se encantaram com a surpreendente história de DAROR E MÍRIEL, como eu mesma fiz – e me vejo refazendo sempre que posso, relendo e me empolgando do novo com cada página desses dois trabalhos de arte-, vão reviver velhas emoções e descobrir outras novas com o RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS, aprendendo e reaprendendo a entender, respeitar e por que não amar cada um desses personagens magníficos que nossa mestra Myriara concebeu, pois seu talento para retratar o ser humano em todas as suas nuances, desde seus momentos mais angustiantes até seus mais nobres é inigualável.

Acreditem, ler os textos de Myriara continua uma aventura e tanto! Confie em minha palavra, segure minha mão e me acompanhe por mais essa viagem, por mais essa aventura. Estarei esperando por você, interessadíssima em sua opinião, suas sensações e o que mais quiser compartilhar comigo sobre essa fantástica história.

Beijos,

Sadie Sil


	2. Prólogo  PEÇONHENTA

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS**

**Prólogo – Peçonhenta**

_Finalmente, após meses de campanha, Raor e seu exército haviam retornado à Casa, em meio a grande festa._

_Daror adentrara a cidade junto ao Pai, atrás apenas das histórias sobre bravura e ferocidade que agora o precediam onde quer que fosse._

_Em meio às comemorações, contudo, o rapaz fez questão de ressaltar também as façanhas de outros jovens capitães, filhos de Hamur e dos Senhores de outros Clãs – a maioria dos quais tomara o rumo de suas Casas antes de chegar a Or - na campanha com que mais seguras os haradrim deixaram suas fronteiras com Umbar, conquistando e fortificando território suficiente para desencorajar qualquer atrevimento dos corsários pelos próximos anos._

_Eram opiniões alimentadas pela vitória, que debochava do excesso de ponderação de Tunir sobre a facilidade com que fora obtida._

_O triunfo era tão inebriante quanto o vinho, e a gloriosa cidade de ouro e gemas de Raor se recolheu ao leito embriagada aquela madrugada._

_Daror chegou a estranhar quando, após tanto tempo, seu corpo sentiu-se recostar num colchão macio de lençóis limpos._

_Ah, aquilo era um perigo, um perigo maior que o de qualquer campanha, pois em meio a todo aquele conforto sentiu que aqueles sonhos o tomariam novamente, já parecia sentir o perfume dela no ar ..._

_- Com que está sonhando meu maninho?_

_Daror sobressaltou-se, que merda de guerreiro era ele para não perceber a presença de Darai em seu quarto?_

_- Ora relaxes – Disse Darai empurrando-o para que se recostasse novamente. – Não se pode querer abraçar propriamente nosso companheiro mais querido depois de tão longa ausência? – sorriu gaiata, abrindo os braços a Daror._

_Daror se deixou abraçar. Ela parecia-lhe a encarnação de tudo que amava, a tradição de seu povo, a beleza de sua terra, o espírito indomável de Harad, seu feitiço e seus perigos._

_Daror abraçou-a também, com a força daquele amor profundo que era o seu. _

_Era impossível não rir também, ela lhe fizera falta, e os irmãos se abraçaram longamente._

_- Peçonhentazinha, e não é que cada bote seu me sai ainda mais primoroso que o outro._

_- Oras, isso é que é um cumprimento para se receber de um irmão que nos deixou tanta saudade – declarou Darai, recostando-se à cama do irmão – Agora deixa de lado as bravatas e me conta tudo da viagem e da campanha._

_O sono se fora, ele sentira falta das conversas noturnas, dos segredos, de como riam juntos de tudo e de todos, tripudiando das manias de Terair, da cautela de Tunir, dos primos e primas, dos outros príncipes e Senhores, criando referências que posteriormente só eles dois poderiam compreender, e inserindo-as nas conversas em meio aos outros, acabando por rir sem que ninguém soubesse por que._

_- E Ramur, lhe confidenciou se já juntou ouro suficiente para meu dote?_

_- Rá, e quem disse que será Ramur o escolhido do Pai para ti?_

_- Por quê? O Pai disse algo a Daror?_

_Daror riu:_

_- Não, mas é que tripudia do filho de Hamur, insinuando sempre que tem uma oferta maior do que aquilo que o primo teria para oferecer por ti, rá-rá-rá..._

_- Tolice, o Pai sabe que Ramur é a melhor escolha._

_- É aquele que já melhor controlas, deverias tu dizer._

_- Mas nem! É a aliança mais preciosa de nossa Casa, deve ser permanentemente reforçada, até Daror sabe disso._

_- Até Daror? Está aí um bom elogio para ouvir da irmã favorita na noite em que voltamos para a casa depois de meses, estamos mortos de sono e ela invade nosso quarto para fazer um interrogatório._

_- Êh bobalhão, então não queres saber das escolhas que o pai teria para ti também?_

_- Escolha de noiva para Daror? Ouviste algo disso? – Daror mal deveria ter tempo para pensar nisso, mas a verdade é que queria muito uma noiva: as primas de sua idade se estavam todas casando, não sobrava com quem brincar – e a ele, no pouco tempo que suas obrigações lhe deixavam, menos ainda._

_Fora que suas necessidades de homem não estavam mais a procurar paliativos: queria uma mulher à sua disposição; uma bainha para agasalhar sua espada e um abraço no qual aconchegar-se depois._

_- Estou cada vez mais inclinada a indicar nossa prima Atalá, da Casa de nossa mãe, para ti._

_- Atalá? Mas Atalá não passa de uma menina boba que te segue por toda parte._

_- Vai se tornar uma grande dançarina, faz tudo que digo, e esta aprendendo a tocar dos instrumentos comigo também._

_- Pois é o que digo, não passa de uma garotinha que te quer imitar._

_Daror era um menino dócil, e acataria a escolha de seu Pai sem pestanejar, acolhendo em seu coração a noiva que este lhe designasse, contudo, não aceitaria que Darai fizesse essa opção por ele, que desse como certo que Raor se guiaria por ela até nisso! _

_Era tão filho dele quanto ela, se o Pai a ouvisse até para esse tipo de decisão, teria de ouvir a Daror também, e ele diria que tudo que não queria era uma mulher igual a Darai. _

_Afinal, de que lhe valeria uma imitação da coisa verdadeira, se esta estava fora de seu alcance?._

_- Mas nem! Quem é Darai para pretender eleger noiva a Daror? Ainda mais se quer escolher o próprio marido?_

_- Ora maninho – contemporizou achegando-se – casada com Ramur fico mais perto de ti, e tu precisarás de mim, bem o sabes. – disse correndo os dedos pelos fortes braços do irmão._

_- Sua cobrinha louca – Daror a agarrou pelos braços e tomou a direção da porta, pronto a fazê-la correr de seu quarto, antes que não pudesse mais responder por si – para que haveria de precisar de ti, eu que sou teu irmão, se tu te esqueces?_

_- Não esqueço – agarrou-se a ele – Tu és Daror, filho de Raor, Cão de Guerra de nossa Casa, e partilhamos o mesmo sangue._

_Cão de Guerra, fora este o título que o Pai atribuíra com tanto orgulho ao feroz guerreiro em que o filho se tornara._

_- O Pai te treinou nas artes da guerra, mas o governar o Harad ensinou a mim, partilha das decisões comigo, e tu, mais que ele, precisará partilhar também, que sei que és de natureza por demais cordata ..._

_- Achas mesmo, Darai, que controlas o Pai? Que tola és – livrara-se do abraço de serpente da irmã, e afastara as mãos que ela pousara em seu rosto, ainda que a custo._

_- Tola? Por te querer ajudar? A ti?_

_- Podes não acreditar nas minhas capacidades, Darai, ou podes querer me levar a duvidar delas, mas fica certa de uma coisa – eram as mãos dele que acariciavam o rosto da irmã agora, enquanto os olhos de ambos travavam um embate de vontades – se alguma vez precisar de conselhos de mulher, não serão os teus._

_- Não é o que os olhos de meu irmão dizem – desafiou ela._

_- Mas é o que a razão e entendimento que tenho de ti comandam – confessou em agonia, cheio de piedade pelos dois – Anseias demais ao poder, acima de tudo, e essa obsessão é a que faz os piores conselheiros._

_- Tens medo de mim, Daror? – Perguntou sarcástica, sem ouvir a verdade das palavras do irmão, pois só escutava aquilo que poderia servir à sua vontade – Tens medo de tua irmã, de amá-la?_

_Daror respirou muito fundo, soltando-a e se afastando._

_- Tenho pena, pena do homem que se deixar dominar pelo amor a ti. – Queria que ela sumisse, saísse o quanto antes e o deixasse em paz._

_Mas algo em suas palavras finalmente atingira Darai._

_- Por que dizes isso? Farei muito feliz o homem que me desposar._

_- Não, não fará ... a menos que se torne capaz de amar algo além de si mesma._

_- Amor? – Darai riu-se, mas nem Daror sabia o que a deixara tão encolerizada a ponto de tremer enquanto procurava manter sua máscara de autoconfiança absoluta – Darei ao homem que me desposar todo o amor de que ele precisará para ser feliz, algo que, infelizmente, tu nunca experimentaras._

_- Nem quero! – Ela o atingira de novo – Suma daqui, peçonhenta maldita!_

_E para sua surpresa, dessa vez ela o fez. _

_Darai saiu correndo pelos corredores, de volta ao próprio quarto, atirando-se à cama e enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros. _

_Ânsia de poder. Incapacidade de amar. De onde Daror tirara aquelas palavras, tão parecidas com as que Ravai lhe lançara ainda outro dia: "Vives voltada para o poder, interessada em questões que não te competem e nunca te competirão ... mas um dia, ele virá, o amor, e te fará submeter-se à tua natureza de mulher, tu verás."_

_Parecera-lhe quase uma maldição o destino que Ravai lhe predissera._

_A mãe tinha ciúmes de si, percebia, e Daror sempre lhe fora o filho favorito, mas a ela coubera o favorecimento do Pai: se Raor não andasse tão ocupado nas campanhas, sempre próximo a Daror... _

_Distanciavam-se, e já não a sentava aos joelhos para ditar suas sentenças nos Conselhos._

_Darai suspirou, virando-se de barriga para cima e ajeitando os travesseiros. Raor dedicava-se ao azáfama de preparar o Harad para a longa viagem ao Norte. Muitos outros Senhores das outras Casas iriam com eles, formando uma comitiva de mûmaks jamais vista. Era preciso deixar líderes de confiança nas Casas do Sul, guarnecer as fronteiras, ressabiar os inimigos ... fora os preparativos da viagem em si. Era isso que ocupava Raor e a mãe no agora, mas quando partissem, Daror ficaria em Or, "governando", e ela seguiria junto aos pais._

_Darai riu excitada. Seria ela que viajaria e conheceria as longínquas Terras do Norte, e não Daror._

_Haveria tempo e oportunidade para tomar as rédeas do próprio destino nas mãos, e guiá-lo na direção que mais lhe aprouvesse._

_Apenas uma coisa a jovem e impetuosa Darai ignorava: o destino era um cavalo imprevisível, e ainda mais indomável do que ela. _


	3. Cap I  A FUGA DESESPERADA

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS  
><strong>

**Cap 1 - A fuga desesperada**

Éowyn cavalgava desesperadamente pelo bosque.

O cavaleiro haradrim, contudo, continuava em seu encalço.

Se fosse antes ela o enfrentaria.

Como os enfrentara junto ao Rei Théoden, seu tio, no dia em que este alcançara a glória de derrubar o estandarte da Serpente Negra, nos campos do Pelennor.

Éowyn ainda se lembrava da ferocidade e violência com que aqueles facínoras combatiam.

A ferocidade e a violência que ela espelhara para vencê-los.

E era exatamente por lembrar-se de tudo aquilo que agora corria tanto.

Se fosse antes, enfrentaria.

Agora, porém, carregava o filho de Faramir no ventre.

E instava seu cavalo a deixar um rastro de ventania.

* * *

><p>- Faramir! – Éowyn gritou ao aproximar-se do grupo de homens que abria uma clareira na floresta – Haradrim!<p>

- O quê? – corria Faramir para ajudar sua Dama Branca a desapear, os sentidos já procurando o arco, pressentindo a batalha.

- Haradrim! Bandidos de Harad! Eu os vi, e me perseguiram – desmontou a Senhora de Rohan e Ithílien quase sem fôlego, enquanto seu marido a conduzia para terreno abrigado.

...

Os longos arcos de Ithílien aguardavam os homens de Harad quando o cavaleiro chegou à clareira.

- Pare agora, invasor! – Comandou Faramir à criatura de turbante e véus, da qual mal se divisavam os olhos. – Desmonte devagar e jogue suas armas no chão! – Ordenou-lhe na língua comum.

Pesadamente o corpulento cavaleiro desmontou.

Mas ao invés de dirigir as mãos ao tronco para desfazer-se das espadas, como seria esperado, levou as mãos ao alto, numa posição perigosa, da qual uma faca poderia ser atirada a qualquer momento.

- Filho de um cão – murmurou um dos arqueiros, contido entretanto pelo gesto de seu comandante.

Claros eram os olhos daquele haradrim, que tirou o turbante revelando uma cabeleira de ondas douradas que refletiam o sol.

- Mae govannem, Capitão Faramir, espero que se lembre de mim.

Faramir se lembrava.

Aquela era a senhora Míriel.

* * *

><p>- Mae Govannem, senhora Míriel, soube que desposou o Senhor dos Haradrim.<p>

Os homens haviam baixado o arco, e Éowyn surgiu dentre as árvores, curiosa, aproximando-se de Faramir e recebendo o doce sorriso reassegurador do filho de Denethor. O que significava aquilo? Como podia um cavaleiro daquele porte ser uma mulher?

- Desculpe se a assustei, senhora - tomou as rédeas da conversação uma ofegante Míriel, segurando com um das mãos o ventre proeminente, enquanto com a outra buscou o necessário apoio para sentar-se num dos grossos troncos que tomavam a clareira recentemente aberta pelos homens de Faramir – mas, fugiu ao nos encontrar caçando, e ... eu – Míriel sentia mais dificuldade para respirar à medida em que o coração desacelerava – quis logo desfazer qualquer mal-entendido ... – Míriel abanava-se com o turbante.

- Tome fôlego, senhora, vamos lhe providenciar um pouco d'água – Faramir vencera a distância entre eles, e agachara-se frente a Míriel. – não deveria cavalgar dessa forma neste estado.

- Tampouco sua senhora deveria fazê-lo, capitão – sorriu Míriel – acho que fomos afoitas as duas.

Éowyn enrubeceu, como aquela mulher percebera? E como sabia que ela era a esposa de Faramir, se não se lembrava de jamais terem sido apresentadas?

Muitas perguntas e bem pouca boa-vontade para com as prováveis respostas passavam pela mente da Senhora Éowyn, enquanto o Capitão Faramir, solícito, estendia o copo rústico que lhe chegara às mãos à senhora com trajes de homem de Harad.

E a pouca boa-vontade da Senhora Éowyn se transformou em absolutamente nenhuma ao ver Daror chegar à clareira com um grande contingente de seus homens, em muita superior ao grupo de Faramir, que, aliás, postara as armas e a atenção de lado ao atender aquela estrangeira, e agora via-se cercado e em desvantagem.

...

- Daror – chamou Míriel – este é o Capitão Faramir, um dos grandes de Gondor.

Daror, único de seus homens a trazer a cabeça descoberta, no que sua aparência bárbara só ressaltava, dirigiu-se para junto de Míriel, batendo no peito com o punho direito fechado, num cumprimento haradrim de grande deferência para com Faramir.

Este realmente só podia ser o grande Daror de Harad, pensou Faramir, e fazia jus ao título.

O bestial condutor da maior das bestas que tanto mal inflingiram aos rohirim nos campos do Pelennor, reconhecia-o Éowyn.

- Parece que a bela moça ficou com medo de meus homens, mas não fazemos mal a mulheres, pode dizer-lhe.

- É sem dúvida a nobre esposa do Capitão Faramir, de quem muito ouvi antes de me casar contigo, Daror, e veja, também está a esperar um filho – acrescentou rápido Míriel, torcendo para que o marido não dissesse alguma impropriedade na língua comum.

- Ah! Pois que seja abençoado – redargüiu Daror, tocando-lhe o ventre no costume de seu povo.

Éowyn sobressaltou-se, buscando recuar com o corpo ao toque daquele homem perverso, no que, entretanto, foi impedida pelo braço de Faramir em sua cintura.

- Que seja abençoado o seu filho também, Daror de Harad, o que faz aqui com seus homens, permita-me lhe perguntar.

-Viemos cumprir o que prometemos ao Rei de Gondor e reapresentar nossas esposas ao final de cinco anos, boa caça é o que buscávamos para elas nestes bosques.

- Ithílien vem recebendo colonos, Senhor Daror, portanto qualquer caçada deve ser feita com a devida cautela, no entanto cabe observar que cinco anos da partida dos haradrim já se passaram: há mais de seis anos que os caminhos do Norte e do Sul se cruzaram.

- Tudo isso? – questionou Daror, cujos anos mediam-se pelo suceder das estações, e não por um calendário fixo – Atrasa-mo-nos então.

- Tivemos uma série de contratempos, realmente – acrescentou Míriel – senão não viajaria pesada assim – e fez um gesto como que para expor o estado do próprio corpo.

- Gondor, todavia, já cogitava em tomar alguma providência, urge, portanto, que lhe envie mensagem de sua aproximação, e é o que farei agora – deliberou Faramir. – Contudo, apesar da humildade das instalações transitórias que improvisamos enquanto não nos estabelecemos melhor aqui, gostaria de convidá-los para partilhar de nossa mesa esta noite. – Acrescentou naturalmente, com sua fidalguia inata.

- Será uma honra e um prazer – despediu-se Daror com um gesto que dessa vez saiu de seu peito e abriu a mão no ar, conduzindo Míriel a subir novamente ao cavalo, cujas rédeas saiu puxando, em direção aos seus.

...

- Gostei desse sujeito – comentava com a amazona – vê-se que é um homem de grande valor.

- Acho que também ele simpatizou conosco – observou Míriel, a quem a grandeza e abertura de espírito de Faramir faziam-se definitivamente uma certeza.

Ao contrário do espírito palpavelmente fechado de sua esposa – suspirou mentalmente – Muito mais semelhante ao que provavelmente encontrariam por todo o Norte.


	4. Cap II  EM ITHILIEN

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS  
><strong>

**Cap 2 – EM ITHILIEN**

- Por que me impediu de afastar-me daquele homem quando me tocou?

- Porque seria uma demonstração de medo, o que certamente não era o caso, ou de descortesia, o que não era adequado.

- Inadequado é um homem, desconhecido, pôr as mãos no ventre de uma gestante.

Faramir sorriu para Éowyn.

Mal haviam chegado à tenda de seu próprio acampamento, e ela lhe lançara o questionamento que ele sabia que estivera fervendo em sua garganta por todo o caminho desde a clareira em que trabalhavam naquele dia, extraindo madeira.

Questionamento, aliás, seria uma classificação inadequada para o que sua senhora branca lhe expressava agora: o gesto do marido certamente desagradara por demais à sobrinha que vira o arbítrio do tio ser conduzido por outrem.

A donzela de Rohan prezava por sua liberdade e decisões próprias. Amava cavalgar tanto quanto repudiava a idéia de ver-se sob rédeas.

Não fosse sua esposa uma filha de reis, palavras ainda menos contidas poderiam fluir de sua boca.

Faramir, contudo, além de amá-la muito, era um homem de compreensão e interesse para com todo ser vivente, assim como para com ela, e geralmente alcançava muito além das palavras, pois escutava tanto com a mente quanto com o coração.

- Inadequado entre nós, talvez – e seu amor correto e justo jamais temeria justificar-se - mas pareceu-me que, dentre o povo do qual provinha, tratava-se exatamente do oposto – argumentaram o sorriso compassivo e a mão estendida.

Éowyn fitou-o longamente, antes de lhe entregar a própria mão, suspirando.

- Ah, Faramir – correu-lhe a outra mão pelo rosto. Por isso era tão amado, porque também devotava grande amor ao mundo, e a tudo que havia nele – já vejo que está encantado e curioso acerca dessa gente também – sorriu por sua vez.

- Senhora branca do meu coração, nada lhe posso esconder, nem o desejaria.

- Entretanto, mais que tudo, uma coisa me deixou aborrecida.

- Diga, senhora de Ithílien.

- O crescimento do meu ventre ... já está tão perceptível assim?

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Confundiram-me com um homem, estou horrenda.

- Ai que exagero, mulher, estás a usar roupas de homem.

- Se nada mais me cabe, oras!

- Continuas bela aos meus olhos.

- Então por que Daror não me procura mais?

- Está bem, Míriel, está bem: vamos precipitar o parto e ter esse filho logo aqui, e aí termos que esperar uma lua, até que possamos partir novamente. Arre, mulher! Não ouviu o príncipe de tua terra comentar que estamos atrasados?

- Minha terra é o Harad, Daror, e na tradição de Harad marido e mulher continuam coabitando até a hora do parto.

- Mas não em plena estrada no meio de uma viagem, mulher louca...

* * *

><p>Assim era entre Faramir e Éowyn então, que seus corações e mentes, tão diferentes, nunca deixavam de enternecer-se um pelos outro.<p>

O espírito nobre e guerreiro que outrora sentira-se aprisionado no corpo de donzela admirava-se e aprendia com o amor ao conhecimento e aos homens que emanava de Faramir.

E o senhor que nunca amara a glória ou o perigo por si mesmos, agora amava a mulher que em busca deles cavalgara.

Contudo, ainda que de quando em vez, sucedia eventualmente de uma sombra ainda encobrir o sol radiante do sorriso da dama branca.

Tal não passava despercebido a Faramir, a quem, se a tristeza de sua bela senhora um dia comovera, agora mais que então entristecia-o também,

Não deveria ser assim, pensava Éowyn. Sabia que, antes que preocupação, a semente que germinara em seu ventre deveria ser motivo da maior alegria a ela, que jurara, ao aceitar casar-se com ele, despir-se de sua armadura e tornar-se uma jardineira, sob cujas mãos tudo o que era vida floresceria.

Não eram, nunca foram, está claro, os labores da maternidade que a faziam recear. Contudo, a promessa de uma modificação tão imensa, exigia-lhe o rompimento com a história de uma vida inteira.

Separada da mãe precocemente, a batalha animara seu coração desde muito jovem, junto ao tio, ao irmão e ao primo, e uma tal mudança, a ser operada de dentro para fora, encontrara nela mesma inesperadas resistências.

Pois Éowyn não ignorava que lhe seria muito mais fácil criar um menino que uma menina.

O destino de um homem era a rédea em uma das mãos e a espada na outra.

Mas o que era o destino de uma mulher?

E se ardesse no peito de uma sua eventual filha o desejo de grandes e inalcançáveis feitos, como os que a queimaram por dentro durante tanto tempo e tão intensamente que ela jamais poderia esquecer?

Como também, por outro lado, e se não ardessem em absoluto?

As angústias de Éowyn, contudo, não lhe ocorriam em palavras, entristecendo-a ainda mais ao perceber que o coração de Faramir era atingido pela agonia confusa que renovara-se nela, sem, entretanto conseguir ajudá-la, pois Éowyn não se exporia, qual uma criança tola, de expressar um temor vago.

O espírito gentil, apaixonado e sem resposta do marido então, só podia entregar-se às próprias conjeturas, desta rara feita vendado ao motivo que havia convertido o entusiasmo inicial da esposa quando da chegada em Ithilien naquela melancolia por vezes contrafeita.

Chegava a imaginar, inclusive, se o mero lidar diário com uma rotina corriqueira – e naquele momento extremamente precária - na vida que lhe oferecia agora, não haveria solapado a escolha que a senhora branca fizera nas Casas de Cura, e a nostalgia de ser rainha e pertencer a um rei nobre, estando associada aos seus feitos maiores, não lhe teria voltado ao coração.

A sombra de tais impasses, entretanto, cedeu à chegada do Senhor de Harad.

Para Éowyn, porque suplantar os próprios sentimentos e recebê-lo, parecia-lhe o tipo de sacrifício que demonstraria a Faramir sua vontade de ser uma boa esposa, seu amor pelo marido e seu desejo de agradá-lo.

A Faramir, por óbvio, a possibilidade de travar conhecimento com um outro povo, por si só, despertava-lhe um interesse benfazejo, inerente à sua essência e renovador da mesma.

Pois àquele em que o Príncipe de Ithilien anteriormente tivera de enxergar somente um inimigo, agora parecia-lhe sobretudo um homem.

Um homem que, como ele, também amava sua esposa, também se preocupava com os seus.

E, embora fisicamente tão diverso e temível, em sua alegria à mesa, bebendo e partilhando com Faramir do assado rústico que trinchavam e comiam com suas próprias facas – e que, providencialmente, não fora preparado pela Senhora Éowyn – lembrou-lhe de alguma maneira dos pequenos com que outrora se encontrara.

Da mesma forma Daror, sendo ele mesmo um coração nobre, desenvolveu logo grande empatia pelo príncipe de Ithilien, não se furtando a contar aos ouvidos atentos, de si, de Harad, ou mesmo da Sombra e de sua convivência com ela.

- Vejo aqueles anos todos agora como se os tivesse vivido na névoa de um dos seus amanheceres frios aqui do Norte. A ferida provocada em todas as Casas do Harad pela morte a traição de centenas de nossos familiares – falsamente então atribuída a Gondor – foi o caminho pelo qual o maligno infiltrou em nosso povo seu veneno. Eu era muito jovem então, e em meu coração um ódio permanente era alimentado por emissários que meu Pai jamais havia permitido aproximarem-se dos palácios de minha Casa e crescia tirando o espaço de tudo o mais que deveria ocupar o coração de um homem: amor, família, cuidado, ponderação, e assim acontecia com todo o meu povo.

Sob esse sentimento, teríamos perecido todos: não pelo Olho, mas contra Gondor, não fosse minha irmã ter-nos levado, na hora derradeira, a verdade que nos libertou.

- É fato.

- Contudo, os grandes animais sabiam, e recusaram-se a entrar em Mordor, fazendo com que mesmo as forças de Harad que já se encontravam lá tivessem de retirar-se, para nos reagrupar-mos em outro lugar: e só por isso, ao finalmente voltar-mo-nos contra os exércitos da Sombra, trazíamos conosco nossa própria retaguarda, por não termos podido constituir base para ela nos territórios dele.

- Que está a dizer o Senhor Daror, que a contingência de seus grandes animais conduziu-lhes o destino?

- O destino dos homens volta e meia é conduzido por contingências, e os grandes animais são tanto o Harad quanto nós ... Se ao final restassem apenas um mûmak e um menino, ainda assim o Harad estaria vivo. E, na verdade, não foi muito diferente do que sucedeu, pois pouquíssimos dos animais sobreviveram.

A esse ponto Éowyn já mal continha sua vontade de gritar que, para ela que vira tantos dos seus, do seu povo de Rohan, sucumbirem pelos pés de tais monstros, bem feliz ficaria em saber que o último se fora.

Mas não o fez, presa aos olhos cristalinos da mulher que sentava-se em frente a ela, ao lado do próprio marido.

Sentada, sem véus, os cabelos dourados semi-presos, sua beleza não era comprometida pelo volume que o corpo assumira.

Sem receio de enfeitar-se graciosamente, parecia-lhe uma mulher mais confortável no papel coadjuvante de esposa do que ela mesma.

O brilho de adoração nos olhares que voltava para o marido, inclusive, ressaltavam o contentamento com o próprio destino.

Contudo, aquela mulher, mesmo em sua condição atual, a perseguira à cavalo, a ela, uma filha de Rohan, enchendo-a de um medo terrível.

E agora, subitamente, desviara-se da conversa dos homens para fitá-la.

Será que transparecera, sua indignação àquela conversa?

Mas os olhos cristalinos, não se poderia dizer se verdes ou azuis, buscavam por empatia, com um meio sorriso que se abriu cúmplice, como a advertir "deixe os homens conversarem".

Advertir sim, pois, ao final da mensagem, tais olhos faiscaram, como se a avisá-la de que não se atravessasse no caminho daquele homem.

Ou ela se atravessaria no seu.

Decerto que tal troca de olhares não tomara mais que um momento, mas, quando Éowyn retornou sua atenção à conversa – que só não era mais precariamente conduzida na língua comum por que toda vez que a palavra faltava a Daror, era fornecida por Míriel, quando não adivinhada por Faramir – o rumo desta já mudara.

- Não desagradou, ao Olho e às forças dele, a retirada das tropas de Harad que já se encontravam em Mordor, sua resistência em permanecer no local?

- Nada era ou pretendia ser agradável naqueles tempos e paragens, nem estariam os haradrim preocupados em agradar ou desagradar a quem quer que fosse, mas certamente há coisas que são tão óbvias quando observadas sob nova perspectiva no tempo, que simplesmente não há como atinar o motivo de terem passado desapercebidas no momento de sua ocorrência.

Grande desagrado externou aquele que falava por Sauron ao ser comunicado de minha decisão de estabelecer acampamento fora dos limites do Portão Negro. Enquanto ele sibilava ameaças, palavras também surgiam em meus ouvidos, como a pretender esgueirar-se para dentro de minha cabeça e guiar a vontade de Harad por meio de algum sortilégio.

Mas meu animal zurrava a cada tentativa de conduzi-lo pelos portões, e eu respondi que, naquele estado, não haveria como controlá-los no espaço confinado. – Revelou. - Foi então que, estando eu sobre Murdug, portanto ao mesmo nível daquela criatura, que se encontrava sobre o Portão, esta me apontou, ao longe, mas imensos, os grilhões que já lá estavam preparados para eles, e posso dizer que a perspectiva de qualquer aliança com aquelas forças morreu para Daror naquele momento. Declarei ali que os haradrim haviam vindo para combater Gondor e o fariam, mas que nenhum elo outro nos uniria aos seus exércitos.

Nesse momento as vozes que zumbiam em meus ouvidos calaram-se, e aquela criatura vil silenciou-se um momento, como se escutasse, para depois, em tom de voz bem diverso, tratar-me então por Senhor e aos meus por nobre povo, e sugerir que, se fosse do nosso agrado poderíamos acampar além, adiantando-nos na direção de sua cidade branca, e foi o que fizemos ... – Continuava Daror.

E assim a narrativa seguiu noite adentro, já que, tendo encontrado no príncipe de Ithilien um ouvinte atento, Daror prazeirosamente discorreu durante horas e horas sobre o Harad, sua geografia, sua organização e sua história, até que por fim, supôs de bom tom também fazer-se ouvinte de seu anfitrião, pedindo que este lhe contasse das disposições do Rei de Gondor para aquela terra bela porém erma de Ithilien, e de seus próprios planos para isso.

Outros povos da Terra Média haviam prometido contribuir. Elfos viriam reverdecê-la, e a promessa de uma eterna primavera não era menos do que aquela linda terra merecia. Anões comprometeram-se com as construções que viriam a guarnecê-la. Mas a providência primeva a tantos intentos era a de dispor da alvenaria necessária ao soerguer do casario nas Emyn Arnen; a madeira que seria base para o trabalho em Pedra, e cujo arrastar montanha acima haveria de deixar maltratadas as encostas que depois seriam cuidadas pelos primogênitos.

- É uma tarefa e tanto que dar cabo sem mûmak – ponderou Daror.

- É fato – acedeu Faramir – ainda mais agora, próximo o inverno; mas havemos de encontrar forças e maneira de levá-la a cabo – deu de ombros – a providência dos Poderes de Arda nos há de alcançar.

- É fato – Daror utilizou-se das palavras do anfitrião, achara-as bem sonoras, solenes e distintas. – Amanhã organizo meu acampamento. Depois de amanhã venho com meus homens e meus animais ao seu serviço.

- Como? – Espantou-se Faramir – Agradeço, é muito gentil, mas ...

Porém o Senhor de Harad já se retirava, após haver proferido sua sentença, dias de labuta o aguardavam.

- Daror falou – sorriu Míriel a Faramir – e as palavras de um Senhor de Harad não acolhem objeções, meu nobre primo – sim, se havia alguém em toda Gondor de quem Míriel podia considerar-se prima, ainda que relativamente distante, alguém com quem guardava algum traço de parentesco, esse alguém era Faramir – Depois de amanhã homens e animais de Harad estarão ao dispor da necessidade de Ithilien, e isso é um fato consumado. Agora temos de ir, pois já começa a clarear: conversamos a noite inteira, mas muito trabalho temos a nos esperar. Passem bem até nosso reencontro, que espero dê-se em breve – despediu-se enfim do casal de Ithilien com a ponderação cortês que não cabia a Daror.

- Essa esperança é sobretudo minha, Senhora de Harad, haja vista que há tempos o sono não me era roubado de forma tão agradável, nem nossa necessidade socorrida por tão surpreendente e majestoso auxílio. – respondeu-lhe o filho de Denethor com espirituosa e grata mesura.

- Então até mais ver primo – acenou-lhes Míriel.

- Até mais ver ... prima – respondeu-lhe Faramir.

- Aquela mulher é sua prima? – estranhou Éowyn, tão logo o haradrim e sua esposa afastaram-se.

- Bem, sim, sem dúvida as árvores genealógicas de nossas famílias têm intersecções – entretanto um indisfaçável ar de dúvida perspassava o semblante e as palavras do outrora regente de Gondor.

- Mas? – inquiriu-o Éowyn.

Faramir sorriu-lhe ... como poderia explicar à esposa o que se passava em sua cabeça?

- É que ... embora não possa dizer que a conhecesse muito, sem dúvida Míriel mudou bastante ...

* * *

><p>Pouco após o alvorescer, as passadas gigantescas começaram a ecoar ... E agora estava ali, quase tão alto quanto a muralha externa da Cidade Branca.<p>

Temerosos, os homens, prevenidos para não atirar nos que vinham em paz, ainda assim sobraçavam seus arcos, afastados da inconcebível criatura, Faramir o único a restar no centro da grande clareira.

- Quer subir? – ribombou Daror em cima da cabeçorra.

Faramir susteve a respiração.

Subir a um olifante!

- Como? – gritou de volta, pois seus olhos não lhe revelavam escada ou corda pendendo daquele portento.

A imensa tromba o envolveu – para consternação de seus homens – para logo ver-se Faramir no topo do mundo, a tempo de sinalizar para os seus que estava tudo bem.

- Murdug é um animal muito antigo, está há várias vidas de homem em minha Casa.

- É o maior que já vi – admitiu o capitão que, sem dúvida de muito mais distância, observara a passagem de vários por aquela terra, em tempos negros.

- É fato – assentiu Daror, solenemente divertido. Ante a fascinação do grande animal, o experiente capitão Faramir chegava a não parecer mais que um menino.

Não que mesmo Daror, decerto, parecesse algo diferente ao grande animal cuja tromba agora brincava em seus ombros ... Aquele era o garoto que cuidava de Murdug ... sempre havia um garoto a cuidar de Murdug ... e sempre havia um garoto que Murdug cuidar ...

Sobre o crânio em cima do qual se poderia valsar – sem que os lentos pensamentos que o ocupavam fossem perturbados – Faramir mirava o mundo abaixo, realmente com olhar de criança e, enquanto aquela montanha se movia, ao comando de Daror, empilhando com a tromba imensas toras de madeira nas estruturas de transporte em suas costas – para tal devidamente desguarnecidas de suas coberturas – adiantando em muitos meses o trabalho de seus homens, o príncipe de Ithílien não conseguia deixar de pensar:

"- Ah, se o mestre Samwise Gamgi me visse agora!"


	5. Cap III DO RETORNO AO PELENNOR

**CAP 3 – Do Retorno ao Pelennor**

A chegada dos mensageiros de Faramir a Minas Tirith tirara um grande peso dos ombros do Rei Elessar.

Não lhe interessava, de forma alguma, embarafustar-se pelos ermos do sul, para tanto mobilizando homens e recursos escassos, em busca de súditas que, afinal, haviam partido para o Harad de livre e espontânea vontade – e com sua aquiescência!

Uma vez que as informações de Faramir davam conta, porém, de que a prestação de contas dos haradrim apenas se atrasara – e relatava ainda o príncipe de Ithilíen que ao, por fim, alcançarem os limites de seu reino, demonstravam estes, por seus atos, grande disposição de boa vontade – pôde o Rei do Ponente, aliviado, voltar-se para outras campanhas

Pois, embora Sauron tivesse desaparecido, os ódios e maldades semeados por ele não haviam morrido: era preciso subjugar muitos inimigos, antes que a paz da árvore branca pudesse florescer.

- Partirás de novo, então, esposo? Tão próximo o inverno? – perguntou Arwen.

- Senhora minha – beijou-lhe as mãos Aragorn – Não me peça para ficar, ou ficarei ...

A estrela de dois povos sorriu-lhe em resposta.

Ele nunca ficara quando era necessário partir.

E nunca ficaria.

- É exatamente no inverno que os camponeses de Rohan tem-se visto atacados, quando a fome dos bandos desgarrados em que se tornaram os antigos aliados que Saruman atiçou contra as forças do Rei Théoden, bárbaros das colinas e pastores da Terra Parda, lhes suplanta o medo.

- Mas, se o Rei Elessar e o rei Éomer sabem que é a fome que os move, não haveria outro meio, mais generoso que a força, de restabelecer a paz na região?

Brilharam no amor profundo que nutria pela esposa os olhos de Aragorn, ao reconhecer nela, mais uma vez, a nobreza de espírito, a grandiosidade da mais elevada dama da Terra Média.

- Senhora minha – beijou-lhe as mãos – há circunstâncias em que, mesmo para ser generoso, é preciso estar numa posição de força. Certamente é o que Éomer pretende alcançar, mas para isso, necessita de um contingente cuja supremacia desencoraje de vez o enfrentamento e imponha a ordem, é por isso que vou.

- E, se os sulistas vão ajudar a Faramir, também não devem chegar aqui antes de transcorrida mais da metade do inverno. Marcarei Conselho com os capitães da Terra Média para essa época, quando estarei de volta, acompanhado de Éomer.

Arwen continuava a sorrir, ouvindo-o.

Mas era triste o sorriso da Estrela..

* * *

><p>Muito antes do suposto pelo Rei Elessar, contudo, os haradrim chegaram ao Pelennor, pois, em uma semana, seu mûmak adiantara o serviço dos homens de Faramir em vários meses.<p>

* * *

><p>Cinco não, seis anos para mais se haviam passado, contudo, os vestígios do acampamento antecedente dos haradrim no Pelennor, além do rio, ainda podiam ser percebidos.<p>

Longas pegadas de olifante transformaram-se em poças, e a área onde os grandes animais haviam sido guardados, verdadeira lagoa.

Tudo coberto por finíssima camada de geada, ao alvorecer da manhã em que os haradrim finalmente chegaram.

- Que merda! – Praguejou Daror.

Que merda de lugar úmido.

Que merda de frio gelado.

Que transtorno montar acampamento num local assim.

Homens em campanha enfrentam qualquer intempérie, porém Daror trazia consigo famílias, mulheres gestantes, crianças pequenas ...

- Que merda! – repetiu. – Tunir, toca com Mariän para a cidade enquanto descarregamos os animais e as carroças e traz-me um grande carregamento de tábuas de madeira, para podermos fazer forro sob as tendas.

...

- Sinto muito, Daror – começava a explicar Mariän – mas o preço que nos fizeram era extorsivo e...

- Arre! Mulheres! Mandei comprar madeira, pouco me importa o preço!

- Pois deveria importar, senão vais deixar toda a riqueza do Harad nas mãos dos mercadores de Minas Tirith sem levar quase nada em troca.

- Barganhas com os comerciantes porque tu mesma és uma deles, mas Daror não é.

- Pois sou mesmo! E, se interessa ao Grande Daror, trouxe uma quantidade de palha que fará o mesmo efeito isolante sob os tapetes das tendas, a um custo infinitamente menor, mas se quiser a devolvo e fico por aqui, se minhas prendas de mercadora não são bem vindas entre os haradrim!

- Arre! Que brava! Podes deixar da palha aí – redargüiu Daror, logo se voltandoe para Tunir, a acrescentar – e tu, imprestável, vê se honra essa mulher direito, que parece uma potranca nervosa!

- Mas nem! – Riu-se Tunir, absolutamente tranquilo quanto ao desempenho dos próprios deveres maritais para com a esposa que, se encontrara em si desenvoltura suficiente para enfrentar Daror, perdera toda a restante ante a observação jocosa do gigante de Harad, e agora fazia-se rubra como os rubis da primeira Casa.

...

- Mas nem! Como podes tolerar que Daror faça esse tipo de insinuação?

- Mas nem, Mariän, ainda que Daror falasse sério, não te conhecem como eu, mulher bravia – e Tunir descerrou a entrada da tenda na cara de seus filhos e enteados: que os mais velhos tomassem conta dos mais novos, e fossem todos buscar trabalho na montagem do acampamento.

- Se te ponho mansa quando quero – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, num tom de voz grave, belas palavras do idioma do Harad, com seu erre arrulhado e seus emes sonantes

– Tu és a rosa, de meu jardim a flor formosa ... – murmurava, o hálito próximo já deixando-a morna, arrepiando-se, os olhos revirando nas órbitas.

Pois só ele a conhecia, nas noites em que a tenda finalmente dormia, e os amantes despertavam discretos, a acariciar-se em silêncio, a unir as bocas em gritos mudos e a pertencer-se por completo.

* * *

><p>Assim armou-se o acampamento do retorno no Pelennor, e nas tendas de Daror, aquecidas por braseiros, as mulheres puseram-se num azáfama de preparação para o reencontro com Minas Tirith, gratas pelo calor que ali encontraram para si e para seus filhos, descosendo de três vestidos de Míriel para fazer-lhe um.<p>

Veludo verde, veludo vermelho e seda verde formavam a esdrúxula combinação com a qual ela se dirigiria à cidade. Não só porque eram dos mais quentes trajes que lhe restavam, quanto também porque a mistura de cores era a mesma presente no colar, nos brincos e nas pulseiras com as quais Míriel se apresentaria ao trono de Gondor, em embaixada preparatória ao encontro entre Daror e o Rei Elessar.

Míriel gemeu ao sentir o peso com que faziam pender seus lóbulos os brincos que ali colocara.

Mais adequados às orelhas de um mûmak, pareceram-lhe, como mais adequado ao pescoço de um mûmak lhe parecera o colar. Peças formadas de grandes placas redondas de ouro maciço, cada uma contendo em seu centro imensos rubis e esmeraldas.

- Ai, Daror, tem paciência, isto pesa!

- Mas decerto que pesa, é ouro!

- Daror ... – Míriel procurava por uma palavra, mas não havia outra – é ... é feio.

- Feio? Feio! Feio, Míriel, é uma mulher andar despossuída, como se seu marido ou sua Casa fossem pobres e fracos, desprovidos de riqueza para adorná-la! Agora tu, que fazes tanta questão de dizer que és uma mulher do Harad, mais que qualquer outra devias me poupar de humilhação e tornar visível meu poder, manifesto na riqueza com que te posso cobrir!

Tão ofendido fora o discurso de Daror que afinal Míriel se convencera.

Crescera apreciando peças delicadas de artistas de cepa numenoriana, enquanto os artesãos de Harad criavam peças rústicas, largas e suntuosas, cujo sentido finalmente apreendera.

Era a mulher de Daror – suspirou – e o testemunho ambulante da prosperidade de seu reino – pensou – e isso estava bom.

Infelizmente, inclusive, bem que o tamanho daquelas joias condizia com seu porte atual – refletia desgostosa ao subir no coche conduzido pelos filhos mais velhos de Mariän pelas ruas da Cidade Branca em direção ao Palácio.

Nem por um decreto se disporia a locomover-se a pé por aquelas ladeiras em seu atual estado.

...


	6. Cap IV O CONSELHO DOS HARADRIM  Parte 1

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS  
><strong>

**Cap 4 – O CONSELHO DOS HARADRIM – Parte 1**

**...**

O clima gélido dissuadia assembleias ao ar livre, e mesmo a guarda do acampamento era prestada sob alguma cobertura – e sob as pragas dos jovens sempre designados para os ofícios que lhes pareciam piores, debaixo do jugo de um Terair pior humorado ainda que de costume ...

Portanto era na tenda maior de Daror que se reuniam, este, Míriel, Tunir, Mariän, Ramur e os pais das Casas do Norte do Harad, Cassor e Nasser - únicos dois grandes senhores que haviam desposado mulheres de Gondor, além do próprio Daror - uns em pé, outros sobre os tapetes, outros ainda em assentos.

- Se o rei não está na cidade, então não há muito que fazer. Míriel presta contas das mulheres a representantes do trono enquanto Mariän negocia os animais que viemos comprar e vamo-nos embora deste frio maldito de volta para Harad.

- Mas aí é que está, Daror – ponderou Mariän – pelo preço que aqui encontramos, nem um terço dos animais que precisamos conseguiremos; e Harad ainda terá que escolher entre o gado que alimenta e os cavalos que formam forças.

- Quanto a isso, Mariän, teremos que nos contentar com o leite e a carne de nossas cabras, é o que dizemos os senhores de Harad.

- Mas mesmo neste caso, Daror, os cavalos que estive vendo já conheceram melhores dias e não são investimento para o futuro.

- E não te esqueças de mulheres, Daror – interveio Ramur – Centenas de rapazes da Casa de Hamur acompanham-me em vista de noiva.

- Mais da metade rapazolas que poderiam bem aguardar mais cinco anos. Teu pai está pretendendo mais do que aquilo com que pode lidar, casando todo e qualquer varão da Casa agora.

- Todos foram às minas e provaram o valor de seu trabalho pagando tributo ao Pai e fazendo dote para o casamento.

- E bem rico aqui te encontras agora graças ao ímpeto dos filhos da Casa de seu Pai, hein?

- Daror não está para falar de Hamur quando o que faz é o mesmo!

- Daror rico, Harad rico! E Daror só junta para gastar!

- Senhores! Senhores! – interveio Mariän – isto ... isto é parte do problema: não negociam preço, ofertam a aquilo em que ainda nem foi posto valor, ostentam e se vangloriam da riqueza. Nada disso faz bons negócios!

- Arre Tunir! Já disse que precisas de por esta mulher menos inquieta! – Voltara-se Daror da altercação com Ramur, e agora ria-se das faces coradas de Mariän.

- Agora escuta, Mariän, o que estás a dizer é que o mercador cobra além do que sua mercadoria vale, e não faz desconto pela necessidade de quem precisa, muito ao contrário – voltou-se-lhe então inteiramente Daror, com voz de uma paciência inesperada naqueles dias frios e sem sol que tanto irritavam os de Harad – o que é algo que Daror não ignora, embora nisso não veja justiça. Quando digo, contudo, que Mariän pensa como mercador porque tem sangue de mercador, Daror não a quer ofender, apenas não pode observar somente a isso.

A essas palavras, Mariän franziu o cenho; não tanto por desentendê-las, muito mais por perceber-se alvo de tanta atenção em meio a um círculo de grandes.

Sobretudo atenção de Daror, que então, como às vezes, dirigia-se a ela com um tipo de deferência condescendente, da qual muito desconfiava.

- A questão, Mariän, é que, enquanto observas o mundo com teus olhos de mercador, Daror o faz com o olhar de um guerreiro, compreendes?

Mariän, incerta, fez que não com a cabeça, e Daror, divertido, perguntou-lhe.

- Mariän acha Daror grande e forte?

Onde Daror estaria querendo chegar com aquela pergunta?

- Acha, Mariän?

- Sim, por quê?

- O guerreiro maior e mais forte que já viu?

Mariän cruzou os braços. Daror iria fazer mais alguma pilhéria com ela, conforme seu humor grosseiro.

E quanto mais séria Mariän ficava, mais divertido parecia Daror.

E, por uma fração de um instante, Mariän viu em seus olhos que a avaliava como mulher.

Apenas por uma fração.

Até que, sorrindo, Daror indagou:

- Mariän tem idéia de quantos embates Daror venceu sem necessidade de esforçar-se ao lutar, às vezes mesmo sem qualquer luta, pelo simples fato de que seus oponentes acreditaram que não o poderiam enfrentar?

- Muitas, Mariän, muitas. E assim é também entre os povos, as nações e os exércitos, como entre os predadores e suas presas: não se hesita em atacar o que se identifica como fraco, mas ao que aparenta ser forte, sempre se respeita.

Bem ... aquela havia sido toda a estratégia das mulheres que defenderam o Sür: disfarçar-se de homens de Harad e fazer do temor a eles sua grande arma.

- E riqueza e poderio caminham juntos, nas terras do Norte como nas minhas, ou não?

Em tantos aspectos da vida aquilo era verdade, que Mariän não pôde deixar de aceder:

- Entretanto, se a riqueza que custou tanto aos filhos e aos Senhores de Harad angariar for mal aplicada, ficarão sem nem uma coisa nem outra.

- Lá isso é verdade, Daror – ponderou Nasser, Pai da maior das duas Casas do Norte do Harad, que regulava em idade com Tunir, e como este era mais judiocioso que chefias mais jovens, como as de Ramur (cada vez mais delegado de responsabilidades pelo velho Hamur), Cassor, ou do próprio Daror. – Parece, entretanto, que a mulher de Tunir não insistiria nessa questão se para ela não tivesse resposta, nem?

E mais que antes as atenções voltaram-se para Mariän.

- Podemos buscar gado e cavalos na terra de Rohan, aquela que fica ao norte de Gondor e foi atravessada por Daror ruma à Torre Alagada em que jaziam suas parentas.

Daror fixou com grande interesse o teto da tenda por alguns momentos, antes de responder, com certa irritação:

- Mas naquela ocasião os haradrim tiveram a permissão do Rei de Gondor para empreender tal viagem, e ele não está aqui para dá-la agora, ainda mais que desta vez nossa justificativa seria bem outra.

- Não falo em ir com os haradrim até lá, mas eu sou uma mulher de Gondor, e não encontraria interdito nessa estrada.

- Tu? Sozinha? Nem se Tunir deixasse, Daror não permitiria isso, que uma mulher de minha Casa seguisse desprotegida pelos caminhos.

- Nesse caso, Tunir e nossos filhos poderíamos ir juntos, bastava que não seguissem com a indumentária de Harad.

- Arre! E seguirá um capitão de Harad com trajes de camponês ou mercador? – mas, ao olhar de Daror, Tunir simplesmente deu de ombros – Tu vales mesmo teu peso em ouro, mulher, se pões o homem para te acatar assim ... Mas, ainda que fossem contigo, Mariän, Tunir e os rapazes, e ainda que um tal grupo, por pequeno, conseguisse atravessar tal imensidão disfarçado e despercebido, ainda assim seriam poucos para conduzir a tanto bicho para cá. Para tanto tu precisas de um contingente de homens bem maior, e com ou sem eles, a vinda de tais rebanhos até aqui não passaria despercebida pelo Rei de Gondor, e não sei se ele teria boa vontade para com isso, se com tal seria dos mercadores dele que estaríamos deixando de comprar, e se até para caçar em Ithílien queriam que pedíssemos permissão, não fosse a cordialidade do príncipe Faramir.

- Daror, trazer os rebanhos para cá é coisa de que me desincumbo – afirmou Mariän – e, se necessário for, sem dar a perceber que qualquer de Harad pisou além do Pelennor.

- Mariän, Mariän ... e quanto tempo vai levar isso?

- Uhm ... ao menos três meses

- Três meses? Queres que passe o inverno todo aqui, nesse frio maldito que já começa a adoecer as crianças?

- A pressa faz tão bons negócios quanto a ira faz boas obras, e boa parte das mulheres pode encontrar melhor abrigo na Cidade Branca, junto a suas famílias.

- Mas isso é que não! Que marido há de permitir à mulher quedar-se longe? Que pai há de querer suas crianças apartadas de si?

- Todos aqueles que não derem conta de crianças presas em tendas montadas sobre um lamaçal! E porque os maridos também não posam na casa dos sogros e cunhados, junto às esposas?

- Teu marido foi bem recebido na casa de tua família?

E a esta pergunta, finalmente Mariän ficou sem argumentos para submeter a uma ponderação de Daror.

* * *

><p>Mariän encontrara a cunhada, os sobrinhos e a mãe residindo numa casa menor do que aquela que um dia possuíram, mas ampla, arejada e em bom estado de conservação. O filho e a filha de seu falecido irmão haviam desabrochado numa juventude de quem não conhece privações, a viúva deste dispunha de uma criada para ajudá-la nos cuidados da casa, e mesmo sua mãe parecia estar gozando de uma saúde melhor do que quando a deixara.<p>

Nenhum comentário de gratidão ou de reconhecimento por esse bem estar, propiciado pelo dote pago por Tunir em Mariän e convertido por esta numa renda que era o que certamente provia todo aquele conforto foi, contudo, ouvido, quando os visitaram.

Já nos portões de cada nível da Cidade, ao subir, houve questionamento sobre os tantos homens de Harad a acompanhá-la, e foi preciso que mostrasse que destes, dois, Maxel e Danael, apesar dos trajes de Harad, eram filhos de Gondor, que os outros dois jovens eram seus enteados, que o homem era seu marido, que eram uma família, que tinham vindo tantos até para lhe ajudar com os presentes e com os filhos pequenos, e que todos, principalmente o mais forte e de olhar mais penetrante, entendiam da língua comum o suficiente para avaliar o respeito, ou a falta de, com o qual estavam referindo-se a eles.

Mas, se Mariän era firme e assertiva, bem como Tunir excepcionalmente paciente e controlado para um haradrim, muitos dos casais formados por mulheres de Gondor e homens de Harad não partilhavam dessa mesma fortuna. Muitos homens recusaram-se a cruzar os Muros de Minas Tirith ao serem instados a deixar suas armas sob guarda, dos quais uma boa parte proibiu a esposa de agir diferente.

Chegara-se a um ponto onde a quantidade de homens de Harad permitida a estar na cidade por vez, era controlada no primeiro portão.

* * *

><p>- Arre! Pois agora é Daror que proíbe aos haradrim de ir ter num lugar onde não são bem vindos!<p>

Tal sentença, por sua vez, gerou outros problemas, pois se eram propriedade dos homens de Harad, suas esposas eram haradrim também.

- Apenas os varões estão proibidos de ir.

Mas os filhos adotivos dos haradrim também eram varões.

- Apenas os varões nascidos em Harad.

Mas havia vários meninos nascidos em Harad que as mulheres queriam apresentar aos avós e tios de Gondor.

- ARRE! Vão todos ... Ôh Míriel, resolve isso que minha paciência já se esgota! – Praguejou Daror, tão atordoado com o zunir das mulheres que se retirou da tenda para o tempo frio, decidido a inspecionar a guarda e atazanar Terair com os defeitos que fez questão de encontrar na disposição da mesma.

...

O que as mulheres queriam era uma ponte entre dois mundos, o de suas famílias de origem e criação, em Gondor, e o de sua escolha e realidade, junto aos maridos de Harad, pensou Míriel, sem nenhuma vontade de pretender o mesmo.

- Da alçada da mulher são os filhos de menos de cinco anos, e a disposição do homem não pode impedir a vontade dela por ocasião do retorno, quando as mulheres podem ir, vir e decidir. – sentenciara a Leoa.

E se alguém quis questionar tal sentença, sentiu o peso da mão de Daror, afinal mais formado para os embates do que para as palavras.

* * *

><p>Era no contexto desses acontecimentos que se amparava a pergunta de Daror.<p>

- Teu marido foi bem recebido na casa de tua família?

Não o fora.

...

Maxel e Danael, foram recebidos com indisfarçável emoção pela avó, e com alegria pelos primos, e foi aproveitando-se da situação, que Mariän fez chamarem Tunir a entrar na Casa, para apresentar os dois pequenos.

Sulir e Sufir, de cinco e três anos, entraram no lugar estranho nos braços do pai, e dali foram postos pela mãe no colo da avó.

A mãe de Mariän lhes apertou as bochechas, dizendo que eram iguais às da filha na mesma idade.

Mas não havia laços afetivos entre a idosa e aqueles novos netos, saídos da carne de um estrangeiro bárbaro.

Mariän não era possuidora da maior paciência do mundo, mas esforçou-se para lembrar o quanto a mãe perdera em vida, e como devia ter-lhe exigido trabalho e sacrifícios quando menina, como toda criança acaba por exigir de seus pais.

- Trazemos também alguns presentes; Meran, minha sobrinha, podes pedir a meus enteados para trazê-los, por favor.

Macios tecidos de algodão Mariän tecera à sombra das árvores do Sür, e dariam belos trajes à cunhada e à sobrinha.

- Isto, minha mãe – disse pegando e uma pequenina cabaça – é para passares em suas articulações, creio que surtirá um efeito bastante benéfico sobre suas dores.

- O que é minha filha? Um ungüento?

- Sim, feito da seiva de uma árvore – respondeu, pegando de duas outras cabaças minúsculas, feitas, como a primeira, de nozes de Harad ocas, às quais improvisaram-se tampas de cortiça – também é boa para o cabelo e para a pele – disse estendendo uma para a cunhada e outra para a sobrinha – e até como perfume leve e adocicado.

Meran, agradecida, teve a boa iniciativa então de oferecer de um chá aos visitantes, enquanto Mariän perguntava ora à cunhada, ora ao sobrinho do que se passara com eles durante aqueles quase sete anos de sua ausência.

As respostas secas que obtinha, entretanto, não levavam ao entabular de uma conversação.

Ninguém dirigira uma palavra a seu marido pois, da forma como este a acompanhara até ali, pelo jeito não havia pensamento de separação entre aquele casal, o que significava que não havia perspectiva do pagamento de um segundo dote em Mariän ...

As pessoas realmente não a surpreendiam.

E nem seus pequenos, que, perdendo da timidez inicial, já davam mostras de que iriam começar a mexer no que não deviam.

- Bom, acho que já é hora de pensar em irmos, há muito que fazer e os caminhos até o acampamento estão demorando boas horas para serem percorridos de carroça.

- Oh, mas e meus netos? Deixe-os aqui conosco, filha.

- Maxel e Danael tem obrigações de rapazes dentre os haradrim, mãe, mas voltaremos todos sempre que pudermos.

- Ah sim! Voltem logo, todos – dissera a entusiasmada Meran, perceptíveis suas trocas de olhares e sorrisos com Sendir, o filho mais novo de Tunir, soando entretanto como uma voz solitária.

...


	7. Cap V O CONSELHO DOS HARADRIM  Parte 2

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS  
><strong>

**Cap 5 – O CONSELHO DOS HARADRIM – Parte 2**

- Vê, Mariän – redargüiu Daror ante o silêncio em que conseguira colocá-la – não somos bem vindos aqui, e não devemos nos delongar, logo os rapazes estarão arrumando confusão e, embora fosse meu desejo que os acontecimentos se desenrolassem de uma forma diferente, se o que o destino está colocando ao nosso alcance agora são esses cavalos velhos de que você está falando, ao preço extorsivo que essa tua raça de mercadores cobra, é disso que terei de me valer. Voltaremos às minas, juntaremos mais ouro, e aí tu encabeçarás uma caravana de comércio, sem tanto pirralho, tanto mulherio, tanta confusão e tanto frio à volta, que me diz?

Nem mesmo a ponderada Mariän poderia deixar de se sentir lisonjeada com, mais do que a consideração de Daror em lhe justificar suas decisões, a extrema confiança em sua pessoa e em sua capacidade externada naquele projeto futuro, a ser encabeçado por ela, segundo as palavras do Pai de Harad.

- Serás minha Capitã de Comércio, que achas?

- Ôh Daror, desde quando já se ouviu falar nisso?

- Desde que, definitivamente, rompemos com os cães de Umbar, que apesar de toda cobiça e traição que os haradrim nunca ignoraram, constituíam o único mercado que dava acesso ao que o Harad não provê, e depois que varreram nossa terra como uma praga, destruindo cada jardim, campo arado, criação e pomar, ainda mais.

- E desde quando Daror acha que os Senhores de Harad colocarão toda sua riqueza, tão escassa após essa pilhagem, tão árdua de ser reconstituída, nas mãos de uma mulher? – redargüiu Ramur

- Arre, Ramur – interveio Nasser, ante os olhares beligerantes que Daror e Tunir lançaram ao interpelado – todos que a conhecemos botamos confiança à mulher de Tunir.

- Ramur não bota menos, pois mais que à sua mulher, conheço a Tunir – contrapôs o filho de Hamur – mas e os que não a conhecem? Os tradicionalistas senhores do Sul do Harad? Os guardiões do cinturão do Haradwaith? O Harad é constituído de doze Casas, não responde a um só Senhor.

- E te deram procuração, os Pais das Casas, para falares por eles? – levantou-se Daror, pronto a bater-se contra aquela dissensão ainda em seu nascedouro – Hein?

- Não, Daror – sacudiu a cabeça Ramur, incapaz de assumir outro tom que não o de irônica condescendência – deram-na a você, seu cérebro de mûmak.

- Quê?

A reunião demorara a virar uma conflagração, era o que pensava Míriel: que Daror tinha que tratar a Mariän com aquelas deferências? Se dissesse que mandaria a Tunir, acompanhado da mulher em missão de comércio após a agregação de mais haveres para as trocas, a resistência seria bem menor que a que criara tratando a outra de Mariän para cá, Mariän para lá ... Agora todos os presentes estavam tendo que se interpor entre Daror e Ramur, antes que este fosse partido ao meio por aquele.

- Se não é tolo está se fazendo passar como se o fosse. Os Senhores de Harad confiaram sua riqueza a VOCÊ, Daror, - apontava-lhe o dedo Ramur - para ser utilizada AGORA, na formação de forças e criações e famílias de que precisam AGORA, não daqui a cinco anos ou quando, entre um bebê e outro, for conveniente a uma mulher viajar, ou à Primeira Casa.

- Tolo sem tradição é você, que me desacata quando seu Pai mandou-o vir sob o meu comando e proteção!

- Êh Daror! Êh Ramur! – tentava intervir Nasser – estão ambos certos e estão ambos errados, vamos conversar, Harad não está preparado para uma guerra entre vocês ...

- É apenas por respeito ao velho que não te quebro agora.

- Experimenta, Daror, experimenta – fora Ramur que vencera a distância entre eles – Bem poucos laços unem nossas Casas atualmente, e quando o saudosista do meu Pai se for, presta atenção Daror, porque tua Casa pode ficar sem a aliança da minha.

Tunir, Nasser e mesmo o forte e jovem Cassor eram poucos para manter àqueles dois afastados, e se não fora a pesada Míriel a se interpor, ambos teriam chegado às vias de fato.

Mas nenhum haradrim se bateria havendo uma mulher prenha no meio.

E Daror teve que engolir seu orgulho, pois claro que levaria a melhor num embate com Ramur, e claro, também, que isso deixaria o acampamento em pé de guerra.

E posteriormente o Harad, provavelmente, pois Ramur era príncipe e herdeiro da Segunda Casa.

Daror não queria arriscar dano ao filho de um tio querido como Hamur, aliado tão fiel de seu pai.

E não deveria ver-se em desacordo com o futuro Senhor de uma Casa tão poderosa e vizinha à sua.

Por fim, então, suspirou.

- Toda mulher disponível de minha Casa, Ramur, está e estará à disposição de Tua Casa, sempre. – Sentenciou, para grande espanto de todos os presentes, já preparados para uma briga das boas.

E, se um Senhor grande como Daror podia colocar os interesses de seu povo acima da própria vaidade, Mariän também podia.

- Daror, Senhor do povo que escolhi, seria uma honra além do que jamais sonhei, carregar dos estandartes do Harad como sua enviada em missão cuja importância talvez só quem tenha sangue de mercador possa aquilatar, mas...

- Arre! Mulheres! Tem sempre de haver um mas – interveio Cassor, dissipando com o gracejo a atmosfera ainda há pouco carregada da tenda

Riram os senhores, embora Míriel e Mariän tenham observado que Ramur não rira, dia a dia mais taciturno.

- Mas o quê? Fala mulher de Tunir – interpelou entre risos Nasser, Chefe habilidoso, aliado inconteste de Daror, mentor de Cassor e amigo pessoal de Tunir, tendo ambos se iniciado juntos nas campanhas de Raor e Terair.

- Mas, se pagarmos agora o que estão exigindo pela mercadoria que nos estão oferecendo, jamais conseguiremos bom preço pelo que quer que seja no Norte, não importa quão fundo nele uma caravana no futuro possa mergulhar, pois a notícia se espalhará, e os mercadores de todo o lugar combinarão preço e amarrarão a si os fornecedores através de empréstimos.

Mariän parou para tomar fôlego ante os sobrolhos turvados que se voltavam para ela. Será que estavam alcançando aquilo que explicara, aqueles senhores guerreiros do primitivo Harad?

- Mariän, Mariän, do que estás querendo me convencer, mulher ... três meses confinados num acampamento gelado, sem guerra, sem labuta e sem nem festa, só esperando, vai enlouquecer os homens e rapazes, são quase um milhar.

- E precisam de mulher – murmurou Ramur.

- As mulheres precisam de tempo também, Senhores, mas aqui estarão na primavera, quando os caminhos do Norte não estiverem mais tão frios e a notícia do acampamento dos haradrim houver chegado às províncias.

- E as mulheres da Cidade, como tu? – interveio novamente Cassor

- As mulheres de Minas Tirith já estão comprometidas, a Cidade Branca cresceu em pujança nestes seis anos, agregou muitos que aqui vieram reconstruí-la, e não se encontra mais nela quem passe fome – informou Mariän, prática, objetiva e realista. – São as províncias, abandonadas por esses homens que vieram tentar a sorte na capital, que concentram agora as mulheres sem perspectiva de casamento que podem vir a atender à necessidade dos rapazes de Harad.

- Arre Mariän! Isso está ficando complicado – impacientou-se novamente Daror – E não vejo como as Casas dessas moças vão trazê-las aqui sem a promessa do pagamento de um dote ainda maior do que pagamos anteriormente.

Mariän olhou muito séria para Daror.

Muito séria mesmo.

- Do que Míriel teria a dizer às mocinhas do Norte não sei, mas da parte do que Mariän tiver a dizer-lhes, um grande dote em ouro é algo que as mesmas podem até vir a dispensar.

Mais turvados ainda concentraram-se em Mariän os sobrolhos dos Senhores de Harad.

Realmente não entenderam o que estava a dizer.

A não ser que ...

Estivera a mulher de Tunir a tentar fazer um gracejo?

Mariän não estava sequer com as bochechas rosadas, estava vermelha até as orelhas, ao pensar em como tentar explicar o que quisera dizer.

E já escondia o rosto entre mãos nervosas quando a cristalina risada de Míriel se fez ouvir.

Logo seguida da de Daror.

Por sua vez sucedida pelas de Cassor e Nasser, que em pé ao lado de Tunir lhe batiam às costas.

Tunir era mesmo um homem de grande valor.

Era o que o testemunho de sua mulher diria.

Já quanto ao testemunho da mulher de Daror...

- Rá! Rá! Rá! Deixa Terair ouvir essa ... – buscava o ar Daror, enxugando as lágrimas - Tu és mesmo uma mulher tinhosa, Mariän, e, ouvindo o que dizes sobre as maquinações dos mercadores, creio que não lhes terias menos ardis, que além de negociante és uma bela mulher.

- Mas bem que deixou claro a paga que prefere – riu mais Cassor, batendo novamente nas costas de Tunir.

Foi a primeira e única vez que Mariän emitiu um gracejo entre os haradrim – e talvez em toda sua vida.

Contudo, Daror ainda hesitava. Por todos os motivos que havia exposto – e por uma série de motivos que evitara expor.

- Não me traz bom presságio uma estadia delongada aqui.

- Quanto mais riqueza esbanjar aqui, agora, mais riqueza terás de aqui deixar no futuro, Daror, e isso não está bom. Estarás demonstrando fraqueza ao invés de força, desespero ao invés de determinação, e os mercadores do Norte rirão, dizendo que subjugaram o Harad à sua vontade e à sua sede de lucro.

- Vê – interveio por sua vez Ramur – levantar acampamento e bater em retirada atabalhoados, sem resolver propriamente dos assuntos que viemos tratar aqui, não favorece Harad.

Míriel e Mariän acompanharam o entreolhar de Cassor e Nasser, enquanto Tunir acompanhou a carregada troca de olhares entre Ramur e Daror, até que este por fim suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Bem, Ramur, já que fazes tanta questão de defender as urgências dos Senhores de Harad, parte pelos caminhos com Mariän e Tunir, então, e encabeça o grupo, se tens mais mérito que ela para tratar de negócios.

O olhar crispado de Ramur, ao perceber a armadilha em que caíra, foi o cerne da resposta que ofereceu a Daror.

Havia encontrado um jeito de afastá-lo! Mais uma vez!

- Preparem-se para partir em dois dias, Daror falou - encerrou o gigante de Harad.

Que de tolo não tinha nada.

...


	8. Cap VI  Da Partida da Comitiva

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS**

**Cap 6 – Da partida da Comitiva**

- Pode deixá-los comigo, Mariän, leva Danael.

- Estás pesada, e também tens teus afazeres e teus pequenos.

- Há sempre uma que outra mulher para olhá-los.

- Não nesses dias, enfurnaram-se na cidade e no seio de suas próprias famílias que só vão rever de novo daqui a outros cinco anos que passam de seis, se voltarmos.

- Acha que abandonarão Harad? – externou sua preocupação Míriel.

- Não sei ... muitas, quando desacompanhadas dos maridos, encontram calorosa recepção junto a famílias ansiosas por um segundo dote.

- Humf ... – grunhiu Míriel – Não as esclareceste sobre a possibilidade de tornar em renda para as famílias o dote pago no casamento.

- Sim, mas o dobro deste seria ainda melhor; sem contar que boa parte quer mais ver a arca em suas mãos que receber uma mera renda, ainda que vitalícia – explicou Mariän – Acham que vão financiar seus sonhos de grandeza ... eu que não daria tal destino a meu dote, para ser consumido em aventura temerária ou futilidade descabida.

- És mesmo cheia de capacidade ... amiga – disse Míriel, pousando hesitante a mão no braço de Mariän.

Essa voltou-se e sorriu-lhe, reconhecendo que amizade e admiração genuínas entre mulheres era coisa rara.

- Tu também.

- Mas nem ... só se for capacidade de produzir gases.

As duas riram.

- Estás imensa – reconheceu Mariän – por isso deixo Danael. Pode olhar pelas crianças, as minhas e as tuas ... teu parto talvez não demore.

- Ah Mariän – gemeu Míriel – três meses, é certo que meu filho vai nascer em Gondor – reclamou – não queríamos isso.

- Eu ... lamento – assentiu Mariän

- Não lamente, é coisa a que nos dispusemos pelo bem de Harad, sentença de Daror, assunto encerrado.

- Certo.

* * *

><p>Assim partiu, na forma de um pequeno e disfarçado grupo, aquilo a que ficara restringida a caravana de comércio outrora proposta por Daror. Reduzidíssima em tamanho, destituída de estandarte orgulhoso e oficialmente capitaneada por outrem.<p>

Oficialmente, que a contenda de Ramur jamais fora com Mariän, a qual pôde dispor de tudo como melhor lhe aprouve: vestimentas, mantimentos, trajeto e cavalos – velhos, mas comprados de lavradores e não de negociantes - ao invés de carroças – que o ouro do pagamento ficaria depositado no acampamento, que ela é que não seria parva de carregá-lo consigo.

Em vestes de camponeses, o bronzeado dos haradrim passaria por resultado de uma vida de labuta ao sol, e frente aos da terra apenas Mariän e Maxel falariam.

Mas mesmo quando apenas entre si, o silêncio era uma constante, junto ao arredio Ramur.

Um rapaz tão bonito, reparou Mariän, era raro que uma pessoa que nunca sorrisse ainda assim parecesse bela. Os cabelos negros e ondulados cortados curtos, os negros olhos distantes, o nariz forte e reto, o porte ereto, a circunspecta masculinidade.

- Ele sempre foi assim? – indagou Mariän a Tunir.

- Assim como?

- Tão ... sério.

- Não.

Ramur fora um dos rapazes mais alegres de que Tunir podia se recordar.


	9. Cap VII DAS ESPOSAS DE NASSER E CASSOR 1

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS**

**Cap 7 - DAS ESPOSAS DE NASSER E CASSOR – Parte1**

Embora os haradrim não houvessem encontrado boa recepção em Minas Tirith, suas esposas e filhos pequenos aconchegaram-se no reencontrar de suas famílias. Eram filhas revendo os pais e avós conhecendo os netos, junto às convidativas lareiras de casas bem aquecidas – muitas vezes graças ao dote de Harad ou, quando uma filha partira praticamente à revelia da família, fiada no crédito deste.

As moças traziam, além dos pequenos, outros presentes, tais como tecidos de macio algodão, castanhas, frutas secas e jóias.

Era rara a esposa de um haradrim em cujo braço não tilintassem pulseiras, em cujo dedo não faiscassem anéis, e a uma mãe com a qual tivesse havido uma despedida áspera alguns anos atrás, muitas vezes era ofertado um pedido de desculpas dispendioso, uma muda e sonora súplica de paz.

Não era o que acontecia na casa de Naufelam, que de bom grado casara as filhas com os dois senhores do Norte do Harad e que as recebeu de braços abertos, prodigalizando ele os presentes.

- Papai, que lindos! – exclamavam em uníssono, ao acariciar os alvos casacos de pele que as aguardavam.

- Há mais! Há mais! Precisam ver seus quartos!

- Paizinho, reformou a casa, que linda! – acariciou Alëna o macio veludo dos novos estofados.

- Êh crianças! Vejam onde põem esses pés. Aquietem um pouco e venham conhecer seu avô – chamou Lëana, a mais velha das irmãs.

Netos! Com essa Naufelam não contara.

- Meus lindos, venham cá dar um abraço no seu vô! Sabem o que temos atrás daquela porta? Uma mesa compriiiiiiiiiiida, cheia de bolos, doces, biscoitos e muitas outras coisas gostosas ...

* * *

><p>Embora aquele se denominasse o retorno dos cinco anos, no dia de seu reencontro com o pai fazia mais de seis que Alëna e Lëana haviam sido conduzidas por Naufelam, num coche, ao acampamento dos haradrim no Pelennor.<p>

Se Míriel fora a mais nobre e altiva das mulheres de Minas Tirith a encabeçar aquele grupo, Alëna fora sem dúvida a mais bela, com seu rosto angélico que ainda trazia tantos traços de criança.

Ao vê-la, o impetuoso Cassor, então com não mais que dezessete anos, enamorou-se imediatamente.

Já Nasser, com mais que o dobro da experiência do outro, embora lamentando ainda a viuvez da qual só recentemente tomara conhecimento, e mais ainda a perda de filhos e filhas, tanto dos que haviam com ele partido em campanha quanto dos que supusera haver deixado em segurança no Harad, mas premido exatamente por tal circunstância a constituir nova família urgente e a todo custo, ponderou melhor que a moça um pouco mais velha e um pouco menos bonita sentada ao lado da irmã, mostrava-se muito mais sorridente e disposta que a beldade de ar desconfiado.

- Casa tu com ela, oras! Havemos de nos aparentar ainda mais, tio, e próximas elas também poderão ajudar uma à outra.

Bom, nem o tão jovem Cassor desconhecia que todos precisariam de ajuda naquele momento, e mocinhas estrangeiras recém-apresentadas ao Harad mais ainda – embora supusesse que o ardor que se sentia pronto a devotar àquela delicada flor fosse suprir parte daquelas necessidades.

Tal ponderação pareceu, portanto, bastante razoável a Nasser, o qual estendeu sua mão aos olhos brilhantes de Lëana, ajudando-a a descer do coche conduzido pelo pai, para ter seu dote pesado e entregue.

Cassor então dirigira o mesmo gesto aos olhos baixos de Alëna, a qual instada pelo pai, por sua vez viu-se na situação de repetir o gesto da irmã, pousando hesitante os brancos e delicados dedos sobre os dedos rudes e morenos de Cassor.

Ambas as moças declararam aos escribas de Gondor ser de sua vontade que se casavam, constituindo o pai em depositário de seu dote.

Os genros cumprimentaram o sogro e carregaram o coche com as arcas do dote, prometendo, no pouquíssimo que conheciam da língua comum, que honrariam as noivas que ele lhes entregara.

Naufelam então voltara para Minas Tirith, enquanto suas filhas partiram para o Harad...

* * *

><p>- Merda! – praguejava Míriel baixinho.<p>

Daror estava a delongar-se pelo acampamento, e ela presa a cuidar das crianças.

Naraor apenas fungava de vez em quando, mas Batiá tivera febre duas noites seguidas, e agora era Hadair que não parava de chorar, apontando para o ouvido. Não era à toa que as mulheres haviam-se refugiado junto às lareiras de Minas Tirith: os nascidos em Harad não se entendiam com aquele frio úmido, mesmo as mulheres se haviam desacostumado dele.

Sulir e Sufir também estavam com os narizes a escorrer e, à vista da ansiedade de Míriel, resolveram dar-se a um raríssimo acesso de manha e chamar pela mãe.

Batiá também chamou pela mãe, e até Naraor pediu colo, demonstrando ciúme do regaço em que finalmente o mais novo encontrara algum aconchego, graças à compressa quente providenciada por Danael.

Mariän era uma benção mesmo, previdente em tudo, a valorosa.

- Êh filha, vamos parar com isso agora – abaixou-se Míriel como podia, após haver conseguido que Hadair dormisse e o depositado num ninho de almofadas, próximas ao calor do braseiro – Os irmãos de Danael já pararam, vês? E a mamãezinha deles nem está aqui, como a tua.

- Quero minha outra mamãe – fungou ainda Batiá.

- Tua outra mamãe, Aniá, está e estará sempre contigo: em teus cabelos, em teu nome, em tua dança, que continuarão a ela – tentou consolá-la Míriel – não a sentes por perto quando o sol acaricia tua pele.

- Aqui nunca tem sol! – reclamou Batiá – Mamãe Míriel! – exclamou de repente, abismada – será que nunca mais vai fazer sol?

- Claro que vai, querida, quando voltarmos a Harad, nosso grande Pai, O Sol, vai nos receber com todo seu calor, e nosso espírito sentir-se-á aquecido novamente, podes acreditar.

- Oh mamãe, e porque não voltamos logo? – perguntou Naraor, achegando-se também ao colo da mulher que, nem sabia como, conseguira sentar-se sobre as almofadas.

- Por que está frio demais para viajarmos – respondeu Míriel, congratulando-se mentalmente pela agilidade de seu raciocínio em fornecer-lhe uma resposta que, rezava, não conduziria a mais um porquê.

...

- Batiá chorou pela mãe Aniá ontem – confidenciou Naraor à mãe que acariciava a fronte morena da menina que finalmente adormecera.

- Foi, filho? – o garoto acedeu – Sua maninha estava com febre ontem, sua pele estava quentinha, lembra? O corpo também devia estar doendo, a garganta, os ouvidos ... Batiá é uma valente e não choraria se não estivesse dodói, não é?

- Pediu colo ao vô Terair e reclamou que estava perdendo a tradição dela.

- Oh, isso é grave, não queremos perder nossa tradição, não é mesmo?

- Mas nem, quero iniciar na tradição do embate com meu pai, peça a ele mãe!

- Mas nem, tu ainda estás muito pequeno para essa tradição, nem Daror iniciou-se tão cedo.

- Mas eu quero!

- Êh, tu ainda precisas de crescer e aparecer antes de falar com tua mãe assim ... Agora deita e vai dormir, que preciso ir ter com teu Pai, e então, talvez, eu lhe fale das pretensões de tradição do Senhor Naraor – respondeu Míriel após aconchegar o filho junto às outras crianças, e procurar uma forma de levantar-se, o que, claro, só logrou fazer com a ajuda de Danael.

- Cuida de mantê-los cobertos e aquecidos – disse ao sair.

- Certo! Abençoa-me, Mãe.

- Abençoado seja, filho.

Bem abençoado era como se sentia Danael ao alimentar o braseiro, prestes a dormir numa tenda bem quentinha, ao contrário dos abrigos de guarda, onde os rapazes eram fustigados tanto pelo vento gelado quanto por Terair.

...

* * *

><p>Daror bem que preferiria estar no calor de uma tenda<p>

Mas seus homens montavam guarda no frio, e não seria justo que ele não confrontasse a intempérie também.

E nem prudente.

- Essa guarda é inútil! Se as gentes do Norte não nos pretendem atacar, não faz sentido; se pretendem, não lhes conseguirá deter.

A mão de Daror atingiu em cheio a nuca do incompetente vigia falastrão, projetando-o vários metros à frente no terreno molhado.

- Alguém mais quer discutir a utilidade de montar guarda aqui, ou onde quer que seja?

- Não Pai.

- Não senhor.

- Êh Daror, o filho de Minha Casa o desacatou? – surgiu Nasser a perguntar – Quer que o castigue?

- Não carece; que troque essa roupa molhada de lama por uma seca, não quero nenhum desses inúteis insolentes a reclamar amanhã de febres e dores, como mulherzinhas.

- Ai! Ai! – imitou Cassor.

- Ai! Ai! – fizeram coro vários dos rapazes ao que se ia trocar; alguma tosse misturando-se aos risos.

- Venha Daror – chamou Nasser - venha tomar de vinho aquecido em minha tenda.

- Uhnn ... Não sei ... será boa medida bebermos enquanto os moços...

- Arre Daror! Deixa de ser um purgante – admoestou Cassor – já tomou para si a responsabilidade da Guarda mais que qualquer outro, deixa-a ao menos esta noite para Mahor.

- Mas nem! Quem tomou responsabilidade da guarda todas as noites foi Terair, não eu! – respondeu já tomando assento, no interior da tenda.

- E onde Terair está, logo lhe aparece o pupilo, como se quisesse demonstrar a própria tradição – observou Nasser, oferecendo a Daror a taça de vinho quente com canela.

- Rá-rá-rá – riu Daror, aceitando a taça - Achas que preciso de demonstrar minha tradição para Terair?

- Eu não – respondeu Nasser – a questão e se Daror acha.

- Harad! – brindou Cassor.

- Harad! – ecoaram Daror e Nasser.

- Uhm! Muito bom vinho – comentou Daror, aspirando o perfume da canela – E tuas mulheres?

- Enfurnadas na casa do pai há semanas – reclamou Cassor – Eu o proibiria, mas tu disseste que estava bom.

- Êh Cassor – brincou Daror – As filhas sempre visitaram aos pais no costume de Harad, não havia porque ser diferente aqui.

- Êh Daror – caçoou por sua vez Nasser – Não vê que isso é cacarejo de galo novo à falta de sua franga?

- Mas nem! – riu Cassor.

- Mas nem digo eu – folgou Daror – Geme ela como gemeste lá fora: ai, ai?

- Ai, Cassor! – caçoou Nasser mais um pouco.

- Ai! Ai! Cassor.

- E quando disseste na reunião que com mulheres há sempre um mas?

- Mas pára Cassor!

- Mas não faz assim, Cassor!

- Mas chega, Cassor! – riam os senhores do Norte do Harad e seu Grande Senhor, aquecidos pelo bom vinho.

- Bom que finalmente te entendeste com ela – observou Nasser.

- Mas nem – respondeu Cassor – é preciso ... sei lá ... quem entende as mulheres afinal?

- Nenhum – reconheceu Daror – Míriel é uma que ... nem sei ...

- Pois é exatamente o que estou dizendo – o jovem Cassor animara-se, tocado pelo vinho – o homem faz de um tudo, e a mulher não se agrada de nada.

- A mulher de Tunir declarou-se bem agradada – lembrou Nasser

- Rá! Rá! Rá! – gargalharam

- Já a de Daror ...

- Rá! Rá! Rá!

- Daror faz o que pode – ria-se este – de manhã, de tarde, de noite ...


	10. Cap VIII DAS ESPOSAS DE NASSER E CASS2

**O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS**

**Cap 8 – Das esposas de Nasser e Cassor – Parte 2**

A ausência de entendimento entre Cassor, o mais jovem dos senhores de Harad, e sua ainda mais jovem esposa, Alëna, ficara patente desde a marcha de volta ao Harad.

Enquanto a irmã dessa, Lëana, era só sorrisos para o experiente Nasser, Alëna vivia de olhos baixos.

_- Não quero ... não gosto – chorava às vezes no colo da irmã mais velha._

_- Nasser – chegara a pedir-lhe Lëana – será que não podes ... aconselhar ao marido de minha irmã? Entendemo-nos tão bem, eu e tu, não compreendo ..._

_- Vem cá, mulher – chamara Nasser a sua nova esposa para que se recostasse em seu peito._

_- Não podes?_

_- Êh mulher, um homem não diz certas coisas a outro._

_- Mas tu sabes mais que ele._

_- Pior ainda ... E se sei, sabes quem me ensinou? A mulher ..._

_- Ahn ... entendo – murmurara Lëana, desgostosa da menção do marido à primeira mulher, o horizonte que julgava que Nasser avistasse quando seu olhar se perdia ao longe._

_- Êh mulher ... Mulher, mulher, mulher ... não te ponhas de costas para teu homem, não me desacates que te castigo – e ele já a virava para si, e já cumpria a ameaça..._

_..._

_- Destas coisas, é a mulher que ensina o homem._

_- Mas não posso eu falar com Cassor._

_- Não, mulher tola, fala com tua irmã, e ela fala com Cassor._

_..._

_- Querida, você tem de dizer para seu marido do que gosta e do que não gosta._

_- Não gosto de nada, nada que venha dele e, se pudesse, não queria que me tocasse nunca mais._

_- Oh, Alëna, não diga isso._

_- Oh, Lëana, porque papai fez isso conosco?_

_- O quê?_

_- Entregar-nos a esses ... esses homens bárbaros._

_Lëana respirou fundo._

_- A idéia foi minha, irmã, eu já estava passando da idade de casamento, e não via boas perspectivas em Minas Tirith._

_- Ah, mana, sabe que não foi isso._

_- Alëna, que você está insinuando?_

_- Ele nos vendeu! O pai nos vendeu a esses maridos que não escolhemos!_

_Lëana suspirou._

_- Sim, Alëna, ele nos casou, e em troca encheu as burras de ouro, e, por mim, esse foi um negócio feliz para todos os envolvidos._

_- Pois não foi para mim!_

_- Não foi porque você não quer que seja! Hoje em dia você tem um marido alto, forte, jovem, bonito e rico, um príncipe de Harad, pronto a devotar todo seu vigor em agradá-la, se você lhe retribuir com um sinal, um sorriso, um olhar, um suspiro que seja. E o que você teria em Minas Tirith, se lá tivéssemos ficado? Uma mesa em que havia comida um dia sim, o outro não, presentes que papai nos trazia um dia para vendê-los no seguinte, cobradores à porta ... mais de uma vez olharam para você, Alëna, acho que realmente foi mais feliz que o pai a tenha entregado a Cassor por ouro que aos cobradores pelas dívidas de jogo!_

_- Não é assim como você está falando!_

_- É sim!_

* * *

><p><em>Somente no parto de Lëana as irmãs se voltaram a ver<em>

_- É tão pequeno e tão lindo, irmã – dissera Alëna chorando ao entregar-lhe o bebê, num olhar que implorava perdão em meio ao azáfama das mulheres em torno da cama._

_- Tão pequeno e lindo como você foi um dia em meus braços, minha caçulinha – sorriu-lhe docemente Lëana._

* * *

><p><em>Alëna delongou-se o mais que pode no cuidado da irmã e na paixão pelo sobrinho.<em>

_- Agora chega, querida, é hora de voltar para junto do seu marido._

_- Marido, esposa ... nem usam tais palavras aqui, é homem, mulher ... uma gente grosseira, sem cultura, sem valores._

_- Em todas as culturas de que algo nos foi ensinado, um dos valores mencionados foi o da obrigação da esposa para com o marido, e é bem grosseira a mulher que menciona a este ou ao seu povo de forma desrespeitosa. Quer voltar para Gondor e para a vida que levávamos ao lado de papai? Creio que metade do tempo de espera para tanto já correu, mas vá aguardar o restante desse tempo ao lado de Cassor!_

_- Está me expulsando de Sua Casa?_

_- Não querida, estou lhe proporcionando a chance de descobrir AGORA que Cassor pode ser um marido maravilhoso, e não numa noite solitária de inverno em Minas Tirith, após seu repúdio, quando então nenhum mimo extravagante e fugidio com o qual papai possa brindá-la a compensará da burrada que está fazendo!_

_- Que burrada? O próprio Cassor já me disse que não me quer mais, o que, aliás, é bem conveniente a ele, agora que já fez um uso abusivo de mim!_

_- Que uso abusivo fez Cassor de você?_

_- Oras, nada, é que eu ... não gostei._

_- Querida, se não me contar claramente o que aconteceu, não conseguirei ajudar._

_E por fim Alëna relatou a Lëana o que se passara entre ela e Cassor._

_E Lëana riu muito, concluindo que o problema que se arrastara por tanto tempo era a combinação de uma mocinha excessivamente romântica com um marido excessivamente afoito, ambos muito jovens e inexperientes._

_- A primeira coisa, maninha, é aprenderes a falar a língua de teu marido: nem mais uma palavra na língua comum será pronunciada nesta casa até que tu voltes para a dele._

_- Mas ..._

_- Hum- hum – meneara a cabeça negativamente a irmã mais velha._

* * *

><p><em>E mesmo Nasser achou por bem falar algo a Cassor, depois de todos aqueles anos.<em>

_- Devias te aliviar sozinho antes de ter com tua mulher, na tua idade não é mau ..._

_- Não vou mais "ter" com minha mulher, Nasser, se é o que quer saber, cansei-me dela e ouro para muito repúdio é o que trouxe das minas._

_Mas, após haver conduzido Alëna à Casa de Cassor, Nasser achou por bem de lá quedar-se, inspecionando os entornos, cuidando de cursos d'água, de fortes, de colheitas..._

_..._

_Uma flor de jasmim, Alëna encontrou sobre seu travesseiro, onde há tanto não repousava._

_..._

_O perfume da mulher, foi o que Cassor sentiu ao pegar da muda de roupa separada sobre a cama, em meio à qual ela esquecera um lencinho perfumado._

_Esquecera ou deixara propositalmente? Questionou-se Cassor, cheirando o lenço com curiosidade, buscando decifrar há quanto tempo aquele aroma fora registrado no pedaço de pano: horas? Dias?_

_Ela o embebera na lavanda para aquele uso particular ou sempre lhe pingava algumas gotas? – seguiu questionando o odor depositado no pano_

_..._

_Cassor esfregava a mão no rosto, tentando parar de sentir aquele perfume que de repente parecia haver-se entranhado em suas narinas._

_Sua barba, há quanto tempo não a fazia? _

_Cassor mirou-se no espelho de Alëna, e descobriu que voltara das minas tal qual um louco desgrenhado, a barba de vários anos, sem corte, dando-lhe uma aparência de desleixo._

_Cassor decidiu barbear-se. Ao contrário da ascendência materna sulista que garantira a Daror o rosto imberbe, os homens do Norte do Harad podiam, se quisessem, cultivar um cavanhaque elegante, como Terair e Nasser, ou uma barba rente, como Raor._

_E, ao contrário de Daror também, que perdera todo o cabelo na exposição de sua calva ao sol, Cassor possuía belos cachos negros sedosos, os quais ressaltaram ainda mais quando ele os aparou curtos._

_Quanto a aliviar-se sozinho, isso era coisa que ele se acostumara bem a fazer, de qualquer forma._

_..._

_Naquela noite, junto à fogueira, Alëna serviu-lhe vinho e a seu tio Nasser, como boa anfitriã._

_Deixando no ar o perfume que estivera com Cassor o dia inteiro._

_Nossa, ele até parecia um príncipe!_

_Ele era um príncipe, um príncipe de Harad._

_Banhado, arrumado e, principalmente, barbeado, parecia muito pouco mais velho que ela._

_E Alëna sentiu seu coração acelerar ao perceber o olhar daquele garoto sobre si, baixando rapidamente os olhos, como que enamorada._

_..._

_Partilhariam o leito ainda, aquela e muitas noites, como já o haviam partilhado, costas com costas, dispostos a que nada acontecesse._

_- Que é isso? – Perguntou Alëna ao ver o pequeno saco fechado por cordões sobre a cama._

_As pedras que trouxera das minas, as estiveras mostrando ao tio, devia tê-las jogado displicente ali, após admirá-las._

_- São safiras - mostrou-lhe – as pedras de Minha Casa._

_- São lindas._

_- Lembram-me teus olhos – estudou uma contra a luz da lamparina Cassor – à noite não se apercebe tanto, mas trazem do mesmo azul – disse, aproximando a pedra dos olhos de Alëna, para melhor comparar._

_Cassor passeou com a safira pelo rosto da mulher, ora junto aos seus olhos, ora no centro de sua testa, e por fim no início do colo, onde o brilho celeste refulgiu sobre a pele alva._

_- Toma, são tuas – disse colocando a pedra de volta no saco e entregando-o à moça._

_- Minhas? – espantou-se Alëna_

_- É – deu de ombros Cassor._

_Trouxera-as das minas com a intenção de engastar um colar para ser usado pela senhora de sua casa._

_Mas agora que as vira sobre a pele de Alëna..._

_Era uma pena que não quisesse ser ela essa senhora._

_Contudo, ainda era jovem, e poderia desposar uma outra após o retorno dos cinco anos, talvez uma jovem do sul do Harad..._

_- Se a prender assim, ficará bem? – perguntou-lhe Alëna_

_- Como?_

_- Nessa fita preta, veja – disse a moça, segurando junto ao colo com uma das mãos a fita de veludo e com a outra, logo abaixo, a pedra azul._

_- Formam um lindo contraste com tua pele – observou Cassor – e ressaltam ainda mais teus olhos._

_Ainda mais, que aquilo não eram olhos, eram pedaços do céu._

_- São muito lindas mesmo – agradecia – são o presente mais belo que já ganhei na vida, obrigada._

_- Não precisas agradecer, as Minas de safiras pertencem à Minha Casa e à minha disposição._

_- Ainda assim, nunca esperei ... mesmo se me repudiares, terei orgulho de usá-las até o dia em que me devolva a meu pai._

_Se?_

_- Não, são tuas ... são tuas de qualquer forma, não adornarão a outra como a ti!_

_- Oh! _

_Grossas, duas lágrimas escorreram das safiras faiscantes que eram os olhos de Alëna._

_Não adornariam a outra como a ela, e Cassor buscou enxugar as lágrimas que corriam para a boca daquela criança nívea que ele teimara em desposar._

_- Não chore, menina, não chore ..._

_- Menina? Tu não fizeste de mim uma mulher em teus braços, Cassor? – pousou ela a mão no belo rosto moreno, reforçando sua busca de resposta._

_- Não sei ... fiz?_

_- Não sei ... faz-me saber – sussurou ainda, já com a boca dele sobre a sua, bebendo das lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer daqueles olhos azuis._

_..._

_Mesmo após o par e meio de anos de sua coabitação, aquele foi o primeiro beijo verdadeiro que se deram._

_Ao menos o primeiro a que Alëna correspondeu._

_O primeiro a que Cassor lhe deu tempo para que correspondesse, sem estar a apressadamente tirar-lhe as roupas, afoito, desconhecedor de que a juventude do corpo da mulher não partilhava do mesmo tempo da juventude do corpo do homem._

_Dessa vez, entretanto, talvez inspirada pela harmonia entre homem e mulher com a qual convivera nos longos meses em que estivera na Casa da irmã e de Nasser, talvez inspirada pelo seu desejo de igualmente ser mãe, ou talvez simplesmente porque chegara o tempo de seus tempos se encontrarem, Alëna foi que despiu a Cassor, tateando pelos contornos do torso forte de campeão, quase desproporcional ao rosto de garoto._

_Chegara a temê-lo, tanta vez se vira embaixo dele sem uma preparação, um cuidado que a reassegurasse, um gesto que a reconhecesse como era._

_Nunca lhe prodigalizara as gentilezas daquele dia: a flor sobre o leito do casal, o olhar atento, o arrumar-se para ela._

_As lindas pedras da cor de seus olhos, como oferta generosa, haviam sido apenas o toque final._

_Por isso apenas agora, par e meio de ano após desposarem-se, Alëna sentia-lhe o coração, pulsando em suas mãos._

_Alëna libertou-se dos próprios cordões, deixando o vestido azul escorrer lentamente por seu corpo, que escondeu junto ao dele, ambos ainda de pé._

_Cassor refreava em agonia seu brado de guerra, incerto como acreditava que um homem nunca deveria estar junto à mulher._

_- Que quer de mim? – gemeu, as mãos a tremer ao lado do corpo._

_Alëna não se expunha à sua visão, o corpo escondido junto ao dele, apenas tomou daquelas mãos nas suas, mãos que um dia lhe haviam parecido tão rudes, e conduziu-as à sua cintura, envolvendo-o em seus braços, puxando a boca do homem para si novamente._

_Era ela que beijava agora a um Cassor temente do arroubo tão próximo do qual se encontrava._

_Deusa-mãe! Ela o estava puxando para a cama!_

_Cassor sentou sobre as próprias mãos, reclinando-se, apavorado de estragar aquele momento._

_E mais temeroso ainda ficou quando Alëna tirou-lhe as botas, e despiu-o das calças, revelando a masculinidade agressiva que tanto rejeitara._

_A moça mirou-o, também incerta. Estava ali, parado, como se esperasse que ela o conduzisse._

_Saberia fazê-lo?_

_Alëna então reclinou-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe o rosto._

_O perfume, o perfume dela o estava enfeitiçando por completo._

_Tomou de uma das mãos dele, e a conduziu por seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu colo._

_Seus seios, seus seios de bicos róseos que estavam agora escuros ..._

_A barriga branca, tão macia ... _

_A penugem escura._

_Cassor deitou-se e fechou os olhos, franzindo pesadamente o cenho, tentando pensar em como se conter àquilo tudo._

_- Não me queres?_

_- Te quero demais – arregalou os olhos – te quero mais que tudo._

_- Também quero ... também quero ser tua ... vem._

_Obedecê-la._

_Obedecê-la seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo._

_- Não, vem tu._

_- Eu?_

_- Sim ... não te quero machucar mais ... mostra-me ... mostra-me como o fazer._

_- Não!_

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu ... embaraço-me._

_- Te escondes ... e eu ... eu não me posso esconder ... _

_E Alëna viu que era verdade, na revelação da agonia que o simples roçar de sua perna, ao montá-lo, lhe causara. _

_Na reação desmesurada ao contato quente e úmido de si mesma. _

_Nos dedos crispados que agarraram os lençóis quando iniciou seu trote. _

_No olhar enlouquecido ao crescer de seu cavalgar. _

_Nas mãos que garantiram sua permanência sobre a montaria quando esta não pode mais conter-se de reagir._

_No salto que deram juntos para o céu de safiras estreladas, onde ficaram suspensos no ar, por um momento._

...

* * *

><p>- Bom que te hajas entendido com ela.<p>

- Ao final das contas, apenas Mahor houve que pagar um dote de repúdio.

- E disseram que a devolvida não ostentava um ar nada satisfeito.

- É!

- Bem que essas mulheres complicadas agradaram-se de nós, homens do Harad!

- Até a de Daror, rá-rá-rá!

- Êh Nasser! – ouviu-se o chamado fora da tenda.

- E é ela que chega a procurá-lo.

- Entra, Leoa de Harad, que estávamos mesmo a falar de ti – descerrou-lhe a entrada Nasser, pois não se entra na morada – seja ela tenda, choupana ou palácio - sem o convite do dono.

- Escutei, pois parece que estão em companhia do vinho que faz risos altos!

- Arre! Mulheres ... – puxou-a Daror para sentar-se em seus joelhos.

- Ai, Daror, vai quebrar o banco!

- Ai, Daror!

- Rá-rá-rá!

- Acho que já beberam demais, vamo-nos Daror.

- Vêem? É assim que essa mulher me trata ... – despediu-se Daror, entre risos, que ao sair para o vento frio, contudo, converteram-se num acesso de tosse.

- Ai, Daror – gemeu Míriel, batendo-lhe nas costas – precisas de te agasalhar, não podes sair nesse tempo só de camisa.

E ao chegarem à propria tenda, Míriel correu a buscar de um agasalho nos baús, para só então se dar conta de que tal não existia.

Míriel cobriu as costas do gigante com o próprio longo manto de peles negras.

- Arre tola! – impacientou-se Daror, envolvendo-a novamente no abrigo – E tu vais vagar a descoberto? – ralhou, alimentando o braseiro quase apagado e tossindo novamente, até finalmente dirigir-se à saída da tenda e escarrar.

- Essa umidade gelada parece agarrar-se na garganta do homem!

- Certo, certo. Senta aqui – Míriel puxara assento para junto do braseiro, que demoraria horas até aquecer todo o ambiente, e cobriu a Daror dessa vez com uma manta.

Daror era a fonte do próprio calor, o máximo que conhecia de agasalho, nas noites frias do deserto profundo, era por de uma camisa sobre a outra, um colete negro, uma couraça de couro talvez.

Neve caíra no Pelennor já várias vezes.

Míriel precisava era comprar-lhe de uma pele.

Isso! Vez por outra ia à cidade; eram muitos assuntos pendentes a tratar com os funcionários do Rei: passaria pela Casa de Leilões e arremataria uma boa partida de peles para os filhos de Harad. Estavam a precisar.


	11. Cap IX O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS

**CAP 9 - O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS**

Assim, os mensageiros por sua vez enviados pelo Rei Elessar chegaram a Lórien com notícias e com a convocação para o Conselho de Capitães da Terra Média, trazendo a Haldir junto com estas a indesejada lembrança de seu compromisso para com o gigante de Harad.

Chegara a estranhar que Mornfinniel não lhe cobrasse tal viagem ao final de cinco anos – pois mesmo o elfo percebia o quanto ela ansiava por rever o seu povo.

Suspeitara, entretanto, que Darai não relacionava a passagem de meses e anos, mas de luas e estações.

E, como não partilhava de forma alguma daquela ansiedade de reencontrar-se com o povo de Harad, calara sobre o atraso dos sulistas, enquanto ela se entretinha com a criança.

Agora, entretanto, se o tempo de reapresentar suas esposas a Gondor chegara para os haradrim, da mesma forma chegara para Haldir e para sua Cabelos Negros.

Comprometera sua palavra, e agora deveria se preparar para viajar a Minas Tirith com a esposa.

E a esta também deveria ser dada a oportunidade de deixar um mau marido, lembrou-se Haldir das palavras de seu cunhado.

Era um mau marido para sua esposa?

O que seria um bom marido aos olhos dela?

* * *

><p>Percalços houvera, ele o sabia.<p>

Mas ocorrera também um reencontro no amor, ele queria crer.

E a chegada da élfica flor dourada que era sua filha ao lar que reconstruíam em seus corações parecera-lhe uma afirmação, provindo diretamente do Único, desse reencontro.

Desde a partida da Senhora Galadriel, contudo, muito se modificara.

Entristeceram-se, como toda Lórien, pela partida da Senhora.

Ele, principalmente, por tal partida simbolizar o fim de uma era e do domínio dos elfos sobre a Terra Média, e por, acompanhando-a até os Portos, ter sentido o chamado do mar, e trazida ainda mais à consciência a inexorabilidade das perdas que o aguardavam.

Ela, por perder aquela que a acolhera e velara, protegendo-a e ao seu filho e aos segredos de ambos, a quem considerara como uma mãe nos últimos dez anos, e a última pessoa a quem realmente respeitou em sua vida.

Mas a uma tal tristeza, cada um reagiu ao seu modo.

Haldir devotando-se ao serviço de Galadriel até seus últimos momentos na Terra Média – como quem busca o consolo interior do dever cumprido e da missão finda.

Cabelos Negros, deixando-se encantar pelo bebê.

O destino brindara-a com uma filha, uma herdeira em sua feminilidade, e aquela maternidade Darai viveu para si.

Pois se antes não se lembrara de qualquer canção, desta vez embalava a todos com canções que faziam Haldir rir.

E trazendo os filhos mais velhos para junto de si, aspiravam juntos o perfume da pequena.

E faziam-lhe cosquinhas nos pés.

E tão logo seus cabelos cresceram, uma infinidade de fitas adornaram os cabelos de ouro daquela criança de tão fácil manejo.

...

Consolou a Haldir saber a esposa tão confortada na graça da filha quando partiu na longa caravana do adeus da Senhora Galadriel, para só retornar muitos meses depois.

Foi quando, sabedores de seu retorno, Rúmil e Orophin, seus irmãos, acompanhados das esposas, visitaram-no, que observou, estarrecido, a filha, que já andava, aproximar-se da mãe, subir-lhe ao colo, e puxar de suas vestes para alcançar o seio.

Sem sequer interromper a conversa, a mãe manuseou o peito, colocando-o à melhor disposição da menina, que aconchegada em seu colo mamou enquanto quis, e quando lhe aprouve largou do bico e voltou para junto aos irmãos, no que a adan apenas ajeitou o decote do vestido para voltar a conter o que dele retirara para servir a filha.

Darai nem chegou a notar quando os elfos desviaram o olhar, divertido da parte de Orophin, francamente reprovador da parte de Rúmil.

Imodesta, fora como o irmão do meio uma vez se referira a Mornfinniel.

Motivos não lhe faltariam para continuar julgando-a assim.

- Já não era tempo dessa menina estar desmamada? – indagou Haldir tão logo se viram a sós.

Tratava-se, contudo, de uma pergunta retórica, conforme o indicava o tom em que foi pronunciada.

Eram muito mal recebidas pela mulher de Harad as perorações começadas daquela forma.

- E que lhe importa isso?

- Importa muito, faz-me marido de uma esposa que se expõe e pai de uma criança que não se está educando.

- Expõe-me o meu leite? Deseduca minha filha alimentar-se do meu seio? Humilha ao pai de tal família a cena, é o que vejo que você quer dizer, pois saiba que em Harad ...

- Não estamos em Harad e nem você nem Goldeneirien são animais para comportarem-se como tais!

A mão veloz que dirigiu-se ao rosto do elfo não o pegou de surpresa, pois a senhora Darai não fazia a menor questão de esconder sua ira, e segurando no ar o pulso da esposa, Haldir preveniu-a:

- Não faça algo de que vai se arrepender.

Tais palavras, entretanto, só serviram como combustível para inflar ainda mais a sua fúria, de forma que, a caminho da mesma agressão, agora o pulso esquerdo da mulher também acabara preso na outra mão do elfo.

- Estou lhe dizendo, lhe pedindo, para não fazer algo que nos conduzirá, num rumo do qual só poderemos nos lamentar – tentava Haldir trazer à razão a mulher que num frenesi ainda tentava soltar-se. – Não vê que está errada, e cada vez mais?

- Estou sempre errada para você, sempre!

- Não tente valer-se de palavras injustas para me atingir quando sabe ...

- O que sei é que depois de meses de ausência, tudo que ouço de meu marido quando ele retorna são críticas! Tudo que faço o desagrada! Deveria ter escolhido para si uma esposa élfica, suave e gentil como as de seus irmãos...

- Não desejei para mim uma esposa élfica.

- Não mesmo, desejou para si um animal da raça de Harad, e é o que eu sou!

Nesse momento, Haldir ainda a tinha entre as mãos, e, se a houvesse subjugado naquela hora, teria, sem o saber, tomado um caminho haradrim para a solução de sua rusga.

Mas submetê-la sem seu claro consentimento era algo que o elfo não se permitia mais fazer, pois, como outros, Haldir nunca alcançou que Darai não confundisse em nada as torturas que sofrera em Orthanc com os folguedos da paixão, que conhecera na adolescência de sua meninice, ainda em Harad.

Ante a impossibilidade de descortinar um caminho que lhes preservasse a dignidade e o respeito mútuo naquela situação, o elfo finalmente largou-a, e, sem dizer palavra, saiu do talan.

* * *

><p><em>Lágrimas de ódio escorriam pela face da filha quando as versões femininas daqueles seres bestiais a arrastaram para a cela, de volta de seu suplício periódico.<em>

_Criaturas não apenas feias, criaturas sem feminilidade, sempre pareciam a Ravai, desonradas, desamadas, envilecidas..._

_Mas, ainda que por tudo que testemunhara, tão desagradadas de seus pares quanto as próprias mulheres de Harad, ainda assim criaturas despeitadas destas._

_Especialmente da menina, fazendo questão de ressaltar toda vez o destino que cada vez mais se avizinhava daquele ventre estéril, açulando no que podiam a horda a pressionar o mago pela fêmea que não reproduzia._

_As lágrimas de ódio que escorriam dos olhos da filha, entretanto, ainda traziam alento ao coração de Ravai._

_- Vem cá, filha – chamou-a a se aproximar do corpo que já mal se mexia sob o ventre monstruoso._

_- Vão ver só! Vão ver só quando a ira de Harad cair sobre eles! – aproximou-se colérica, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos – Veremos quem é que geme alto então – completou agachando-se no chão para pegar o urinol e servir à mãe._

_- Sim filha, há de ter tua vingança, minha princesa._

_- Haveremos de tê-la todas nós, minha mãe, todas nós – assegurou-lhe Darai confiante, enquanto cuidava da mãe._

_Todavia, se vingança houvesse, a rija Ravai não a testemunharia, sabia-o nas fisgadas com que urinava e nas facas enfiadas em sua nuca, que lhe davam a certeza benfazeja de que não sobreviveria àquela gestação amaldiçoada_.

_Pois já vivera sua vida – era o que pensava, mesmo sabendo que era uma fraqueza, sem conseguir deixar de conjecturar que já tivera seus filhos, amara e fora amada._

_Fora uma com a deusa aos olhos de seu marido e então o vira morrer, o próprio corpo ser consumido por aqueles gestações maléficas conduzidas pessoalmente pelo bruxo, e não encontrava motivo ou forças para negar-se ao fim._

_Exceto pela filha._

_Exceto por sua menininha, tão adorada pelo pai, tão admirada pelo povo de Raor, tão mimada pela família, tão alegre, tão maliciosa, tão indomável, tão haradrim._

_Darai sobreviveria ao que a aguardava? _

_Ao destino cada vez mais óbvio em virtude da não-concepção que por um tempo as mulheres de Harad haviam considerado uma benção? Ao que aquelas harpias horrendas lhe prediziam?_

_E se sobrevivesse?_

_- Estou certa de que terás tua vingança, filha, e depois a deixarás para trás, também, quando conheceres do amor de um homem de verdade._

_O olhar de Darai se fez travesso._

_Sim, sorriu a alma de Ravai - aquecida como só o sol de Harad que a filha ainda trazia, intacto, dentro de si, lograria - se isso ainda era possível, a princesinha da primeira Casa continuava ali, galho rijo da melhor cepa de Harad, herdeira de sua melhor tradição, de toda sua tradição, a fazer-lhe ares de segredo._

_- Darai? – questionou a mãe, buscando em si um resto de brincadeira para temperar a pergunta, para gozar daquele quê de graça com que só Darai mantinha disposição de animá-las, de lhes reassegurar de seu legado feminino, de seu feitiço de mulheres de Harad._

_- Oras, mãe, já conheci do amor de um homem de verdade – confidenciou faceira, o sol brilhando na malícia do seu sorriso, como se estivessem não naquela pocilga tenebrosa, mas em pleno Harad._

_- Ramur? – encontrou no sorriso da filha a força para sorrir também Ravai._

_- Ramur – acedeu a menina._

_- Uhn – fez-se falsamente grave Ravai – e honrou-te muito ele?_

_- Bastante, mãe, tanto que tomei daquele panelão de chá, não lembra? _

_A fibra já tão retesada do coração de Ravai inflou numa dor impossível até o ponto de se supor que iria estourar pelo peito, e foi quando a percebeu esgarçar-se, enchendo-a de um desesperado sentido de urgência, ao lembrar_ _da ocasião, _

_A ocasião em que recebera o pretensamente encoberto retorno muito tardio da filha com desprezo e ameaça: "Apareça-me tu de barriga aqui, para ver se teu pai te leva nalguma viagem, tua mumakiá desgovernada"_

_Pronto, fora o que bastara!_

_Ante o risco de ver-se privada do passeio ao Norte, Darai cozinhara um caldeirão de erva amarga, e o bebera todo, para cair em dias e noites de uma cólica terrível._

" _Louca irresponsável, vais arruinar teu ventre!"_

_Mas ao fim daquela tormenta, regras vieram-lhe em borbulhas, e a filha exibiu desafiadora à mãe as palmas vermelhas:_

" _Diga agora quem não irá ao Norte, Ravai!"_

_Respondera-lhe e mão da mãe em seu rosto, insuficiente entretanto para espancar a vitória dos olhos de Darai._

_Terríveis eram mesmo os desígnios dos deuses: não houvesse Ravai provocado o gênio medonho da filha, uma criança poderia ter frutificado em seu ventre. Darai teria ficado em Harad, protegida, entregue a um marido apaixonado, e hoje sobraçaria um bebê nos braços._

_- Não se pegue no quanto a desacatei, minha mãe – e Darai enlaçou-lhe os dedos com os seus, dando sua própria interpretação ao tormento que via estampado na face de Ravai – eu estava em erro, a mãe é uma com a deusa, e a essa junção eu devia o meu respeito._

_Nem sob a chibata de Raor, em ocasião alguma, Darai chegara tão perto de um pedido de desculpas._

_- Nem, filha – agora era Ravai que contemporizava aquele pesar sem propósito àquela altura – Ramur era mesmo a escolha de Raor para ti, minha princesa._

_- Rá-rá-rá, era o que Ramur sempre dizia ao me tentar convencer._

_- E convenceu-te, hein? – foi a vez de Ravai mostrar sua malícia, na expressividade de mestra de tradições._

_- Nem! Fui deixando-o louco até que me tomasse. –Redarguiu Darai, prosa de seus encantos – Senão pensaria que estava apaixonada também, e é o homem que deve amar à mulher, mais que o contrário._

_- Certo, minha feiticeira, mas ouve, que é importante: ainda que ciosa do mistério que alimenta seu encanto, a dançarina deve amar também, é o que a faz ir além, alcançar o ápice ao qual a tradição que lhe leguei a destinou._

_- Oras, Ravai, não era com esse amor que tu me havias amaldiçoado? Não era o amor que me iria enfim dominar?_

_- Mas também te libertará, filha, também te libertará._

_- Presta atenção, Darai – e Ravai apertou a mão da filha, séria, pois chegara a hora de enfrentar a verdade – Podes experimentar aqui ainda muito mais horror, muito mais ... Contudo, se há uma dentre todos os filhos de Harad capaz de sobreviver a isso, és tu, minha brava, junção do Sul e do Norte de nossa terra, sangue de Raor, Herdeira de Ravai, tradição encarnada, rosa do deserto, vastidão – desfiava a mãe com a urgência desesperada de um entendimento que só se realizara plenamente entre elas em meio a adversidade mais profunda, todas as qualidades que gerações de mulheres haviam legado a apenas uma, que retinha a abissal responsabilidade de não deixá-lo fenecer - mas, se mais que te deixares amar, se não amares também, do que acontecer aqui nunca te libertarás realmente, nem nunca encontrarás a plenitude de tradição que procuras!_

_..._

_Darai não tinha dezessete anos quando foi arrastada para a turba ululante, no único dia em sua vida no qual suplicou._

_Mas, ainda que chegassem às prisioneiras do subsolo, Ravai não poderia ouvir os gritos da filha._

_Pois já estava morta._

...


	12. Cap X De dias difíceis

**Cap 10 – De dias difíceis**

Àquele desentendimento seguiram-se outros, ora motivados por uma palavra ríspida da mãe aos filhos, ora devido a uma gargalhada mais escandalosa, ora ainda envolvendo algum excesso na indumentária da filha, que Darai já começara a ornamentar com ouro.

Rusga após rusga, os entreveros sucediam-se entre eles.

Valar, que era esta mulher!

* * *

><p><em>Angústia.<em>

_Melancolia._

_Angústia ou melancolia eram palavras existentes no vocabulário das línguas élficas. Mas o conceito que expressavam não encontrava tradução entre os haradrim; e ainda que um passasse muito tempo explicando-as, não é certo que algum de Harad as compreenderia ..._

_Ódio, raiva, vingança: todo sentimento negativo que alcançassem, seria para desencadear uma ação (como, aliás, todo sentimento positivo também. Amor, desejo, contentamento: tudo seria demonstrado, expressado por palavras, presentes, agrados, testemunhos ...)_

_Se o destino, a escolha de um pai ou o apaixonar-se por uma dançarina uniam um homem e uma mulher em sua terra, era com a intenção e a responsabilidade de se contentarem mutuamente. Um não dava ao outro mais do que o esperado, mas nenhum dos dois contentava-se com menos que isso ..._

_Conforme a idade e a condição de cada um eram acordados os casamentos – não havendo pretensão de aliança que sobrepujasse as tradições a respeito ..._

_Por um momento, Darai se pegou lamentando que não houvesse, em sua tradição, qualquer previsão contrária a um casamento como o seu ..._

_- Querida – a voz de Haldir subitamente à trouxe de volta – onde você está? – indagou o elfo, acariciando-lhe a face._

_O corpo dela estava ao seu lado na cama._

_A mente, no entanto ..._

_O volver daqueles olhos negros para ele, contudo, incentivou uma nova tentativa, e o elfo a beijou._

_Darai entreabriu a boca, buscando concentrar-se no gosto fresco daquela água límpida que saciaria o mais sedento dos viajantes ..._

_Mas uma parte dela estava exausta demais até para sentir sede._

_Discutir com o marido implicara realmente na condução a situações das quais não conseguiam sair._

_Não discutir implicava num esforço de autocensura permanente._

_Tudo. Tudo que vinha dela o irritava._

_Não só o que ou como pudesse falar, mas seu modo de andar, de sorrir, de relacionar-se com os filhos ..._

_Não, não era o que vinha dela que o irritava._

_Era o que ela era._

_Pois no fundo de seu coração ele não conseguia aceitar que ela tivesse outra identidade que não a que ele lhe atribuíra um dia._

_Como pudera uma união tão díspar, um dia lhe parecer tão certa? Perguntava-se emocionalmente exausta de ter de partir-se em duas, a semente do cansaço para com a vida na Terra Média que o mar depositara no coração do elfo transferida para o seu semblante, subitamente sem ânimo de responder-lhe as eventuais observações._

_Ela apenas o olhava._

_Nada lhe respondia._

_Punia-o, pensava ele._

_- Não sei onde você está – reclamou o elfo, soltando-lhe o corpo por fim – mas não é aqui!_

* * *

><p><em>- Você me irrita! – cuspiu-lhe Darai as palavras – Por que me reclamou a meu irmão? Por que me desposou no Pelennor?<em>

_Era menos uma pergunta que uma acusação e, ao mesmo tempo que fez o sangue do elfo ferver, instalou mais uma chaga em seu peito._

_- Já a havia desposado em Lórien. Não teria como abrir mão dos laços que já se haviam estabelecido entre nós._

_A resposta que a voz gélida lhe ofereceu feriu a Darai mais do que um açoite furioso poderia tê-lo feito._

_Se tivesse dito que a desejava, se houvesse dito que sua dança o enlouquecera ..._

_- Por que me instou você a fazer esse reclame?_

_- Por que eu o amava! – a resposta sincera e imediata deixou-lhe uma faca fincada na garganta ao sair impensadamente._

_A suprema humilhação de amar sem ser amada._

_E o coração da adan terminou de congelar-se naquele instante. ..._

_Já o coração do elfo quisera-o, mas não poderia._

_Amava._

_A flexão do verbo no passado..._

_Varda!_

_Ele se unira a ela ... haviam tido filhos ..._

_Aquele corpo ... pertencera a ele ... pertencera tão inteiramente quanto somente em sonhos um amante pode esperar que sua amada se lhe pertença ... se lhe entregue ..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mas, quando Haldir a avisou o quão brevemente partiriam para Gondor, rumo à reunião de retorno dos haradrim ao Pelennor, a alegria retornou à fisionomia de sua Cabelos Negros, seus olhos adquiriram uma luz que o elfo jamais vira, e um sorriso que continha o próprio calor do sol tomou-lhe o rosto.

Era maravilhoso ...um contentamento mais que visível, um contentamento encarnado na figura que rodopiava à sua frente. Tão radiante e cheia de vida que chegou a deixá-lo atônito:

Como uma só criatura podia conter tanta vida dentro de si?

Ainda inebriada de alegria ela lhe comentou então o quanto as crianças gostariam de conhecer de seus parentes do Harad, de viver suas tradições, de irmanar-se ao seu povo.

E o elfo estremeceu.

* * *

><p>Desta vez, contudo, Haldir fez-se extremamente cuidadoso na escolha das palavras e do tom com o qual se dirigir a Mornfinniel.<p>

- Não duvido, minha bela, que nossos filhos encontrassem grande interesse nessa viagem, pois nunca saíram de Lórien – disse, tomando de uma das mãos da esposa nas suas – o que me pergunto e se tal viagem traria apenas o bem para eles.

Darai franziu a testa a um tal comentário.

Mas não arreganhou os dentes no prenúncio de uma resposta irada.

E desta vez, também não se mostrou arredia ou indiferente à observação de Haldir sobre os filhos, pois sabia que o elfo os amava.

A todos.

Especialmente ao seu mais velho.

Aquela noite, enquanto dormiam, Darai sentou-se junto à cama de cada um.

E observou que a pele de Mîleithel não brilhava sob as estrelas como a dos outros.

E que também o tom moreno que ostentava era bem diferente do moreno avermelhado de sua própria pele.

Viu no sono do filho que seus dentes, apesar de bons, eram imperfeitos, e que sua boca não se fechava de forma simétrica, o que comprometia o equilíbrio de toda a face.

Enquanto seus outros filhos pareciam criaturas angélicas.

Darai suspirou, acariciando o braço do filho.

Estava comprido, e terminava em mãos enormes.

Nos últimos tempos, parecia que o menino havia sido esticado. E sua voz ainda infantil vez por outra soava rouca e distorcida.

Nada que ela não tivesse visto ocorrer com Daror.

Mas sobre a concepção de seu irmão não pairava qualquer dúvida.

Ao contrário do que aconteceria com Mîleithel, caso alguém somasse os elementos daquela equação.

E hoje ela sabia porque orcs haviam tentado levá-lo um dia.

Por reconhecerem nele traços dos seus.

E era no isolamento de Lórien que a Senhora Galadriel o dissera protegido.

Por isso, desta vez, Darai concordou com o marido.

Que acreditou que não poderia pedir mais aos Valar, e se decidiu a também dar-se por contente, enquanto deixavam seus filhos, mais uma vez, aos cuidados de Niéle, e preparavam-se para a viagem.


	13. Cap XI NA CASA DE LEILÕES

**CAP 11- NA CASA DE LEILÕES**

Míriel descia lentamente pelos caminhos da Cidade Branca, após mais uma ida infrutífera ao Palácio – não de todo, é verdade, pois não só a rainha viera falar-lhe, como a convidara a tomar chá consigo, ocasião em que conversaram, e em que a estrela de dois povos se mostrara vividamente interessada em sua história pessoal e em sua vida com os haradrim.

- Então, a senhora se considera feliz hoje, ao lado do Chefe dos haradrim.

- Sem dúvida, majestade, sem dúvida.

- Realmente, registraram-se muito poucos casos de esposas afirmando não querer voltar ao Harad, mas o que dizer das outras tantas que simplesmente não retornaram?

- Preparei um relato que nomeia as que vieram a falecer no Harad, que afortunadamente foram bem poucas, e as circunstâncias em que tal evento ocorreu, geralmente referentes ao parto. A maioria das que aqui não estão, entretanto, ou encontravam-se em adiantado estado de gravidez ao tempo que nos dirigíamos para cá, ou justamente estavam envolvidas nos cuidados de uma criança ainda muito tenra para tal viagem.

- Contudo, vê-se que tais situações não dissuadiram a senhora mesma de empreender uma tal aventura.

- De fato – sorriu Míriel – eu viria da qualquer maneira para acompanhar a Daror, entretanto só descobri que estava grávida quando a marcha do retorno já ia adiantada.

- Tão longos assim são os caminhos do Harad? – não pode deixar de perguntar a Rainha. – Oh, desculpe-me, não quis ...

- Desculpe a mim, majestade, pois talvez aparente uma gestação mais avançada do que realmente carrego – deu de ombros Míriel, rindo; seu ganho de peso exagerado a aborrecera até a hora em que Daror começara a fazer graça dele e, uma vez que nada mais a respeito parecia poder ser feito no momento, era melhor levá-lo assim: Mariän lhe garantira que muitas mulheres engordavam realmente além do esperado durante a gestação, mas que também era comum que recuperassem a forma em poucos meses após o parto. – Harad contudo, de fato é uma vastidão.

- No entanto, não consigo imaginar o que seja, um deserto – devaneou Arwen, quase que para si mesma, olhos arregalados ante a constatação de que seus longos anos élficos ainda não haviam visto tanto do que havia para ver.

– Porém – via-se na Rainha um certo constrangimento, uma incerteza sobre a melhor forma de abordar algum assunto – com relação a essas senhoras que, por um motivo ou outro, não retornaram, questionamentos vêm chegando ao palácio sobre se, de alguma forma, não constituiriam em dívida os haradrim, talvez.

Tal era exatamente o rumo que Míriel desejava que a conversação tomasse.

- Creio, majestade, que o interesse maior das famílias que levantam tais demandas é o de locupletarem-se do dote que os haradrim pagam por suas esposas, pois poucas foram as que, ao partir, deliberaram sobre o destino do dinheiro que ficou depositado nos cofres reais; boa parte delas, entretanto, incumbiu-me agora de reverter tais depósitos em renda para os seus, é um dos assuntos, contudo, que gostaria de ver tratados de forma oficial.

- Oh Senhora Míriel, compreendo e concordo com um tal propósito e, creia-me, a intenção do trono de Gondor não deve ser diferente.

Mas a Rainha habilmente postergava a formalização de quaisquer acordos.

Era muito importante o estabelecimento de um Tratado com Harad, Arwen o sabia.

Precisava manter o Chefe do Sul em Gondor até o retorno de Elessar.

Distantes eram agora os dias de decisões urgentes após a batalha do Pelennor e antes da coroação do Rei Elessar, assim como Míriel não era desconhecedora da formalidade numenoriana da corte de Gondor, para a qual, ao que parece, o que concernia ao Harad eram assuntos de menor importância, e que poderiam esperar, refletia ela ao descer lentamente pelos caminhos da Cidade Alta.

E menos mal, que os haradrim também não poderiam partir antes da chegada de Mariän com os rebanhos, portanto Míriel, por sua vez, também não tinha por que por pressa à Rainha Estrela Vespertina.

Muito chá e muito assunto deveriam ter vez ainda entre elas.

* * *

><p>Contudo Míriel voltava do palácio incomodada. Dada à viagem de Maxel com Mariän, e à responsabilidade de Danael para com os pequenos do acampamento na ausência das mulheres encasteladas em Minas Tirith, restara-lhe conduzir a charrete por si mesma, e se, carregando aquela barriga imensa, qualquer posição atualmente lhe significava desconforto, a que forçosamente assumia naquela função mais ainda.<p>

Sentia que regurgitava o chá.

Sentia que aqueles brincos monstruosos, ardiam-lhe nas orelhas e rasgavam-lhe os lóbulos.

Sentia que o colar em seu pescoço pesava 10 vezes mais que seu já ostensivo peso.

Ai, Daror, quanto faço por ti! – Pensava quando passou pela Casa de leilões.

Daror! Quase esquecera! Espirrara à noite e pigarreara pela manhã, comprar-lhe uma pele era assunto urgente – freou o veículo, voltando-o na direção dos largos arcos de pedra que constituíam a entrada da construção larga e baixa.

Míriel adentrou o pátio do estabelecimento. Naqueles portões não era incomum a chegada e a saída de carregamentos, por isso não houve dificuldade em fazer acomodarem o animal e o transporte.

Tomou então o rumo dos corredores, à procura de uma sala onde estivessem sendo ofertadas algumas partidas de peles.

Uma pele negra de urso cairia muito bem a Daror.

- Oh menina Míriel! Que bom! A senhora Morwen precisará de si agora.

Míriel espantou-se enormemente de encontrar Naneth, aia de sua mãe, na casa de leilões.

Seu nome na verdade, era Annaneth, e fora sua ama, uma das mais antigas e fiéis criadas de sua casa.

- Minha mãe? Que ocorreu com ela, Naneth?

- Mas a menina não sabe? Não é por isso que está aqui? – a simplória idosa só agora reparava na suntuosidade da figura de sua menina. Elbereth, e carregava um filho no ventre! E certamente era dos homens bárbaros!

- Minha mãe, o que ocorreu com ela, Annaneth?

- Er ... sua casa, senhora, a casa de sua mãe, estão-na leiloando neste instante.

- Leiloando? A casa de minha família? Mas por quê?

- Ah menina, isto é, senhora Míriel, as dívidas, os impostos, nem sei; só sei que tivemos aviso há poucos dias de que iria a leilão hoje.

- Mas que dívidas e que impostos são estes? E a renda das fazendas?

- As fazendas? Ora, senhora, perdidas ou abandonadas sem quem lhes tome conta, e mesmo aquelas que sua mãe vendeu não representaram grandes negócios.

Ah, mas isso era tão típico de sua mãe! Quedar-se sem fazer nada, a supor que o mundo giraria em função dela e de sua posição, que dar-se ao trabalho de cuidar do lado prático da vida estaria abaixo de sua posição! ...

- Onde está correndo o pregão, nesta sala?

- Saí para que não me visse chorar ... oh, senhora Míriel, que será de sua mãe e nós que ficamos, já velhos demais para procurar serviço, sem um teto? Onde iremos morar?

Mas Míriel deixara aquela lamentação para trás e adentrara o salão do meirinho, percorrendo aos poucos o corredor central apinhado.

Os bancos estavam cheios: muitos comerciantes recentemente enriquecidos disputando aquela moradia nobre.

E muitos olhares curiosos e, Míriel não duvidava, intimamente divertidos, a assistir a derrocada daquela família tão soberba ...

- Essener, da Firma de madeiras do mesmo nome, setecentos e oitenta dinheiros.

Pois Daror estava certo, e era para as presas fragilizadas que se voltavam os predadores.

- Helder de Dan, pelos moinhos associados da família Dan, setecentos e noventa dinheiros.

E viam que a senhora Morwen estava desassistida.

- Elberth da serralheria, setecentos e noventa e cinco dinheiros.

Chacais

- Essener sobe seu lance para oitocentos dinheiros.

A casa de onde ela fora expulsa.

- Janlock, o fazendeiro, oitocentos e quinze dinheiros.

Se houvesse ficado, Míriel poderia ter administrado as fazendas, tomado conta dos negócios.

- Albrant, da casa de penhores e empréstimos Albrant, oitocentos e cinqüenta dinheiros.

Ou não.

- Helder de Dan, dos moinhos, oitocentos e sessenta dinheiros.

A ocupação daquela casa por sua família datava da época dos primeiros reis de Gondor.

- Albrant, o banqueiro, oitocentos e setenta dinheiros.

Albrant, o usurário, ouviu Míriel comentarem.

- Dulbrick, importador e exportador, oitocentos e oitenta dinheiros.

Seus antepassados haviam navegado à Terra Média com Elendil, fundado Gondor junto a ele, batalhado ao lado de Anarion e Isildur na Primeira Guerra do Anel.

- Albrant banqueiro, novecentos dinheiros.

Um murmúrio de espanto foi o que se ouviu no recinto, o rosto da Senhora Morwen impassível, junto ao púlpito do meirinho, os credores atrás dela a esfregar as mãos.

- Novecentos dinheiros, senhores, alguém mais gostaria de oferecer um lance por essa casa fincada nos pilares numenorianos da tradição e da antiguidade?

E para seus filhos, quando visitasse a Cidade Branca, Míriel apontaria para a casa em que nascera, em que sua mãe nascera, em que a mãe dela nascera, e diria "essa é a casa que foi de minha família".

- Meus senhores, trata-se da segunda moradia mais alta de Minas Tirith, acima da qual encontra-se apenas a moradia do rei, mais um lance por favor!

E o último capítulo da história da família seria para referir-se a como uma velha tola pusera tudo o que sobrara a perder, indo terminar seus dias da forma que um dia preconizara para a filha, humilde e humilhada nos círculos baixos da cidade

- Dulbrick, o maior negociante da terra média, sobe seu lance para novecentos e cinqüenta dinheiros.

Quem poderia dizer a Míriel que isto não era merecido?

- Albrant da casa de penhores e empréstimos, novecentos e sessenta dinheiros

E quem poderia dizer que era?

- Novecentos e sessenta dinheiros, senhores, quem dá mais?

"Essa é a casa que FOI de minha família"

- Novecentos e sessenta dinheiros, senhores, alguém sobe esta oferta?

Míriel dirigiu as mãos à nuca.

- Novecentos e sessenta dinheiros, dou-lhe uma!

E encontrou os encaixes de seu colar.

- Novecentos e sessenta dinheiros, dou-lhe duas.

- Míriel de Daror por Daror de Harad – disse Míriel atirando com toda sua força o imenso adorno aos pés do meirinho.

Um clangor tremendo se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio absoluto que tomou o salão.

...


	14. Cap XII BEM QUERER, MAL QUERER

CAP 12 – BEM QUERER E MAL QUERER

- Quer dizer, então, que trocaste a riqueza com que Daror a adornara por uma casa que fica numa cidade onde Daror não pode entrar? – perguntou Daror muito sério, sentado num banco junto ao braseiro em meio à tenda, embora não parecesse menos que um rei grave sentado no trono de seu palácio.

- Bem, sim, mas ... – Míriel torcia as mãos, não vira desta forma.

Daror continuava olhando-a sério.

Bem sério.

Quando o ricto no canto de seu lábio começou a tremer.

E Daror não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, dobrando-se a gargalhar, batendo nos joelhos, chorando, engasgando e tossindo sem conseguir parar de rir.

Arre! Aquele seu marido era um doido mesmo, pensou aliviada, vindo sentar-se num canapé ao seu lado, a apreciar o franco divertimento de seu menino, tão preocupado por aqueles dias.

- Ah, Míriel, bem-querer – tomava fôlego Daror – e aquele colar valia uma casa?

- Não sei quanto estão valendo as casas em Minas Tirith, pois há muitas casas vazias, contudo, pelo que minha casa representa, certamente as demais ofertas estavam baixas, você conhece os mercadores, na hora de vender, querem vender caro, mas na hora de comprar...

- De qualquer forma, florzinha, isso é tão esplêndido que eu nem poderia imaginar. Todos dirão agora que a mulher haradrim adorna seu pescoço com uma casa.

- Pois certamente pesava como uma casa.

- Conta-me mais, florzinha, conta-me mais.

E Míriel lhe contou que, apesar de os funcionários da casa de leilões declararem que não havia como precisar o valor daquela jóia de imediato, levando-se em conta que além do pesado ouro, havia também de se determinar o preço de cada uma das muitas pedras de rubis e esmeraldas nele engastadas, a oferta de nenhum concorrente poderia igualá-lo.

Isso posto, os pretendentes à casa começaram a reclamar que não poderiam ser vendidos imóveis de Gondor a estrangeiros de Harad, no que Míriel exigira que lhe apontassem o édito que determinava tal coisa, esclarecendo a todos o meirinho, versado naqueles assuntos, que uma tal lei não existia.

Ao final, o meirinho lhe esclarecera ainda que, pagas as dívidas e os impostos, certamente sobraria muito dinheiro para que a Senhora Morwen adquirisse uma nova moradia e desocupasse a mansão.

- Ora, mas se a casa é de Daror, não há porque a sogra de Daror sair dela.

- Foi o que disse eu ao meirinho – esclareceu Míriel.

...

Daror estava verdadeiramente encantado da façanha de sua tinhosa esposa ... Arre, sua riqueza estava mais que provada para toda a Cidade! E em breve a mera fama dela percorreria todo o Norte!

Daror ajoelhou-se junto ao assento no qual Míriel recostara-se, deitada sobre vários travesseiros e almofadas, tirando as botas e massageando os pés inchados daquela que se revelara sua bela campeã no tipo de embate que travava hoje em dia.

- Estou verdadeiramente orgulhoso de ti, florzinha – ria-se ainda, pressionando a planta dos pés de Míriel com a ponta dos dedos.

Os sábios dedos de Daror proporcionavam um alívio incomensurável aos membros tão gelados quanto doloridos.

Os dedos sábios de Daror, suspirava Míriel, mesmo conformada.

Até que o nariz quente de Daror esfregou-se em seu nariz frio.

E a devoradora boca de Daror cobriu a sua.

Ah, Daror! Há quanto tempo já nem a beijava, tanta falta lhe fazia ...

E suspendera-lhe o corpo nos braços – como se não estivesse pesando quase o dobro do habitual, mas a mesma coisa! – E conduzia-os para o leito!

Míriel passara também seus braços em torno do pescoço de Daror, retribuindo-lhe a paixão daquele beijo infinito, deitados à cama.

Ah, Daror ... seu corpo já o antecipava dentro de si ... Ainda que não se aventurasse forte ou fundo, como o queria!

E subira-lhe já as saias!

E descia-lhe as ceroulas, beijando-lhe o ventre.

- Então diga-me, filho, já não vês a hora de vir cá para fora ter com teu pai, certo?

Quê?

Míriel ainda aguardou, a cabeça coberta pelas saias, as ceroulas abaixo do ventre, a indignação crescendo em seu peito à medida em que perdurava aquela conversa entre pai e filho, enquanto ela simplesmente jazia esquecida, naquela posição ridícula.

E o filho respondia ao pai, mexendo-se incomodamente em resposta à voz de Daror, como a assegurá-lo de que em breve estariam juntos.

Míriel desistiu: esquecera-se dela! Não a queria. Estava gorda. Estava inchada. Soltava gases e, definitivamente, o que restava de seu bom humor esvaíra-se!

- Que te faz ter tanta certeza de que não é uma menina? – Ergueu o tronco de súbito, jogando as saias novamente para cima das pernas e recompondo-se, uma vez que o desnudar de seu corpo perdera a seu ver qualquer propósito.

- A barriga está apontando para cima mesmo deitada como estás mulher, e sossega, bravia – sorriu Daror recostando-a novamente

- Sossegado demais fica Daror, que nem parece mais lem brar-se que Míriel é sua mulher! – A culpa pelo seu péssimo humor era dele, que lhe dera aquela esperança vã.

- Está com o mal das mulheres prenhas, quer mais atenção que uma criança. – Quis ainda e mais uma vez rir Daror. – Não vê que teu homem sofre mais que ti ao ter de evitá-la?

- Viu? Estás evitando-me! E porque, pergunta Míriel, se afinal já estamos no Pelennor mesmo e daqui não sairemos antes desse nascimento? Por que não nos satisfazemos de uma vez e que essa criança então venha logo?

Míriel estava mesmo com o mal das mulheres prenhes, da emoção exacerbada, já tão comum às mulheres, flutuando entre e ira e a melancolia, e a resposta de Daror de que não via com bons olhos a perspectiva do nascimento de uma criança em meio às tempestades de neve com que o tempo ali vinha ameaçando-os todas as noites, só a fez sentir-se ainda mais rejeitada.

- A intempérie não impede Daror de mandar Míriel à Cidade Branca, para cuidar dos assuntos de seu interesse, enquanto ele fica muito sossegado no acampamento. Sossegado demais para um que deveria saber que seu primeiro filho foi concebido lá, e não por ele!

A mão de Daror agarrou o pescoço de Míriel com tal rapidez e tanta fúria que o coração dela chegou a parar.

Míriel dirigiu as mãos ao pescoço, buscando espaço entre os dedos de Daror para voltar a respirar.

- Este homem de que falas, não está morto?

- Sim, sim – conseguiu responder quando os dedos à volta de seu pescoço afrouxaram o aperto.

- Sempre supus que assim fosse – afastou-se Daror da cama, rumo à saída da tenda – E, se não o é, será. – sentenciou ao deixá-la, trôpego tanto de ciúme quanto de horror de si mesmo. A ira não fazia boas obras, e a dele menos ainda.

Míriel nem correu a chamá-lo, atônita. Num momento tudo eram risos e beijos, noutro uma simples palavra mal colocada e pronto, a dissensão instalava-se.

Conviver não era fácil.


	15. Cap XIII A ALMA ROUBADA

CAP 13 - A ALMA ROUBADA

Cabelos Negros estava no quarto, separando aqueles dentre seus poucos pertences pessoais que levaria consigo, quando Haldir reparou na saia vermelha e no cinturão de ouro que estavam sobre a cama.

- O que é isto? – perguntou para a esposa.

- É meu traje de dança – respondeu Darai, seguindo a direção dos olhos do marido.

- Traje de dança? Não sabia que você o tinha guardado. Para que vai levá-lo?

- Sempre há dança quando Harad se reúne, é a tradição de meu povo.

- E você pretendia dançar? – inquiriu o elfo.

- Sou guardiã de tradição, esposo – respondeu Darai, como quem dá uma explicação óbvia e suficiente.

Haldir reviu mentalmente a tradição de que ela era guardiã.

- Não vai dançar novamente – falou o capitão de Lórien, olhando severamente para a edain.

E Darai não falou nada, mas simplesmente jogou o traje dentro do alforje, fechando-o.

Estava pronta para partir.

Sempre me desafiando – fitou-a Haldir, no poderoso embate de vontades que os caracterizava. – Pois não dançará.

Dançarei sim – foi o que o soerguer orgulhoso do queixo quadrado da haradrim respondeu.

E da colisão entre a resolução dos olhos claros e a disposição dos olhos negros não houve vencedor até que ambos partissem, adiando a decisão daquela batalha para o futuro próximo.

* * *

><p>Foi, portanto, num clima de beligerância velada que Haldir e sua esposa tomaram da montaria e partiram.<p>

Ao alcançar a orla da Floresta Dourada, porém, Darai encontrou o inverno em seu caminho.

Embora seu corpo estivesse protegido por élfica capa, e circundado pelos braços do esposo, o vento fustigava seu rosto, trazendo-lhe arrepios.

E um sentimento ruim.

A princesa de Harad combateu tais sensações em seu íntimo – pois desde que recuperara a memória por completo, pusera-lhe rédeas, fazendo com que as lembranças que trazia consigo, boas ou ruins, de amor ou de ódio, de ternura ou de ira, a conduzissem onde e como queria.

Não era o que acontecia agora, e, ao ver os finos flocos de neve aproximaram-se, a haradrim viu-se totalmente desprovida de comando sobre si mesma, tomada de tremores que a fizeram, com um gemido, voltar-se e se aferrar ao corpo do elfo, em busca de abrigo.

- Mornfinniel? O que houve, esposa? – perguntou Haldir, até então distraído pelo espetáculo que não se via em Lórien, sem, entretanto, obter resposta.

- Não se sente bem? Quer retornar para nossa casa? – insistiu.

Um meneio contundente da cabeça firmemente enterrada em seu peito descartou tal opção.

Realmente, tal possibilidade, por mais que a desejasse, não seria condigna. Concordara com a condição imposta quando reclamara a esposa. Concordara com várias condições, e ainda que as desaprovasse, que as desprezasse, não poderia renegá-las.

Ignorara a convenção de retornar aos Campos do Pelennor e reapresentar sua Cabelos Negros o quanto pudera, pois, se os haradrim não cumpriam suas obrigações, sequer ele teria como fazê-lo.

Mas agora que fora comunicado, formalmente, de que para lá se dirigia o povo de sua adan, não poderia se furtar a cumprir com a própria promessa.

Portanto, em função de seu compromisso e da vontade da esposa, prosseguiam, e o elfo envolveu-a mais em sua capa, tocado pela raríssima demonstração de fragilidade da mulher, pelo perfume selvagem de seus cabelos, pela terna sensação de vê-la buscando-o, abrigando-se em seus braços, e correu os dedos pela face escondida.

O próprio galadrim arrepiou-se ao sentir o quão geladas estavam as bochechas habitualmente afogueadas da esposa.

Nienna compassiva, sua adan oriunda de uma terra de sol possivelmente jamais conhecera de um tal inverno de gelo e neve no descampado.

Ou sim?

_As risadas guturais acompanhavam os urros de dor do orc ferido._

_A mulher quase lhe arrancara um naco._

_- Maldita! Maldita! – revidara ele assim que tivera condições, batendo-lhe com os toros de lenha que haviam juntado até quebrá-los._

_As risadas guturais acompanharam os ganidos da mulher amarrada no solo._

_Incapacitado para o mais, a criatura perversa por fim vislumbrou a neve, e guinchando de satisfação rasgou-lhe o que ainda restava do vestido._

_- Vai implorar pelo meu calor, maldita – divertiu-se o ser bestial, escarrando na massa de cabelos por entre a qual escapavam gemidos._

_E os flocos de neve queimaram-lhe a pele._

_E o frio multiplicou até a loucura a dor de cada pancada e de cada torcedura a qual seu corpo fora submetido._

_E ao transformar-se em água, a geada que a recobrira roubou todo o calor de sua alma. _

_E de sua garganta povoada por espinhos já não saía qualquer palavra quando a buscaram._

_Assim como de sua consciência aguilhoada pela febre fugiu a identidade._

_Contudo o corpo do qual os orcs apressaram-se a ainda tirar proveito, antes que a vida a abandonasse por completo, teimou, encontrando naquele contato vil algo de que tirar proveito._

_Calor._

_E sobreviveu._


	16. Cap XIV O TANTO E O MUITO

**CAP 14 – O TANTO E O MUITO**

Inviável prosseguir com a esposa pelo descampado. Ela precisaria de abrigo para o frio das noites. E Haldir desviou-se por caminhos que levavam a uma hospedagem.

Prestimosa e espantada foi a acolhida que recebeu o capitão do belo povo, na estalagem vazia àquela época do ano em que se evitava viajar devido ao frio.

Acesa a lareira do quarto, contudo, Mornfinniel, sentada na poltrona contígüa, recuperou um pouco a cor das faces.

- Está melhor, minha bela? – perguntou o elfo, oferecendo-lhe uma caneca de sopa simples, porém quente.

Embora distantes, os olhos negros da edain, miraram-no com uma intenção de agradecimento.

Ele velava por ela, afinal, concentrou-se Darai nos dedos quentes que acariciavam seu rosto.

Não estava só!

Poderiam enfrentá-los.

Poderiam afastá-los.

Ele poderia afastá-los.

Para sempre.

A princesa haradrim entreabriu a boca para os dedos que por lá passeavam.

- Termine a sopa – sorriu Haldir, satisfeito ao ver a consciência retornar aos olhos dela, limpando-lhe os lábios com um pano úmido.

Ele cuidava dela – refletiu Darai.

Apesar do tanto que os separava, havia muito que os unia.

Ajudara-a até a vestir-se, esticou as pernas sob a camisola.

Aproximava-se, agora, após as demais providências do pernoite, surpreendendo-a no quarto para qualquer outro demasiado frio, despido da camisa.

A edain sorveu aquela imagem com seus olhos negros, como se sorvesse de uma taça doce de vinho.

Ele a trouxera de volta à vida uma vez.

De volta à sua essência através da paixão que nutriam um pelo outro.

Fora assim que ela se reencontrara.

Se algo lhes faltava agora, poderiam reencontrá-lo.

Reencontrar-se.

Haldir era uma visão soberba. E seu corpo foi então assaltado pela memória do porquê movera céus e terras para ver-se devolvida a ele.

Poderia, mais uma vez, voltar a sentir-se plena, e sem se mexer na poltrona, ela deixou que seus olhos contassem aos dele o que ele poderia fazer-lhe agora.

O que queria que lhe fizesse.

Lânguida.

Oh sim, rusgas esquecidas, ela o queria agora, estava pronta, e o corpo do elfo parecia bruxulear, espelhando o fogo da lareira.

Aquela viagem valeria à pena, pensou, erguendo o corpo de sua amada, como o erguera na situação pavorosa em que se conheceram e fora preciso carregá-la daquela forma, revezando-se com os irmãos, até Caras Galadhom e os cuidados da senhora Galadriel.

Da outra vez que a tivera em seus braços do mesmo jeito, fora na não menos terrível ocasião em que a desposara nos bárbaros costumes de Harad.

Sustentá-la agora, contudo, em momento de intimidade, reiterava-o do produto positivo de tais iniciativas: haviam-na feito dele.

E não desejaria outra coisa.

Haldir conduziu-a à cama, onde a deitou docemente.

Meu amor – elucubrava de si para si – far-te-ei tão satisfeita com teu marido que você haverá de rir seu riso selvagem na cara de teu irmão, caso ele lhe pergunte se "é de sua vontade" permanecer ao meu lado.

Beijavam-se agora, como pouco se haviam beijado desde que sua filha nascera, prestes a realizar o que não ocorria desde então.

Ali não haveria crianças batendo à porta, ali não haveria de a mãe pôr-se antes da mulher e atender uma menina estragada pela permanente satisfação de suas manhas.

Ali não haveria a pressão da refinada sociedade élfica, a comparação com as esposas dos irmãos do marido, com a doce e discreta Niéle.

Ali, suas essências, masculina e feminina, simplesmente se encontrariam.

Se reencontrariam.

Se reassegurariam.- pensava, sem imaginar o quanto seus pensamentos e desejos refletiam os dela.

Os laços da camisola desfeitos, Darai sentiu a mão sôfrega sobre o seu seio.

Até que uma explosão de leite represado varreu aquele momento.

Atônito, o elfo viu-se involuntariamente banhado pelo líquido branco e gorduroso que jorrava da teta em sua mão, qual jorraria de uma vaca ao ser ordenhada.

As mãos ainda tentaram reter aquele fluxo, estancar a inundação antes que empapasse os lençóis, quando a dama dos cabelos negros arrancou-se de seu alcance.

Ele tem nojo de mim – constatou Darai, escorregando para fora da cama com o olhar furioso e ferido.

- Querida – estendeu-lhe a mão o elfo – não ...

Querida – nas raras vezes em que lhe dirigia essa palavra, parecia-lhe fazê-lo com indisfarçável tom de pena.

Senhora ou esposa, era como a tratava habitualmente.

Mornfinniel como a nomeava.

Cabelos Negros como a chamara no que se lhe assemelharam seus longínquos momentos de amor ...

- Afaste-se – sibilou – Vá se limpar, meu leite está escorrendo pela sua fronte – sugeriu friamente, enquanto fechava os laços da camisola.

Tinha nojo dela. Do mero animal que era para ele

E ela sabia o que era ter nojo de alguma coisa.

Não podia contar com ele.

Estava só para combatê-los.

Estava só.

- Esposa – chamou Haldir ao retornar para o leito.

Oh sim, ele fora lavar o rosto, como ela sugerira que fizesse.

Nisso lhe acatara sem hesitação.

- Senhora, venha para baixo das cobertas, viemos ter aqui para que pudesse se abrigar do frio.

Darai simplesmente pegou da manta que jazia sobre a poltrona e enrolou-se nela.

A friagem à volta não lhe parecia maior que o frio que assobiava em seu coração, tal qual o vento assobiava do lado de fora da janela de madeira à qual se encostara.

Queria poder abri-la e olhar para as estrelas.

Tantas vezes ansiara vê-las sem o poder.

- Lembra de quando as nomeei para você, minha bela? – Haldir aproximara-se e a envolvera. Carregava consigo o amor élfico pelos corpos celestes, e, por mais incompreensão que houvesse entre eles, um olhar perdido em direção aos céus junto a uma janela fechada numa noite escura era um signo fácil de se decifrar.

- Lembro.

Graças.

Agora era só segurá-la pelos ombros e vira-la para si. Acariciar-lhe o rosto, recostá-la em seu peito ...

- Era mais fácil quando eu não era ninguém, não é mesmo? – lançou-lhe baixo tão logo seus olhos se encontraram.

- Do que você está falando? – Valar! Ia começar de novo.

- De quando eu era uma criatura saída do nada, que podia ser tudo que você quisesse.

- Nunca fui senhor de sua vontade, sabe disso, quisera ter sido, mas jamais fui.

Mas ele o fora sim, mais do que ela seria capaz de admitir até para si mesma.

Fora o sol que iluminara o escuro caminho do retorno de sua consciência torturada.

Porém, a capacidade que porventura tivera de aquecê-la, extinguira-se.

Estava só.

Estava só para combatê-los.

E dormiu uma noite de sonhos terríveis sobre a poltrona.

* * *

><p><em>O orc salivou ao avaliar o lombo envolto pelos trapos encardidos.<em>

_Aquela carne era tenra._

_Era macia e suculenta._

_Seus outros apetites apascentados, ele já antecipava como seria saborosa, ao aproximar-se sorrateiramente do butim que jazia entre os corpos de seus companheiros adormecidos._

_O berro da ceia, entretanto, acordou o restante do bando, francamente contrário àquele uso para a criatura._

_- Sua besta, que está fazendo? Não vê que esse aqui é outro tipo de repasto? – rugiu um, afastando o outro do ser ferido que massageava os flancos lacerados, gemendo._

_- Pois para mim já não serve! Lembra-se como gritava e se debatia no começo? Pois agora só fica muda e parada ..._

_- Mas ainda é melhor que nada, ainda dá um bom divertimento._

_- Dará um assado melhor ainda – disse o orc faminto reaproximando-se._

_- Não ouse, escória – puxou-lhe a adaga um orc alto e forte – não antes que eu me farte bem dela!_

_- Pois eu lhe mostro é que já estou farto dessa porcaria que comemos todo dia._

_- Pois eu lhe darei uma carne para que se farte, já que não tem outro uso para o que está entre suas pernas._

_Logo os orcs urravam, excitados, nesse momento mais interessados na luta que se desenvolvia frente aos seus olhos que no animal machucado que rastejava para o extremo do círculo que agora formavam._

_Mas sempre havia uma mão segurando a corda que lhe saía do pescoço._

_- Venha, venha, cadelinha – pegara sua coleira o aleijão, o orc de perna atrofiada e mão retorcida que não a conseguia disputar com os demais, puxando-a para longe da algazarra._

_- Veja o que eu tenho para você, cadelinha, veja o que eu tenho para você – ao alcançar o canto ele revelou a fruta, quase boa, na mão retorcida – Aqui pegue, pegue vamos – mas quando ela estendia a mão para o alimento, o orc segurava-lhe a coleira firme no pescoço, e o animal não podia alcançá-la._

_Ante os risos do orc, o animal começou a rosnar._

_- Rá-rá-rá – riu ainda – pegue, pegue – disse por fim jogando a pêra no chão sujo._

_O bicho faminto avançou para o fruto, colocando-se por fim na posição que o orc desejava._

_O ser bestial agora guinchava, babando sobre a massa imunda de dejetos e cabelos negros da criatura concentrada no pomo, sua humanidade esquecida bem fundo._

_Era um ser de puro instinto._

_Comer e beber rápido._

_Proteger a cabeça quando estivesse levando paulada._

_Sobreviver a todo custo._

_E aguardar._

_Aguardar o dia em que não houvesse uma mão firme segurando a corda._

_Aguardar o dia em que, por um momento, não estivessem sobre ela._

_Aguardar o dia em que lhe deixassem uma brecha._

_E então mergulhar no rio que seus ouvidos lhe informavam sempre que passava rápido por perto._

_Até lá, a criatura de instintos apenas aguardava._

* * *

><p>...<p>

As manchas escuras do cansaço dos mortais tomavam o derredor dos olhos dela, quando Haldir finalmente sussurrara em seus ouvidos palavras que serenaram-lhe o sono.

Fora mais fácil.

Fora mais fácil sim, refletia Haldir, apôs havê-la carregado adormecida para a cama.

O elfo desfez a trança de viagem da esposa, espalhando os cabelos negros pelo travesseiro.

Constituía o cerne de seus desentendimentos últimos.

_- TUDO O QUE FEZ POR MIM? Acha que o MEU SACRIFÍCIO foi menor? Abandonei Harad por você, para viver uma vida de exilada ao seu lado, e achei que me compensaria, todo dia e a cada momento, MAS NÃO O FEZ!_

_- Pois você poderá reconsiderar isso junto ao seu povo, como seu irmão me fez prometer!_

_- Certo!_

A filha que parecera celebrar o renascer de sua felicidade, outras vezes assemelhava-se-lhe ao último rebento de uma ilusão que os dois haviam querido sustentar.

Não eram mais aquelas pessoas que se haviam casado outrora em Lórien.

Não eram aquelas pessoas.

Mas ele ainda espalhava os cabelos dela pelos travesseiros ao dormir.

Os cabelos da adan intratável que um dia fora tão sua.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A manhã seguinte despertou-os cedo para um desjejum rápido, em que Darai lhe assegurou que seu desejo era chegar logo a Gondor; frio, vento, distância ou desconforto às favas.

- Contudo, pode refazer essa trança, está malfeita.

- E porque desmanchou a que Niéle entrançara? Teria durado toda a viagem, e aqui não tenho pente ou espelho.

- Deixe-me entrançá-los então.

- Mas era só o que me faltava, um marido efeminado a me arrumar os cabelos.

Haldir sentiu ganas ferozes de mostrar-lhe quem era o marido efeminado, mas ela já montara e partia, e teria galopado sem o elfo se este não tivesse utilizado de toda sua agilidade para erguer-se sobre o animal já em movimento.

Seus braços circundaram a adan, tomando a crina e o comando do cavalo em suas mãos.

Se ela queria velocidade, velocidade era o que teria.

Que o vento gelado fustigasse aquela criatura teimosa!


	17. Cap XV A VOLTA DE LËANA

CAP 15 – A VOLTA DE LEANA

Anoitecera já, no dia em que Lëana finalmente retornou ao acampamento com suas crianças, na companhia de um carroceiro que viera a conduzir uma partida de víveres ao acampamento.

- Papai! Papai! – Correram as crianças de Nasser para o interior da tenda, seguidos da dama aconchegada em sua pele.

Muita festa fez o pai aos seus pequenos, objetos do amor preocupado de quem já perdera muito.

- E Alëna, veio contigo? – perguntou ao finalmente dirigir-se para a mulher de palidez ressaltada pelo abrigo branco.

- Não – respondeu baixo, voltando-se para o acomodar as crianças e o ver-lhes algo de comer.

- Augh! Caldo de acampamento!

- Irgh!

- Mas que bonito! E quando estiverem de campanha com o pai, que acham que vão comer, doces?

- Na casa do vô tem muitos doces!

- E bolos!

- E mel e biscoito de gengibre!

- E pão, e presunto, e queijo!

- Um queijo fedido!

- É! Fedido!

- Mas há de tudo isso lá? Não me admira que tenham se demorado tanto a voltar, e até bem gordinhos ...

Nasser sentiu o coração aquecido com o retorno de seus filhos, tão alegres a lhe contar dos mimos recebidos do avô, tantos que os viu adormecer sem lhe listarem todos.

- Acho que seu pai lhes quer roubar o coração de mim, com tão desmesurada presenteação – sorriu ao comentar para a mulher que já o esperava sob as cobertas.

Arre! Além de Daror, provavelmente era o único outro homem com mulher no acampamento aquela noite: que tivessem o bom senso de saber que não iria inspecionar guarda nenhuma nela.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Por que Alëna ficou? – foi o cumprimento que a mulher recebeu do marido ao despertar.

- E ... Meu pai ... está meio adoentado ... Alëna quedou-se a cuidar dele.

- É grave o que tem teu pai?

- N-não ... nem tanto ... talvez.

- Cassor parece estar doente de saudades dela, não se conformará que tu vieste e a mulher dele não.

- Por que temo-nos que preocupar sempre com Alëna e Cassor?

Nasser finalmente prestou a atenção devida a Lëana.

- Que tens, mulher?

- Eu? Oras, não tenho nada, só queria que pudéssemos levar nossa vida somente eu e tu, nós dois.

Nasser olhou bem para a esposa que se vestira rapidamente, envolvendo-se nos xales para dar início às suas tarefas, pálida e angustiada, cobrindo os cabelos sem nem penteá-los.

Havia alguma coisa errada ali.

Contudo, antes que Nasser pudesse descobrir o que era, um grande alarido tomou conta do acampamento.

- Que é isso? – perguntou temerosa a mulher.

Porém o que os ouvidos de Nasser escutavam naquele momento não eram gritos de alarme, mas de alegria.

- Darai – esclareceu, o raiar de um sorriso em seus lábios – Darai está entre nós.


	18. Cap XVI O REENCONTRO DOS HARADRIM

CAP 16 – O REENCONTRO DOS HARADRIM

...

- Ah! Finalmente – sorriu Arwen – pensei que me fariam almoçar sozinha.

- Majestade – cumprimentou-a o príncipe Imrahil, de Dol Amroth, com uma mesura.

- Alteza – respondeu-lhe a rainha com um caloroso cumprimento de cabeça.

- Undomiel – cumprimentaram-na Legolas, com um sorriso e Haldir, com graciosa mesura.

- Senhora Rainha e herdeira de toda a beleza – tentou um galanteio a voz rouca de Gimli.

- Amigos – sorriu-lhes a esposa do Rei – sentem-se, por favor – disse-lhes, apontando para os lugares postos à mesa – essas reuniões intermináveis não podem privar-me de sua companhia todo o tempo, ainda mais que sei quão mais longas ainda serão quando meu marido e o Rei Éomer chegarem.

- Trabalhamos para que ambos, assim como o capitão Faramir, sejam poupados quando chegarem, ao menos do que pudermos adiantar – garantiu o príncipe Imrahil.

- Vou fingir que acredito – brincou a Estrela Vespertina – Às vezes parece que meu marido é mais atarefado hoje, no governar de Arnor e Gondor, do que quando se dedicava apenas ao trabalho de reunir os povos da Terra Média no combate ao Um Inimigo.

- Tal não é diferente com qualquer Senhor, Majestade – buscou contemporizar Haldir.

- Se o senhor diz, quem sou eu para discordar, Capitão? – retrucou Arwen, com uma brincalhona ênfase no formal tratamento empregado.

- E a senhora sua esposa, será que ainda vai demorar? – perguntou a Rainha, ao aperceber-se do lugar vago ao lado de Haldir. Possuía grande interesse, franca curiosidade em conhecê-la melhor.

- Minha esposa não virá almoçar conosco – respondeu o elfo.

- Não? – certificou-se Arwen, dispondo-se então a mandar servir a refeição.

- Por quê? – questionou o anão.

- Por que foi ao acampamento dos sulistas – mastigou a resposta o galadhrim, fazendo com que Legolas desse uma élfica cotovelada em Gimli, antes que este emitisse o comentário ou questão, o que quer que fosse que parecia prestes a sair de sua boca.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Já esteve lá ontem, estarei em reunião hoje, não a posso levar ao acampamento.

- Mas até por isso é melhor que eu vá, se você vai estar ocupado.

- Exatamente, pode aproveitar para conversar com a Rainha, que foi tão gentil consigo ao chegarmos, e a quem você ainda não retribuiu com a devida atenção.

- Conversarei com a Rainha no momento certo, com certeza ela também tem suas ocupações e não é conveniente que a façamos desviar-se delas para me pajear.

- Já disse que não a posso levar.

Mornfinniel mirou-o, o sorriso egocêntrico de Darai nos lábios informando-o de que sua companhia era mais do que dispensável.

Poderiam se confrontar. Gritar e se agredir no Palácio do Rei, e ainda assim de nada adiantaria.

Ela iria de qualquer maneira, a não ser que ele a trancasse no quarto, quando então ela faria um escândalo que seria ouvido em toda Minas Tirith, se não além.

- Faça como quiser, senhora – desistiu o elfo da batalha que não poderia vencer.

Na verdade não esperara outra coisa. Não após presenciar a recepção do povo de Harad à sua princesa...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A noite já ia alta quando Haldir e sua esposa aproximaram-se da Cidade Branca, e foi apenas esta circunstância que dissuadiu Mornfinniel de fazer o marido levá-la direto ao acampamento que apenas os olhos do elfo divisavam, mas que algum sentido da adan assegurava-lhe que estava ali.

- Amanhã, senhora, amanhã – repetira-lhe ele infindas vezes, na esperança de dirimir toda aquela ansiedade, enquanto subiam a cavalo os caminhos circulares de Minas Tirith.

O Capitão da Aliança começara a emitir um constrangido pedido de desculpas ao ver-se recebido pela própria Rainha em hora tão tardia, quando os cumprimentos de Gimli e Legolas revelaram que outro era o motivo para que Arwen ainda se visse acordada.

Os olhos da Estrela Vespetina revelavam um contentamento todo especial no rever amigos tão queridos, e suas palavras e desvelo para com a acomodação da esposa de Haldir foram de uma amabilidade ímpar.

O respeito e a correção da graciosa mesura dirigidos por Mornfinniel à neta de Galadriel proporcionaram ao galadhrim, por sua vez, um sentimento de alívio e contentamento: aquela era sua bela esposa adan.

- Amanhã de manhã cedo – disse-lhe ela após se verem finalmente instalados, tratando de dormir após as providências mínimas.

Precisava descansar ao menos um pouco, para chegar ao acampamento em seu melhor.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Darai! É Darai! – correu o aviso pelo acampamento antes mesmo que desmontassem.

E ninguém, nem mesmo os filhos adotivos de Harad que nunca a haviam visto pessoalmente, ou os rapazes jovens demais para se lembrarem de sua figura, deixaram de voltar-se para o ponto magnético onde desapeava, em frente às tendas de Daror, no exato momento em que o sol vencia a manhã enevoada, para, na primeira vez desde que lá chegaram, subir para um céu que não estivesse carregado com pesadas nuvens de chuva.

Daror saiu da tenda naquele instante, e aproximou-se da irmã que punha os pés no chão e fazia o mesmo, parando a dois passos um do outro.

Daror e Darai fitaram-se por um momento.

Para então envolverem-se num abraço tão intenso que Haldir sentiu uma dolorosa fisgada em suas entranhas.

Pareciam se dizer naquele gesto mais do que ele soubera dela nesses anos todos.

- Darai está conosco! – exclamou Daror erguendo a irmã sobre os ombros, para que todos a vissem.

E um alarido tremendo, um brado selvagem, invadiu os ouvidos do elfo atônito de ver sua esposa ser levada pela multidão que gritava seu nome, enquanto ela sorria e acenava.

Sorria, acenava e, tão logo foi posta no chão de novo, abraçava e beijava, sendo também abraçada e beijada por uma infinidade de tios e primos, aos quais lançava olhares de flerte e sorrisos de promessas, meneando a cabeça travessamente, colocando dedos falsamente ingênuos na boca, e afirmando que não acreditava que aqueles rapazes soberbos eram as crianças que vira outrora, ou que os homens velhos haviam descoberto a formula da eterna juventude.

- Rá-rá! Minha provocadora – beliscou-lhe as bochechas Terair, encantado da imagem de Ravai que materializara-se à sua frente – ainda hei de te mostrar o que é um verdadeiro homem de Harad.

- Tu, velho? – riu, mais provocadora que nunca – E tu ainda serves para isso?

- Mais que esse teu marido de longas madeixas, podes apostar – garantiu o velho Terair, para gargalhada geral, numa piada que, apesar de, aquela altura, distante, e numa língua que o elfo não podia entender, Haldir não duvidou referir-se à sua pessoa.

Mesmo que quisesse, entretanto, não haveria a quem externar sua indignação: jazia ainda reassegurando o cavalo, esquecido pela esposa em meio a um ajuntamento de bárbaros que não pareciam sequer enxergá-lo.

- Eles a idolatram – esclareceu na língua comum uma voz feminina com acento nobre.

Tão atordoado encontrava-se o elfo que sequer percebera a figura larga aproximando-se.

Alta para uma adan, quase tão alta quanto a Senhora Galadriel.

- Sou sua concunhada, Míriel, esposa de Daror – apresentou-se a dama numenoreana com um despojamento que não lhe comprometia a elegância.

- Maegovannem – conseguiu responder o elfo cada vez mais surpreso.

Parecia-lhe absolutamente incongruente uma união que juntasse aquele troll a uma dama que, além da beleza aristocrática, portava claramente também cultura e sensibilidade.

Apesar do que, aquela senhora, mesmo já desconfortável em seu final de gestação, parecia estranhamente feliz.

Mais feliz do que sua própria esposa tantas vezes aparentava – incomodou-se Haldir - voltando-se novamente para a multidão a procurá-la, constrangido de ver-se abandonado em meio àquela situação, tendo as pessoas que se introduzirem a ele daquela forma, quando o correto seria que permanecesse ao seu lado, para que familiares e amigos se cumprimentassem de maneira civilizada ...

- É como uma lenda viva para eles, uma deusa personificada, quase uma Vala – sorriu-lhe novamente a voz de Míriel, buscando consolá-lo ... era óbvio que não entendia, como ela mesma permanecera tanto tempo sem entender – São um povo diferente, mas fascinante.

- Sem dúvida – respondeu Haldir.

Fascinante, uma palavra tantas vezes mal-empregada, de forma a não se atingir a complexidade e a extensão de seu real significado.

Não a única, mas sem dúvida uma palavra adequadíssima à descrição de sua esposa.

- Mesmo sem conhecê-la, pedia a meu marido que explicasse o que a fazia tão ... venerada entre os haradrim, tão simbólica para eles, já que não deixava de ser um ente de carne e osso, como todos, uma mulher como eu, com sua vida, seu marido, filhos ... Sabe o que me respondeu ele?

- O quê? – perguntou educadamente o elfo.

- Que Darai é o Harad.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Harad.

A cabeça do elfo doía só de imaginar quantas vezes ainda teria de ouvir aquela palavra.

Mesmo a refinada dama numenoriana a pronunciava com reverência.

Harad, diziam, e quaisquer outras explicações pareciam desnecessárias.

Sua concunhada providenciara para que o cavalo fosse cuidado e lhe garantira um assento entre os que estavam a toda hora sendo buscados dentro das tendas. Pela primeira vez desde que o acampamento se instalara uma reunião tomava lugar fora delas, dada à quantidade de participantes.

O tempo passava, queijo e pão foram-lhe oferecidos - assim como o caldo duvidoso – e uma taça surgiu em suas mãos, na qual foi depositada água, e depois vinho.

Míriel providenciara-lhe um lugar próximo ao em que Darai se encontrava, cercada pelos Senhores e Capitães de Harad, a deblaterar.

Aquela língua, contudo, não possuía parentesco com qualquer língua élfica, ao contrário de tudo que Haldir já ouvira ser pronunciado na Terra Média – menos a língua negra.

Mesmo com essa, que lhe provocara a mesma repulsa, não havia parecença, e o elfo via-se impossibilitado de passar por aquela barreira.

Exceto quando aquela palavra era pronunciada, e ela era pronunciada o tempo todo.

Harad.

Haldir sabia o que era: uma pátria, um lugar; mas ainda assim não entendia. Usavam-na como se encerrasse um discurso inteiro em suas poucas letras.

E com tal devoção e pobreza vocabular a repetiam, que a cabeça do elfo doía só de imaginar quantas vezes ainda haveria de escutá-la.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A manhã dera vez ao meio-dia, e este por sua vez à tarde, que já se findava também quando Haldir houve por bem de aproximar-se da esposa e dizer-lhe;

- Senhora, faz-se tarde, devemos ir.

- Não é necessário, esposo – voltara-se-lhe ela, finalmente, na língua comum – podemos nos instalar numa das tendas e ...

- Já nos instalamos no palácio do rei, e estamos sendo hóspedes ingratos se não demonstramos à Rainha, que nos acolheu tão gentilmente, nossa consideração de voltar antes da madrugada – insistiu o elfo, já com a mão em seu cotovelo, instando-a a levantar-se, a obedecer-lhe, a ver que aquilo já passara de todos os limites.

Antes que a haradrim arreganhasse os dentes no prenúncio de uma contenda terrível, Daror aproximou-se e tomou-lhe o outro braço.

- Não precisa se preocupar, cunhado – asseverou Daror– por hoje, Darai retornará à Cidade Branca consigo – esclareceu na língua comum – depois que Daror houver tratado com ela de um último assunto - disse, puxando-a para o outro lado, fazendo com que o elfo a soltasse.

Por hoje – bufou o elfo, vendo os irmãos afastarem-se de todos, sua esposa ouvindo atenta ao gigante reclinado em direção a ela como se lhe passasse instruções que ela recebia com atenção dedicada.

Àquele homem hediondo a mulher parecia acatar sem questionamento, a discussão cujo prenúncio Haldir antevira morta ainda no nascedouro pela determinação do ogro de que ela retornaria à Cidade Branca com o marido.

Entretanto Haldir não poderia esperar que seu monstruoso cunhado determinasse que ela não voltasse ao acampamento, ou ao menos que lá não fosse sem o marido.

E todos os dias em que tentava convencê-la de o fazer, sabia que travava uma batalha perdida.


	19. Cap XVII A VOLTA DE LËANA Parte 2

CAP 17 – A VOLTA DE LËANA – PARTE2

O próprio Daror surpreendera-se com a intensidade de sentimentos que o assaltou ao saber que sua irmã chegara, ao encará-la frente a frente.

"Ainda está zangada pelo que fiz, maninha?" – perguntou-lhe com os olhos.

"Estou" – respondera-lhe incontinenti – "E Daror terá seu troco"

Ainda e sempre a mesma, como então ele se sentiu também, apertando-a no abraço que gritava, como jamais quaisquer palavras diriam, o quanto lhes fizera falta, o quanto lhes era querida, como era bom tê-la ali!

Os braços à volta dele disseram-lhe o mesmo, e o mesmo gesto de suas façanhas conjuntas ele repetiu, soerguendo-a e sentando-a em seu ombro, para anunciar ao povo que sua irmã estava ali.

Seu esteio.

Sua tradição.

Sua heroína.

A filha de Harad que sobrevivia.

A mulher que fascinava.

A própria rosa de selvagem, em seu esplendor e seus espinhos.

Reassegurando-lhes quem eram.

Como eles a reassegurariam.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Ela lhe lembra alguém? – perguntou Lëana, depois de vários dias de retorno fascinado do marido aos encontros com a irmã de Daror.

- Quê? – acordou subitamente Nasser de uma impressão benfazeja.

- A mulher morena, a irmã de Daror, ela lhe lembra alguém? – insistiu Lëana.

Nasser respirou fundo. Sim, Darai lembrava-lhe alguém, muitas pessoas na verdade: sua mãe, suas tias, sua esposa e suas filhas mortas, todas as tantas mulheres que já lhe haviam sido queridas antes, que meneavam as cadeiras ao andar, que jogavam os cabelos para lá e para cá, que sorriam com feitiço, provocavam e flertavam com os homens, dançavam como deusas, lutavam como fúrias e resistiam como Harad.

Recusava-se ele, como os demais haradrim, a supor que elas pudessem um dia ter desistido. Darai era a prova de que qualquer delas resistiria além dos próprios limites, e lhas trazia de volta em seus trejeitos, em seu jeito, em sua mera existência, na qual podiam lembra-las e louvar a cada uma delas.

- A quem Darai deveria me lembrar? – perguntou.

- À sua primeira mulher – respondeu Lëana sem olhar nos olhos do marido.

Nasser respirou fundo novamente.

- Voltaste estranha da casa de teu pai. Triste, nervosa, com essa idéia fixa sobre o meu primeiro casamento ...

O Senhor do Norte do Harad fez uma pausa, abrindo caminho para que a esposa desabafasse, pusesse para fora o que a estava incomodando. Não lhe prestara muita atenção nos últimos dias, era verdade, queria estar com os filhos, queria gozar da presença da prima, retomara com novo vigor suas atividades de supervisão, mas também, Lëana nunca fora uma esposa difícil, uma haradrim contenciosa.

- Senta aqui, mulher – chamou-a para seus joelhos, numa nova tentativa de achegá-la, fazê-la dar-se a entender no que a estava perturbando.

Lëana aproximou-se, pois era de natureza dócil, mas foi o máximo a que conseguiu chegar.

- Não me amas, não é mesmo?

- Quê? – o mal das mulheres muito razoáveis é fazer seus esposos suporem que elas serão sempre assim.

- Sou apenas a substituta, o sucedâneo daquela que você realmente queria, mas que não pode mais ter, não é assim?

Aquilo realmente estava passando das medidas para Nasser.

- Do que estás falando, mulher?

- Tu nunca a esqueceste, tua primeira mulher, às vezes teu olhar se perde ... se perde de mim, e vai ter com ela, com a lembrança dela, é o que sinto.

Agora o olhava nos olhos, e Nasser tratou de fixar aqueles olhos verde-acastanhados, embora sem deixar de se perguntar se uma boa surra na mulher não lhe seria uma resposta mais efetiva às angústias.

- Notável que tu só tenhas sido tomada por um tal sentimento após retornar da casa de teu pai. Que aconteceu lá, Lëana?

A chamara pelo nome, e isso não lhe pareceu bom.

Nada lhe parecia bom ultimamente, estava tão confusa ...

Seu pai, oras, seu pai desejava o seu bem, vê-la feliz ... sabê-la realmente amada, ao invés de iludida.

* * *

><p><em>-Fico satisfeito, filhotinhas, que esses homens as tenham feito felizes, já que o declaram.<em>

_- Sim, papai, estamos felizes – afirmara Lëana._

_- Oh, é bom sabê-lo, bom sabê-lo, pois muito me preocupei nesses anos._

_- Oh, papai, não há com que se preocupar – confirmou Alëna._

_- Mas meu coração de pai ... – e Naufelam balançava a cabeça, batendo levemente no lado esquerdo do peito._

_- Papaizinho querido – abraçavam-no então as filhas, achegando-se mais ao obeso e carinhoso Naufelam no sofá da luxuosa e acolhedora sala, em frente à bela lareira, acariciando-lhe braços e joelhos._

_- Ai, filhotinhas ... – suspirava então Naufelam, como sempre que falavam em retornar ao acampamento – meu coração não vai suportar ver-se apartado de si novamente ... meu pobre e velho coração fraquinho – arfava._

_..._

_- Mas, papai, há muito dias já que estamos aqui, meu marido também deve estar sentindo falta de mim e das crianças._

_- É fato – ponderou Naufelam – um estóico, pelo que me contas ... Perder filhos crescidos e uma esposa adorada, e ainda assim conseguir encontrar nos escombros de seu coração destruído algum afeto para atribuir à minha Lëana – suspirou – Eu não o conseguiria ... nunca amei outra, depois que sua mãe morreu ... por que eu a amava de verdade._

_- ... Meu marido me ama de verdade – Lëana redargüiu._

_- E estou a dizer que não? E estou a dizer que não? Vejo o quanto minha Lëana gosta dele, o quanto a impressionou, só pode ser mesmo um grande homem, embora não o conheça melhor, pois a minha menina mais velha certamente não se deixaria iludir por um simulacro de amor._

_Lëana piscou._

_Um simulacro de amor._

_- O que me dá Nasser todas as noites é um amor bastante palpável – defendeu-se rispidamente a mulher._

_Naufelam fitou a filha com o rabo dos olhos, sua modesta Lëana, quem diria, amparara sua consideração ao marido em atributos noturnos e palpáveis ... _

_- Minha tolinha – riu-se de repente – nenhum homem deixaria de apresentar uma "palpável" admiração por uma moça bonita como você, todas as noites, se isso lhe fosse permitido._

_Naufelam sorriu quando Lëana corou._

_- Oh, papai, desculpe-me – sorria ela também – minha compostura tornou-se um tanto fluida nesses anos ..._

_- Ora, ora – abraçou-a o pai – minha menininha tornou-se uma mulher ... – e brincou-lhe com o queixo – sua mãe morreu e eu nunca soube como falar a vocês sobre os fatos da natureza ... E realmente, filhotinha, é um fato da natureza que os homens apreciam às mulheres ... como os coelhos às coelhas, os patos às patinhas, os carneiros às ovelhas..._

_- Pai, onde está querendo chegar? – incomodara-se novamente Lëana._

_- Ao fato de que não me surpreende nem um pouco a atenção que seu marido devota a você, filhota – riu-se o rosto próspero de Naufelam – supreender-me-ia é se fosse o contrário._

_- Espero então, e de uma vez por todas, pai, que as dúvidas de seu coração estejam sanadas, e que o senhor não se disponha mais a perturbar o meu com elas._

_- Decerto, filha, decerto – deu Naufelam por encerrado aquele assunto – estou absolutamente seguro de que, palpavelmente, ele não entregou mais à primeira mulher do que a você, e, se isso é suficiente para você, tem de sê-lo para mim também. _

* * *

><p><em>- Era bela?<em>

_- Quem?_

_- A esposa de seu marido?_

_Lëana levou alguns instantes para entender que a esposa de seu marido à qual Naufelam se referia não era ela._

_- Porque essa pergunta, pai?_

_- Ah filha, desculpe-me, sou mesmo um desastrado, não a queria melindrar – lastimou-se – Tome o seu chá, tudo que falo parece aborrecê-la._

_- É que, em tudo que o senhor fala, parece haver a intenção velada de plantar a semente de uma dúvida em meu coração._

_- Intenção velada? Desde quando uma filha vê intenções veladas nas palavras de seu pai? Você me respeite, Lëana ... você ... ai ... ai meu coração._

_- Pai, o que foi?_

_- Papai! - Acorreu Alëna, que brincava com os sobrinhos na pérgola – o que houve?_

_- O que houve? O que houve é que a sua irmã mais velha traz no fundo do coração uma dúvida que não o quer admitir, preferindo atribuir a mim tal responsabilidade._

_- Como? – intrigou-se Alëna._

_- Eu só fiz uma pergunta inocente._

_- Que pergunta? – indagou Alëna tentando compreender o que se passava._

_- Perguntei-lhe se era bela a esposa morta do senhor marido sulista de minha filha. Há algum mal nisso, Alëna? Há, minha caçulinha? – e Naufelam segurou nas mãos da filha mais nova ao perguntar, já fazendo um ar jocoso e piscando-lhe._

_- Ora, Lëana, que bobagem – voltou-se Alëna para a irmã – tanto tempo longe, tão pouco para nos divertirmos juntos, e você, logo você, a pegar-se com tolices._

_Contudo, apesar de não ser nem um pouco feia, Lëana crescera ouvindo o quanto a irmã mais nova era bela, escutando comparações que sempre davam a sua própria beleza como inferior ..._

_- Não sei como era a primeira mulher de meu marido. Nasser sempre teve o bom gosto de não tocar no assunto._

_- Bom gosto nunca foi uma característica marcante dos haradrim ... – comentou Alëna servindo-se de um biscoitinho, estava adorando a estadia na casa do pai, o carinho, o conforto, os mimos .. .a despensa recheada de tentações deliciosas, o luxo extravagante da casa reformada, os saraus, todas as coisas familiares de que se vira apartada por tanto tempo e das quais em breve se apartaria novamente por outro tanto..._

_- O que só faz crescer minha admiração por esse homem, se apesar da reconhecida rudeza de seu povo, tem com minha filha todo esse cuidado em poupá-la._

_As poucas mulheres de Harad que Lëana chegara a conhecer pareciam-lhe lindíssimas._

_Voluptuosas, morenas, exóticas, atrevidas, provocantes._

_Às vezes Nasser a olhava como se esperasse mais dela._

_Noutras, parecia surpreender-se quando ela se atirava em seus braços._

_Lëana mais de uma vez sentira-se em dúvida sobre a melhor maneira de agradá-lo._

_Mas o nascimento dos filhos silenciara tais questões: os dois saudáveis e travessos garotos contentaram por demais ao marido, bem como tomaram a ela o tempo de sequer pensar._

_Seus dois filhos ancoravam o amor de Nasser em si, pois enquanto necessitassem dos cuidados da mãe, à disposição dela pertenceriam, e onde ela ficasse estariam._

_Um elo poderoso a ligar o homem à mulher._

_Se isso bastasse a ela._

* * *

><p><em>- De fato, então, se o pai não se quer ver apartado dos filhos, precisa manter a mãe das crianças ao seu lado? – recapitulou Naufelam, dirigindo-se a Alëna, como a conferir se entendera corretamente mais aquela lição sobre os exóticos costumes do Harad.<em>

_- Caso contrário as crianças agregam-se ao clã de origem da mãe, ou ao clã de seu novo marido._

_- Que curioso!_

_- E não é, paizinho? – sorria-lhe Alëna, servindo-se do saboroso pão de nozes e passas. Os cozinheiros da casa do Pai pareciam se esmerar em tentá-las a cada dia com um acepipe mais exótico e delicioso que o outro._

_Já para os netinhos, Naufelan houvera por bem providenciar um pônei... as novidades se sucediam: a cada dia mercadores visitavam a casa, exibindo produtos luxuosos a elas e aos convidados que volta e meia vinham vê-las – alguns amigos de longa data de seu pai, e outros tantos que as filhas de Naufelam jamais haviam visto, mas todos demonstrando grande interesse em ouvi-las relatar seus cinco anos de aventura no Harad ..._

_Naufelam chegara a tecer algumas conjecturas íntimas sobre a explanação de Alëna, mas logo abanou a cabeça. Se não se concentrasse em seu objetivo primordial, outros perderiam o proposito..._

_- Diverti-mo-nos com os convidados ontem até altas horas, não foi, minha caçulinha? – retomou então a conversa com a filha introduzindo um novo assunto._

_- Ah sim, papai querido – abraçou-o Alëna – Nunca mais havia dançado o minueto – riu-se – Mas tenho de concordar com Lëana ... foi praticamente um baile, com menestréis e orquestra ... não está o senhor gastando mais do que deveria com essas extravagâncias, paizinho?_

_- Ah minha caçulinha ... minha doce Alëna ... minha filha favorita – segredou-lhe o pai a última afirmação – Não vai criticar seu velho pai como sua desagradável irmã, não é mesmo? Por isso não arranjava marido aqui, nem está certa de haver agradado o que arranjou no estrangeiro..._

_- Ah paizinho, não fale assim ... Suas idéias estão a infelicitar Lëana, a pô-la em dúvida._

_Naufelam pressentiu mais que percebeu a aproximação da filha mais velha, e tratou de pôr um fim àquela conversa._

_- Lëana não precisa carregar dúvida alguma consigo. Pelo que me contaste, a mera existência de filhos comuns manterá o marido sulista atado a ela, quer a ame ou não._

_Naufelam apenas não foi rápido o suficiente para que a filha não escutasse suas palavras..._

* * *

><p>Estava sofrendo, era uma agonia, apenas queria que ele lhe confirmasse ... Os dois meninos, ela os deixaria com ele, apesar de ainda pertenceram a ela ... só não queria que continuasse atado a ela por causa deles...<p>

Praticamente fugira da casa em que seu pai os retinha a todos, com tantos mimos, tantas benesses, tanto interesse, tantas conversas, tantas conjeturas e sugestões, praticamente fugira, à busca daquela resposta.

Faltara-lhe entretanto, por todos aquele dias, a coragem para fazer a pergunta, para confrontar o sim nos olhos do marido, para suportar a ausência de um sentimento mais profundo em seu semblante, para selar o trato que os desobrigaria, para mirar tão somente concórdia, quando se despedissem ...

- ... os deixo contigo ... os deixo contigo – soluçava já

- Nenhum deixará a nenhum aqui – assegurava-lhe a voz firme dos braços que a haviam contornado e retido junto ao próprio peito, buscando aquietá-la – estás tal qual preá assustada, mulher. Que te fizeram, préazinha, que te fizeram? – repetia Nasser, sem outro objetivo mais que acalmá-la, passando-lhe a mão sobre os cabelos, prendendo-a junto a si até que se esvaziasse daquele pranto, derrubando-lhe lenço e xale na carícia continuada durante um longo tempo.

Quando finalmente a mulher se aquietou, o marido não precisaria mais lhe perguntar nada, pois que o cérebro de Nasser trabalhava muito bem, o que lhe restava agora, então, era reassegurá-la, até que aqueles fantasmas deixassem de assombrá-la.

Nasser puxou-lhe do queixo, fazendo-a mirar as juras ternas que lhe preparava, ao tempo em que ele também lhe mirava a doce figura, as orelhas delicadas, o colo branco, os cabelos castanhos ...

- Cadê tuas jóias, mulher? – foi o que lhe saiu, entretanto, ao vê-la totalmente despossuída do tanto com que a adornara.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Tu, estás proibida de voltar à Cidade Branca e, se não gostares do que diz teu homem, vá te queixar a Daror, mas arca com as conseqüências, mulher confusa – sentenciou Nasser, sabedor de que, nesse momento, o melhor que podia dar à mulher eram rédeas. – Quanto a Cassor, vou avisá-lo de que dê um jeito de trazer a mulher de volta, ainda mais depois do que me revelaste.

Lëana acatou a sentença do marido, com cálido conforto na reação nada indiferente dele à sua proposta de separarem-se, e dela jamais se queixou a Daror, que, portanto, nunca a conheceu.


	20. Cap XVIII O CRISTAL PARTIDO

CAP 18 - O CRISTAL PARTIDO

Assim passavam-se os dias daquele frio e tumultuoso inverno, em que Arwen buscava equilibrar tantos acontecimentos e conflitos.

A nova vida ... A outra vida, pela qual tanto ansiara, pela qual tanto aguardara, aquela que escolhera – não sem dores, não sem sofrimento - a vida pela qual optara, viera a lhe trazer muito mais do que supunha.

Era agora a Grande Rainha, mas também a dona de casa, a mãe, a mulher, a amante ... e também a companheira, a parceira vinculada às necessidades políticas e administrativas de seu esposo. Politicamente era preciso disfarçada e sutilmente postergar a tomada das providências requeridas antes da partida do povo de Harad. Era de fundamental importância estabelecer laços com aquele povo tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo espalhado por uma terra tão rica quanto desconhecida...

Mas não deixara nunca de ser Arwen, sensível, terna, apaixonada, criada na harmonia de Caras Galadhom, na beleza de Imladris ... Alguém a quem angustiava presenciar, em seu próprio palácio, o ponto ao qual podia chegar o desentendimento entre um casal.

A animosidade entre Haldir e sua esposa era tão patente que, nos raros momentos em que a senhora Darai esteve presente à mesa, um silêncio constrangido se abatera sobre os circunstantes.

Não que jamais tivesse havido qualquer demonstração pública de discordância ou dissenção entre ambos – ao menos que ela soubesse. – Ao contrário, era exatamente o silêncio em que se mantinham – como se, ainda que lado a lado, lhes fosse impossível estabelecer uma comunicação entre si - que acabava por contagiar aos demais.

Chegava a ser doloroso observá-los, como a duas almas torturadas pela tarefa exaustiva de tentar manter unido um cristal que já se partiu em mil pedaços ...

Se, entretanto, alguma ocasião houve em que tentou fazer saber a Haldir que estava à disposição e o quanto desejava ajudá-los, o orgulhoso elfo fez que não o percebeu – o que nada tinha de surpreendente.

Uma, e apenas uma rara vez, contudo, Arwen logrou ver-se sozinha num corredor em que se encontrava também a senhora Darai.

A rainha aproximou-se rápida e silenciosamente. A não menos orgulhosa esposa de Haldir por certo acabaria por evitar da mesma forma qualquer oferta piedosa se tivesse chance de fazê-lo ...

Mas em sua surpresa, escapou à esposa de Elessar o que pretendia dizer, pois, antes de ser notada, percebeu que a esposa adan de Haldir cantarolava baixinho, num idioma misterioso e cheio de musicalidade, cadenciado pelas passadas do caminhar que, próximo, podia ser percebido quase como uma dança, acompanhado por expressivos gestos das mãos e por um menear de ombros incomum.

Darai virou-se ao sentir a presença da rainha a alguns passos de si, mas o sorriso de seu momento enlevado, permanecia-lhe no rosto.

- Senhora Darai, espero não a ter perturbado ... Vejo que está feliz – não pode deixar de observar Arwen. Aquela constatação era tão inesperada que não pode deixar de verbalizá-la.

Ao invés da costumeira reverencia, Arwen viu a mulher de Harad erguer suavemente a mão direita com a palma voltada em sua direção e pronunciar uma benção de sílabas rascantes e desconhecidas, que mais parecia o continuar daquela canção.

- Tenha muitas filhas, rainha Arwen, as filhas são a continuação da mulher – disse baixando a mão – É uma benção de meu povo: aquela que já tem um filho, já tem a encarnação da força em sua casa, pode então buscar a encarnação da graça.

Arwen levou a mão ao peito em agradecimento, como soube ser adequado naquela língua que se valia do gestual e das expressões da face tanto quanto das palavras para construir seus significados. A resposta da haradrim foi um sorriso de despedida, antes de partir para mais um dia no acampamento além do Pelennor. Em poucos minutos toda uma compreensão fora construída entre elas.

Por que não ocorria o mesmo com Haldir?

A Estrela de dois povos não saberia dizer o que a desconcertava mais: se o fato de haver atingido o entendimento tão rapidamente com aquela mulher tão diferente, quando isso parecia tão difícil para seu amigo de quem ela era esposa, ou se o regozijo que reconhecera naquela criatura.

A encarnação da graça, ela lhe dissera ... "Tenha muitas filhas, Rainha Arwen, elas são ... a encarnação da graça".

Era como se a mulher de Harad reconhecesse a si mesma como tal, como a encarnação da graça.

Ao menos quando longe do marido.

Como isso poderia ser?

Se houvesse de desentender-se com o seu ... Senhora das Estrelas, se por um momento que fosse não se entendesse com ele ... Se, ao final de tudo, ele não a compreendesse ...

Uma miríade de pensamentos desencontrados a perturbaram depois daquele encontro ...

E não era apenas a alegria da moça, era sua ... plenitude.

Aquela que encontrara nos corredores era a senhora Darai!

Aquela, e não a moça que por um momento hesitara, nos salões do palácio anos atrás, ao narrar sua história, e que discretamente então olhara com amor para o elfo refletido em seus olhos, mas também com a coragem de quem enfrenta a própria dúvida, lançara-lhe um convite.

Aquela, e não a austera e indiferente senhora que Haldir conduzira ao salão de refeições outra noite, na presença da qual a música se calara.

A verdadeira senhora Darai, então, era aquela que não podia conter seu riso, cujo coração cantava, e cujo cantar pulsava por todo corpo.

A verdadeira senhora Darai, então, era aquela que se sentia tão abençoada enquanto mulher, que podia generosa e poderosamente abençoar a outra, abençoar a ela, a Estrela Vespertina...

Mesmo a senhora Míriel, em seus contatos, guiava-se para com ela pelo protocolo numenoriano de cortesia, e parecia jamais haver-se esquecido de que fora sua dama de companhia.

A Senhora Darai, naquele dia, fora a primeira mulher mortal a trata-la de igual para igual ...

De onde lhe vinha aquela plenitude, aquela certeza, aquela força, aquela segurança?

Arwen intuiu, sem compreender, que vinha do próprio Harad

E por um segundo Arwen o vislumbrou, o ciúme terrível que habitava o coração do elfo!

Ele, que não temera as incontáveis hostes inimigas, o suplício e a morte, temia a força da mulher que amava.

Temia que a força dela lhe desse asas para voar para longe dele, como já fizera uma vez.

Tentava podá-las.

Mas elas cresciam novamente.

Haviam crescido mais longas e mais fortes do que jamais ele as vira.

Ela poderia alçar vôo a qualquer momento.

Senhora das estrelas, como desejava que o SEU amado estivesse ali!

Uma miríade de pensamentos e sensações desencontradas passou a acompanhar os dias e principalmente as noites de Arwen após aquele encontro.

* * *

><p><em>Um pássaro negro que crescia.<em>

_Asas negras que se abriam._

_Um coração que sangrava em suas garras._

_O vulto que descia dos céus sobre a pomba branca._

_- Não! Não! Ele vem me buscar! – gritos que ouvia sem poder acorrer._

_Um corpo de mulher caindo num abismo sem fim._

_Gritos vindos do fundo do ventre._

_Homens puxando suas espadas._

_Gritos e sangue._

_Dor, escuridão e batalha._

_Paredes que se fechavam sobre sua cabeça._

_O som de uma porta pesada que se trancava, encerrando-a na escuridão_

E o despertar desesperado em que a consciência buscava em vão aprisionar aqueles sonhos, fornecer-lhes um sentido, encontrar as respostas que encerravam.

Mas ao acordar, Arwen não sabia sequer quais eram as perguntas.

A ausência dos que amamos é sempre longa demais. Era tudo que podia saber.


	21. Cap XIX A QUEDA NO ABISMO

CAP 19 – A QUEDA NO ABISMO

- Rainha Arwen – chamou-a a senhora Darai, sob o olhar desaprovador das damas e criadas do palácio ali presentes, tão logo a esposa do Rei Elessar saiu de seus aposentos íntimos aquela manhã – poderia conceder-me alguns instantes de sua atenção?

- Decerto, senhora Darai, o que houve?

Assumindo um gestual tipicamente masculino, a senhora Darai conduziu a Rainha Arwen para longe da curiosidade intrometida dos demais, amparando discreta mas firmemente as costas da elfa até um aposento em que pudessem estar a sós.

Era o gabinete particular do Rei Elessar, onde tudo estava preparado para a tão aguardada volta de seu marido.

Longe de olhares e ouvidos curiosos depois que a senhora Darai fechou a porta, esta ainda fez um gesto para que a Estrela Vespertina se sentasse.

Era realmente uma mulher de extrema decisão aquela, ponderou Arwen, e tal temperamento sem dúvida devia ver-se em choque com o de Haldir constantemente.

- Perdoe-me, senhora Arwen, neta da senhora Galadriel, se pareço ter esquecido em meus modos, que certamente seriam desaprovados por meu marido, quem é a senhora desta casa.

Arwen teria aberto a boca de espanto ante a franqueza crua das palavras de sua hóspede, não fosse a sensação, com que despertara, de que o fado ruim que há semanas pressentia em seus sonhos finalmente começara.

- Não há o que perdoar, senhora Darai, sei que apenas um acontecimento de extrema gravidade a traria até minha presença desta forma. Em que posso ajudá-la.

- Um homem de Harad foi preso em sua cidade esta madrugada. Pode libertá-lo?

Arwen arregalou os olhos. Além de decidida, a senhora Darai era extremamente objetiva e rápida.

Rápida demais.

- Desculpe-me, não sei se compreendi, como assim um homem de Harad foi preso esta madrugada em Minas Tirith? Em que circunstâncias?

Arwen Undomiel não se agradou do olhar que recebeu da senhora Darai após fazer aquelas perguntas. Quase o olhar de um guerreiro que vê um orc a lhe barrar o caminho.

Mas a senhora Darai logo recuperou a compostura e aprumou-se numa posição menos beligerante e ligeiramente mais afastada de Arwen no sofá em que ambas haviam tomado assento, tomando fôlego para ser menos breve:

- Várias das esposas dos haradrim estão hospedadas na cidade, em visita às famílias de seus pais. Seus maridos, contudo, não tem sido bem recebidos na cidade, haja vista que os soldados de Gondor obviamente têm medo de precisar enfrentar nossa destreza e coragem em combate. Tal temor, contudo, é desnecessário, pois meu irmão proibiu os homens de meu povo de se envolverem em escaramuças durante sua estadia aqui. Acontece que um marido saudoso houve por bem buscar sua esposa ontem à noite, mas o pai da moça não lha quis entregar, o conflito se estabeleceu e meu primo acabou preso.

- Seu primo?

- Sim, o haradrim que foi preso é um grande senhor, um príncipe de Harad, e fortes laços unem a Casa dele à minha.

- Ah, entendo ... – Intrincados eram os laços de parentesco e aliança entre aquele povo sobre cujo viver sabia tão pouco. – Creio que tudo não deve ter passado de um lamentável mal-entendido.

- Decerto.

- Vou verificar o que ocorreu e, se não puder liberá-lo imediatamente, garanto que meu marido o fará amanhã, quando estiver de retorno. Desejo que o príncipe de Harad venha a reencontrar sua esposa tão ou mais brevemente do que eu venha a me reencontrar com meu marido.

- A esposa dele está morta.


	22. Cap XX NOS CALABOUÇOS DE MINAS TIRITH

**Cap 20 - NOS CALABOUÇOS DE MINAS TIRITH**

Espiral após espiral descendente, Míriel se perguntava como sua cunhada conseguia ali estar sem agasalho. Aquelas pedras exalavam o tipo de frio úmido que gela os ossos, aconchegava-se a dama em sua pele escura, o rosto mal visível sob o capuz, o corpo pesado tateando com equilíbrio incerto os degraus escorregadios.

O grito agudo gerado quando Míriel quase caiu sobressaltou o carcereiro que as conduzia, iluminando o caminho com um archote, mas sua mão estendida só encontrou desprezo e recusa no olhar da nobre e branca senhora que contraiu as narinas, a ânsia de vômito estampada no rosto que se encolheu ainda mais para dentro do capuz.

- Este lugar fede a mofo! – Darai segurou-lhe o cotovelo, apoiando as costas da cunhada com a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que seu temperamento sanguíneo como o de Daror punha em palavras bem pouco gentis o pensamento de ambas; ao que Míriel só pode concordar, tossindo.

Estrangeira sem modos e insolente – pensou o carcereiro – queria saber se cheiravam melhor as pocilgas em que andou e os animais com quem conviveu, pois bastantes haviam sido as testemunhas do relato da mulher ao Rei Elessar antes da coroação.

E muitas, também, as testemunhas de sua dança no Pelennor.

O homem olhou de soslaio para a mulher haradrim.

Dois olhos negros enviesados fitaram-no em desafio, como se dissessem: "eu sei no que você está pensando".

Até que o carcereiro desviasse o olhar.

- É aqui, senhoras – apontou por fim o guarda quando chegaram a uma porta enferrujada mas maciça, exceto por um pequeno respiradouro gradeado.

- Abra-a – ordenou Darai.

O carcereiro pachorrentamente certificou-se de que o prisioneiro estava bem distante da porta; que aquela mulher não pensasse que poderia lhe dar ordens.

- Chame na hora que desejar sair, minha senhora – disse por fim, dirigindo-se à nobre dama encapuzada, enquanto segurava a porta da cela para que as mulheres entrassem.

O quadro que ambas descortinaram, quando seguro nas mãos de Darai o archote iluminou o local, fez cair mais alguns graus a temperatura do corpo de Míriel. No chão, não havia um só ponto sem umidade. Nas paredes, não se descortinava uma só janela por onde pudesse entrar sol ou claridade. Um lugar para não se saber se era dia ou noite. No ar, o cheiro quase irrespirável de mofo e dejetos que não tinham para onde escoar.

Um lugar que parecia meticulosamente planejado para enlouquecer uma criatura solar como um filho de Harad, acostumado ao Sol quente, ao deserto seco, ao ar livre das planícies e à noite estrelada dos oásis.

Míriel chegou primeiro ao corpo de Cassor, estendido de bruços no chão, enquanto a cunhada depositava o archote num suporte, mas apenas Darai podia agachar-se:

- Eh, Cassor, que tens? – sacudiu-o a irmã de Daror pelos ombros, procurando virar o corpo para cima, correndo-lhe as mãos pelo cabelo e pelo rosto.

- Ele arde em febre – virou-se alarmada para Míriel.

- Deusa-mãe! – exclamou Míriel no idioma de Harad ao tocar a testa em chamas de Cassor.

- Cassor! Cassor! – chamou Darai, batendo-lhe no rosto – Acorda, filho de Harad!

- Prima Darai? – olhos incertos tentaram fitá-la.

Darai sorriu, certamente não lhe tinha idade para ser tia, mas Cassor não era mais que um moleque quando a grande caravana de Raor passara pelas terras de seu pai.

- Acorda, priminho, que te fizeram?

- Oras, prima, jogaram-me neste lugar amaldiçoado quando fui buscar minha mulher e seu pai não ma quis devolver, e foram muitos, ou não teriam conseguido.

- Bem vejo, Cassor – admoestou Míriel – Daror não proibiu que os haradrim viessem à Cidade Branca arranjar confusão?

- Mãe Míriel – levantou-se Cassor, cambaleante, com o auxílio de Darai – E que querias que fizesse um homem de Harad se minha cunhada, irmã de Alëna, me disse que não era da vontade dela permanecer aqui? – Não só de febre, mas também de indignação haradrim ardia Cassor. – Só vim buscar minha mulher, mas o costume desse povo não respeita um homem! – investiu Cassor até ser tomado por um acesso de tosse que pareceu roubar-lhe as forças, fazendo com que Darai não tivesse como evitar que escorregasse novamente até o chão, onde a febre reclamou seu corpo numa série de violentos arrepios que o fizeram tiritar.

Míriel tirou de seu pesado e longo manto de peles, cobrindo o guerreiro indefeso. Não mais sentia frio agora, o amor de seu povo de Harad pondo-a a ferver.

- Cassor não pode permanecer aqui, precisa de cuidado, este frio e esta umidade vão matá-lo!

- Cassor não receberá cuidado algum nesta cidade, cunhada. Nocauteou vários guardas, e a sanha dos mercadores o está acusando de assassinato: se a umidade e o frio não o matarem, a forca o fará.

- Não, cunhada, isto não é possível, não num julgamento justo.

- E como se defenderá num processo meu primo, se sua língua e seu código são os do guerreiro de Harad?

- Mas não temos como tirá-lo daqui! - Míriel sentia-se enlouquecer de ira haradrim, andando furiosa de um lado para outro, sob o olhar atento e calculado de Darai, agachada junto a Cassor.

- Temos sim.

- Temos? – aproximou-se Míriel – Como?

- Com teu casaco – deu de ombros Darai.

- Quê? – franziu o cenho a outra

- Foi o que os olhos dos guardas e carcereiros viram de ti, uma mulher alta sob um capuz. É o que verão se eu conduzir Cassor para fora daqui sob ele.

Míriel franziu seu cenho ainda mais: o que Darai propunha era temerário.

Entretanto as mulheres de Gondor se haviam disfarçado de homens aos olhos dos corsários de Umbar e assim os enganado, portanto o oposto também era possível.

Embora improvável.

- Darai ... – murmurou incerta - Isto não vai dar certo.

À filha de Ravai, bem mais que os sentidos, aquele cenário revirara a alma, e, após o recuar das promessas de ajuda de Rainha Arwen, não se fiaria na boa vontade de nenhum do Norte para com o povo de Harad. O casamento não estreitava laços entre aquela gente estranha, portanto os haradrim só podiam contar consigo mesmos.

E Darai não falharia para com eles, pensou erguendo-se lentamente, e assegurando.

- Sou filha de Harad. Farei com que dê certo.

Quanto mistério e certeza naquele semblante, não pôde deixar de impressionar-se Míriel, antes de argumentar.

- Vai um guerreiro e Pai de Harad se travestir de mulher, e para fugir de um inimigo ao invés de enfrentá-lo?

- Cassor mal terá consciência do que estaremos fazendo – respondeu Darai, os olhares das duas mulheres voltadas para o corpo semi recostado numa parede.

Foi quando Cassor tossiu de novo.

A mesma tosse que Daror tossira no acampamento do Pelennor.

Se fosse Daror ali naquela situação ...

- Vão logo – ordenou Míriel, cuidando de amarrar bem todos os fechos que prendiam o agasalho de peles, escondendo o rosto de Cassor bem no fundo do capuz, enquanto Darai tratava de pô-lo de pé.

- Venha, priminho, vou tirá-lo daqui, e nem pense em bater boca com estes cães, ignore-os, deixe que Darai se entende com eles – admoestou-o ainda.

As recomendações eram desnecessárias: sobravam a Cassor consciência e força apenas para acompanhar Darai, enquanto Míriel se fazia um mero vulto nas sombras da cela.


	23. Cap XXI NA PRESENÇA DE ELESSAR

Cap 21 - NA PRESENÇA DE ELESSAR

Míriel finalmente conseguira uma audiência com o Rei.

Na mais desfavorável das condições.

Horas de angústia e desconforto haviam roubado o calor que a ira com a situação de Cassor lhe provira, bem como a haviam deixado mais consciente e suscetível à insalubridade da cela.

Até que os carcereiros a encontraram, à hora da refeição de pão duro e água escura.

O alarme correu os postos de guarda da cidade.

Mas o coche que trouxera as duas mulheres há muito já deixara suas muralhas.

Levando todo o infortúnio ao conhecimento do recém-chegado Rei Elessar.

Que escutara com o semblante cada vez mais carregado as vãs tentativas de seus soldados de explicar o inexplicável.

Explicar que a cada grupo de checagem pelo qual a mulher de Harad passara, suas mãos pousavam em seus quadris, que eram largos, seus dentes se arreganhavam em frases insolentes, que eram provocantes, seu queixo se erguia, e era desafiador, e seus olhos negros dardejavam um fogo que incendiava a imaginação dos soldados.

- Estão me dizendo que ninguém percebeu que a acompanhante da senhora Darai era um homem?

Antes mesmo que as recalcitrantes tentativas de explicação recomeçassem, Aragorn já se arrependia da pergunta que fizera. Haldir postara-se impassível ao lado da cadeira de seu escritório durante os relatos gaguejantes e desencontrados, mas o rei podia jurar que o estava ouvindo rilhar os dentes.

- A mulher de ... isto é, a esposa do Capitão Haldir ... quer dizer, desculpe-me, majestade, a pessoa que estava com ela foi transformada num mero vulto aos nossos olhos, como que por magia – dizia o ordenança de olhos baixos, torcendo a mão ante os insustentáveis olhares do Capitão dos elfos e do Rei dos homens.

Todos sabiam de que era constituída aquela magia.

Quando por fim os guardas se retiraram, Aragorn ainda chegara a se voltar para o amigo

- Haldir...

Mas este meramente lhe levantara a palma de uma das mãos, numa orgulhosa solicitação que silenciara o Rei de Gondor.

Aragorn sentia-se numa situação delicada.

Mas, se culpabilizar a esposa de Haldir era algo que o monarca tinha várias restrições a fazer, atribuir a devida responsabilidade à cidadã de Minas Tirith que auxiliara que um criminoso se evadisse da lei, não.

Míriel soube pelo rei que seria formalmente acusada, e que apenas em respeito ao seu estado de gestante lhe seria deferido o favor de permanecer em prisão domiciliar, em sua casa na Cidade Alta.

E o rei não ouviu seus argumentos de que a prisão de Cassor fora injusta, que as condições em que ele foi encontrado na prisão eram insalubres, e nem de que Míriel era a esposa de Daror de Harad, e mereceria a deferência de algum tipo de imunidade diplomática ...

Relações diplomáticas entre Harad e Gondor estavam se revelando uma perspectiva cada vez mais fugidia.

E Míriel saiu do palácio escoltada por uma guarda, diretamente para os portões da casa da senhora Morwen.

...

* * *

><p>Anoitecera quando Míriel abriu os portões de sua antiga casa e ultrapassou seu umbral num transe de preocupação e medo.<p>

Que desatino!

Que estupidez!

Promovera a fuga de Cassor para não o ver nas masmorras, e agora era para lá que Daror iria!

Pois era certo que, ao sabê-la detida, Daror viria buscá-la ele mesmo!

Pelo Sol de Harad! Míriel podia antever a fúria com que se dirigiria à Cidade Branca, podia vê-lo derrubar com os próprios punhos portões, guardas e o que mais se interpusesse em seu caminho, podia ver quantos feridos e mortos resultariam disso, e podia ver onde aquela história iria terminar: nos mesmos calabouços de onde haviam resgatado Cassor!

Precisava pensar! Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Era preciso atinar com uma forma de evitar aquela desgraça!

A ira não faz boas obras, e a de Daror menos que a de qualquer outro!

Merda!

Merda, merda, merda!

- MERDA! – gritou alto.

Ante o olhar da senhora Morwen.


	24. Cap XXII MÃE E FILHA  Parte 1

CAP 22 – MÃE E FILHA – _Parte 1._

_Dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano a dignidade numenoriana da senhora Morwen fora posta à prova._

_A morte de seu marido. A morte de cada um de seus cinco filhos em batalha. A perda de sua posição na corte. O empobrecimento repentino e continuado frente ao seu desconhecimento sobre a administração das fazendas da família, frente à carestia que se estabelecera numa cidade que, após séculos de declínio, conhecia um crescimento aceleradíssimo, frente à especulação que enriquecia sobretudo aos oportunistas, e sempre em detrimento dos que não apreendiam com a devida rapidez as idiossincrasias da nova organização social trazida pelo progresso, na qual tradição e ancestralidade pareciam valer menos que tino e empreendimento..._

_Mas, de todos os golpes que a senhora Morwen sofrera, nenhum se comparara ao rompimento com sua filha._

_A mãe de Míriel gerara cinco filhos varões para o marido. _

_Mas Míriel ..._

_Míriel era sua._

_Era sua menininha._

_Sua bonequinha._

_Sua obra._

_Que o marido fizesse de seus filhos bons soldados e bons senhores, mais não lhes seria exigido._

_Ou destinado._

_Mas, a Míriel, o destino podia reservar uma posição superior._

_Pois a senhora Morwen obraria dia e noite para que a filha alcançasse o que ela mesma não lograra._

_O amor do regente._

_Haja vista que, desde menina, a senhora Morwen amara apaixonadamente o jovem Denethor._

_Eram aparentados, como a maioria das famílias nobre de Gondor, mas não o suficiente para que tal representasse algum impedimento à sua união, embora próximos houvessem crescido._

_Mais próximos ainda tornaram-se ao final da adolescência dela, para contentamento da jovem e bela Morwen, a impetuosa, que nunca fugira ao desafio de uma cavalgada, um debate de idéias, ou mesmo uma partida de xadrex com o arguto filho do senhor Ectélion, o Regente, chegando mesmo a vencê-lo nas primeiras e nas últimas, embora, com relação à segunda modalidade de torneio, nunca haja logrado reconhecer-se em vitória, pois o futuro regente sabia utilizar-se do silêncio ainda melhor do que de qualquer outro argumento._

_Mas ganhar ou perder tais disputas não lhe importava realmente, apenas estar ao seu lado, gozar de sua companhia._

_Sabê-lo cada vez mais próximo._

_Até o dia em que sua postura assertiva fosse por ele abraçada também, e finalmente se encontrassem numa comunhão de almas._

_E de corpos._

_- Morwen! – saudara-a ao receber a visita da parenta, após retornar de Dol Amroth._

_Sua face parecia iluminada ao vê-la, e jamais a saudara tão alegremente._

_Será possível que a distância houvesse rompido às últimas barreiras de reserva do eventualmente até formal Denethor?_

_Iria se declarar a ela, finalmente?_

_- Quero que conheça alguém – disse oferecendo-lhe o braço e conduzindo-a aos jardins do palácio, onde distraidamente passeava uma jovem de beleza etérea tal que, por um momento, a jovem Morwen supôs tratar-se de uma visão dos tempos antigos._

_A visão de um ente do belo povo._

_- Finduillas, esta é minha prima Morwen, de quem lhe falei – apresentou-a Denethor._

_- Senhorita Morwen, esta é Finduillas, irmã do príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth – introduziu-as o filho do regente, enquanto as jovens abaixavam-se em graciosas reverências uma à outra – minha noiva._

_De repente a jovem Morwen sentiu que lhe faltavam forças para levantar-se._

_E seu sorriso transformou-se numa expressão de dor._

_- Oh, Denethor! Ajude-a, sua prima não se sente bem. – alertou preocupada sua noiva, fazendo com que o jovem Denethor amparasse a senhora Morwen antes que esta caísse, numa posição que certamente seria patética, e a ajudasse a levantar._

_Foi a única vez em que esteve em seus braços._

_Os braços em que durante anos sonhara estar._

_Aos quais sonhara pertencer desde que se lembrava. _

_- Está bem, Morwen?_

_- Sim, claro ... foi ... meu sapato que prendeu-se._

_- Está bem mesmo, senhora? – perguntou meigamente a princesa estrangeira._

_- Mas certamente, minha querida, Morwen é forte e arrojada, tem a saúde e a disposição de um touro._

_- Então a invejo – declarou docemente a tímida Finduillas._

_- Não há porque – tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas Denethor, beijando-as – se foi pelos seus atributos, opostos, que me apaixonei._

_A graciosa futura esposa fez com que o noivo se desculpasse pela indelicadeza de suas observações, o que Denethor fez, reconhecendo que a diáfana criatura que o fizera conhecer do amor alterava seu comportamento e seu discernimento._

_Mas tal foi inútil, de qualquer forma._

_Pelo resto da vida da esposa de Denethor, Morwen a observou, e nunca pôde deixar de reconhecer a verdade das palavras dele._

_Era o oposto de Finduillas._

_Onde era forte, a outra era frágil._

_Onde era assertiva, a outra era tímida._

_Onde era direta, a outra sequer parecia ter opinião._

_Onde uma tomaria das rédeas nas mãos, a doce estrangeira deixava-se guiar._

_E o poderoso Denethor jamais procurara para si uma alma semelhante à sua._

_Mas uma alma complementar.._

_E mesmo quando essa partiu, nunca deixou seu coração._

_E, de qualquer forma, por essa altura a amargurada senhora Morwen também já se havia casado, com um noivo de família quase tão nobre e quase tão rica quanto a sua, valoroso e enamorado, mas que jamais lhe tocou a alma._

_Pois, depois de tantos anos, apenas aquele bebê logrou obter tal feito._

_A angélica criança de cachos louros e feminilidade patente em cada gesto, desde o berço ..._

_A menina linda, a criança adorável, a criatura através da qual a senhora Morwen poderia reescrever a própria história._

_A beleza invulgar e suave certamente não lhe faltaria._

_Quanto ao mais, seria apenas uma questão de polir aquele temperamento voluntarioso e algo atrevido, tão similar ao seu._

_" - Míriel, não corra, você pode cair e se machucar."_

_" - Míriel, não grite, uma mocinha bonita deve sempre falar baixo."_

_" - Míriel, não discuta, o papel da mulher é obedecer, e não questionar."_

_- Minha senhora – chegara a dizer-lhe o marido um dia – essa menina precisa de um pouco de espaço._

_- Como, meu senhor? Que dizes? – mas na voz da esposa, gelo além do usual._

_Como desejara, em algum momento, fazer aquela geleira derreter-se em algo além de uma boca que recebia seu beijo, um corpo que recebia seu corpo, uma criatura que recebia suas considerações sem jamais desacatá-lo, mas sem jamais oferecer-lhe algo em troca._

_Mas o gelo nunca cedera, e naquele momento parecia-lhe ainda maior._

_Mais opressivo._

_- Nossa filha ... está junto a ela todo tempo, controlando-lhe cada passo._

_- Zelo pela sua filha, senhor, vê mal nisso?_

_- Não, desde que não haja exagero._

_- Não ensinou o senhor aos rapazes como portarem-se enquanto bons homens e enquanto bons soldados?_

_- Sim._

_- E alguma vez questionei o que fazia o senhor meu marido?_

_- Não senhora._

_- Foi porque julguei que, sendo o senhor um bom homem e um bom soldado, seria a pessoa mais indicada a guiá-los no mesmo caminho. Se julga o senhor meu marido, entretanto, poder fazer melhor papel que eu no tocante à orientação de sua filha quanto aos meandros do universo feminino, esteja à vontade._

_- Não a pretendi ofender, minha esposa._

_- Não me ofende, senhor meu marido. Nunca discutimos. Jamais deixei que uma discordância florescesse em nosso matrimônio. Lisonjeia-me sua preocupação com a filha que lhe dei, e estou pronta a seguir o norte que o senhor determinar, à respeito da criação dela._

_- Não, senhora, tem razão, não teria o que opinar à respeito de algo que desconheço._

_Jamais conhecera outra mulher que não a esposa e, como esta era um mistério absoluto para si, assim o era com tudo que dissesse respeito ao feminino._

_Não desejara que fosse assim._

_E, como caráter e temperamento podem ser mascarados, mas não suprimidos, naquela questão, como em todas que lhe aprouve em sua vida de casada, a senhora Morwen prevaleceu sobre o marido._

_E persistiu em amoldar a filha naquilo que lhe pareceu mais adequado frente à própria experiência._

_Até que todas as suas expectativas ruíram, pela segunda vez em sua vida, ao descobrir que a filha estava grávida._

_A mesma sensação de que as pernas não lhe obedeciam, a mesma sensação de que a alma lhe fugia, a mesma sensação de que seu coração deveria transmutar-se em pedra para não estilhaçar-se em mil pedaços._

_A mesma sensação, trazida também por um rosto de beleza extrema, a olhá-la apreensiva._

_Mas dessa vez a Senhora Morwen não tinha o orgulho de evitar expor-se a contê-la, e extravasou o rancor sufocado por mais de trinta anos de rígido auto-controle em direção à causadora de mais aquela desgraça com toda a capacidade de ferir que encontrou dentro de si; apontando tanto a leviandade e o despudor que haviam levado àquela desonra, quanto as conseqüências indignas e desastrosas às quais conduziriam._

_E tanto falara, e tanto dissera, e tanto torturara a filha com o ódio e frustração que carregara dentro do peito por tão longa porção de sua vida, que o coração da menina, por sua vez, se enchera do mais absoluto terror e desespero._

_A jovem e desarvorada Míriel já se via enxovalhada pelas ruas, perdida e degradada, condenada e ao filho._

_Até que a mais irreal das possibilidades de fuga se lhe aparecera._

_A fuga para uma terra longínqua, onde ninguém a conhecia, o que lhe permitiria começar uma vida nova, já que a vida que conhecera se acabara._

_Fugiria com os haradrim para a Terra do Harad._

_- O quê?!_

_- Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu, senhora minha mãe: vou-me embora com os homens de Harad. Querem esposa, e não exigem prova de virtude ou castidade. Não estarei mais decaída com eles do que estaria permanecendo aqui._

_Sua mãe rira ironicamente de mais aquela criancice, ao ver Míriel dispondo aos criados que carregassem a carroça com os móveis de sua predileção, as tapeçarias de sua estima, os utensílios que juntara desde a infância, a brincar de "enxoval", ganhos dos avós, ou recolhidos de uma que outra fazenda onde não tinham mais uso, com os quais atulhara os cômodos contíguos ao quarto, constituindo-os numa "casinha" em escala real. _

_A casa que finalmente teria um dia, longe de sua mãe_

_Bem longe mesmo, ponderara a Senhora Morwen. Tinha certeza de que aquela carroça, conduzida por um criado velho, seria saqueada pelos bárbaros de Harad, as jóias e bens de valor lhe seriam tomados, o mais seria destruído, e aquela menina estúpida e indefesa seria violada e morta._

_Aquele pensamento último, por fim, conduziu um pouco de razão à desarrazoada matriarca, e a senhora Morwen dirigira-se à janela, para chamar Míriel de volta._

_Espantada, a nobre senhora viu a filha montada sobre o corcel, unindo-se à procissão de mulheres que desciam a Cidade com destino ao acampamento dos haradrim._

_A senhora Morwen não poderia conceber que ainda uma terceira vez aquela sensação a atingiria novamente. _

_Mas foi o que sucedeu._

_Pois o desespero e o fracasso tomaram conta da senhora Morwen, quando percebeu que a filha já ia longe na multidão, e não mais lhe escutava os chamados para que voltasse, que ela daria uma jeito, que resolveriam aquilo juntas!_

_Elbereth iluminada, Nienna compassiva, que sua menina voltasse! Que não se arriscasse assim, que não se expusesse ao perigo dessa forma!_

_Iriam para uma fazenda distante, teriam aquela criança em segredo ... por um punhado de terra, uma família de camponeses certamente acolheria mais um bebê sem perguntas. _

_Não a quisera afastar, só a quisera ferir, como ela mesma se sentira tão ferida, por tanto tempo._

_- Filha! Volte! VOLTE! _

_- Filha! _

_- FILHA!_

_Mas a multidão barulhenta já ia bem longe quando os joelhos da senhora Morwen fraquejaram pela terceira vez, e a velha senhora escorregou pela parede junto à janela, para chorar ajoelhada e só no chão de pedra frio de sua altiva morada._


	25. Cap XXIII MÃE E FILHA  Parte 2

CAP 23 – MÃE E FILHA – Parte 2

Fora a escolha dela. Fora a escolha dela.

Durante cinco anos a senhora Morwen repetira para si mesma: fora a escolha dela.

Fora a escolha de Míriel abandoná-la. Abandonar sua casa, sua família, seu legado, sua ancestralidade, sua dignidade, sua criação.

Fora a escolha de sua filha, abandonar a mãe, repetira-se a Senhora Morwen durante mais de cinco anos.

Os anos em que seu mundo ruíra, em que o patrimônio e a renda que gerações de ancestrais lhe haviam legado se esfacelaram à ausência de um gerenciamento para o qual jamais se preparara - ou mesmo se interessara - ocupada ainda com o próprio amargor, com sua dignidade injuriada.

Pois tudo e todos que amara escaparam-lhe por entre os dedos.

Inclusive a criança adorada, que a mãe jamais supusera capaz de dar um passo sem a sua supervisão.

Mas, afinal, fora a escolha dela, e a Senhora Morwen esforçava-se para não ocupar seus pensamentos com a preocupação pelos fados terríveis pelos quais a sua bonequinha poderia estar passando.

Pelos quais certamente estaria passando.

Se ainda estivesse viva.

Isolada de todos após retirar-se definitivamente do séquito da rainha depois da partida de Míriel, ocupando a grande casa com não mais que a companhia da velha aia Naneth e do surdo e não menos velho criado Mosel, voltados os três para o rechaçar dos cobradores e o lamentar dos impostos que agora recaíam sobre a morada nobre, mas mal conservada, como haviam recaído sobre as fazendas improdutivas – agora redistribuídas aos veteranos da Guerra do Anel – a senhora Morwen não tomou conhecimento de que se tratava da sua filha a nobre esposa do Chefe de Harad, a qual era recebida pela rainha e pelos prepostos do rei, nos tratos de interesse comum, legados pelo marido ao seu encargo.

Qual não foi, portanto, a surpresa da senhora Morwen quando, no último momento de seu calvário, junto ao púlpito do meirinho, pronta a ver-se destituída de sua própria casa, em meio ao burburinho excitado da multidão ávida pelo espetáculo de sua derrocada, aquela voz lhe chamara finalmente a atenção.

" Míriel de Daror, por Daror de Harad"

E ela olhara na direção daquela voz em tempo de assistir à imponência do gesto de desprendimento com que sua filha atirara a jóia magnífica para o púlpito.

Majestosa, foi como lhe pareceu Míriel, como a senhora de uma riqueza infinita, para quem aquele colar maciço não fosse mais que uma côdea de pão para atirar aos pombos.

Impávida, foi como a viu ostentar o ventre pagão, inabalável frente ao ataque dos comerciantes e especuladores que ambicionavam a moradia ancestral e questionaram a legalidade de seu ato, enfrentando-os com raciocínio arguto e desdém maldisfarçados, até que o meirinho interpôs a lei à especulação.

E antes mesmo que a Senhora Morwen desse-se conta do que acontecia, sua filha se fora novamente, como a grande e ocupada senhora que era, a tratar de seus assuntos, como se pela Casa de Leilões tivesse entrado de passagem, e arrematado a casa da família da sanha dos especuladores por mera coincidência.

Desde aquela ocasião a mãe esperara todos os dias, e, depois de anos, arejara os quartos, trocara os lençóis às camas, fornira as despensas, nos preparativos para o retorno de sua filha ao lar.

Pois, certamente, esse era o intento de sua menina, regressar para sua mãezinha.

Ah, fora uma mãe má, certamente! Sabia que magoara sua bonequinha, que dissera-lhe coisas em que não acreditava de fato.

E por causa disso, vivera em preocupação e arrependimento atrozes esses anos, acreditando-a perdida para sempre, de todas as formas.

Entretanto, no momento de maior necessidade, ela lhe retornara, em triunfo!

Que importava à Senhora Morwen o que pudessem dizer ou pensar de sua menina agora? Por acaso aqueles que porventura viessem a se levantar para criticar a filha haviam-se levantado para lhe salvar a mãe? Decerto que não!

Sem dúvida, fora sacrificado para a filha, conquistar o que parecia à mãe haver conquistado: riqueza e posição. Mas agora tais dissabores passariam a lhe integrar apenas o passado: sua filhinha retornaria para casa, e seriam uma família novamente, cuja ancestralidade permanecia inegável – não importando os percalços pelos quais a necessidade, porventura, as houvesse forçado a passar.

Demorava-se, entretanto, a sua garotinha, e a senhora Morwen começou a conjeturar que, por óbvio, seria necessário que desatasse os nós que a uniam aos bárbaros.

Até a noite em que ouviu sua voz dentro de casa, a pronunciar aquela palavra.

- Merda!

...

- Míriel, não diga essa palavra, uma verdadeira dama ...

- Mas era só o que me faltava! – bradou Míriel ao subitamente cair em si a respeito de mais aquele desventurado aspecto de sua detenção – A esta altura da vida ter de escutar os delírios de aristocracia da senhora minha mãe!

- Filha!

- Quer ser uma dama de uma sociedade naufragada? Faça-o! Eu prefiro ser uma mulher de Harad, sem freios na língua ou no coração! – declarou com toda a ênfase, antes de retirar-se para o quarto, batendo a porta: precisava pensar.

Daror!

Harad!

Míriel quedou-se sobre uma cadeira, reparando por um momento que móveis de outros cômodos lá haviam substituído os que levara, como se à espera de que seu quarto fosse novamente ocupado.

Não que isso lhe importasse, e nesse momento menos ainda.

Como poderia impedir que Daror viesse resgatá-la?

Ou, pelo menos, como evitar que o fizesse em tal fúria que o resultado fosse a Guerra entre Gondor e Harad?

Daror preso ou morto – Oh Deuses de Harad! Oh Valar! – Harad em pé de guerra.

E, se não queria arriscar a Daror, menos ainda a Harad.

Não queria e não podia!

Passara a noite na cela de Cassor, tempo em que certamente este e Darai teriam chegado ao acampamento. Sendo encontrada pela manhã ou, o mais tardar no meio do dia, era de se esperar que fosse liberada e retornasse também ao acampamento no mesmo dia ou, quando muito, no seguinte.

Caso não retornasse no dia seguinte, portanto, Daror logo perceberia que algo estava errado.

E Tunir e Mariän, os ponderados, não estariam por perto para contê-lo, ao contrário, junto a Daror estaria o velho Terair, louco por sangue e batalha.

Cassor, assim que se recobrasse a si, também não haveria de ser com o mais judicioso dos humores.

Contudo, talvez se oferecesse para ser trocado por ela.

Nem! Se Daror aceitasse aquela barganha ignóbil, não seria Daror!

E também para o Trono de Gondor seria uma ignomínia, cogitar tal proposta, mesmo sabendo que, de outra forma, seria necessário mobilizar seus exércitos para lograr reconduzi-lo do acampamento à Cidade, com funestas conseqüências sem volta.

Nasser era o único de quem se podia esperar alguma sensatez naquela situação.

Mas nem tanta, que o que acontecera a Alëna, poderia bem ter acontecido a Lëana, e então Nasser teria tomado o lugar de Cassor, mais velho mas não menos haradrim, e tudo teria dado no mesmo!

Que situação!

Nenhum dentre os homens do acampamento sequer tentaria deter a Daror, e muito provavelmente iriam junto com ele envolver-se na empreitada de resgatá-la de uma casa no alto da Cidade, atrás de seis de seus sete portões!

Desgraça! Desgraça! Desgraça!

Por que ela e a senhora Darai não haviam refletido melhor sobre o que estavam fazendo?

Refletir? Refletir e acovardar-se eram a mesma palavra no idioma de Harad.

Míriel mordeu os lábios, covardia certamente era uma característica ausente à senhora Darai.

Como a admirara ainda mais após conhecê-la, após testemunhar o respeito, a quase idolatria que inspirava aos filhos de Harad.

Quando verificara o amor que Daror devotava à irmã ...

Como quisera também estar perto dela, servi-la, conhecê-la melhor, se com isso houvesse por bem alcançar mais da tradição das mulheres de Harad que continha em si.

Deusa-mãe, só uma mulher absolutamente certa do próprio feitiço conseguiria ter cegado todos os soldados de Gondor daquela forma!

Por um momento, Míriel desejou que sua cunhada não tivesse obtido tal sucesso.

Se a farsa não houvesse prosperado, dificilmente ela mesma estaria nessa situação agora.

Míriel envergonhou-se muito desse pensamento.

Míriel, Míriel, que covarde tu és – admoestou-se – e ainda te dizes uma mulher de Harad, dando-te a lamentar a própria sorte e a considerações que não levam a nada!

Volta a pensar, concentra-te: como evitar essa tragédia anunciada?

O marido de sua cunhada - pensou Míriel - sem dúvida detinha grande consideração do Rei Elessar.

Poderia fazê-lo rever aquele ato.

Talvez pudesse ... mas não o faria, teve certeza Míriel. Vira-lhe a expressão aos relatos dos guardas ... mais que à Lei e ao Trono de Gondor, a atitude da Senhora Darai ofendera a ele pessoalmente. Não abriria sua boca ou exporia ainda mais seu orgulho na defesa da esposa, quanto mais na defesa da mulher do irmão desta esposa.

Desconhecia ou não compreendia os laços de aliança estabelecidos pelo casamento entre os de Harad.

Desconhecia ou não compreendia o que desposara, e Míriel soube que aquela era uma união frágil.

Permitindo-se então um inaudito momento de desprezo de um adan por algum dentre os primogênitos.

Se não dava conta da mulher, não devia pretendê-la.

Arre!

Voltara à estaca zero: o que podia fazer para evitar que uma tragédia se abatesse sobre o seu amor e sobre o seu povo?

Dois guardas no portão da frente: a reconduziriam para casa com facilidade, ainda que saísse munida de uma espada;

Os altos muros do palácio de um lado: impossível e certamente improdutivo escalá-los no estado em que se encontrava;

À volta de tudo o mais, uma bela queda em direção aos círculos baixos da cidade.

Míriel dirigiu-se à sacada.

Ainda que sem vida, se seu corpo fosse devolvido aos haradrim nas próximas horas, reavê-la deixaria de ser uma questão.

Atirando-se do alto, culpa não poderia ser atribuída a Gondor.

O importante seria garantir que seu corpo fosse encaminhado a Daror o quanto antes.

Míriel passou uma vista d'ólhos pelo quarto, antes de dirigir-se à porta, gritando por papel, pena e tinteiro.

Mas trazia o filho de Daror no ventre, e deste brotou uma dor aguda e lancinante.


	26. Cap XXIV  MISÉRIA

CAP 24 – MISÉRIA

...

Quando se apercebeu, a claridade já ia alta.

Míriel voltou-se nos travesseiros, buscando o despertar, os lençóis com o cheiro característico de sua infância ...

- Quê?! – sentou-se na cama com um grito.

- Calma, filha, calma! Está tudo bem ...

- Como? – Míriel levava as mãos à cabeça, sem atinar como fora parar na cama, de camisola.

- Desmaiou, filha, é normal, muita emoção ...

- Muito tempo sem se alimentar. – complementou Naneth.

- Que horas são?!

- A tarde vai alta.

- Não, não pode ser! – Míriel livrou-se das cobertas, correndo a vestir-se, no que a mãe e Naneth buscaram auxiliá-la, sem atinar com o sentido daquela urgência.

Míriel buscou de janelas de onde pudesse avistar o Pelennor, certificando-se de que ainda nenhuma força marchava contra Minas Tirith.

Força visível não divisou, o que não significava que não estivesse para vir, ou mesmo que Daror, sozinho, já não estivesse aos portões, que tal não haveria como enxergar.

Cavalos, vozes de homem e o movimento nos portões da casa as mulheres entretanto logo ouviram, e Míriel voltou-se às carreiras para os halls de entrada da moradia, onde o velho Mosel já abria a porta para a entrada de Danaël.

- Onde quer que ponha, senhora? – indagou o rapaz.

- O quê? – perguntou Míriel.

Mas a pergunta era desnecessária.

Míriel sabia bem o que o filho de Mariän carregava nos braços com visível esforço.

Uma arca de repúdio.

- São pertences de minha filha? Deixe-os no quarto, por favor – indicou a Senhora Morwen ao rapaz.

Míriel pousara uma mão sobre o ventre e outra sobre o coração descompassado.

Tirar a própria vida não lhe teria sido tão doloroso.

Míriel dirigiu-se ao quarto, trancando-se com Danaël.

- Danaël, que aconteceu?

- Eh... unh ... O Pai mandou-me trazer a arca, Mã ... senhora.

Já não era mais a Mãe no coração de seus filhos?

- Assim supus, mas, Daror lhe disse alguma coisa sobre seus motivos?

- Não ... não, senhora, quando saiu da tenda em que estivera com a senhora Darai, o Pai apenas ...

- Apenas?

- Ele escarrou no dote.

- Ahn ...

Danaël deixara a arca no chão, aos pés da cama, e agora olhava para o piso, claramente incomodado, desejoso de apenas retirar-se, estudando as dobras das vestes de Gondor que trajava.

- E ... unh ... quem está com as crianças? Alguma mulher retornou ao acampamento?

- A senhora Darai ficou com elas, instalou-se no acampamento.

- Ahn ... E como está Cassor?

- Não sei, senhora, não o vi.

- Uhn ... Daror mandou-me dizer alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Uhn ... E porque está com roupas do Norte.

- A senhora Darai pediu-me ... que me misturasse ao povo de Minas Tirith.

- Entendo... E a senhora Darai, mandou-me dizer alguma coisa?

- Não – respondia Danaël, não menos agoniado com aquela conversa, com aquela situação – Apenas pediu-me que lhe deixasse o coche após entregar a arca.

- Certo. – então ... a situação tavez não estivesse de todo perdida.

- Danaël – Míriel aproximou-se e segurou nos ombros do rapaz – filho de Mariän, pergunta à senhora Darai, quando estiveres no acampamento, se tem algo a me dizer, e, quando estiveres na cidade, vem me trazer notícias, certo?

- Sim, certo – e Míriel leu nos olhos do rapaz o desejo de ainda chamá-la de Mãe, de não ver seu clã esfacelado, o mundo que conhecia desarrumado, fora do lugar.

- Talvez – disse ela tomando de uma das mãos dele – breve tudo volte a ser como deve ser que, tu sabes, filho de Mariän, rusgas entre homem e mulher vem e vão.

Danaël forneceu a Míriel um meio sorriso, brigas entre Daror e a mulher muitos já haviam presenciado, como entre quaisquer casais do Harad.

Mas Daror escarrara no dote, lembrou o sorriso que feneceu.

Nem todas as rusgas eram iguais.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Míriel deixou-se ficar no quarto após a saída de Danaël.

Trancara a porta novamente após despedirem-se, fazendo com que ele lhe prometesse pela mãe que voltaria à casa alta sempre que pudesse.

No momento, era o melhor que poderia obter, ponderou Míriel, de pé frente à arca que não conseguiria erguer sem ajuda.

Daror enviara seu peso de pejada, e Míriel buscou consolar seu ventre com as mãos, que, de fato, apesar de não haver passado por seu pensamento, aquela era a melhor saída no momento.

Era uma louca desvairada, quase matara o filho de Daror – pensara, gelo circulando por suas veias.

A senhora Darai era mesmo arguta.

Muito arguta.

E muito rápida.

Então Daror a repudiara tão facilmente assim, mediante alguma mera declaração de sua irmã?

Que havia de ter lhe dito a senhora Darai?

Daror escarrara no dote.

Algo de bastante ruim a irmã tivera de dizer para convencê-lo.

Daror certamente não a repudiaria a um pretexto fútil.

Pejada.

Daror não renegaria a ela e ao filho assim.

Meu pequeno bebê, meu filhinho.

Preso, como eu, em meio a esta gente fria, nesta terra fria, com este ouro gelado – foi o que lhe passou pela mente, enquanto suas pernas escorriam-se, tal qual as lágrimas que se lhe vertiam seus olhos, até que Míriel viu-se ajoelhada no chão, junto à arca que deveria conter uns oitenta quilos de ouro.

Miséria, miséria, miséria.

...


	27. Cap XXV  MALDIÇÕES

CAP 24 – MALDIÇÕES

- Menina Míriel, está tudo bem?! – chamava a voz de Ananeth do outro lado da porta.

- Está tudo bem! – Respondeu Míriel, buscando enxugar o choro da voz.

- Menina, não pode ficar assim ... Venha comer, preparei-lhe um _consomée_.

Míriel enxugou as lágrimas. Um _consomée_ ... estava na casa da senhora Morwen, a caldo ralo seria dado o nome de _consomée_.

- Eu já vou, Naneth!

Suas vidas estavam nas mãos da senhora Darai, ao menos por enquanto.

Devia ao seu filho pelo menos o cuidado do próprio corpo nesse interregno – buscava resignar-se, já abrindo a porta do quarto.

- É de que esse _consomée_, Naneth? – a velha criada não tinha culpa de suas desditas.

- De legumes, querida – esclareceu a senhora Morwen, surgindo a acompanhá-la pelo corredor à sala de refeições.

Míriel respirou fundo

- Se houver alguma fruta, também...

- Mas claro, querida.

- E pão, manteiga e leite – completou sentando-se à longa mesa de toalhas imaculadamente brancas.

Estava com fome.

* * *

><p>- Nem pensem em abrir esta arca – avisara aos olhares curiosos da mãe e da criada ocupadas dela no quarto – Uma maldição de Harad recairá sobre quem o fizer.<p>

Massageavam-lhe os pés, cortavam-lhe as unhas, ajudavam-na a banhar-se e vestir-se, e aquilo estava muito bom, pois Míriel desejava manter-se no máximo repouso possível, esperançosa de postergar aquele parto o quanto pudesse.

Danaël procurando-a, entretanto, a ordem era chamá-la mesmo se estivesse dormindo.

- Míriel, não acho conveniente que você se tranque...

- Pouco me importa o que a senhora ache conveniente ou não, mãe, meus atos são para estar sob o jugo do meu arbítrio, e não do seu.

- Seu arbítrio parece ter lhe conduzido à condição de pessoa mantida em prisão domiciliar.

_A senhora Morwen e seus velhos criados tinham custado a entender o que se passara e o porquê havia guardas à entrada da casa, sendo-lhes impossível acreditar que sua menina havia entrado nas masmorras de Minas Tirith, com o fito de visitar um preso, cuja evasão promovera ..._

_- Míriel! Isso é crime, a culpa desse criminoso pode ser imputada a você!_

_- Cassor não é um criminoso, é um Senhor de Harad e, como tal, homem de muita honradez – exortara de imediato – Entretanto – ponderou, dizendo as palavras ao mesmo tempo que aquela idéia opressiva se lhe desenhava na mente – Entretanto ... se culpa vier a me ser imputada ... e de alguma forma eu daqui seja levada ... devem conduzir meu filho aos haradrim ... e entregá-lo a Daror._

_- Oh! – exclamaram horrorizadas então._

-Se a senhora minha mãe ainda não percebeu, estou tentando evitar me aborrecer, senhora Morwen – redarguiu Míriel ao comentário tão característico.

* * *

><p>Evitar aborrecimentos e preocupações naqueles dias, entretanto, assemelhava-se a uma causa perdida para Míriel. Ainda mais com as notícias que Danaël lhe trouxera.<p>

- Então, Danaël, mandou-me dizer algo a senhora Darai.

- Não, mã ... senhora.

A contenção do tratamento na boca do rapaz incomodando a ambos.

- Certo – suspirou Míriel ... a senhora Darai certamente não concedera a primazia de seus esforços ao mero apaziguar do coração da cunhada.

- E Cassor, como está?

- Doente, senhora, não o vi desde que retornou ao acampamento.

- Oh! E quem cuida dele?

- A senhora Lëana e a senhora Darai – e confidenciou-lhe – a senhora Darai quer o mínimo de gentes perto dele, embora pareça nem ter plena consciência da morte de Alëna.

- Como assim, Danaël?

- Cassor ardeu em febre todos esses dias, e não fala coisa com coisa, mas, a morte de sua esposa é coisa da qual apenas Nasser, a mulher e eu fomos informados pela senhora Darai, e instados a guardar segredo por enquanto.

- Quer dizer que ... Daror não está sabendo do que aconteceu?

- Não senhora.

Míriel custava a crer que um assunto de tal monta pudesse manter-se escondido de Daror ... O acampamento permanecia em grande isolamento, e bastava que fossem designados para descarregar os víveres contratados antecipadamente por Mariän rapazes desconhecedores da língua comum, vez que com a chuva constante daquelas semanas, criando tantos atoleiros, aí mesmo é que o retorno de alguma mulher ao Pelennor não seria esperado; mas, entender Daror alheio ao que ocorrera era algo quase impossível para Míriel.

- Como ... como pode uma coisa dessas ser escondida de Daror?

Danaël fitara o chão à esta pergunta, tomado de grande perturbação.

- O Pai não ...

- O Pai não o quê, Danaël?

Danaël hesitou, confuso.

- O Pai não ... não está interessado.

- Como assim? – Isso não estava bom, e menos ainda a expressão agoniada de Danaël.

- O Pai ... está alheio – o rapaz dava voltas.

Mas Míriel agora o inquiria com seu silêncio.

- O Pai bebe todos os dias o dia inteiro, Mãe – revelou por fim o rapaz, em profundo constrangimento.

Aquelas palavras, o que descreviam, o tom de desilusão em que foram proferidas...

Harad! Que dera em Daror para fazer tal coisa, para portar-se assim na frente de seus filhos? Que absurdo! Que falta de senso!

Que fortaleza seria Daror para os filhos de Harad, se estes é que tinham de carregá-lo para a tenda todas as noites, após o Pai cair de bêbado às suas vistas?

- Mas, Danaël – Míriel argumentara, ainda estupefata – seria necessária uma quantidade enorme de vinho para conduzir Daror a semelhante estado.

O rapaz dera de ombros sem levantar os olhos do chão.

- A senhora Darai mantêm-lhe a taça cheia – respondeu.

* * *

><p>A senhora Darai.<p>

A senhora Darai era uma aranha, refletia agora Míriel, acercara-se de seus filhos, controlara o acesso a Cassor, alijara-a do acampamento e alheara Daror do que ocorria embaixo de seu nariz.

Mais de uma vez ouvira ser comentado, por Tunir, por Terair, como por outros capitães e Senhores, a cada vez num tom de voz diferente, em alguns momentos aprovador, noutros nem tanto, que havia certa conveniência de Daror em haver entregue a irmã a um casamento distante.

Terair podia acatar enfim a toda sentença de Daror, mas nunca escondera suas objeções àquela decisão.

Mesmo Tunir, lhe esclarecera certa feita um de seus pontos contrários.

_- A vida não oferece certezas, Míriel, e a batalha menos ainda. Daror é um soldado temerário, nunca se acostumou a comandar da retaguarda, se um combate, ou qualquer outra surpresa do destino o tomam de nós, Harad esfacela-se, que Naraor é muito novo ainda, e nenhum há que detenha a possibilidade de liderança inconteste de todas as Casas, exceto Darai. _

_- Mas, Tunir – argumentara então – a senhora Darai é mulher, e na tradição de Harad, à mulher nunca coube o governo._

_Tunir retirara o turbante da cabeça, e no longÍnquo entardecer de uma das ocasiões em que Daror estava fora de sua Casa, Míriel animara-se com a perspectiva de uma preleção, enquanto os pequenos adormecidos permitiam a prosa entre ela e o casal na grande tenda._

_Na ausência de Terair, caberia menos a seu neto, Hadair, que ao marido de Mariän o título de Mestre de Tradições do Harad. Além de maduro, Tunir era paciente e interessado na transmissão dos conhecimentos de seu povo – portando, inclusive, a ainda mais incomum qualidade entre os haradrim, de exercitar seu senso crítico a respeito das informações que repassava. _

_- Na tradição de Harad, o governo nunca coube – ou nunca se sustentou muito tempo – àquele que não conseguisse se impor, Míriel. A força em que se ampara tal capacidade está menos vinculada à força física dos candidatos que ao somatório de forças que fosse capaz de liderar._

_- Como a Primeira Casa, desde a mais longínqua das lendas, sempre foi a detentora dos maiores exércitos e alianças, a liderança suprema de nosso povo lhe é atributo natural – cuja contestação, aliás, sempre resultou na derrota dos que a questionaram._

_- Fazendo-se líder de nossos exércitos e nossas alianças, e face à posição que alcançou no coração dos membros de todas as doze Casas de Harad, Darai encontraria plena condição de governar de fato. Se Daror com certeza virá a se tornar um filho de Harad lendário, Darai já o é._

_Míriel franzira o cenho, buscando apreender o máximo daquela informação. Compreendê-la._

_Amava Harad._

_Tanto ou até mais do que amava Daror._

_Mas conhecê-lo, de todo ... seus meandros, suas sutilezas ... Harad não era pátria de uma história escrita, de um conhecimento sistematizado. Sua tradição era transmitida oralmente, e variava conforme o viés do guardião._

_Ou do humor – sempre irascível – de Terair._

_Depois de todos aqueles anos o venerável Mestre e guardião das tradições ainda não lhe oferecia sequer o respeito devido àquela que ocupava a posição de Mãe de Harad._

_- Estás querendo demais do velho – rira-se Tunir – Uma mulher jovem, estrangeira, branca e, francamente, muito menos afeita ao lidar com as armas que qualquer filha de Harad._

_- Também eu sou estrangeira e branca – lembrou-lhe Mariän – não está bom que tais características nos desclassifiquem aos teus olhos. Não pareceram dissuadir os tantos que escolheram noiva no Pelennor._

_- Terair não estava entre eles, nem permitiu que Hadair estivesse. Foi buscar uma mulher do Sul para garantir-lhe a descendência. – redarguiu o esposo de Mariän_

_- A questão, de qualquer forma, não é essa, Tunir, é o porquê de supores que mesmo um tradicionalista como Terair, acataria o comando de uma mulher, qualquer que seja ela – tentara colocar em palavras uma de suas dúvidas Míriel._

_- Mas é exatamente porque Terair a acataria que Darai teria os exércitos ao seu lado. Terair tem ascendência não só sobre as forças da Primeira Casa, mas foi ele que formou praticamente todos os Senhores e Capitães que comandam hoje._

_- Estás conduzindo tuas respostas em círculos, Tunir. Darai governaria porque teria o apoio de Terair. E porque teria o apoio de Terair?_

_Tunir lhe sorrira. Tunir era calmo, inteligente, e eventualmente comunicativo, se a ocasião e a disposição de espírito de seus interlocutores fossem propícios ao tipo de explanação que conduzia agora, mas de uma forma geral seu divertimento era extravasado de forma bem mais discreta._

_Se almas gêmeas havia neste mundo, eram ele e Mariän._

_O sorriso de Tunir, portanto, intrigou Míriel, sabedora de que a informação que dele proviesse agora deveria ser compreendida, levando também em conta a expressão do rosto do interlocutor, seu tom de voz, seus gestos ... até o brilho dos olhos agregava significado às palavras proferidas no idioma de Harad, podendo a mesma palavra ter significados opostos, em função da forma em que saia da boca do falante._

_- Darai foi, de todos os pupilos de Terair, aquele que conquistou maior desenvolvimento na tradição e maior espaço em seu coração. Darai é a imagem de Ravai._

_A imagem de Ravai._

_A adorada mãe de seu amor._

_A frase que, dita com aquele sorriso, parecia conter toda a explicação possível sobre as opiniões de Tunir, se Míriel a compreendesse._

_- De qualquer forma, a realidade de Harad, hoje, é Daror líder tanto em força quanto na consideração de seu povo._

* * *

><p>Mas por quanto tempo Daror manteria sua liderança, atentando contra a própria autoridade de Pai, desmoralizando-se a si mesmo numa embriaguez cotidiana? Transformando em maldição as bênçãos do vinho?<p>

E se os grandes de Harad se vissem na situação de preferir outro para ocupar o lugar do maior deles?

Seria nessa direção que a provável escolhida estaria manipulando a todos?

Seria mera coincidência que uma série de maldições parecessem estar recaindo sobre os haradrim desde sua chegada?


	28. Cap XXVI  AIN'T NO SUNSHINE

Cap 26 - AIN'T NO SUNSHINE...

Com a mão no parapeito, Haldir fitava o céu de Gondor, identificando as estrelas características do Reino dos homens.

As janelas dos quartos do palácio propiciavam visões magníficas, tanto do firmamento quanto de Minas Tirith. Sob os telhados, um lusco-fusco de lamparinas e lareiras formava um jogo de luz pelos círculos da cidade vista daquele ângulo.

Após as muralhas, o início do campo do Pelennor era por sua vez iluminado por fogueiras esparsas, onde aqui e ali aqueles que tinham assuntos a tratar na capital pernoitavam, em barracas ou carroças, uma vez que a metrópole que reflorescia já não conseguia acomodar todos que a ela acorriam.

Mais além, ainda em escombros, Osgiliath, a antiga capital. Sim, reconstruí-la e habitá-la, restaurar sua antiga glória seria o caminho natural do Reino que experimentava novamente o sentimento de pujança e crença no destino, distraía-se o elfo a refletir.

Até que seus olhos perspicazes se estreitaram, buscando enxergar ainda mais além, nos extremos do campo do Pelennor, que continuava para além de Osgiliath, à procura instintiva de um certo acampamento.

De súbito Haldir afastou-se da janela, como se assim pudesse afastar-se de seus pensamentos.

Haviam-no conduzido para ela mais uma vez.

Sempre.

Não adiantava mais manter-se à janela, uma nuvem escura toldara as estrelas.

Olhou então para o quarto. O mesmo quarto onde há mais de seis anos lutara contra ela.

E fora vencido.

Tivera de curvar-se à paixão pela adan, buscá-la, reclamá-la como esposa de acordo com os costumes bárbaros de seu povo, à frente de toda Gondor, envolvendo o próprio Rei Elessar num acordo cujas implicações sequer alcançavam totalmente.

O que o alcançava era a humilhação, a desonra em que aceitar por final todos aqueles termos o submetiam, e o que demonstravam...

Era um fraco.

Era incapaz de comandar a própria vontade quando se tratava dela.

Haldir se odiava. E por um momento permitiu-se o pensamento "Por que não a deixar ir-se? Ela se iria de fato algum dia".

As garras do pássaro negro cravaram-se com tanta força em seu coração, que Haldir caiu junto à cama com a mão no peito.

Uma lágrima escorreu de um dos olhos do elfo quando finalmente os reabriu: a distância dela ... os desentendimentos entre eles ... tudo que implicasse em desacerto entre os dois induzia-lhe uma reação física que chegava a deixa-lo atônito, tal sua intensidade.

A prevalência do _wröa_ quando se tratatava dela sempre lhe parecera eclipsar o domínio que o _fëa _deveria ter sobre aquele ... O componente físico daquela paixão o perturbava demais...

Ele tentava resistir, manter a mente no controle das situações.

Queria que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas obviamente Cabelos negros fazia o oposto: se zangada, gritava; se furiosa, quebrava coisas e o confrontava, até fisicamente.

E depois, se oferecia, se insinuava, como a querer provar que não importava o que ela fizesse, ao final o dominaria com a paixão que seu corpo lhe inspirava.

Como lhe custava resistir, na tentativa inglória de conduzir aos dois por outros caminhos, onde sentimentos mais nobres e comportamentos mais dignos fossem introjetados, e por fim os levassem a um amor mais tranquilo, mais civilizado.

O que conseguira fora o oposto.

Parecia haver um fosso tão fundo quanto largo entre ele e sua esposa agora.

E essa largura atravessava todo o Pelennor.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Por que não vai ter com ela – perguntara a Rainha Arwen.

- Arwen, por ajudar na fuga de um estrangeiro, o Rei de Gondor colocou sob custódia uma senhora gestante; nada me leva a crer que a senhora minha esposa não seria merecedora do mesmo tratamento...

Por outro lado, se fosse para ir ter no acampamento dos haradrim, a justiça me mandaria que o fosse para recambiar o fugitivo aos dispositivos da Lei de Gondor. Acontece que o próprio Rei Elessar também não fez isso, e sabe por que, Arwen? Porque todos nós sabemos que os bárbaros não o entregarão sem luta, uma luta cuja vitória seria uma derrota para qualquer perspectiva de paz entre Gondor e Harad. É nesta bela encruzilhada irresponsável e desonrosa que minha mulher nos colocou a todos, entende?

...

Mas tanto Haldir quanto Arwen sabiam que não era toda verdade.

Haldir não queria ser ele a procurá-la, a buscá-la mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, Darai é que deveria dar o braço a torcer.

Uma nuvem escura toldava as estrelas.

E Haldir chegava a duvidar que alguma vez houvessem brilhado, à sombra daquela paixão que o consumia por dentro.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Ter com ela, Haldir, e não trazê-la para cá – A objetividade de Arwen espantou-o deveras! Supunha-a serena, superior ... a quintessência da dignidade e sabedoria de seus antepassados.

O que Arwen lhe mostrava agora de si, naquela sugestão, era algo de adan, algo de mulher; como se o permanecer juntos fosse um valor acima da honradez, da consideração de seus pares ...

- Nunca entendi porque não se estabeleceram logo no acampamento dos haradrim, forçando-a a cavalgar todos os dias até lá.

Haldir podia sentir o sangue se converter em gelo dentro de suas veias e artérias: repudiara veementemente a sugestão da esposa nesse sentido, e fez questão de ignorar o comentário de Arwen, como se idéia tão absurda não devesse de fato sequer ser emitida.

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA 1: Não sou defensora da utilização contumaz do inglês em qualquer situação, mas simplesmente não havia como dar um outro título a este capítulo.<p>

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: _Ain't no Sunshine when she's gone_ é uma canção bem conhecida, e todas as versões que já ouvi parecem-me maravilhosas mas, ao procurar uma que soasse como Haldir, deparei-me com a interpretação do jovem _Shaun Smith_ para o _Britains Got Talent_, e, ao ouvir sua voz, soube que a havia encontrado.

NOTA DA AUTORA 3: Próximas atualizações na primavera.


	29. Cap XXVII  UM NOVO ATO

CAP 27 – UM NOVO ATO

Até que ele simplesmente soube.

Haldir simplesmente soube, ao acordar aquela manhã, que a veria naquele dia.

Sem atentar para o fato, o elfo aprontou-se com esmero, preparando-se para vê-la. Nunca um dia lhe demorara tanto para chegar, a ele, que passeara pelas eras como se fossem dias, até ver os últimos dias converterem-se em eras, seu destino suspenso nas mãos bárbaras daquela adan.

Mas, enquanto dirigia-se fria e condignamente para o passadiço da muralha exterior, destacando-se em meio à multidão curiosa que já começava a aglomerar-se nas proximidades, tais pensamentos mal permeavam a superfície de sua consciência. Ele não o permitiria. Tinha e exercia pleno controle sobre si mesmo, e não dava aos próprios pensamentos e sentimentos a liberdade de se apoderarem dele, atormentando-o – principalmente quando precisava manter a mente fria e atenta.

A única coisa que não controlara fora sua esposa, e por Manwë, como se arrependia!

_Ainda naquela manhã, quando soubera do ocorrido, fora procurá-la, encontrando-a quase às cocheiras, botas e calças de montaria, blusa vermelha, cinturão de ouro – o maldito ouro com o qual os sulistas já voltavam a recobrí-la._

_- Dirigindo-se tarde ao acampamento dos haradrim hoje – observara irônico._

_Estava quase, quase querendo que se voltasse para ele de dentes arreganhados, que o desrespeitasse, que o agredisse, que lhe desse um motivo ..._

_Teria contido a ela então._

_Mas Mornfinniel apenas o fitara ao se lhe voltar._

_Nem mesmo o cenho estava franzido, ao contrário do de Haldir, tentando decifrar aqueles olhos silenciosos e inatingíveis._

_- Soube que um homem do Sul foi preso, e que você levou um tal assunto à Rainha, esposa._

_Ela ainda o fitava, impassível._

_- A Senhora Undomiel não deve ser perturbada com a menção de acontecimentos desse tipo, trata-se de um desrespeito à posição e sensibilidade inerentes a uma dama como ela, compreende isso? _

_Ainda que o rosto à sua frente nada lhe dissesse, Haldir pôde escutar, além da expressão de sua face, da imobilidade de seu corpo, e ouviu o bater furioso do coração dela._

_Haldir quase levara a mão ao peito então, em choque! Seu próprio coração acelerara também, tentando conduzi-lo desesperadamente a obedecer o impulso de abraçá-la, de desculpar-se pela grosseria da observação, de gritar-lhe que estava ali por ela, para protegê-la, para ajudá-la ..._

_Mas ele NÃO ESTAVA ALI PARA AJUDÁ-LA! E aguardou o próprio coração voltar ao ritmo normal sustentando o olhar daquela criatura. Era a filha ímpia de um povo ímpio, e não o renegava nem se afastava de suas práticas bárbaras, portanto, que experimentasse o gosto da derrocada de um dos seus! Que fosse visitá-lo nas masmorras, como a Rainha acabara por permitir, já que ambientes ou companhias mais edificantes em nada pareciam atraí-la!_

_Mais teimosa que Tulkas! Que a visão de seu conterrâneo preso então, quem sabe, inspirasse-a, nem que fosse por medo, a assumir um comportamento condigno!_

_- Se vai ao acampamento de seu povo buscar algum item de conforto para seu compatriota preso, faça-me o favor de não tentar contrabandear para dentro da prisão uma adaga ou punhal junto ao corpo: será revistada ao entrar. Poupe-me ao menos deste constrangimento, já que foi incapaz de evitar associar-me a uma série de outros._

_A voz rouca pareceu custar a sair da garganta da mulher:_

_- Deste constrangimento, então, o senhor meu marido será poupado._

Os dedos de Haldir crisparam-se sobre a espada, e quem chegasse a olha-lo com atenção no momento em que se lembrava das palavras derradeiras que ouvira dela, veria o elfo tremer.

Devia ter entendido então, por todos os Valar, ela praticamente lhe revelara o que pretendia fazer!

Não! Não iria contrabandear uma arma para o preso! Certamente poupara o marido deste constrangimento, de ser pega cometendo uma falta primária e óbvia!

Não contrabandeara uma arma para ele, contrabandeara um disfarce. ELBERETH! A pobre senhora numenoreana, gestante e detida, por artimanhas que ele sabia haverem partido exclusivamente de sua própria esposa!

A altiva e nobre moça atribuíra a decisão de permitir que o prisioneiro se passasse por ela à precariedade das condições em que o haviam encontrado, mas, juntando as peças do quadro que lhe chegaram naquela hora, Haldir enxergou nitidamente que Cabel ... que a senhora Darai havia planejado tudo aquilo.

Que planejara, inclusive, a parte mais importante do disfarce, a forma de lançar a derradeira sombra sobre ele...

Valar!

Valar, Valar, Valar.

Ele sempre soubera, e sempre lutara contra esse saber que o perturbava tanto.

Ele sabia que não apenas aos seus olhos ela era bela.

Ele sabia que não apenas por ele era ela cobiçada.

Mas o que sempre procurara negar ... o que sempre buscara esconder de si mesmo ... era o quanto ela mesma tinha consciência disso.

Sim, elfo infeliz, ela tinha consciência disso, uma consciência profunda, mas antes de perturbar-se por um tal conhecimento, antes de constranger-se, de velar seus decantados atributos sob um manto de recato e modéstia, ela ... ela os utilizara ... como armas mais precisas e definitivas do que quaisquer outras que pudesse ter contrabandeado para libertar seu parente ...

Num ímpeto, Haldir sacudiu a cabeça, logo depois estremecendo: teria alguém percebido seu gesto de destempero? Elbereth, senhora das estrelas, precisava acalmar-se, precisava esvaziar a mente ... até em seu pensamento a presença daquela mulher lhe enfraquecia o controle ... ia acabar gesticulando em praça pública como um louco. Compostura, soldado!

Mas ninguém parecia haver notado o chacoalhar de sua cabeça, ou o tormento íntimo que externava, atenções voltadas para além da muralha.

Os soldados que guarneciam o local, entretanto, tinham sido reforçados ao raiar da aproximação do gigantesco animal, e uma parte deles mantinha agora a multidão à distância, para sua própria segurança.

Ao capitão da Aliança, entretanto, foi aberto caminho sem a necessidade de uma palavra ou gesto.

Claro, refletiu Haldir estoicamente, qual daqueles guardas ignoraria, afinal, que aquela que se aproximava de Minas Tirith conduzindo aquela criatura bestial era sua esposa?

Muitos talvez não soubessem, contudo, conjecturou o elfo, apoiando a mão esquerda num dos vãos do passadiço e observando o insólito transporte, ainda algo distante para o olhar humano.

- É sua esposa, não é?

- Sim. – confirmou o elfo, impassível apesar da pergunta de um Legolas que lá não se encontrava quando ele mesmo chegara revelar-lhe que ficara preso à contemplação daquela cena por tempo demais.

- Mas o que a traria aqui? – perguntou Gimli – Não sabe que pode ser presa?

NÃO! – Berrou o coração do elfo. Ele a arrancaria dali! Saltaria das próprias muralhas com ela em seus braços! Que seu amigo, o Rei, o perdoasse, mas aquela era sua esposa!

Não que não a quisesse encarcerar, tomar-lhe aquela liberdade da qual ela só sabia fazer mau uso...

- Nem tudo que pode ser, naquilo se converte – contemporizou Legolas, buscando oferecer um olhar tranquilizador a Haldir. O amor, a paixão, sentimentos intensos a ponto de motivarem ações de outra forma inexplicáveis: assistia fascinado suas manifestações, intrigando-se e compadecendo-se daqueles que os alcançavam, certo de que a Música vibrava mais melodiosa e dissonante no dedilhar do Único sobre aqueles corações

– E a esposa de Haldir não é tola. – Completou o jovem elfo.

O galadhrim voltou-se para o príncipe de Mirkwood – agora novamente Erin Lasgalen – com uma gratidão que não conseguiu esconder. Sim, sua esposa era inteligente. Cabelos Negros era uma estrategista audaz, mas frequentemente precisa, como se a própria luz de Ëarendil brilhasse na consecução de seus planos.

Era como se os Poderes do Mundo olhassem por ela.

Como se, de alguma forma, ela houvesse conquistado crédito junto a eles, apesar de tudo ...

Mas, se a proteção Deles faltasse para com ela agora, ele estaria ali.

E algo lhe dizia que Legolas também.

- Senhores, por favor, afastem-se da muralha, o olifante pode jogar uma pedra.

Os elfos e o anão fitaram o jovem tenente e sua guarda, cujos arcos já se encontravam retesados.

- Baixem suas armas, seus imbecis – fustigou o anão – há quanto tempo estão entre as forças da Cidade Branca? Não estavam presentes à batalha do Pelennor? Não sabem distinguir um guerreiro de um emissário? O animal não está municiado para uma batalha! – admoestou-os impaciente, enquanto baixavam as armas. Bah! Homens, elfos ... como tinham sobrevivido todo aquele tempo sem um anão por perto?!

As armas, entretanto, caíram das mãos dos homens, e estes, assim como os elfos e o valente anão, chocaram-se às paredes opostas à muralha, ante a violenta vibração do zurro ensurdecedor com que a tromba do monstruoso animal varreu o topo das aléias dessa.

Quando se voltaram novamente em sua direção, lá estava ela, de pé no meio da formidável construção.

O impulso imediato do elfo foi o de saltar sobre ela, deslizar com a mulher em seus braços por sobre o animal, e voar em seus próprios pés pelos caminhos que os levariam de volta a Lórien, e, antes que a razão, foi de fato apenas um pequeno detalhe que o deteve.

A haradrim não apoiava mais do que uma parte de suas botas nas largas pedras. Um gesto súbito que a assustasse, e o precário equilíbrio em que ela se mantinha poderia ser perdido.

A imagem de um corpo despencando no vazio assombrou o elfo que apenas se aprumou lentamente, como os demais presentes, imobilizado onde estava.

- A dívida de uma união desfeita foi cobrada aos haradrim! – Darai projetou sua voz em direção às paredes em frente à muralha, na qual reverberou.

Como sabia assumir um tom de comando!

- Que se apresente o credor para recebê-la – completou, ao mesmo tempo em que a tromba depositava a arca fechada sobre duas das aléias da muralha.

* * *

><p>NOTA POP DA AUTORA: A música tema é <em>Dammed if I do<em>, do _The Alan Parsons Project_ (se você disser que conhece, já está bem passado dos 30)


	30. Cap XVIII A ARENA E O PALCO

CAP 28 – A ARENA E O PALCO

Atônitos pela intervenção do olifante, atônitos pelo surgimento daquela figura saída do exótico conto de uma terra distante, todos os expectadores daquele espetáculo viam-se agora sob o teatral efeito da entrada em cena daquela personagem.

Haldir não era exceção.

Nunca a vira tão soberba.

Às botas longas e calças negras folgadas com que já se acostumara a vê-la na cidade – sempre indo ou voltando de uma cavalgada ao acampamento dos sulistas – acrescentava-se agora o vermelho-sangue de uma blusa de mangas bufantes – cor que sempre favorecera a filha da primeira casa.

Ajustado ao corpo, contudo, um colete negro delineava acintosamente as curvas formadas pela cintura esbelta e pelos seios fartos. Arrematando o traje, um cinturão dourado cravejado de pedras vermelhas no qual se cruzavam a espada de Harad e a espada Noldor que a dama de cabelos negros semipresos por fios de ouro portava.

Uma espada noldor de cabo longo – contudo leve e precisa.

Uma cimitarra de ouro e bronze – exótica e ameaçadora.

Artes do norte e artes do sul a armavam.

Pois esta era tanto Darai quanto Mornfinniel.

Amava uma, odiava a outra, desejava as duas, e não podia tê-las em separado.

Era tudo uma coisa só.

Conforme sintetizado naquela imagem de pé sobre a muralha, a atrair e prender mais que seu olhar ou seu pensamento, todo o seu ser, qual como se possuidora de algum poder magnético.

Capaz de calar a multidão de tanto assombro por vários instantes.

"Recupere a consciência de si, elfo imbecil" – Haldir ordenou a si mesmo – "Pare de bancar o idiota, não é para isso que está aqui ... Pense ... analise ... O que ela veio fazer aqui? O que está pretendendo?"

Como o de Haldir, afinal alguns cenhos começaram a franzir-se, e um burburinho cresceu na multidão circunstante, enquanto o elfo tentava compreender a intenção da esposa: os orgulhosos haradrim certamente não estariam pretendendo subornar a justiça de Gondor com seu ouro...

Apesar de sua pouca boa vontade ou conhecimento acerca do povo de Darai, algo lhe dizia que simplesmente ... não seria do seu feitio.

- Ela vai acabar caindo assim – cochichava Gimli para Legolas, por uma vez atento a não preocupar Haldir.

Embora o tom de voz baixo não fosse surtir o efeito desejado pelo anão, Legolas respondeu-lhe também sem fazer alarde.

- Mas enquanto se mantiver de pé sobre a muralha, ou em apenas parte dela, não se pode dizer que a senhora Darai tenha pisado na Cidade, e os guardas desta nada mais podem fazer que ouvi-la.

- Ah! – fez o anão bem alto, esquecendo-se que conversavam em segredo – Não a podem prender enquanto não puser os pés para dentro da muralha!

Não fosse o alívio que lhe trouxera a dedução de Legolas, Haldir teria esganado Gimli ali mesmo: que estrupício podia ser aquela criatura nanica!

As palavras do anão, contudo, certificaram os guardas de seus próprios limites, e o jovem tenente que os chefiava começou a ponderar que, na condição de autoridade ali presente de Minas Tirith, talvez não devesse deixar sem resposta o que lhe pareceu o reclame provocativo daquela sulista enganadora que ... quer dizer, da esposa do Capitão da Aliança – que por acaso estava lá – e que, por acaso, era do povo bárbaro de Harad, e por culpa da qual uma série de seus colegas fora rebaixada de posto, e que ...

Contudo, antes dele, um outro seria o próximo protagonista do insólito espetáculo que haveria de se desenrolar no local, e naquele instante adentrou em cena.

- Eu me apresento! –calou o burburinho e os pensamentos do tenente uma voz esbaforida – Eu me apresento ... sou Naufelam ... pai da moça que o seu compatriota matou!

A falta de fôlego do corpanzil que acorrera dentre a multidão prejudicou um pouco da ênfase que quisera imprimir a frase, mas suas palavras puderam ser ouvidas por todos.

- Era o pai da esposa de Cassor? – questionou a haradrim.

- Sim, eu era o pai de Alëna, da linda Alëna, cuja vida me foi tomada.

Naufelam não era de forma alguma isento do dom da representação, sabia muito bem construir um personagem, emprestar-lhe credibilidade, conquistar-lhe a empatia do público, avaliou Darai, saboreando os primeiros lances daquele estranho embate...

- Há alguém aqui que testemunhe pela veracidade de sua informação? – perguntou agora a filha de Raor.

- Eu o testemunho – adiantou-se finalmente o jovem oficial da guarda – Era a autoridade de plantão na noite do assassinato da moça, fui eu que efetuei a prisão do marido homicida, quando este fazia uma balbúrdia ensurdecedora à porta da casa do senhor Naufelam, e garanto que tal só foi logrado ao custo de muito esforço, pois o mesmo ignorou nossas ordens para que se entregasse, enfrentando a guarda de Minas Tirith!

E o rapaz aprumou-se, sentindo a aprovação da plateia à sua intervenção: iria mostrar àquela mulher que não estava lidando com um de seus colegas desavisados.

- Ahn! – fez Darai, acedendo com a cabeça à façanha narrada pelo tenente – Trata-se de um bravo de Gondor então, aceito seu testemunho.

Ela o estava fazendo, ela o estava fazendo – crispou-se a mão de Haldir sobre a espada – apenas aquele jovem tolo não o percebera, ruborizado e envaidecido do título que a bela mulher do sul lhe atribuíra.

- Se é assim, Harad honrará sua dívida – voltou-se agora para Naufelam, cujas mãos ávidas já quase se estendiam para o tesouro.

O meio sorriso já mal escondia seus dentes arreganhados de predadora.

- Contudo, uma tradição de meu povo se impõe, antes da consecução deste pagamento.

O coração de Naufelam descompassou-se: por um momento lhe parecera tão perto, como uma mão inigualável que se vai desvelando ao revirar das cartas numa mesa de jogo, e, de repente ... na virada da última carta ... quando já se apostou tudo ...

- Não há justiça na imposição de uma nova condição aqui, mocinha – endireitou-se Naufelam - nenhuma condição sobre o desfazimento dos casamentos com as donzelas de Minas Tirith foi mencionada pelo povo de Harad quando este os contratou.

- Não se trata de uma condição sobre o desfazimento dos casamentos contratados junto a Minas Tirith, conforme suas palavras, Mestre Naufelam, mas de uma condição atinente a situação diversa.

Ela gostava que lhe resistissem.

Aumentava o prazer do esporte.

- Como? – perguntou Naufelam, confuso como boa parte da massa às palavras da mulher de Harad

- Sabia que sua filha estava grávida ao morrer, mestre Naufelam?

Um coro de "Oh!" se fez ouvir, vindo da multidão. O homem do maldito Harad havia morto não só a esposa, mas a esposa grávida. Quanta ignomínia ... precisavam saber o que iria acontecer agora.

- Não o havia confidenciado ao senhor e à sua outra filha pouco antes do retorno desta para junto do marido no acampamento? Pelo menos foi o que me disse a senhora Lëana.

"Hein?! Como?!", era o som que provinha das pessoas aglomeradas junto à muralha agora. Mas e não é que era isso mesmo, o conhecido Naufelam tinha outra filha, também casada com um dos morenos ... Quer dizer que Lëana permanecera junto aos haradrim, mesmo depois do que acontecera?

- Sim – acedeu Naufelam contrafeito – ela me contou, não tinha segredos para mim, a minha caçulinha querida ...

As últimas palavras foram dirigidas à multidão, era ele a vítima, que todos se lembrassem disso.

- A criança era então filha de Harad, e os nossos não encontram descanso na terra, senão quando dispersas suas cinzas no vento.

Um eloquente silêncio de incompreensão foi o que as palavras da princesa de Harad obtiveram desta vez. Mesmo que atinassem com o que ela queria dizer, não entendiam aonde pretendia chegar.

- É preciso cremá-la, e para isso precisamos cremar o corpo da mãe.

Os murmúrios vindos da multidão variavam da incompreensão à incredulidade.

- Lamento, senhora, o corpo de minha filha já foi sepultado.

A dignidade, a dor honrada com que Naufelam proferiu tais palavras ... Aquele pai era um mártir, juraria naquele instante a multidão indignada.

Mas o rosto de Naufelam tremeu, quando Darai agachou-se sobre as muralhas e descerrou os ferrolhos da arca.

E seus olhos brilharam quando ela mergulhou a mão no baú, retirando-a numa concha de pepitas douradas, em meio à qual faiscavam safiras azuis.

- Estas pedras são as lágrimas que o clã do pequeno derrama por ele – uma a uma, gemas preciosas e pedregulhos dourados maciços escorregaram por entre os dedos da mulher do sul, de volta à caixa – estão misturadas ao ouro, como misturada estava a carne da mãe e do filho, e assim ficam ou voltam, conforme a sua decisão, meu mestre Naufelam.

O mundo pareceu suspenso nas mãos daquela mulher que novamente aferrolhava a arca, ao menos para os que assistiam a cena.

Darai pusera-se de pé sobre o limite das muralhas novamente, e limpara as palmas uma na outra, fazendo com que a multidão quase levantasse as mãos, para tentar colher do vento a poeira de ouro que imaginava escoar daquele gesto.

O silêncio de expectativa dos presentes era absoluto, mas se prolongou por tempo suficiente para ser quebrado pelos pensamentos de Haldir "Você perdeu, minha bela e tola esposa, jogou com a reputação e com as intenções do pai da moça e perdeu ... Admita sua derrota, vamos juntos buscar o perdão do rei e combinar a apresentação de seu conterrâneo as autoridades de Gondor. Chega deste circo, você já se expôs demais ..."

Contudo Darai, elevada como uma Vala no topo da muralha, não tinha atenções que não para com os olhos claros de Naufelam, que prendera nos seus, e via o filete de suor a lhe escorrer da têmpora apesar do clima frio...

- Eh ... unrrr ... Se é para demonstrar minha ... consideração ... para com o fruto do ventre de minha querida Alëna, o neto que não conheci, então, senhora, ainda que com o coração partido, eu lhe entrego o corpo de minha filha.

As exclamações de estupefação gerais tiveram um tempo muito breve para se dar, antes que Darai ordenasse:

- Vá buscá-lo agora, então. A arca será entregue quando eu o receber.

- Mas ... será preciso ... desenterrá-lo.

- Aguardarei – E o tom de voz de Darai era o de quem profere uma sentença. Se assenhorara da situação e a controlava agora, só restando a Naufelam desabalar-se para atendê-la, acompanhado pelos olhares incrédulos dos que assistiam a cena.

Exceto pelos de Haldir, capturados pelos olhos negros que finalmente haviam se voltado para ele.

* * *

><p>NOTA POP DA AUTORA: O Tema de Darai é LEILEY, na interpretação de Dania Katib<p> 


	31. Cap XXIX - O DESFECHO DA PEÇA

Cap 29 – O DESFECHO DA PEÇA

Uma Vala, uma Vala bela e terrível, exercendo todo o esplendor de seu poder nos Dias da Ira, era o que ela lhe parecia, os adornos de ouro dos cabelos cascateando por suas costas e ombros ... as mãos repousando nos cabos das espadas que se cruzavam em seu cinturão, como um xis a assinalar sua beleza paradoxal.

Mas eram os olhos, que ele não se lembrava de jamais ter visto com tal brilho, que o devastavam verdadeiramente. Não mais o enfrentavam. Não mais o desafiavam. Não parecia mais importar a ela provar-lhe coisa alguma.

"Não lhe importo mais, minha bela?"

Haldir conteve o gesto de dirigir a mão ao peito que já se formava em seu braço.

Maldita, aquela paixão o transtornava o tempo todo.

"É minha esposa e virá comigo tão logo essa pantomina termine, e então iremos embora daqui para sempre" – buscou dizer-lhe com os olhos.

Mas os olhos dela já não se prendiam aos seus.

Seus grandes olhos, tornados ainda maiores pela imodesta pintura daquele povo de imodestos costumes, já não olhavam para ele.

Qual uma pantera, sua senhora esticava os membros longos, flexíveis e perigosos, caminhando sobre a muralha.

E qual o tentáculo de um monstro das profundezas, a tromba do animal que ela conduzira do Pelennor até ali, o maior, mais antigo e feroz dos grandes, milenares e selvagens animais do Harad, subia até ela, como a comunicar-se com sua condutora.

Ante o olhar estupefacto dos presentes, ela acariciou a monstruosidade que a poderia derrubar dali para o vazio a qualquer momento, reassegurando-a.

"A menina" Passeava pelo cérebro do mastodonte um fio de pensamento, à sua maneira.

"Houve poucas meninas, ao longo do longo tempo"

"Estou aqui, menina"

- Estou aqui, Harad, permaneça comigo – cantava ela para o animal.

Enquanto a tromba acompanhava seu passeio.

...

* * *

><p>Por fim, já de há muito passado o meio do dia, sujo de terra como quem houvesse cavado ele mesmo, retornou alquebrado Naufelam, seguido pelos quatro soldados enviados em seu auxílio, cada um a carregar uma das pontas do lençol em que jazia o corpo amortalhado.<p>

- Uma mortalha e não um caixão? – estranhou Legolas.

Os trajes de Naufelam eram ricos, seus modos e seu linguajar o de uma família de posses. Quando se verificara, pelo burburinho geral, que a jovem não fora enterrada num sepulcro em local adequado, mas nos jardins da casa, o próspero senhor fizera logo correr a justificativa de que o golpe súbito que fora a morte da filha o desconcertara.

Mas ver aquele corpo cujo repouso fora profanado pelo próprio pai chegar à frente de todos na humilde mortalha, cheia de terra, era, além de chocante, por demais incongruente com o que a família envolvida naquela situação aparentara ser.

Aparências.

Aparências podem ser enganadoras.

Mas até que ponto?

Aos pés do ponto da muralha em que estava a senhora Darai, os soldados depositaram o corpo, do qual se afastaram rapidamente, com expressão desgostosa.

Mas, após horas de espera, a multidão, agora com o interesse reanimado no aguardo daquele desfecho, foi tomada de excitação.

O corpo estava aos pés da mulher de Harad, mas do lado de dentro da muralha.

Iria a esposa do Capitão élfico – que estava lá, armado, e com ar de pouquíssimos amigos – ser presa ao resgatar o corpo?

O que o gélido guerreiro loiro faria então?

Que pensaria o rei desta situação?

E Naufelam, receberia agora sua paga?

E tantos dentre eles mesmos, receberiam paga pela filha ou sobrinha que não retornara?

E as esposas de haradrim que não haviam arredado pé da cidade nos últimos meses, decidir-se-iam por fim a abandonar os maridos e enriquecer o povo de Minas Tirith?

Teriam os haradrim, realmente, ouro para lhes pagar por aquelas separações?

Ah, se não o tivessem! Gondor deveria marchar sobre aquele acampamento e tomar tudo o que nele houvesse, e dividi-lo entre o povo, era o que muitos pensavam, e alguns, animados pela situação presente, começavam a externar em voz alta.

Darai agachou-se sobre a muralha fitando em silêncio o corpo embrulhado no lençol, até voltar-se, a mão semi-estendida na direção do tenente de Minas Tirith.

- Capitão, como é mesmo seu nome?

Capitão? O jovem da província quase desmaiou quando os olhos negros daquela figura saída de um sonho exótico entraram em seus olhos, e ela lhe dirigiu aquela pergunta, usando aquele título.

- Anderor, senhora, sou o tenente Anderor.

- Tenente Anderor, meu bravo, é este então o corpo da moça cujo falecimento o senhor testemunhou naquela noite?

- É sim, senhora.

Darai olhou bem para o rapaz antes de perguntar:

- Como o pode afirmar com tanta certeza, se está coberto?

Risos escaparam da multidão agora, e mesmo de Gimli.

- Afoito o jovem tenente na formação de suas convicções, hein? – voltou-se o anão para Legolas em busca de aprovação ao seu comentário.

Mas os dois elfos pareciam haver-se abstraído dos acontecimentos isolados que se sucediam na tarde que avançava, atentos em captar o seu todo.

O pobre tenente Anderor empalideceu, e certamente sua dignidade o teria naquele momento libertado totalmente do feitiço da filha de Harad, se não estivesse o jovem mortificado com a sugestão implícita nas palavras dela. Devia descobrir o corpo e olhar para o rosto do cadáver, para uma face em decomposição.

Anderor quis gritar que era uma indignidade o que estavam fazendo com a defunta, que era uma ofensa à morta e ao descanso e respeito que aqueles que já se foram merecem.

Mas Naufelam já se adiantara, e descobrira a face da filha.

Os elfos viraram o rosto num reflexo, assim como os guardas próximos – e ao contrário da multidão, que espichava os pescoços na tentativa de enxergar uns por cima dos outros.

O tenente da guarda também virara a própria face àquela visão, mas viu-se instado pela situação a voltá-lo novamente naquela direção e fitar o destino dos homens.

- Sim – repetiu então – esta é a senhora cujos olhos cerrei naquela noite. Reconheço-lhe os cabelos, os trajes ... o que lhe resta dos traços ...

- Satisfeita, senhora? – levantou-se Naufelam, num ímpeto. Aquilo fora longe demais, muito além do que deveria ...

- É o vestido com que estava quando faleceu, tenente Anderor?

- É sim – ainda se lembrava daquele azul.

- É o mesmo vestido, senhora, enterrei-a exatamente como morreu, não suportava vê-la sem vida.

- E estava sem qualquer joia quando morreu?

- Estava senhora, já disse que em minha dor a enterrei quase que imediatamente, ...

- Não estava não – discordou Anderor – trazia uma imensa gema azul presa ao pescoço por uma fita preta, era da cor dos olhos dela ...

O jovem tenente lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, o contraste do brilho da safira com a ausência de brilho dos olhos, o lindo rosto da linda moça caído no chão da sala de Naufelam, à beira da escadaria.

- Devia trazer brincos que combinassem.

- Creio que sim, acho que tremeram quando examinei a cabeça e certifiquei-me da fratura do pescoço.

- É um homem sensível e atento, tenente Anderor, a situação devia ser de muito tumulto, não é? Aliás, foi antes ou depois de efetuar a prisão do marido dela que examinou o corpo.

- Depois senhora, não o poderia ter feito antes. Fomos precisos uns vinte homens para render aquele, não respondia a nenhuma ponderação nossa.

- Entendo. E depois que o prenderam, quem foi que abriu a porta da casa para que examinasse o corpo e atestasse o óbito?

- Foi o próprio senhor Naufelam.

- Mas, se a porta estava fechada, e se prenderam Cassor de Harad do lado de fora, como é que o corpo da jovem estava dentro da casa?

Anderor, o tenente da guarda de Minas Tirith que estava de serviço naquela noite fatídica e, conforme a infeliz escala levantada pelo filho de Mariän - juntamente com outros dados - também neste dia desagradável, aprumou-se lentamente, voltando os olhos de seus devaneios sobre a moça morta abaixo para a realidade que o fitava acima.

- Ehr ... o senhor Naufelam, em prantos, contou-me o que ocorrera ... que o homem de Harad havia invadido sua casa ... tentara arrastar a moça embora ... discutiram e ele a empurrou ... que o senhor Naufelam havia então logrado faze-lo sair de sua casa mas, quando voltara, vira que a filha havia caído e quebrado o pescoço ...

- Sei ... o senhor Naufelam havia expulsado meu primo de sua casa ... Quantos homens mesmo disse que foram necessários para prendê-lo?

- Eu ... eu ... eu não quis dizer que o fiz sair pela força – tentava se explicar Naufelam – eu o convenci a sair.

- Convenceu? Não duvido, mestre Naufelam, que o senhor seja possuidor de uma forte capacidade de convencimento. Logrou com suas palavras algo que duas dezenas de guardas da Cidade Branca não conseguiram com as deles, talvez pelo fato de que Cassor não conheça nada da língua comum!

O murmúrio da multidão transformara-se em escarcéu: como podia ser? Que havia realmente acontecido? Aonde aquela mulher os estava querendo levar? Então, era possível que não tivesse sido o marido que matara a mulher?

- Vizinhos corroboraram a versão do senhor Naufelam, senhora Darai – interveio Anderor - dizendo que, em meio ao alarido produzido por seu conterrâneo, podiam-se ouvir os gritos da moça, chorando a dizer "Não! Não! Ele vem me buscar!".

- Gritos que podiam muito bem ser dirigidos a um pai que tentava impedir a filha de partir COM o marido, segurando-a no topo de uma escada da qual ela veio a cair, acabando de vez com qualquer perspectiva do senhor Naufelam pôr as mãos ávidas num novo dote, exceto se conseguisse converter a culpa pela morte da moça num débito de Harad.

Golpe após golpe certeiro a princesa de Harad desferia contra suas presas.

Predadora.

Impiedosa. Estava tirando prazer daquele espetáculo abjeto, Haldir podia senti-lo ... "chega, minha criança malvada, já conseguiu o que queria ..."

Realmente, ela teria continuado indefinidamente, saboreando a resistência de suas presas, felina, como um grande gato a brincar com um camundongo encurralado por mera crueldade ...

Naufelam, flagrado em uma óbvia mentira no tocante às jóias da garota, ainda buscava justificar-se, como podiam duvidar dele, um pai, um homem doente?

Mas o jovem tenente pouco a pouco se afastava de sua pessoa, subitamente consciente da questionabilidade de suas próprias conclusões àquela noite, e já não mais corroborava suas explicações com a mesma convicção ...

- Vocês me respeitem ... minha família por parte de mãe tem raízes em Númenor ... Sou amigo do magistrado da Cidade, prestem bastante atenção ... Conheço sua Chefia, tenente Anderor, lembre-se disso.

E apesar de seus pendores sádicos, a filha de Ravai era dotada de grande senso de oportunidade, e soube reconhecer o momento derradeiro em que mais não seria melhor.

- O que esses haradrim traiçoeiros querem é nos espoliar, negar-nos os direitos. Cidadãos de Gondor, escutem-me...

- Direito ou não, aqui está o que queria – declarou Darai, empurrando a arca com pé até que esta caísse no chão com estrépito – faça bom proveito – disse, comandando a tromba de Murdug a encontrar o corpo da moça e içá-lo.

Logo depois aquele membro que se assemelhava a um tentáculo saído das profundezas a recolheu de sobre as muralhas também, para também depositá-lo sobre a cabeçorra que então recuou daqueles muros, sob seu comando lentamente virou-se, e partiu em direção ao por do sol de um sutil tom avermelhado.


	32. Cap XXX - CULPAS E CULPADOS

CAP 30 - CULPAS E CULPADOS

Naufelam pôs-se quase que de imediato a arrastar ruidosamente a pesada arca de Harad pelo calçamento de pedra de Minas Tirith, mas ninguém lhe oferecia ajuda, pusilânime, sob o olhar de desprezo de vários dos espectadores daqueles fatos surreais.

Haldir, entretanto, se desligara completamente da figura abjeta. Aproximara-se da muralha, assumindo a mesma posição anterior à chegada do grande animal, apoiando a palma da mão esquerda sobre um dos grandes blocos de pedra a tempo de observar a criatura afastando-se sob o comando da condutora.

Sobre o dorso naquele momento nu de qualquer estrutura, o corpo amortalhado, diminuindo lentamente, ao compasso das grandes passadas, conforme também observava o outro elfo, postado à direita de Haldir.

O animal completara a curva e ganhara o rumo do Pelennor quando a condutora repousou as rédeas e voltou-se, ajoelhando-se junto ao corpo, a silhueta recortada contra o poente rubro.

Havia algo de contemplativo na cena cujos signos os elfos interpretavam agora.

- Sangue derramado?

- Aye.

- Da moça?

- Ou, talvez, sangue que ainda venha a ser derramado por ela ... mas, de qualquer forma, é um vermelho sutil, quase róseo ... um desfecho que restabelece ou encerra em si uma certa harmonia.

- O que afasta as perspectivas de uma batalha então.

- Aye.

- O que vocês estão a murmurar aí, elfos? – aproximou-se Gimli da cena que todos os demais já haviam abandonado, colocando-se entre os dois amigos, as imagens já incertas aos seus olhos.

- O que sua esposa está fazendo, Haldir, rezando?

O Galadhrim custou a responder, o olhar preso ao horizonte. A pergunta se lhe despertava uma série de outras questões a respeito daquela mulher tão insondável para ele.

- Não sei ... nunca a vi rezar. – disse, por fim, acompanhando o pequeno ponto preto e vermelho sobre a grande mancha que se movia, até o acampamento dos haradrim, visível aos olhos élficos qual pintura longínqua e indestinguível à sua compreensão.

* * *

><p>Imediatamente antes de ser envolvida pelo tentáculo monstruoso, Darai pousara os olhos no marido, com uma irônica imitação de seu altear de sombrancelhas.<p>

Glacial era a expressão do elfo então como depois, bem diferente, contudo, de seu interior devastado.

Julgara-a injustamente.

A ela, ao seu povo, ao esposo da moça morta.

Eivado de preconceitos, nem se preocuparia, como ninguém na cidade parecia haver-se preocupado, em apurar mais cuidadosamente os fatos antes de formar uma opinião sobre os mesmos.

Leviano, condenara um inocente.

Jamais ceifara em si mesmo a semente da inimizade para com o povo dela, deixando-a germinar, adubada por seu amor possessivo e incompreensivo.

Mesquinho, ignorara o sofrimento dos envolvidos na situação.

Aprofundara, de todas as formas, a já não pouca distância entre ele e a esposa.

Ela levara a prisão de seu conterrâneo a ele? Não.

Ela solicitara seu auxílio para libertá-lo? Também não.

Ele poderia objetar tais omissões?

Não!

Porque não teria envidado esforço algum pela sorte do parente da esposa, Darai sabia e Haldir também.

E, agora via, quando ela tomara as rédeas da situação nas mãos, à sua maneira buscando solucioná-la, simplesmente quedara-se ofendido, inerte de arrogância, atribuindo-lhe um sem número de culpas, com a mesma leviandade com que as gentes da cidade haviam atribuído ao rapaz de Harad a culpa pela morte da esposa.

Porque não a procurara ele, quando sabia que ela não poderia fazê-lo? Porque não buscara ele uma solução para o impasse criado entre os haradrim e o povo de Minas Tirith – ou ao menos uma saída para ele próprio e a esposa ?

O tempo e a percepção de momento de cada um dos dois era extremamente diferente, Haldir o sabia, mas mesmo aos seus olhos parecia-lhe agora que sua inação havia exorbitado.

E a imitação altiva e irônica de seu altear de sobrancelhas pela mulher gritou-lhe todas essas verdades, antes que, sob seu comando, a tromba do olifante, semelhante ao tentáculo de um monstro oriundo das profundezas, tomasse primeiro do corpo amortalhado, e depois do seu próprio.

* * *

><p>O pai que vendera as filhas, gastara tudo que por elas recebera, as aprisionara em busca de mais ouro quando o visitaram, matara ou causara a morte da mais nova, acusara entretanto o genro por tal crime – um estrangeiro que sequer falava a língua local para se defender – que bem poderia ser sentenciado com a forca, e que por fim desenterrara ele próprio o corpo mal-sepultado, entregando-o e entregando-se pela satisfação da própria ganância, continuava a bufar sem ajuda, arrastando ainda a pesada arca, afastando-se rumo à própria casa sob os olhares enojados dos que assistiam a cena.<p>

O olhar de Haldir sobre a muralha entretanto, fitava somente o outro afastar-se, o das mulheres sobre o animal imenso.

O afastar-se dele de sua adan.

* * *

><p>O crescer da cólera era visível na face do Rei Elessar, à medida em que o relato de Gimli progredia.<p>

Uma cólera sem remédio, pois não haveria um contingente de inimigos vis e declarados sob os quais pudesse ser despejada.

Ao menos esta qualidade poderia ser atribuída aos orcs, sempre lhe foram inimigos assumidos, refletia amargo, transmutando-se parte daquela cólera em absoluto desapontamento.

Sabia que não podia comparar seu povo com o povo élfico de sua meninice em Valfenda ou sua juventude em Lórien, mas neles não encontrava sequer a hombridade dos guardiões dunedain, ou mesmo dos rústicos rohirim, tantos dos quais, entretanto, haviam perecido tão longe de casa, como o valoroso Halbarad, como o Grande Rei Théoden, para defender aqueles homens mesquinhos.

Gimli não economizava nas tintas, mas mesmo quando o olhar suplicante do rei dirigia-se a Legolas este confirmava o relato, ainda que pesarosamente, por todos os motivos.

Haldir deixava que assim fosse. Não trocara mais palavras com os amigos enquanto dirigiam-se ao palácio e à sala do Rei, cioso de não influenciar seus juízos de valor em função de seu interesse pessoal. Até Elessar dirigir-se a ele.

- Haldir ... Haldir, meu amigo, se você ainda me permite chamá-lo assim após todos os problemas que certamente lhe causei.

Genuinamente desconcertado, nem mesmo o galadhrim, habitualmente frio, e especialmente reservado em meio ao turbilhão que enfrentara e enfrentava nas últimas semanas, conseguiu se conter àquela fala tão sem propósito.

- Majestade, perdoe-me, mas acaba de proferir um juízo desarrazoado, tanto porque minha amizade para consigo está muito acima de qualquer dos problemas que eu possa estar enfrentando aqui, quanto porque Vossa Majestade não detêm a mais remota culpa por eles.

- Detenho toda a culpa por eles! Detenho toda a culpa por governar um povo preconceituoso! Detenho a culpa por dar ouvidos a uma gente infame! Detenho toda a culpa por possuir uma guarda incompetente!

- Vossa Majestade não ...

- Homens bons que eu conhecia morreram para defender essa corja! Homens e Elfos! Hobbits! Frodo quase morreu! Sam quase morreu! Merry e Pippin! Você quase morreu!

- Aragorn, pare! – gritou Haldir, quase em tanta cólera quanto Elessar, os próprios nervos atingindo seu limite – Controle-se soldado!

O rei de Gondor e o capitão dos elfos subitamente emudeceram, olhando-se atônitos após aquela sucessão de explosões, um sutil e inesperado rubor de constrangimento misturando-se ao irado vermelho que colorira as faces do elfo enquanto este se dava conta do quanto se excedera.

Foi quando o inconfundível riso rouco escapou do anão, para crescer numa gargalhada, logo acompanhada pelo riso sorridente de Legolas e, após um breve lapso de incompreensão, pelo do próprio Aragorn; até o ponto em que mesmo Haldir postou a mão sobre o rosto risonho, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como quem acha absurda tal reação, mas não consegue deixar de contagiar-se por ela.

Os sons divertidos e rostos sorridentes de seus amigos agora lembraram-no do alívio que lhe proporcionavam, ainda quando carregado de tensões, o riso e as gargalhadas de seu _tithen_, o primogênito que Cabelos Negros lhe trouxera, Mîleithel.

- Majestade, per ...

- Juro que prefiro ouvi-lo tratando-me por soldado, capitão.

Mais risos.

- Elessar então, que foi como minha senhora Galadriel o renomeou.

- Que seja – deu de ombros o rei.

- Não detêm culpa pelos atos de seus súditos; não é um tirano, eles são senhores das próprias ações.

Aragorn soltou um longo suspiro.

- Posso até não deter culpa, mas detenho responsabilidade. Preciso de uma apuração efetiva de todo esse caso, de forma a instruir um processo verdadeiramente justo, e, que Gondor assegure-se disso, que resulte numa punição exemplarmente rigorosa.

- Não consigo imaginar uma punição rigorosa o suficiente para um tal pulha – comentou Gimli – o sujeito já é algo entrado em anos, vai acabar se safando com uma pena menor.

- É um manipulador escorregadio e bem relacionado, Aragorn – reforçou incomodado Legolas – dificilmente comprovar-se-á sem sombra de dúvida aquilo que a habilidade da senhora Darai, entretanto, evidenciou.

A senhora Darai, Legolas dissera, não a senhora de Haldir ou a esposa de Haldir – ressentiu-se este, o pássaro negro sempre presente em seu peito.

- Comprovar-se-á com toda clareza se Haldir conduzir a investigação – declarou Elessar.

- Quê?! – retornou Haldir – Sabe que não posso fazer isso, sabe que tenho um interesse pessoal e particular na solução desse caso.

- Um interesse pessoal e particular que nunca sobrepujou sua imparcialidade, seu denodo ou seu senso de justiça – respondeu-lhe com a séria verdade o rei.

- Não é o que muitos pensarão.

- Quero que os que não pensam assim vão para as profundezas de Mordor, juntar-se a todo o mal do qual um dia supus, em minha ingênua e tola soberba, haver livrado a Terra Média, para ter de finalmente render-me à evidência de que tanto dele subsistiu no coração do homem. Jamais pugnou junto a mim por seu casamento, sua esposa que sei que adora, ou pelos parentes dela, mesmo sofrendo, por achar que nisso não haveria justiça, nunca colocou esse interesse pessoal ao qual se refere acima da verdade.

- Muito lisonjeiras são as idéias do Rei Elessar ao meu respeito, mas ainda assim, creio que a atribuição de tais funções tende a caber à guarda local.

- A guarda local já demonstrou sua total incompetência para a apuração do caso.

- Tenho certeza que entre seus membros há quem seja capacitado para a tarefa.

- Não, não há, Haldir – redarguiu Aragorn – Para os jovens, a cidade está cheia de oportunidades. Os veteranos receberam terras após a Guerra do Anel, da qual foram cuidar, ou da própria vida. A guarda da cidadela, sou forçado a admitir, abriga hoje em seus quadros sobretudo aqueles que não conseguiram melhor colocação, homens sem iniciativa ou jovens sem experiência.

- O exército de Gondor, entretanto, tenho certeza que não abriu mão de seus melhores tenentes.

- Os quais, junto com a maior parte do efetivo, foram liberados após um infindável suceder-se de campanhas, para visitar suas províncias ou descansar junto a suas famílias.

- Infindável suceder-se de campanhas? – riu Haldir – Por quanto tempo foi você um solitário Guardião do Norte?

- Muito, Haldir – acedeu Aragorn – mas então, como ainda agora, dispunha eu de um tempo que homens como eles não dispõe.

Tempo ... a eterna questão do tempo.

- Ademais, Haldir, mesmo que os convocasse à minha disposição, não encontraria dentre eles um que congregasse as qualidades necessárias para a apuração devida dos fatos com os quais lidamos: autoridade, diligência, raciocínio, conhecimento da lei e fluência da palavra.

- Tem Faramir, que não é um estrangeiro.

- Faramir, que falta me faz – ponderou o rei Elessar – Prendi-o junto a mim, entretanto, durante anos, e finalmente agora, que está cuidando de sua terra, colonizando-a, não posso pedir que largue tudo e venha urgentemente para cá, desimcumbir-se dessa tarefa! E ela não pode esperar, Haldir, e você já está aqui.

Haldir respirou fundo, à procura de uma nova objeção.

- Saiba o Rei Elessar que será questionado por isso.

Aragorn mirou o capitão da aliança com um sorriso nos olhos

- A pessoa aqui presente que se incomoda quando questionada não sou eu – respondeu, arrancando novos risos de Gimli e Legolas

– E, levando em conta tal coisa, avisarei formalmente que, desde já, Haldir de Lórien encontra-se imbuído não só de tal atribuição, como de toda autoridade necessária para desimcumbir-se dela.

- Se assim for, sugiro, preliminarmente, a tomada de duas medidas.

- Quais sejam?

- Uma é nomear Legolas e Gimli meus assistentes, não quero proceder a qualquer diligência sem testemunhas idôneas e fidedignas.

- Deveras? – questionou o anão, tão espantado quanto lisonjeado.

- Deveras, filho de Glóin – acedeu Haldir – se bem que, convocando Legolas, teríamos de nos haver com a sua companhia de qualquer maneira, não é mesmo?

- E a outra medida? – socorreu Aragorn ao bufar de Gimli frente ao troco de Haldir, ambos possuindo em comum o mesmo desagrado em ser alvo de risos.

- Uma vez que pesam dúvidas suficientes sobre a culpa do esposo haradrim da moça morta, relaxada estaria a sua prisão, o que, creio eu, mitiga a motivação de manter-se a esposa do Senhor de Harad detida.

Aragorn paralisou-se por um momento, num espanto mortificado.

- Elbereth! Arwen me admoestou tanto! Pediu tanto pela liberação da moça!

A Senhora Míriel, então, tivera uma advogada, afinal - ponderou Haldir mais uma vez - ao contrário de sua esposa, pois, se esta não encontrava um defensor nele, em quem encontraria? – o coração atormentado nas garras do pássaro negro.

- Haldir, por favor, providencia então que a liberdade dessa senhora seja-lhe comunicada o quanto antes.

- Decerto – respondeu o elfo, novamente sob seu manto frio – irei pessoal e imediatamente comunicá-la, é o mais delicado dos mal-entendidos gerados pela encenação caluniosa do pai da vítima.

- Nem me fale! Surpreende-me assaz que o Chefe de Harad não haja ainda marchado contra Minas Tirith, ou feito reféns dos fornecedores que continuaram suprindo seu acampamento, ou coisa pior.

- Deveras! – reforçou Gimli.

- Parece-me – interveio Legolas – que, assim como boa parte de Minas Tirith, vocês também não estão imbuídos de muito boas expectativas para com os senhores dos grandes animais do Sul.

Às palavras de Legolas, o Rei Elessar acedeu tristemente com a cabeça.

O mal semeado por Sauron nos corações de todos fincara raízes muito, muito profundas, refletiu à retirada dos demais.


	33. Cap XXXI O RETORNO DE MÍRIEL

**Cap 31 – O RETORNO DE MÍRIEL**

Sob as ordens de Míriel, os velhos criados da mãe ajudavam-na a carregar a pesada arca até o coche, ao som dos trovões que prenunciavam a tempestade.

- Filha, não faça isso, não carregue esse peso assim! – admoestava a senhora Morwen, juntando-se aos esforços conjuntos na tentativa de afastar sua filha daquela ação absolutamente desaconselhável nas circunstâncias.

- Não pode estar pensando em partir agora, na noite alta, menina – complementou Naneth.

- Mosel, o cavalo – ordenou Míriel ao velho criado atônito com o comando na voz outrora suave que agora se erguia além dos trovões, imponente como os relâmpagos que ignorava.

- Menina Míriel, pelos Valar, não faça isso, a tempestade a pegará no caminho, e vem forte, para vários dias – Naneth suplicou ao ver sua senhorinha subir ao coche e tomar a rédea tão logo atrelado o cavalo ao delicado veículo.

Mas as mãos decididas de Míriel já movimentavam o carro, portanto, mais não pode fazer a senhora Morwen senão subir também, tomando assento ao lado da condutora que comandou o cavalo num tropel louco pelas ladeiras da Cidade Branca, rumo a Daror.

Aterrorizada, a mãe de Míriel mal respirava em meio à correria, às acentuadas curvas, aos declives perigosos, sob os clarões e a ventania da tempestade cada vez mais próxima.

- Filha – suplicava ainda, segurando-se à armação do assento ao aproximarem-se dos círculos inferiores – de que adiantou todo aquele repouso para agora você se submeter a um tal chacoalhar nessa intempérie?

A senhora Morwen mal imaginava o chacoalhar e a intempérie aos quais Míriel as submeteu nos caminhos do Pelennor, fazendo o animal voar centímetros à frente da chuva, guiando-se no escuro pelos constantes relâmpagos e os muitos raios, mais determinada que uma Vala nos dias da ira, seguindo sempre em frente na direção do seu amor.

O bebê poderia ter-lhe saído pela boca naquelas horas, mas não o fez, e assim Míriel e a sua mãe chegaram ao acampamento junto com os pingos rudes da tempestade que prenunciava a mudança de estação.

Míriel mal teve tempo de recomendar ao espantado Danaël, desperto na madrugada pela freada aguda junto às tendas principais, que acomodasse o cavalo e sua mãe, dirigindo-se imediatamente para a tenda de Daror.

...

* * *

><p>Não importava o quanto bebesse, a lembrança de Míriel permanecia com ele, o cheiro dela lá, a sensação macia de sua pele, o contorno arredondado de seu corpo pejado, até o a sabor doce de seus lábios róseos.<p>

Aliás, em algum canto de sua mente, Daror tentou registrar a idéia de adquirir mais uma partida daquele vinho, que lhe trazia a sensação dos braços de Míriel em volta de si, do calor da respiração dela em seu corpo, do toque de sua mulher, de como o despia e chamava, do cristal de sua voz meiga e chorosa, do carinho das mãos dela em seu rosto, reassegurando-o da presença que ele necessitava, daquela concavidade, de sua umidade a envolvê-lo, de sua ânsia a buscá-lo, como ele deixou-se buscá-la também, com pressa, com aflição, inquieto, angustiado, atormentado por uma dúvida, que no entanto não se lembrava qual era.

...

Daror forçou sua mente aprisionada pela dor a registrar a observação de devolver qualquer partida restante do vinho hediondo que o fizera acordar assim, bebendo o chá que Míriel conduzia à sua boca sem nem abrir os olhos, tais as tenazes que lhe apertavam os miolos então.

Era estranho, contudo, que alguém pudesse se sentir tão bem quando se sentia tão mal, sem nem saber que dia era aquele ou como sucedera de beber a tal ponto, mas, percebendo a cabeça de seu bem-querer recostada em seu peito, e retendo-lhe a mão na sua, a própria bem-aventurança reafirmava-se-lhe, com uma força que não compreendia.

E Daror deixou-se ficar um muito longo tempo deitado com Míriel, simplesmente feliz, em meio àquela formidável ressaca.

Sabia que já passava de todo da hora de despertar quando finalmente sentou-se à cama, auxiliado pela mulher, um tom de apreensão nos olhos dela, aos quais esforçou-se para sorrir. Que sua flor não se preocupasse, logo haveria de estar bom, quisera lhe dizer ao sorrir, levantando-se para lavar o rosto junto à bacia, a tentar desanuviar os olhos e as idéias.

Foi quando Naraor irrompeu pela tenda, carente e sem paciência, correndo para pular no colo de Míriel.

- Mãe! Onde esteve esses dias todos?! Porque nos deixou?! – despejou de supetão à mãe que o acolhera nos braços esquecida do ventre imenso, o qual levara um tremendo e doloroso pontapé, ao tempo em que Daror urrava de cólera, atirando mesa, bacia e ânfora pelos ares.

* * *

><p>- Filha, eu não sei ... Vamos mandar buscar alguém às Casas de Cura.<p>

- Não ... é ... preciso. .. Sou ... boa ... parideira – Míriel redargüia entredentes – só precisa se preparar para ... receber o bebê ...

- Míriel, minha filha, nunca fiz isso, sempre fui assistida ...

Míriel fechara os olhos em busca de fôlego e paciência ... Estar só com sua mãe justamente nessa hora! Porque não a surpreendia que a senhora Morwen não fosse de auxílio algum naquele momento? Que falta lhe fazia Mariän! Que falta lhe fazia Hellë ...

Casas de cura? Báh! Como delirava a senhora Morwen! Ainda que algum de lá fosse acorrer, não seria sob a tempestade que, a essa altura, certamente já transformara o caminho num grande atoleiro.

Não, nenhum das Casas de cura acorreria, nem qualquer das mulheres, pois que ainda estavam em Minas Tirith, teria de contar apenas com os deuses, e com a posse embriagada de Daror, que lhe havia de ter aberto os caminhos.

Apenas seu dobrar-se de dor ao pontapé de Naraor, contudo, o havia impedido de matá-la no instante em que Daror caiu em si de tudo que ocorrera, pois a ira do haradrim, quando despertada, não conhecia medida.

Outro senhor, entretanto, cuidou de cobrar-lhe as dívidas e castigá-la por seus erros naquele instante, e o filho de Daror rompeu a bolsa e encheu seu corpo de dores violentas.

Não conseguira proceder a nenhuma preparação. Mal alcançara a cama, e não havia nenhuma mulher no acampamento que a pudesse ajudar.

- Deixa-me ver tua abertura – aproximou-se Darai sem delongas, ao adentrar a tenda.

- Você!? – estreitaram-se os olhos de Míriel, que juntou novamente as pernas, com toda força que ainda conseguiu reunir ... Se havia uma pessoa da qual não queria auxílio algum, aquela pessoa era sua cunhada.

- Saia daqui agora – sibilou entredentes.

- Nem, mulher do Norte, aqui nasce um filho de Harad, e eu estarei presente.

- Nem, criatura peçonhenta, chamo a Daror, e vamos ver se ele não a tira daqui... quando lhe contar ... tudo que andou a fazer.

- Pois conta, pálida cunhada, conta tudo, quer que o chame?

- Jogou Daror contra mim, envenenou ...

- Daror aguarda o filho junto ao fogo, e quando a criança lhe for levada, sua ira já se terá consumido sem que Norte e Sul se tenham confrontado, exceto se minha cunhada lhe contar o que fiz, ou acha que será contra mim que a ira de Daror se voltará então?

Míriel nada respondeu, tomada por nova e violenta contração, no que Darai pôs-se a diligenciar, alimentando o braseiro, dispondo de água morna e lençóis limpos, testando o gume e esterilizando o punhal.

- Para que isso?

- Para cortar o cordão, mulher tola, agora me deixa ver de teu progresso, anda.

- Não confio em você.

- Pois não parece ter escolha – observou Darai ao certificar-se do que supunha. - O filho de Daror é maior que tua abertura.

Merda.

- Mais um pouco e ver-se-á entalado, quando então morrerão os dois.

Míriel estava tomada duma ira ainda maior que a de Daror, tentando forçar o bebê para fora a cada contração, inutilmente.

Pela potestade dos Valar, não era possível o ter de colocar-se nas mãos daquela mulher de novo!

A senhora Morwen só sabia torcer as mãos, sem compreender as palavras ou a confrontação das duas mulheres.

- Não confio em você – reafirmou Míriel.

- Minha mãe também não confiava em sua sogra, mas não teve remédio senão permitir-lhe fazer uma incisão que facilitasse a saída de Daror, o que como você sabe, não impediu uma nova concepção depois.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Míriel, seu Daror havia de ter sido um bebê imenso, realmente, e tal sucedia por certo agora com seu filho ...

- Então?

Míriel respirou fundo ... a parva de sua mãe não serviria sequer de testemunha, caso algum mal sua cunhada fizesse a ela ou ao bebê, ou a ambos. ...

- Se quisesse um tal mal, bastar-me-ia não fazer nada.

Míriel bufou, encolerizada e sem saída.

- Pois faz, então.

E não falou duas vezes.

* * *

><p>NOTA POP DA AUTORA: O tema do retorno de Míriel é a interpretação de CINDI LAUPER para I DROVE ALL NIGHT<p> 


	34. Cap XXXII -DA SENHORA MORWEN E DE DAROR

**CAP 32 DA SENHORA MORWEN E DE DAROR**

Ela iria se queixar ao senhor Daror.

Sim, iria se queixar ao senhor Daror, era o que pensava a senhora Morwen.

Apesar do pavor que sentira a se deparar com o gigante de Harad, apesar da rusticidade de seus modos, apesar dos despropositados – quando não absolutamente incompreensíveis - costumes bárbaros que pudesse cultivar, até mesmo a senhora Morwen tivera de admitir, ainda que de si para si, que o senhor Daror lhe inspirara um respeito e admiração dignos de sua estatura.

E, conjeturava ela, possuindo então seu genro um inaudito caráter nobre – ou, poder-se-ia até dizer, majestoso – logo ela mesma lhe inspirara também consideração semelhante, por óbvio.

Por todos os Valar, fora mesmo inacreditável como tudo sucedera!

...

Do nada, vira-se aparando um bebê recém-nascido – ela, a quem um sem número de amas e aias sempre atendera nesta hora, vira-se praticamente só, desprovida de coragem de sequer mover-se com o neto berrando sobre o pano em suas mãos, enquanto a cunhada de sua filha voltava-se ao trabalho de suturar a parturiente.

Praticamente só, de fato, pois a garotinha que, para seu grande espanto, viera assistir o momento do nascimento, decerto não fora de tanta valia assim, puxando-a pelo braço – já que a senhora Morwen não entendia palavra do que a menina falava – para junto da bacia, experimentando a água, nela molhando o pano, e com este limpando o bebê dos fluidos com que viera ao mundo.

Dispôs a menina ainda de novos lençóis sobre o cesto acolchoado, e depois de revirar o bebê de formas a limpá-lo também por trás, fê-la deita-lo entre os cueiros limpos, logo dispondo das pontas deste e as entrecruzando, como a um embrulho, ao que então pegou-o – aquela criança – e o mostrou à mãe, dirigindo-lhe palavras num tom como a assegurá-la da saúde e boa formação do rebento, antes de o oferecer à senhora Darai.

- Daror – ouviu a mãe o arrulho da filha – leva-o a Daror.

- Agora não posso. O que estou fazendo deve ser feito neste momento – respondeu-lhe a cunhada, enquanto a menina espichava o pescoço para vê-la cerzir a episiotomia.

- E que irá se estreitar logo tua abertura, mãe – esclareceu Batiá, que, como toda menina criada na tradição de Harad, frequentava desde que ela mesma era um bebê toda dor e alegria que aportavam junto com a chegada dos seus.

- É preciso que Daror o veja, que o nomeie – o assuma, acrescentou intimamente a exausta e ansiosa Míriel, o assegure ... nos reassegure ... que me perdoe ... que não me deixe de amar.

Se chorasse, a cunhada poderia se contrair, e isto não lhe ajudaria o trabalho, bufou Darai, levantando-se e posicionando os braços daquela avó apalermada na posição devida para o acomodar do sobrinho, ali colocando-o.

- Conduz a velha até Daror – ordenou então a Batiá, voltando-se novamente para o minucioso trabalho que realizava.

Daror, pensara a numenoreana senhora naquele nome diversas vezes pronunciado dentro da tenda, naquele nome temido em Gondor, repetido desde a Guerra do Anel em tom grave, como se seu mero som já constituísse uma ameaça, enquanto a menina a puxava pelas saias, em meio ao acampamento enlameado, no qual a mulher esforçava-se para não pisar em falso com o filho de sua filha nos braços, dirigindo-se para a fogueira.

Somente quando a senhora Morwen estava junto ao fogo foi que o viu, as chamas projetando um balé de sombras e sangue em seu rosto escuro de traços largos e cicatrizes selvagens.

Nunca o vira, mas não duvidou por um momento que aquele fosse Daror.

E então a senhora Morwen susteve a respiração.

Por que o homem que supusera de pé, na verdade estivera sentado, e naquele momento levantou-se.

A boca da senhora Morwen abriu-se, enquanto seus olhos fitavam aquele monumento que se aproximava dela.

Se não estivesse paralisada de pavor, com toda sua dignidade numenoreana a senhora Morwen teria saído correndo dali.

Ou ao menos lhe teria interdito, afastado daquele troll o bebê em seus braços.

Mas a senhora Morwen não foi capaz de esboçar reação alguma, quando aquela manopla tirou-lhe a criança dos braços.

Daror trouxe a mão esquerda com o bebê para junto de seu peito, e com a direita desfez o embrulho caprichado de Batiá.

Seu dedo indicador percorreu satisfeito o corpinho do menino, examinando orgulhoso a minúscula mas inconfundível masculinidade, oferecendo-se às mãozinhas agitadas da criança, o sorriso especial abrindo-se sutil e maravilhado em seu rosto.

- Eis o filho de Daror – soergueu-o na direção de seus homens, para que todos vissem – Naor seu pai o chama!

Sons guturais, primitivos, saíram da garganta dos homens à volta, num alarido selvagem que se foi propagando por todo acampamento, e ao qual o bebê respondeu a plenos pulmões, com um choro capaz de se sobrepor a toda aquela algazarra.

Daror gargalhou com seus homens, aquele era seu filho!

- Que pulmões!

- Zurra como um mûmak!

- De certo terá um brado de guerra temível!

E Daror ria-se e ria-se, feliz, quando se aproximou novamente da senhora Morwen e lhe devolveu o menino que se esgoelava.

- Esse vai dar trabalho, não é sogra?

A senhora Morwen não havia sido formalmente apresentada a Daror, mas afinal as circunstâncias em que estavam vindo a travar contato, tinha de reconhecer, não eram das mais favoráveis ao protocolo ... O senhor Daror era um líder guerreiro, o rei supremo de seu povo, e como tal um homem deveras ocupado, e assim sendo despachou-a – isto é, encaminhou-a de volta à mãe - com a criança.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Apesar de todos seus afazeres, porém, o rei de Harad várias vezes por dia vinha ver o filho, e não hesitou sequer em dar-lhe banho, como ocorreu quando, vendo-se sem auxílio, a senhora Morwen por um momento atrapalhou-se limpando as fezes da criança.

- Olha só, Naraor, o que o porquinho do teu irmão aprontou aqui, rá-rá-rá. – divertiu-se, já misturando água quente com água fria na bacia, enquanto o rapazinho louro que o acompanhara à tenda interessava-se em espremer com os cueiros outrora limpos a massa grudenta e esverdeada excretada pelo recém-nascido.

Teu irmão - ecoaram nos ouvidos da senhora Morwen as palavras utilizadas por Daror, pronunciadas na língua comum, que ele sempre procurava utilizar quando em sua presença.

A senhora Morwen estudou o menino lourinho que acompanhava Daror a todos os lugares.

Não menos que seis anos – a mãe de cinco meninos o poderia afirmar.

E todos os seus filhos estavam contidos naquele rosto.

Varda! – levou a mulher a mão à garganta.

Aquele era o filho que sua filha carregava no ventre quando partiu para o Harad.

O menino que era agora quem ria, no qual o senhor Daror agora espargia a água suja da bacia, da qual retirava o bebê.

De pai e filho tratavam-se, enquanto enxugavam a criança, para finalmente embrulhá-la num novo cueiro – já uma respeitável pilha suja destes ao lado da longa mesa que lhe servia de trocador.

O rei do Harad adotara como seu o fruto da desonra de sua filha!

A boca da senhora Morwen entreabriu-se novamente, olhando para a figura enorme, agachada ao nível do menino junto ao cesto onde agora descansava a criança banhada.

O senhor Daror não era grande só por fora.

Era grande por dentro.

- Cadê mãe dos garotos? – perguntou Daror por fim, voltando-se para a senhora Morwen.

- Eh ... – um nó se havia formado na garganta da altiva senhora de Minas Tirith, e foi preciso que ela o engolisse antes de responder – Minha filha descansa, senhor Daror, o parto foi ... um tanto cansativo.

- Cansativo?! Mas minha irmã disse Míriel bem!

- Sim, Míriel está bem, senhor Daror – apressou-se a senhora Morwen em apaziguar o tom algo alarmado do esposo de sua filha, já se embaralhando com a gramática da língua comum – Parece-me que a senhora sua irmã trouxe-lhe de um chá que favorece o repouso, mas, de qualquer forma, garantiu-lhe que em breve poderia pôr-se de pé para cuidar do filho.

- Ah! – fez Daror.

Cuidar do bebê sem dúvida convertera-se numa questão. Agora que lhe conhecera a mãe, não se admirava mesmo de Míriel ter se mostrado pouco familiarizada a várias das lides da mulher.

- Minha irmã logo aqui ajudar, é que está só para dar conta de muita ... necessidade acampamento ... E bem ... logo, que os caminhos estão secando e o tempo firmou, outras mulheres ... chegando.

Pelo menos era o que Daror esperava.

Aquele mulherio inútil estava a se demorar demais naquele raio de cidade, justo quando se fazia necessário ali!

E Daror catou Naraor, que já assuntava no anexo da tenda em que dormia Míriel, antes que viesse a acordar a mãe.

Daror sabia bem que dormir seria algo de que ela não teria tanto quanto necessário por um longo tempo.

Aquela filha da Lua do Norte de humores mutantes, que gostava de fazer o coração de le de brinquedo.

Humpf ... Pois um dia o homem do Sul iria se cansar ...

Mas, se não estivesse de fato bem, Darai lho diria – ponderou, observando-a de relance, antes de sair carregando seu levado filho mais velho de ponta cabeça, seguro pelos pés.

Ante uma senhora Morwen não menos atônita que emocionada.

Pegara-se a gostar do genro de uma forma que nunca imaginara fazê-lo.

Almejara para a filha o desposar de um título, de uma posição, de uma ancestralidade, de uma genealogia.

Percebera que, de uma forma imprevista, Míriel desposara tudo isso.

E muito mais.

E era este adendo, intraduzível em palavras, o que lhe arrancava verdadeira admiração, que nunca esperara sentir como o sentia por aquele bárbaro esposo que brindara sua filha com um destino acima de qualquer destino comum...

* * *

><p>...<p>

De fato, aos poucos, um que outro grupo de esposas de Harad começou a retornar ao acampamento – umas, acima de tudo saudosas dos maridos, outras, premidas afinal pelos ultimatos de parentes ávidos, aos quais seus retornos para junto dos haradrim constituíam resposta indesejada, mas definitiva.

Assumiram ao máximo o cuidado com o pequeno – e qual delas, no futuro, não quereria dizer a um jovem príncipe de Harad que o carregara no colo e lhe limpara o bumbum?

Míriel também já se levantava – embora a mãe desconfiasse que alguma dor ainda sentia, apesar de não demonstrá-lo a não ser pelos olhos lacrimejantes e ar angustiado com os quais já a flagrara.

Contudo, a Sra. Morwen desejava, de alguma forma, vivenciar aquele papel de avó – da mesma forma que com Míriel, e apenas com ela, vivenciara de fato, ainda que sob o amparo de amas e aias, o papel de mãe.

Aproveitava do sol daquele prenúncio de primavera, então, passeando com o pequeno que apenas há pouco aprendera a segurar – ainda tão molezinho, apenas começando a, por poucos instantes, tentar sustentar a cabeça no pescoço – banhando-o na luz conduzida por Arien.

Mas tal não podia dar-se daquela forma.

Sob aquele olhar.

E era por isso que iria queixar-se ao senhor Daror.

Aquele homem a estava incomodando.

Olhando-a como se ... como se a despisse.

E iria queixar-se dele ao senhor Daror.

Que era aquilo afinal? Devia-lhe consideração! Era a sogra do senhor Daror, e faria com que este pusesse aquele velho lúbrico em seu devido lugar.

Aquele velho que a olhava daquela maneira indecente, acintosa ... como se a devorasse.

Não percebia que a incomodava? Não se dava conta de que aquilo era desrespeitoso?

Iria queixar-se ao senhor Daror, era o que pensava a senhora Morwen, enquanto Terair cofiava seu cavanhaque, acompanhando o patear daquela potranca nervosa, seu vai-e-vem irrequieto, de animal há muito contido que anseia por um bom exercício.

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA: Hesitei um pouco, pois tinha em minhas mãos uma série de capítulos todos contendo cenas concomitantes a este, todos indo e voltando no tempo. Acabei optando pelo que aqui apresento pelo todo orgânico que compõe com o anterior, mas peço que não estranhem caso se vejam em dúvida sobre a linha temporal dos próximos; essa narrativa é uma bagunça mesmo.<p> 


	35. Cap XXXIII - O REVIRAR DAS CARTAS

**CAP 33 - O REVIRAR DAS CARTAS  
><strong>

Legolas e Haldir observavam enquanto o diretor das Casas de Cura examinava minuciosamente o corpo.

- Ataque do coração – diagnosticou por fim o sábio senhor.

- Conforme supusemos – concordou Legolas, voltando-se para Haldir no intuito de que este confirmasse a afirmação.

O que o galadhrim efetivou por fim com um discreto aceno de cabeça.

De fato, uma ocorrência razoavelmente previsível: idade, sobrepeso, sedentarismo, vida desregrada, um carrossel de emoções e, por fim, os exaustivos e sobrepostos esforços físicos e emocionais do dia anterior.

Naufelam falecera sozinho em casa, durante a noite, junto ao tesouro que reluzia na arca de Harad.

Haviam-no encontrado pela manhã, em situação que os conduzira imediatamente a tais conclusões, após forçarem a porta que ninguém acorrera a abrir em obediência a ordem do rei da qual eram portadores.

Não tiveram de fazer grande esforço, verdade seja dita – podia-se notar que fora esmurrada até pender frouxa das dobradiças (e só ao observá-lo Haldir recordou-se dos costumes narrados pela esposa, de que um homem de Harad não pisa no abrigo de outro sem ser convidado – exceto quando em guerra aberta ... E cada vez mais elementos levavam a crer que o genro jamais tencionara conflagrar-se com o sogro, mas tão somente reaver sua amada).

Reaver sua amada.

Elfos e anão o haviam encontrado já frio, na luxuosa sala, junto à arca escancarada, algumas peças sobre o chão.

- Não toque em nada, anão – comandara Haldir. – Legolas, vá buscar um curador da cidade que possa atribuir causa ao falecimento.

- Causa?! – protestara Gimli – Está a me dizer que precisa de um curador para atestar a causa ao previsível desfecho desse infeliz? Pois eu lhe digo ...

- Um curador que possa atribuir OFICIALMENTE a causa do óbito do principal suspeito e única testemunha da morte que fomos incumbidos de investigar, Mestre Anão, ou precisa que EU lhe explique o quão mais complicada ainda tornou-se nossa missão frente a esse novíssimo fato?

- ... É mesmo – Gimli coçou a cabeça – metemo-nos numa alhada ...

- Vou procurar a autoridade das Casas de Cura, então – acedera Legolas, já retrocedendo para a porta.

- Somente o príncipe Legolas deve ir, Mestre Gimli, solicito que permaneça aqui comigo.

O filho de Glóin, então, quedou-se na casa de Naufelam, junto com Haldir, enquanto Legolas ia à busca do diretor.

- É a preocupação com que o possam acusar de conduzir as conclusões da investigação de forma a favorecer o povo de sua esposa que o está melindrando?

Após algum intervalo, Haldir acedeu.

- Não deveria, pois tal acusação é tão certa quanto a confiança de Aragorn no seu parecer.

Haldir mirou o anão.

- Manter-me aqui, como testemunha de que você não está modificando o local onde ocorreram os fatos, aliás, é uma desnecessária, mas muito típica, demonstração desse seu zelo excessivo e, se quer saber, um tanto pomposo ... Diga-se de passagem, você é um elfo de excessos, inclusive em termos de vaidade – Gimli, animara-se em preencher os silêncios do capitão da aliança, sozinhos naquela sala com um defunto – Não sei qual a sua ascendência – e nem tente me explicar, que há muito desisti de tentar entender a miríade de ramificações e cruzamentos destas existentes entre o seu povo – mas, sem dúvida alguma, algum antepassado lhe legou um fogo que você se ocupa demais em tentar controlar ... Não tem como influir sobre o que já aconteceu. De fato, mestre arqueiro, toda verdade já se revelou, o que Aragorn espera é tão somente que você a ponha em palavras.

- Toda verdade já se revelou, mestre Gimli? – voltou-se Haldir para o anão, quando ambos foram interrompidos pelo escancarar da porta da casa, nos halls separados da sala tão somente por um breve pórtico.

- Nafelam, seu velhaco! Soube que conseguiu, nunca o duvidei, e espero que ainda se lembre de quanto crédito me levou fiado nisso ...

Mas o sorriso da voz do usurário morreu ao adentrar da sala onde avistou os amigos do rei, bem como o corpo de seu próprio amigo no chão ...

- Er ... de ... desculpem-me ... – tentou ainda retroceder.

- Não precisa se desculpar – o anão, sem que mesmo Haldir atinasse como, já se postara no hall, impedindo a saída do intruso – faça-se à vontade, como se a casa fosse sua – era a voz de Gimli que estava risonha agora, mas de um jeito que gelou os ossos do homem – Qual é mesmo sua graça?

Ellis, era o nome do sujeito, um comerciante da cidade, que Haldir ordenou o aguardasse nos escritórios de Naufelam – na companhia de Gimli – enquanto o curador trazido por Legolas procedia o exame post-morten.

"Não toque em nada" recomendara Haldir ao fechar as portas do aposento "O mesmo vale para o senhor, mestre anão"

"Ah! E, por favor, mantenham-se em silêncio na minha ausência."

Por Manwë, só esperava que o anão não falasse demais!

Mas Gimli manteve-se surpreendentemente calado até que os elfos adentrassem o recinto, após se haverem despedido do diretor das Casas de Cura, o qual retirara-se prometendo tomar as providências requeridas pelo descanso do morto.

Hadir estudou rapidamente o cômodo, sentando-se atrás da mesa de trabalho de Naufelam sem modificar a disposição dos papéis que a recobriam, e solicitando ao comerciante com um gesto dos longos dedos que tomasse assento à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

Ellis não sustentou o olhar do elfo silencioso e altivo por sequer um segundo.

E agora? Como iria safar-se dessa?

O velho não parava quieto na cadeira, mudando nervosamente de posição o tempo todo.

Por que não lhe perguntava nada, aquele elfo maldito?

Não lhe perguntava, porque já sabia.

E o outro elfo? E o anão? – Ellis podia praticamente senti-los, severos vigiando-o, acercando-se dele, prontos a conduzi-lo ao cadafalso.

- E...eu sou inocente, senhor, não fiz nada ... eu juro ... eu juro, foi um acidente ... eu nem estava presente, só soube por que ele me contou ... sou um pobre homem trabalhador, meu senhor, um pobre pai de família que toca seu comércio com muita dificuldade ... o senhor tem de acreditar em mim ... nem sequer concordava com o que ele estava fazendo, mas sempre tive o coração mole, sabe? Sempre fui generoso, nem sei como consegui chegar onde cheguei ... Ele me pedia, e eu não sabia como negar-lhe ... dei-lhe crédito, vendi-lhe fiado, emprestei-lhe algum dinheiro ... foi só isso que fiz, senhor, não é nenhum crime ...

Mas eram terríveis aqueles olhos de aço azul sobre Ellis.

- Passaria fome se eu não o ajudasse, senhor ... apenas o quis ajudar ... ele me dizia que os casamentos de suas filhas andavam muito mal ... haviam sido um erro ... mas quando se desfizessem, ele prometia pagar-me com juros e ...

Ellis, seu velho estúpido! Está se enrolando!

O aço da lâmina que se dirigiria ao seu pescoço luzia naqueles olhos.

Ellis tomou fôlego e aprumou-se na cadeira.

- Não que alguma vez eu tenha cobrado algo a Naufelam, ou a qualquer outro, claro, feito ameaças ... um homem só diz mais mentiras do que quando pede um empréstimo na hora em que tem de pagá-lo, juro por Iluvatar!

As orelhas de Legolas e Haldir tremeram, e este se moveu na cadeira pela primeira vez, cruzando as mãos e apoiando-as sobre a mesa, debruçando-se para Ellis.

- Pronuncie o nome do Único ao alcance dos meus ouvidos mais uma vez, senhor Ellis, e eu lhe garanto que será a última.

* * *

><p>O depoimento assinado por Ellis – ao final tomado oficialmente por Haldir, quando o velho usurário finalmente recuperou alguma compostura após aquilo que só poderia ser descrito como um ataque de choro histérico – conduziu ao cerne das conclusões faltantes ao caso, às quais todas as demais provas documentais e testemunhais reunidas por Haldir, Legolas e Gimli só vieram a corroborar.<p>

As muitas e exorbitantes dívidas de Naufelam comprovavam-se quase que pelo testemunho do falecido; eram anotações em seus livros de contas, promissórias guardadas nas gavetas, contas a se amontoar pela mesa ... Podia-se dividi-las conforme sua origem: mesas de jogo ou manutenção de um padrão de vida ostentatório - cujo objetivo parecia ter sido o de alimentar seu crédito.

Para a esmagadora maioria da Cidade de Minas Tirith, Naufelam era um sujeito bem posto na vida, generoso e simpático. Não sabiam ao certo o que fazia, mas casara duas filhas com homens de Harad, e tornara-se guardião dos dotes recebidos já na ocasião: providência que certamente o constituía frente aos seus pares como senhor de um tino notável. Podia dar-se ao luxo de não trabalhar.

Sua casa era ponto de encontro de homens de negócios – que lá passavam momentos agradáveis. Naufelam conhecia muita gente, apresentava pessoas, por certo intermediava algumas transações, aconselhava investimentos ... A excelência do tratamento que ali recebiam os que tinham a sorte de frequentá-lo era testemunho suficiente para eles da capacidade de pagamento do anfitrião, caso este precisasse de algum adiantamento para socorrer-se na eventualidade de que o dividendo de algum investimento não lhe chegasse na data esperada.

O empréstimo de um conhecido pagava a outro, e reconstituído o crédito frente a este ...

Os dotes, haviam-nos consumido o vício do jogo já nos primeiros anos – embora Naufellam jamais tenha deixado de ser considerado um dos homens mais ricos de Minas Tirith à partir do momento em que os recebeu.

Pouco à pouco, porém, os comerciantes mais atinados da cidade – e mais envolvidos com as escusas práticas do jogo a dinheiro e da usura – deram-se conta de que a imagem pública do simpático gordo não condizia com sua real situação.

O jogador, entretanto, recebia-os com vinhos das melhores safras e iguarias finas, em um ambiente de luxo, conforto e acolhimento que muitos não encontravam em suas próprias casas – de várias maneiras.

_- Tenho uma carta na manga – mais de um dos vários testemunhos semelhantes ao de Ellis reproduziu a frase._

_Um novo dote seria pago pelos sulistas quando viessem devolver as esposas, em cinco anos._

_Para centenas de mães solteiras, viúvas e orfãs que haviam partido então, via-se agora surgir uma família saudosa... As moças poderiam não só reverter em seu favor o dote outrora recebido – como pouquíssimas fizeram, entre as quais as filhas bem orientadas de Naufelam – mas dobrá-lo!_

_- Pensem nisso, senhores, pensem nisso!_

_A Cidade Branca se tornaria um mercado sequioso por artigos de luxo com os quais a maioria de seus habitantes jamais pudera sonhar._

_- Façam estoques de sedas e veludos, senhores, de joias e perfumes, vinhos finos e iguarias exóticas ... E quero depois meu quinhão, por conta da consultoria que lhes ofereço agora._

_- Não se riam, falo sério!_

_Um folgazão, sem dúvida, riam-se das primeiras vezes ... Mas, entre o excelente fumo vindo de uns ermos chamados de Condado e o degustar de sabores não menos exóticos que experimentavam na morada de tantos prazeres, as ideias lhes eram marteladas sutil e constantemente._

_- Acham que isto é contar com o ovo ainda na galinha, senhores? Mas se não deixam de ter suas poedeiras em casa, exatamente na expectativa de um desjejum sempre farto ..._

_- Digo mais, os sulistas virão ainda com mais ouro e mais necessidade que da primeira vez ... Cavalos, entre eles, só os havia os que sobraram das batalhas ... grãos, vinho ... há memória de ter havido uma estrada entre Gondor e o Harad, que conduzia nossas mercadorias e exércitos para o Sul._

_- Se tem tanto ouro, que mal há em majorarmos as vendas feitas a eles? Afinal, nesse caso, estaremos provendo o inimigo com nossas mercadorias._

_- E nesse caso, então, será que, de qualquer forma, devemos negociar com eles?_

_Risos eram despertados quando algum filho mais jovem a acompanhar o pai propunha um dado tipo de questão._

_- Nesse caso, jovem mestre, suponho mesmo que não deve o senhor fazê-lo._

_- Ora bem! – ria-se mais ainda o pai do ingênuo – Assim sobraria mais negócio para cada um dos senhores, hein?!_

- Não sei se deveria manter esse trecho, Legolas, conduz a eventos que extrapolam a finalidade de nossa investigação – ponderava Haldir – Trarão mais desencanto ao Rei ...

- Extrapolam a mera elucidação da morte da moça, concordo, mas trazem a baila situações de que ele precisa tomar conhecimento da mesma forma. Apadrinhada pelo pai da moça, como querem fazer crer muitos dos envolvidos que aqui testemunharam, ou não, uma praga de especulação alastrou-se pela Cidade Branca, e agora que a expectativa em que se amparava ruiu, com o retorno das esposas para junto de seus maridos e o aparente desinteresse dos haradrim pelas mercadorias que os comerciantes de Minas Tirith têm para lhes oferecer, nós estamos a descobrir que uma pirâmide de empréstimos se constituiu a contar com fatos que não se efetivaram, e não se sabe quantos vão despencar junto com ela.

Haldir escutava atentamente as considerações de Legolas.

Queria encontrar-lhes uma falha.

Do momento em que encontraram Naufelam morto, montara base no escritório do de cujus, esperando dar cabo o quanto antes da análise dos documentos por ele deixados, da oitiva de seus conhecidos e dos soldados que haviam já atuado no caso.

Aquilo que deveria ter-lhe tomado não mais que alguns dias contudo, já lhe roubara semanas.

Semanas de tormento, culpa e saudade.

Ela poderia ter vindo ...

Mas não viera, a orgulhosa princesa de Harad que reinava em seu coração.

Sentia-a, um pássaro livre e poderoso, ciente de seu poder e sua força, explorando a vastidão dos céus, experimentando a própria glória.

Descortinava agora um pouco, uma certa noção da inadequação da existência limitada que oferecia à esposa. Pois ele mesmo não era de forma alguma indiferente à sedução dos desafios, à sede de grandes feitos, ao reconhecimento dos seus méritos.

Entre os seus, mais que uma princesa, ela era uma heroína.

Em Lórien, apenas sua esposa ...

E ainda assim, conduzi-la de volta ao seu ninho, era algo que ele precisava fazer. Assegurar-se ...

E o tempo que gastava naquela atividade era tempo de trazê-la de volta para si que perdia ...

Contudo, o que fazia ali, o fazia por ela também ...

A proclamada honra dos haradrim na qual não acreditara ... precisava ele prová-la agora, irrefutavelmente ...

Precisava penitenciar-se, redimir-se. Esfregar na própria cara as verdades que não quisera enxergar. Mirar em cada expressão de preconceito, em cada condução maliciosa de interpretação dos fatos, o seu próprio reflexo, vergonhoso e desprezível, incompreensivo e mesquinho, como deveria ter parecido à sua Cabelos Negros...

Cego à verdade, surdo à razão.

Simplesmente não podia surgir na frente dela como se ainda ignorasse os próprios erros, como se fora um obtuso, não a enganaria, nem à própria consciência, pretendendo que nada acontecera.

Nem poderia chegar-lhe mendigando perdão, como se não tivesse obrigação e capacidade de ofertar-lhe mais...

Ou orgulho que o impedisse de assumir essa posição.

Inclusive porque duvidava que a senhora Darai fosse pródiga em misericórdia.

Não! Dos erros dos quais não podia se eximir, tinha de fazer brotar um acerto que os compensasse.

Tinha de respaldar uma nova postura do Estado de Gondor para com o Estado de Harad. Uma postura de respeito e diplomacia, que certamente encontraria objeção interna.

Se uma parte de tais objeções podia ser creditada ao preconceito e às dissensões fomentadas entre os homens pelo Mal, outra parte, muito objetiva, e não menos nociva, o interesse financeiro de especuladores e comerciantes, estava vindo à tona naquela investigação.

Portanto, levá-la às últimas consequências, embora pudesse ser contrário aos seus desejos imediatos, ia ao encontro de um interesse importante demais para sua amada. O interesse de Harad.

Alcançando a esse objetivo sim, estaria em condições de procurá-la, não como um suplicante, não como um tolo, mas como um marido digno dela, a mostrar-lhe "Olha o que lhe trouxe em desagravo: a paz e o respeito ao seu povo".

Sim, era esse o presente, o dote – como ela diria – que Cabelos Negros merecia.

E que ele, só ele, poderia lhe dar.

A senhora das estrelas que a verdade iluminava houvera por bem agraciar o devoto elfo, inclusive, com a prova testemunhal e definitiva de criadas que confirmaram que a briga da jovem Alëna fora com o próprio pai, que a tentara deter de ir ao encontro do marido que a chamava do lado de fora – e que se haviam omitido frente ao tenente de Minas Tirith em virtude de ameaças do patrão.

Eram duas jovens simplórias e de história semelhante: abandonadas nas províncias por namorados que vieram tentar a sorte na grande cidade, descobriram-se grávidas. Fugiram ou foram expulsas de suas vilas e famílias. Uma senhora as acolhera e agora cuidava das crianças, mas exigia paga, e as encaminhara a Minas Tirith, aos cuidados do senhor Naufelam.

Haviam-se achado tão espertas, tão orgulhosas: iriam trabalhar na Capital!

Apresentaram-se humildes e cheias de disposição na bela casa, diligentes em botar tudo brilhando e meticulosamente arrumado, em bem servir os convidados nas pequenas e requintadas recepções do Patrão.

Mas o dono daquela casa tinha idiossincrasias inesperadas à respeito dos limites até onde ir para mostrar-se atencioso ...

_- Que mal fará, minha pequena, deixar que um pobre velho tome de algumas liberdades consigo? Meu amigo pode lhe ajudar tanto ..._

Ganharam moedas de ouro das primeiras vezes.

Nunca nenhuma delas havia tido, ou sequer visto, tanto dinheiro em suas mãos de uma só vez.

Contudo, de alguma maneira ... era muito menos do que aquilo que lhes tomavam.

- De qualquer forma, senhor, a generosidade dos frequentadores da casa para conosco foi diminuindo – relatou uma das moças com olhos baixos, aos quais toda a esperança parecia haver abandonado há um tempo que não condizia com sua pouca idade. – Mas, senhor, a verdade é que àquela altura não conseguiríamos paga melhor por aquele tipo de serviço nas outras casas clandestinas da cidade, e, à mulher que já se prestou a esse tipo serviço uma vez, não é oferecido nenhum outro.

- Quando a notícia de que as filhas afinal estavam retornando chegou aos ouvidos do patrão, contudo, uma mudança se operou na casa ... voltamos a vestir nossos uniformes de criadas e, mesmo passando vários meses sem receber paga em espécie, ainda assim nos pareceu muito melhor do que a situação em que estávamos antes ...

- A senhora Lëana e a pobre senhora Alëna eram adoráveis.

- Eram verdadeiras damas, nem sonhavam com o que acontecia aqui, e nunca lhes revelamos.

- Nó máximo, vieram a saber que nossos filhos tinham ficado no campo, e disseram que falariam com o senhor Naufellam, para que nos deixasse trazê-los.

- Rogamos-lhes que não, que as crianças estavam bem na província e que não queríamos apoquentar o patrão com isso ... Para que haveríamos de querer nossos filhos junto a nós, na verdade, para que a pecha que nos recobria recaísse de uma vez sobre eles também?

- Os filhos da senhora Lëana eram dois menininhos alegres e travessos, nos aprouve cuidar deles o quanto pudemos.

- Mas a senhora Lëana fez bem em partir logo com os dois, antes que o senhor Naufelan lograsse convencê-la de vez de que deveria ficar, não importando de qual maneira tivesse de lançar mão para o conseguir ...

- Restou apenas a senhora Alëna e, na verdade, ela parecia tão bem, tão feliz junto ao pai, que tanto ele quanto nós supunhamos sim que fosse ficar.

- Mas quando o patrão lhe perguntou como deveria proceder para receber o dote por sua devolução, a filha lhe disse que ele havia perdido o juízo, houve grande discussão.

- O senhor Naufelam passou mal.

- Ou fingiu que passou mal. Ele sempre acabava por passar mal quando algo não era do seu agrado. Aquele maldito saco de banha velho, seboso e mole!

- Pare! – gritou a outra, antes que as confissões indignadas de sua colega de infortúnio as denegrissem ainda mais aos olhos já atônitos dos representantes do Rei.

Eram criaturas boas, aqueles três seres de outras raças. Não as haviam acusado, não as haviam olhado com desprezo, não haviam tentado insinuar-se ou impor-se a elas e, sobretudo, não as haviam interrompido a partir do momento que seu relato fluíra.

Não esperavam mais ser tratadas com um tal respeito por ninguém. Não acreditavam merecê-lo ... Não havia como alegar terem sido forçadas, terem sido de alguma forma iludidas ...

- Perdoem-me, senhores, perdoem-me – buscava recobrar a compostura, o rosto agora coberto com as mãos, a moça que começara subitamente a extravasar o seu asco – Não sabem o que passamos aqui ... Não podem saber ... Vê-se ao olhar para os senhores que não são como ... como aqueles que cá vinham.

Seria fácil supor que a comparação favorável da jovem fosse motivada sobretudo pelo príncipe verde, cuja figura emanava compaixão e empatia, mas mesmo o frio capitão dos galadhrim trazia nesse instante uma expressão piedosa no rosto, enquanto o rude anão estava quase a perfurar os próprios olhos, tal a quantidade de ciscos que neles se alojara.

- Acho que as filhas do seu falecido patrão estavam certas – Acudiu por fim o jovem príncipe, ante o silencio de constrangimento que tomara conta do recinto. – Acho que deveriam buscar seus filhos ... e procurar os homens de Harad.

- Chegaram a sugerir-nos isso, moço, mas é que...

- Não queremos mais homens...

- Um homem ... é sempre igual a outro ... e ... desiludimo-nos deles.

- Tolices! – recuperara-se Gimli – São muito jovens ainda para desilusões tão duradouras, afora que seus filhos precisam de pais.

As jovens entreolharam-se, incapazes de oferecer óbice a um raciocínio tão direto.

Haldir sorriu intimamente, lembrando-se do próprio filho, e admitindo para si mesmo que gostava daquele anão grosseiro, mas com quem sempre se podia contar.

* * *

><p>NOTA POP DA AUTORA: A música tema de Naufellam e deste capítulo é THE TURN OF A FRIENDLY CARD, do ALLAN PARSONS PROJECT.<p> 


	36. Cap XXXIV - ELE NÃO A MERECIA

Cap 34 – ELE NÃO A MERECIA

Ele não a merecia – hesitava o Rei Elessar à porta dos aposentos reais. Tornara-se quem era por ela, somente por ela. Reunira os povos livres da Terra Média sob uma só bandeira, por ela, enfrentara o mal que os ameaçava e vencera-o, por ela, ascendera ao trono de Gondor, retomara a linhagem dos Reis, tudo por ela, e no entanto ...

"_Meu amor, meu príncipe, meu rei" impedira-o ela de dar por encerrado o assunto, forçando-a a mirar seus olhos, rasos d'água "a senhora Míriel e seu esposo aguardam a chegada de seu novo filho para qualquer momento. Não transforme essa espera num tormento de angústia, deixe-a ir ter com seu marido, com suas demais crianças."_

"_Senhora mais linda e mais amada desta terra" suspirara então "mais bondosa, mais compassiva, mais pura e ingênua ... eu não posso fazer isso. O auxílio à evasão de um criminoso é um crime, não posso beneficiá-la mais do que já o fiz. A justiça que se aplica a uns e não se aplica a outros não é justiça"_

"_A justiça que justifica sua aplicação no mero fato de ser justiça tampouco o é. A verdadeira justiça não prescinde da compaixão e da misericórdia ... Liberte a moça, se a tivesse conhecido como eu, saberia que o coração dela é cheio de amor, que somente o amor move suas ações..."_

"_Menos ainda poderia o Rei de Gondor opor à Lei a simpatia da Rainha por alguém que afrontou essa."_

"_Nem se eu o pedisse?"_

_O Rei Elessar fitou sua Rainha, a visão de Lúthien à qual acorrera ainda praticamente um menino, chamando-a "Tínuviel! Tínuviel!", temeroso de que se desvanecesse, antes de lentamente ajoelhar-se à sua frente em adoração da Ave._

"_Se a Rainha da Terra Média clamar por sua prerrogativa de conceder a graça da anistia a esse crime, ele será anistiado" declarou o filho de Aratorn, tomando as mãos daquela que para ele era a personificação de todo o bem, toda a virtude, tudo pelo qual valia a pena lutar "Porém, tal anistia se estenderá a qualquer crime da mesma natureza, todos os assassinos custodiados em Arnor e Gondor serão soltos ... e eles não são tão poucos quanto se poderia desejar."_

_Arwen estremeceu mirando o homem ajoelhado que aguardava sua decisão, suas mãos retribuindo o aperto das dele._

"_Não farei uso da prerrogativa da graça real" acedeu por fim, para alívio do marido, que se pô de pé, beijando as mãos que ainda retinha nas suas._

"_Mas lamento que o Rei de Gondor não esteja disposto a procurar por uma fundamentação legal que lhe permitisse transigir nesta questão"_

_Elessar a olhara, em dúvida sobre a possibilidade da frase dita com a inspiração de piedade e compaixão características da esposa conter também algo de admoestação no tom em que era proferida._

"_Transigiria imediatamente nessa questão se o criminoso cuja fuga a esposa do Senhor de Harad promoveu retornasse para julgamento. Na verdade já transijo sobremaneira em não enviar imediatamente as forças de Gondor na missão de recambiá-lo."_

"_Não faça isso!" Afastara-se Arwen, um ar de franco horror em seu semblante "Não é possível que ignore o abismo de tragédia no qual estaria colocando a paz entre os homens que tanto almejou construir com tal ação."_

_Ao menos isso ele lhe prometera que não faria. É óbvio que não desconhecia que, sob qualquer pretexto, fazer uso da força de Gondor no seio do acampamento dos haradrim seria o mesmo que declarar guerra ao povo de Harad._

_E tudo de que a Terra Média não precisava era de uma nova guerra._

Aragorn finalmente respirou fundo e descerrou a porta que dava acesso aos largos mas aconchegantes cômodos íntimos. Iria ajoelhar-se aos pés de sua Lúthien novamente, e pedir que ela fizesse uso da prerrogativa da graça real para consigo, embora ele não a merecesse.

- Você estava certa, todo o tempo – declarou – contra tudo e contra todos, apenas o seu coração foi capaz de enxergar a verdade.

- Do que você está falando? – espantou-se Arwen. Porque ele se lhe rojara aos pés?

- O homem de Harad, surgiram muitas dúvidas de que tenha sido ele a matar a esposa – o Rei engoliu em seco – Haldir já comunicou a senhora Míriel que a mesma está livre.

- Oh, Aragorn ! – Arwen caiu de joelhos junto à ele – Que maravilha! – um sorriso tão belo e alegre em seu rosto que o marido desejou que o tempo parasse naquele momento – a dama de Gondor e o senhor de Harad poderão reencontrar sua felicidade juntos novamente – e a Rainha atacou o Rei com beijinhos e beijinhos sem fim ...

...

Junto à lareira, seus corpos recostados um no outro, ele ainda não acreditava que se haviam amado no chão, sobre os tapetes pelos quais haviam rolado num abraço interminável, que continha todo o perdão, toda a graça que ela lhe concederia sempre, sem que fosse necessário que ele pedisse.

- Não, minha Rainha, não me negue o direito, o gosto de oferecer-lhe uma vontade, um capricho que seja, em desagravo por tê-la feito casar com um idiota ...

Era difícil fazê-la levá-lo a sério quando os dois não paravam de rir-se na embriaguez eufórica à qual a paixão pode conduzir os amantes.

- Há uma coisa então ... um desagravo que é realmente necessário – concordara Arwen por fim.

- E o que é?

Ela soergueu o tronco, amparando-se numa das mãos, encantos parcialmente encobertos pelos cabelos castanhos e brilhantes, num tal esplendor de beleza que chegava a ser solene:

- Abra as portas da Cidade Branca para os haradrim, Rei de Gondor, e receba o Senhor deles em seu Palácio.

O Rei pasmado e a Rainha nua estudaram-se.

- Não é certo, Arwen, o que me pede não é nada mais que a minha obrigação para com as pessoas contra as quais cometi tamanha injustiça, bem como interesse de Gondor para com o Governo de Harad. Quero fazer algo para você, minha amada, e não algo que a conveniência do Reino lhe inspire a pedir.

- Convide o chefe de Harad e a esposa dele para nossa casa, marido – sorriu-lhe Arwen, uma coisa inesperada, um quê de gaiato em seu olhar – Quero conhecer o Grande Daror de Harad.

Aragorn franziu o cenho, que interesse poderia ter sua donzela num bárbaro?

- Ele deve ser ... diferente.

Aquele era o tipo de ilação que o Rei jamais esperaria de sua Rainha.

...

* * *

><p>- Faramir! – e o Rei Elessar não se contivera, e, após haver cumprimentado a Sra. Éowyn, abraçara ao último dos Regentes assim que este chegara ao Palácio, em frente à boa parte da corte.<p>

- Meu Rei – respondeu este simplesmente, com o mesmo título, com as mesmas palavras com que seu irmão, Boromir, havia declarado a Aragorn sua fidelidade, sua vassalagem, no que parecia ter sido em outra Era.

No coração de Faramir, o desejo de servir ao Reino, a compreensão das angústias dos outros homens, o amor ao bem; em seu semblante, talvez sem que se desse conta, a sabedoria dos conselheiros que haviam deixado esta Terra ...

O filho de Denethor não precisava ser informado que uma preocupação sem tréguas pesava no coração do Rei, portanto negou a necessidade de refazer-se da viagem tão logo se viu instalado no Palácio com sua esposa pela Rainha Arwen, preferindo reunir-se prontamente com seu soberano.

Gimli e Legolas acompanharam Faramir e o Rei Elessar aos escritórios deste, onde todos tomaram assento junto à mesa, mantendo-se em silêncio até que o príncipe de Ithilien houvesse terminado de ler o relatório de Haldir.

Quando o irmão de Boromir finalmente chegou ao final do processo encadernado, contudo, ainda assim nenhum dos presentes se pronunciou.

Faramir parecia processar mentalmente não só a informação contida nos autos, como aquilo que seu relator evitara que contivesse: um juízo moral sobre os atos narrados, o impacto emocional daqueles eventos.

- Ninguém faria melhor do que Haldir, não é mesmo? – quebrou o silêncio o príncipe Legolas.

- É fato, daria um juiz tão austero quanto apegado aos fatos – respondeu o último Regente - Por que não está aqui?

- Humpf – resmungou Gimli – porque é um infeliz de um perfeccionista, se quer saber – mas o filho de Glóin não se deteve em certificar-se se Faramir queria sabê-lo ou não. – Fica a revirar papéis, a escrever pelas madrugadas, de repente pára, como se escutasse vozes ou refletisse sobre alguma coisa, e quando lhe perguntamos se já não terminou o trabalho, diz que ainda falta um detalhe. O que ainda pode estar faltando neste calhamaço em suas mãos, diga-nos Faramir?

Os demais presentes chegaram a esboçar sorrisos, mas, quando o príncipe de Ithilien devolveu o volume à mesa de trabalho do Rei, este suspirou:

- Se ainda há mais, embora devesse, juro que não o desejaria saber: usura, jogo, perjúrio, lenocínio, chantagem, coação, morte, especulação ... Nada pode ser pior que isso, e o que precisamos fazer para dar um basta aos gananciosos de Minas Tirith é devolver ao Rei de Harad esses dotes depositados junto ao Tesouro Real: é um ouro amaldiçoado, que desperta a cobiça dos homens!

- Infelizmente, Majestade, não creio que o Tesouro Real esteja em condições de ressarcir o dote de Harad em suas esposas – esclareceu prontamente Faramir.

- Como não? – questionou atônito o Rei Elessar. Fora para que Faramir dirigisse tal empreitada que o aguardara.

- O ouro de Harad foi utilizado para financiar a reconstrução de Arnor e Gondor, a distribuição de Terras entre os veteranos das Guerras ... Somente o crédito fácil e barato pôde evitar ainda mais especulação e carestia: o Tesouro Real recebe dividendos por estes empréstimos, porém um tal montante demoraria mais de uma geração para estar reconstituído.

Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli olhavam para Faramir boquiabertos ... especialmente o anão, algo enamorado das Minas de onde tanta riqueza houvera de ter fluído.

O Rei Elessar deixou pender a cabeça, esfregando o rosto nas mãos, cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

- Quer dizer quê ... Faramir, como uma tal coisa pôde ser feita sem o meu conhecimento?

- Desculpe-me, Senhor, mas elas foram feitas com o Vosso conhecimento: na época em que a população faminta oriunda dos campos devastados pela Guerra do Anel aportava na Capital, Vossa Majestade ordenou a utilização de todos os recursos disponíveis no Tesouro Real, sem exceção, num projeto de urgente reestruturação da economia. Entre os recursos disponíveis no Tesouro Real, certamente estava o ouro de Harad, na verdade, após toda a Guerra, toda a ação malfazeja de Sauron nos anos anteriores, constituía sua maior parte.

O Rei Elessar ouvia atentamente, os cotovelos agora apoiados nos braços de sua cadeira, o queixo numa das mãos: tudo que Faramir dizia era verdade.

- É fato - acedeu o monarca por fim – e, da prosperidade que toda Arnor e Gondor parecem ter começado a experimentar novamente agora, foi você o arquiteto e fiel executor, mais um dos motivos pelos quais lhe serei sempre grato.

- O serviço dos súditos ao Reino não deve ser motivo de gratidão, pois não constitui nada além do que a obrigação de quem serve.

- Se toda obrigação fosse sempre cumprida com tal capacidade e empenho, meu bom Faramir, esta Terra Média, ou ao menos este Reino de Arnor e Gondor, seria um lugar muito melhor do que o relatório de Haldir sugere que seja.

Faramir sorriu tristemente. As palavras de seu Rei revelavam uma certa decepção deste consigo mesmo: como se só agora este percebesse que governar com honradez e dignidade não seria suficiente para instaurar tais valores no coração de seus súditos.

- Cada homem exerce as capacidades que possui, Majestade; comerciantes possuem capacidade de vislumbrar possibilidades de lucro onde outros nem a imaginariam: bem direcionada, essa capacidade pode conduzir a um progresso que beneficia a todos, sem controle, certamente conduz à especulação.

- E como vou controlá-los quando suas tramoias parecem ter se entranhado tão fundo na Cidade.

- Deixe-os provar do próprio remédio, deixe que amarguem o prejuízo dos estoques encalhados, dos empréstimos que não conseguirão receber ou honrar.

- Mas ... uma quebradeira não conduziria a um novo ciclo de carestia e fome?

- Não, porque aqueles que de fato produzem não estão tão envolvidos nessa tentativa de lucro descabida, e os comerciantes adequam-se a todo tipo de situação: quando por fim virem que o Rei não os socorrerá, desfar-se-ão de seus estoques a qualquer preço, renegociarão contratos e empréstimos e, por fim, se portarão com mais hombridade e comedimento enquanto os ecos da lição que aprenderem perdurar.

Os raciocínios dos homens podiam ser de fato bastante tortuosos – pensava Legolas.

- O que de fato está propondo então, Faramir, é que Aragorn não faça nada: fique ouvindo o clamor dos mercadores até que se cansem, sem de fato dar-lhes uma resposta?

- Ao contrário, creio que o Rei Elessar deve dar-lhes uma resposta extremamente esclarecedora, e que os calará em definitivo.

- E qual seria? – questionou curioso Aragorn.

- Receba o Chefe de Harad como o estadista que é em sua Cidade, libere os portões de Minas Tirith para ele.

Aragorn soltou uma gargalhada:

- Interceptou-o nos corredores a Rainha, antes que viesse ter a esta sala?

- É fato – concordou Faramir – com graça inata e rapidez surpreendente, na verdade pôs-me a par de tudo que se passou neste inverno. Inclusive a rusga entre o Capitão Haldir e sua esposa e a desfeita à Harad materializada na detenção de sua Rainha, gestante.

Aragorn gemeu intimamente: Arwen era doce e dotada de grande capacidade de perdão, mas ela não esquecia e, ao contrário de Haldir, expressava suas emoções, fossem de alegria, fossem de indignação, com insuspeito ardor.

- Então, Faramir, suspeito que tenhamos um novo problema.

- Qual seria?

- Já abri as portas de Minas Tirith aos homens de Harad, mas eles para cá não tornaram, e já convidei o Grande Daror para vir ter ao Palácio, mas ele não aceitou.

- Ah, não? – surpreendeu-se Faramir. Daror lhe parecera tão cheio de curiosidade sobre Gondor, o Rei Elessar, Minas Tirith, seu Palácio, seu povo, quanto o próprio Faramir se interessara por tudo que pudesse conhecer do Harad. Haviam até discutido sobre a possibilidade de reconstrução da antiga estrada entre o Norte e o Sul, e Daror o convidara a inaugurá-la, indo conhecer sua própria capital.

- Não – confirmou o Rei Elessar – respondeu que a esposa acabara de ter um filho, que não poderia ausentar-se do acampamento agora, algo assim.

- Respondeu que a esposa não poderia ausentar-se do acampamento com um filho recém-nascido ... Pode ser a maneira que encontrou para dizer que não pode vir sem a companhia da esposa.

- Será?

- Decerto, estivemos juntos várias vezes e, me pareceu que é a Sra Míriel que transmite o pensamento de Daror, pois o mesmo não é íntimo da língua comum.

Legolas e Gimli acompanharam a risada do Rei Elessar desta vez, lembrando-se dos erros e impropriedades cometidos pelo Gigante de Harad quando de seu encontro no Pelennor, quase sete anos atrás, bem como da desconsideração com que lhes parecera tratar a própria irmã na ocasião.

- Se é assim, Faramir, tenho uma missão para a qual você parece ser a pessoa mais indicada; haja vista que Haldir, apesar da esposa, parece nunca ter estabelecido um relacionamento positivo com os haradrim.

- Pois não, Majestade?

- Vai ao acampamento de Daror de Harad, e refaz formalmente o convite para que venha conhecer Minas Tirith, em cujo Palácio o Rei e a Rainha esperam receber a ele e à esposa com um banquete à altura, e desculparem-se dos terríveis mal-entendidos que quase levaram à guerra entre nossos povos.

...


	37. Cap XXXV - CORDÕES

**Cap 35 - CORDÕES**

Daror recebeu Faramir no acampamento com alegria, logo insistindo para que este provasse do vinho com canela, e mandando chamar Míriel para que o servisse e assessorasse.

Míriel adornou-se como pôde, dando de mamar a Naor, para acorrer com brevidade ao chamado de seu homem. Mal via a Daror, atarefada com o filho há quase um mês, enquanto o marido se pusera a dormir na tenda das crianças, pois que o azáfama das mulheres em sua própria tenda seguia os horários irregulares do bebê, e Daror supunha que sua presença só iria aumentar a confusão.

O fato, contudo, é que a distância que acometia os esposos não era apenas física, era emocional. Daror preferia informar-se das necessidades de mãe e do bebê pela sogra, bem como Míriel percebera que só visitava a criança quando ela mesma se recolhia para repousar. Mas não conseguia confrontá-lo como deveria com todo aquele mulherio à volta.

Portanto foi com o coração cheio de esperança que, mal entregou o filho aos cuidados da avó, cumprimentou ao Capitão Faramir, dando de seu melhor para acomodar o visitante ilustre e querido, servir-lhes do vinho aquecido nas ricas taças de ouro adornadas de rubis da Primeira Casa e acomodar-se num dos joelhos de Daror, conforme o costume de Harad, traduzindo-lhe mais que o conteúdo do convite do Rei Elessar, a formalidade e respeito do qual se revestia.

Apenas depois de fazê-lo Míriel deu-se conta da enormidade do erro que cometera.

Todo seu sacrifício, todo seu tormento, tudo que sofrera em consequência dos ardis da cunhada, nada daquilo teria um sentido se Daror tomasse conhecimento do que acontecera em toda sua extensão ...

A morte de Alëna, se convertera para todos do acampamento num acidente infeliz, a prisão de Cassor, um mal-entendido de menos de dois dias, mas sua própria detenção era um segredo que não só revelaria a Daror um acinte a todo o Harad, como também a posição tomada pelo Rei de Gondor imediatamente após os acontecimentos.

Os haradrim eram orgulhosos, cultivavam a violência e a vingança, e nem mesmo a curiosidade e a satisfação vaidosas que faziam os olhos de Daror brilhar naquele instante seriam capazes de apagar as chamas do ódio que a esposa tinha plena consciência que o inflamaria no momento em que descobrisse toda a verdade sobre os acontecimentos em torno dos quais a senhora Darai tecera um manto de névoa.

- Oh, caro Faramir, é certo que se trata de um convite real, pelo qual Daror agradece muito, mas, de fato, com um neném pequeno, não podemos deixar o acampamento por tanto tempo, pois o estou aleitando em meu seio ...

- É fato – concordou Daror com o que compreendeu na fala da mulher. A prioridade de ambos era Naor agora, a teta não se poderia afastar de sua boca, e Daror não se apresentaria em uma Casa de tal realeza sem portar também sua própria Rainha.

Ao perceber que a solenidade com que Daror pronunciava sua sentença não escondia a decepção de menino que percebe que não vai poder comer do doce, contudo, sua sogra, com toda a dignidade possível para uma senhora que sabe que as vestes ostentam bravas golfadas do neto, houve por bem fazer um aparte – sem a menor intenção de intrometer-se – levando em conta que o próprio Senhor Daror sempre lhe dava liberdade para falar, e até lhe buscava as opiniões.

- Desculpem-me, senhores, mas creio que, se eu acompanhá-los, há plena condição de, chegando a Minas Tirith, estabelecermo-nos em minha residência, para que todos se recomponham da jornada, e onde o bebê pode ficar com a maior tranquilidade longe da mãe, ainda que por algumas poucas horas, sob meus cuidados, enquanto minha filha acompanha seu esposo ao palácio.

- Mas é isto mesmo! – exclamou Daror, encantado com o que entendera da solução descortinada na linguagem pomposa da sogra – Esta minha sogra é de truz, não é, Faramir? Sabes que Míriel lhe recuperou a casa, que ia ser vendida, meramente com um dos colares com que a adornei, hein?

Daror verdadeiramente desembestara. Nem Faramir, nem Míriel conseguiam acompanhar a narrativa bilíngue em que ora se gabava de algum feito, ora maldizia o frio do acampamento, ora já traçava os preparativos necessários para o alojarem-se na casa da sogra – ao que esta última esclareceu-lhes que a mesma encontrava-se pronta para receber não só o menino e seus pais, como ainda um contingente de seus homens, se Daror assim o desejasse.

Não havia nada que Míriel pudesse fazer para evitá-lo, a ida de Daror a Minas Tirith e seu encontro com o Rei Elessar já eram praticamente fatos consumados.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Míriel andava de um lado a outro da tenda, tentando acalmar o filho, como várias das mulheres, inclusive a senhora Morwen, já haviam feito, inutilmente.

- Daror mandou-me saber que tem o menino, que não pára de berrar – Darai anunciou sua chegada aos aposentos da cunhada.

- Daror mandou-a saber? E por que não veio Daror mesmo perguntar? – retrucou Míriel ante a arrogância petulante daquela mulher que se julgava acima das demais – Não preciso de ninguém, especialmente você, transmitindo recados meus a Daror. Se Daror quer saber o que há de errado com sua mulher ou com o filho, que venha ele mesmo falar comigo!

- Para quê, cunhada? – riu-se Darai – Para ver que seu leite secou? Para certificar-se de que o dote que pagou em você foi trabalho nas Minas mal recompensado?

Se não estivesse com um bebê nos braços, Míriel teria voado em cima da cunhada, cujos decantados dotes de guerreira certamente seriam de pouca valia frente à ira que lhe despertara.

- Sua cascavel! Saia já daqui, vá espalhar sua peçonha em outro lugar!

- Desde quando aconteceu? Há quanto tempo Naor não se alimenta?

- Fora! – berrou Míriel, as mulheres à volta paralisadas de horror ante a confrontação das duas mulheres que exerciam a liderança do acampamento. Amavam Míriel, mas temiam a irmã de Daror, a maior das filhas de Harad.

– Fora! Fora! Fora! – até o bebê se calara.

- Se não fizer ainda três dias, posso fazer seu leite retornar – Darai impassível, se alguma vez tivera medo de cara feia, fora há muito, muito tempo atrás.

Míriel franzira a testa ao ouvir a declaração da cunhada, o ódio e o instinto materno engalfinhando-se dentro de si.

- Por certo não ignora que a vida do filho de Daror está em jogo aqui. Bebês não sobrevivem tomando leite de vaca, por aqui não vi cabra alguma, e não há mulher aleitando no acampamento: que vai fazer minha pálida cunhada, procurar contra o tempo por uma ama de leite em sua Cidade Branca?

Míriel ofegava de raiva, mas, como sempre, o golpe da irmã de Daror era tão certeiro quanto inclemente.

Darai pegou o bebê nos braços e colocou de seu dedo mínimo junto à boquinha que prontamente começou a sugá-lo.

Dirigindo-se a uma das mulheres, ordenou que diluísse uma quantidade ínfima de mel na água do chá, mergulhando o dedo mínimo na mistura amornada e assim, às gotas, o oferecesse ao menino – ao menos para lhe aplacar a sede.

E que assim procedessem em outro local, retirando-se com ele – se o choro do filho não trouxera o seu alimento aos seios da mãe durante todo aquele tempo, só iria pô-la mais nervosa ainda.

Precisava trazer a razão e o leite de volta a Míriel: em toda Terra Média que viera a conhecer, apenas um descendente de Harad tivera uma ama de leite tal qual a senhora Galadriel.

- O que a está afligindo, mulher de meu irmão? – perguntou por fim, fazendo com que Míriel tomasse assento numa cadeira de espaldar baixo, logo fazendo o mesmo.

- O que me está afligindo, sua cobra, além do fato de que Daror mal olha para mim, é a iminência de ver esse sacrifício todo por terra, quando meu marido souber da verdade sobre a morte de Alëna, a prisão de Cassor e, principalmente, sobre a minha detenção em Minas Tirith, ordenada pelo Rei, e pela boca do Próprio.

- Uma sequência de fatos um tanto o quanto complexa para o parco conhecimento da linguagem utilizada na corte que meu irmão possui.

- Daror certamente conhece palavras como prisão, prisioneiro, crime e assassinato.

- Daror aprendeu a língua comum com piratas de Umbar feitos prisioneiros, é bem provável que conheça mais palavras de baixo calão que o próprio rei, mas no tom solene e em meio às frases certamente cheias de cerimônia em que possa vir a ouvi-las da boca do Rei Elessar, terão para ele o significado que você lhes atribuir, cunhada.

- Daror não é tolo, nem tampouco eu o deixaria passar como se fosse frente à Corte de Gondor, que certamente saberá que estarei faltando com a verdade a ele se não reagir com surpresa e ira a tais revelações.

- Daror de fato não é tolo, cunhada. Em verdade, possui uma das características mais inteligentes que um governante pode ter: Daror não se interessa em saber do que não lhe interessa saber.

Sua esposa se foi, e eu disse a ele que declarara que não voltaria, mas você voltou; Daror se interessa em saber por que fez uma coisa ou outra? Não! Daror só se interessa que está aqui, é bastante e suficiente.

Quanto à surpresa irada que deveria aparentar frente às gentes de Gondor, por que deveria surpreender-se com o que já sabe? Ou minha cunhada acha que o Rei de Gondor tem uma noção exata sobre a extensão do conhecimento de Daror no tocante a tais acontecimentos? Da mesma forma como as palavras do Rei de Gondor para Daror serão as palavras que Míriel disser que são, as palavras de meu irmão para aquele serão as que saírem da boca de Míriel.

Do fundo de todo seu rancor para com a cunhada, a antiga dama de Minas Tirith não pôde deixar de prestar-lhe a devida atenção, de admirar sua argúcia.

- Raciocina. Antecipa-te. Imagina o que pode dizer o Rei a Daror, o que pode responder este, o que os demais presentes possam comentar ... Prepara as palavras de um Rei que humildemente lamenta pelo frio do inverno e dos corações da Cidade Branca que aprisionaram a acolhida que Gondor gostaria de ter ofertado aos haradrim desde sua chegada, que se desculpa pelos mal entendidos que levaram um príncipe à prisão como mero arruaceiro, do crime que seria o desentendimento entre o Sul e o Norte devido a tais contratempos.

Constrói então a resposta magnânima de Daror de que, por Harad, tais fatos já são passado a ser esquecido. Faz isso, e garanto-te que o assunto estará encerrado antes que a refeição comece.

Míriel respirou fundo.

- Da última vez em que me deixei guiar por sua ideias, vi-me detida e repudiada.

- Incorreto. Da última vez em que se deixou guiar por mim, deu a luz a um menino que encheu de contentamento a Daror.

- Um contentamento que não se estendeu à minha pessoa.

- Por Harad, cunhada, só tu não vês que Daror ronda ao redor de tua pessoa todos os dias. Tudo que Daror espera, é que parta de sua mulher a iniciativa de reconciliar-se com ele, de seduzi-lo.

- Não tenho como seduzi-lo, estou de resguardo, R-E-S-G-U-A-R-DO!

- Tua boca está de resguardo por acaso? Tuas mãos? Para que não te possas dirigir ao teu homem docemente, fazer-lhe um carinho? Daror é o tipo de homem que uma mulher hábil satisfaz fácil e rapidamente, merda!

Míriel franziu o cenho ainda mais: sua cunhada a lhe dar lições de como prender o marido; onde estava o marido dela?

- E não franze a testa que a mesma fica marcada, pele branca.

Míriel certamente ainda estava com raiva, mas suas preocupações haviam sido de fato bastante amenizadas pela estratégia traçada pela irmã de Daror, bem como pela surpreendente confiança que esta demonstrava na capacidade de Míriel em executá-la.

A esposa de Daror tinha de admitir que, apesar da amoralidade, da falta de ética de seus procedimentos, até mesmo do mal causado por suas ações, sua cunhada obrava por Harad, e obtivera êxito até então.

Cassor condenado ou preso por um longo tempo: guerra.

O conhecimento de que estava ou estivera detida por determinação do Trono de Gondor: guerra.

Pelo fio daquela navalha, entretanto, a senhora Darai conduzira a todos com os pés descalços: desconhecedores do abismo que atravessavam, nenhum se desequilibrara.

A ponte estava praticamente transposta, cabia a ela, Míriel, apenas guiar Daror no último passo daquela jornada.

Se não o conseguisse, não faria juz ao título de Mãe do Harad: não teria a habilidade de proteger o seu povo.

Enquanto Míriel refletia sobre seu papel, Darai derramava numa pequena bacia o conteúdo de uma chaleira que pusera a ferver.

- Não adianta me vir com nenhum chá, já tentei de tudo, e não conseguirei beber mais nada.

- Não é para beber, é para inalar – e Darai colocou o banco em que estivera sentada junto à mesa na qual estava a bacia, chamando Míriel a tomar assento, posicionando-lhe o rosto junto ao líquido fumegante, e cobrindo o espaço entre estes com um pano, para que os vapores mais se concentrassem.

Na penumbra sob o pano, ainda assim Míriel enxergava um elemento à flutuar em meio à água.

Parecia-lhe uma cobra diminuta, sem rabo ou cabeça, e enojar-se-ia, caso não fosse já e de fato uma mulher de Harad, tendo matado ela mesma várias cobras a pauladas.

- Respira fundo, cunhada.

Míriel não gostava do tom em que a senhora Darai se lhe dirigia, mas algo em seu instinto, em sua preocupação de mãe pelo filho, a fazia querer que fosse qual fosse o caiporismo, tradição ou sabedoria de Harad do qual a cunhada estava tentando se valer, funcionasse.

Tudo que estava conseguindo, contudo, era deixá-la com calor.

Seu rosto suava, assim como seu colo.

Filetes de suor, sentia-os escorrerem do couro cabeludo para a nuca e as costas.

Até os seios, pareciam quentes, e de repente começaram a pingar.

- Meu leite voltou – apalpava-se Míriel por dentro da blusa, certificando-se de que intumesciam já, e decerto logo poderiam aplacar a fome de Naor.

- Que infusão é essa? – perguntou após inalar profundamente uma última vez e descobrir a cabeça.

- Olha bem, cunhada, que lhe parece? – perguntou Darai.

- Parece uma ... tripa de algum animal.

- Não deixa de ser, é o cordão umbilical de teu filho, que cortei quando nasceu. Deixei-o secar dependurado em minha tenda, contém os eflúvios do parto e do recém-nascido, e os animais reconhecem seus filhotes pelo olfato. Digamos que teu nariz foi avisado das necessidades de teu filho, já que tua cabeça não conseguia se dar conta disso, presa de outras preocupações.

Míriel volvia os olhos do repugnante aferventado para sua cunhada insuportável.

- Manda trazer meu filho.


	38. Cap XXXVI - ENCANTOS E ADORNOS

**Cap 36 – Encantos e adornos**

Daror adentrou a tenda da irmã, para tentar uma última vez convencê-la de acompanhá-los à Cidade Branca. Darai era sagaz e articulada, conhecedora dos costumes do Norte e bem falante de sua língua, poderia ser de grande valia a Harad no desenrolar das tratativas com Gondor.

- E tu tens aquela mulher branca para quê? – questionara com desdém.

Daror ainda não perdoara inteiramente à Míriel – nem sabia direito do quê – mas bem podia escutar o chocalho de cobra da irmã em sua rusga.

- Para que me serve ela sei eu. E tu, peçonhenta, que utilidade me tens se com a aliança em que te entreguei não posso contar, hein?!

Rá! Quem era Darai para falar de sua Míriel? Ou a soberba Darai supunha que não era percebido e comentado pelas gentes que o marido dela não mais comparecera ao acampamento?

- Se não te procura é porque não te quer. Viu além de teus encantos poucos e enxergou toda tua peçonha, mulher infeliz, e teu feitiço não mais o prende: abandonou-te sem nem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de repudiar-te. – Acercou-se Daror, satisfeito de atingir Darai em seu orgulho, pois que a irmã certamente o merecia, experimentar um pouco do veneno que carregava consigo.

Era inegável, Haldir não a procurara.

Já podia tê-lo feito.

Já devia tê-lo feito.

Da chacota de Terair, defendia-se no treino de espadas (e o velho bem gostaria de ver aquela aliança alienígena desfeita, para dar lugar a outra, bem mais de acordo com a tradição), e ninguém mais tivera coragem de comentá-lo em sua cara, mas as palavras humilhantes de Daror confrontavam-na com uma verdade para a qual não tinha resposta ... Talvez porque Daror tivesse aprendido com ela mesma, a desferir golpe fundo e certeiro quando o objetivo era machucar.

Contudo, em meio a tantas semelhanças entre os irmãos, Daror e Darai eram fundamentalmente diferentes, e Daror compadeceu-se do ar atônito que Darai ofereceu aos seus comentários, antes de baixar a cabeça.

Somando tudo, o desespero dela anos antes para voltar àquele marido, a existência de filhos – um dos quais, Daror sabia, afeto de um amor e cuidado especial dos pais – o comportamento atormentado do elfo em seu acampamento naquela ocasião quando a reclamara, a encruzilhada da irmã talvez fosse bem maior do que parecia.

A ponto de calá-la, perdida, quase esmagada ao peso de sua desdita.

- Pode ser um forte guerreiro, mas é um fraco homem, irmã – Abraçou-a Daror, recostando-lhe a cabeça em seu peito – não estava preparado para enfrentar teus espinhos, rosa de meu povo, cobiçou mais do que aquilo com que podia lidar quando cobiçou uma mulher de Harad.

A sempre forte Darai ... era humana, era uma mulher, e não tinha necessidades diferentes de qualquer outra ... precisava ser querida, precisava ser reassegurada.

- Sim, não passa de um fraco, filha de meu pai – acrescentava – um fraco e um tolo.

Como quando eram crianças ele a suspendera do chão em seu colo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ela dependurara-se no pescoço dele, as pernas à volta de seu corpo, a cabeça enterrada no ombro do irmão.

- De verdade? – voltou-se para ele ... voz magoada, olhos marejados ...

Mais que um tolo, pensou Daror, um louco, um homem insano, teria de ser, para cogitar, por um momento que fosse, em não mais tocar aqueles lábios trêmulos, mirar aqueles olhos, sentir o calor e as formas daquele corpo feminino em seus braços, aspirar-lhe a fragrância de flor selvagem ...

Insano... Louco... Tolo... repetia Daror mentalmente, hipnotizado por aquelas lagoas negras, nascidas para afogar os homens.

- Sua serpente maldita! – Daror jogou-a longe – Vou chicoteá-la até acabar com sua pele! Vou castigá-la como jamais foi castigada antes!

Darai rolava de rir sobre as tapeçarias e almofadas.

- E então, finalmente, me fará gemer sob o teu poder, não é maninho? – Respondeu, lhe lançando seu olhar morno.

Daror virou-se e marchou para fora da tenda com a ira transtornada de quem precisa destruir alguma coisa ou matar alguém.

Rá! Achava que podia com ela?

Não podia não!

Darai prestara e prestava muito serviço a Harad.

Que Daror corresse para os braços seguros de sua esposa pálida, estava na vez do serviço dela agora.

Bastava que parasse de choramingar e queixar-se, espreguiçou-se Darai, lânguida, sentindo a energia de seu poder lhe percorrer o corpo, cada vez mais densa, seu prazer de ser mulher, sua dor e sua delícia...

Ah, e a cunhada a lamuriar-se ... estúpida ... que não faria ela, Darai, a Haldir, se fosse um homem tão simples quanto Daror ... ai, ai ...

Bem ... Assim que chutasse alguns traseiros, Daror iria voltar-se para sua mulherzinha, a qual deveria agradecer-lhe pelo favor, levantou-se Darai. Quanto a si mesma, seus encantos poucos pelo visto ainda davam para o gasto.

E Darai voltou-se para mais um dia em que não desejava pensar no assunto.

* * *

><p>Míriel mirou-se no espelho uma última vez, avaliando se os brincos estavam suficientemente suntuosos. À volta do pescoço, três colares sobrepostos: pérolas, prata e ouro com rubi.<p>

- Minha filha, que exagero é esse?

Míriel não perderia seu tempo em explicar à mãe os costumes de Harad. Já sabia que o humor de Daror estava irascível – talvez ansioso com a perspectiva de ver-se em meio à corte de Gondor – e não queria correr o risco de desagradar ao seu homem.

Teriam de se fazer novamente próximos em Minas Tirith, era aquilo com que ela contava, acrescentando mais ouro à sua indumentária antes de dirigir-se ao coche.

Após despedir-se das outras crianças, Míriel subiu no veículo, estendendo os braços para a mãe e tomando-lhe o bebê, enquanto a senhora Morwen se acomodava.

Míriel ofereceu o seio a Naor, desejosa de que se alimentasse antes do balanço da viagem adormecê-lo.

Daror e Terair pareciam por fim haver terminado de distribuir safanões e altercar entre si, finalmente satisfeitos com a disposição da guarnição que os acompanharia: trinta homens altos e fortes seriam o suficiente para impressionar o povo nas ruas, e não mais do que aquilo que a residência da senhora Morwen acomodaria com conforto.

Daror marcharia ao lado delas, conduzindo seu garanhão pela rédea, pois de nada adiantaria forçar seus soldados à velocidade de um trote. Seria um deslocamento demorado, todos sabiam disso ao partir.

Naor também parecia sabê-lo, fartando-se com voracidade, agarrado aos colares da mãe.

- Olha, Terair – chamou Daror – vê como mama este bezerro. Diga-me agora, velho falastrão, que minha mulher não vale o dote que nela entreguei!

Míriel maravilhou-se com o elogio, estufando ainda mais os seios, mostrando o quanto possuíam de força e saúde para alimentar os filhos de Daror.

- Mas nem ... – riu-se o velho – não é que essa sua mulher tem alguma serventia mesmo, hehehehhe – acedeu por fim, analisando de perto a cena, enquanto a senhora Morwen desviava o olhar daquela exibição vexatória de uma mulher amamentando em público ... aquele não era o comportamento de uma dama.

- O que tu não podes, Daror – acrescentou Terair – é chegar à cidade do rei do Norte com uma mulher despossuída como essa a acompanhá-lo – disse apontando a mãe de Míriel – Toda coberta de preto feito uma ave agourenta, sem uma peça de ouro às vistas, como se sua Casa fosse fraca e pobre.

Míriel, que encontrara nos comentários de Terair sobre sua serventia o primeiro gesto de capitulação à sua pessoa que o venerável mestre de Harad jamais lhe dirigira, e a quem a atenção contentada de Daror enchera de alegre esperança, horrorizou-se ante a perspectiva, agora levantada, de que a indumentária de viúva da mãe, desprovida de ornamentos, pudesse vir a constituir o marido em desonra.

Como não atentara para isso? – questionou-se, já fazendo menção de passar um de seus colares à mãe.

Não foi preciso, de dentro da camisa de Terair surgiu um imenso medalhão de ouro, o qual ostentava em seu centro o maior rubi que jamais se havia visto.

- Abaixa, mulher – ordenou Terair na língua comum à senhora Morwen, mas foi preciso que Míriel a instasse com seus gestos para que a mãe compreende-se que aquela criatura torpe estava ousando se dirigir a ela, bem como para fazer com que a mãe reclinasse seu corpo para frente no coche, esticando o pescoço para permitir que aquele ... senhor prendesse aquela peça de extremo mau gosto em sua nuca – cuja pele arrepiou-se ao sentir o contato dos dedos grossos, enojada do calor da peça, indicativo de que até então estivera em contato com o corpo daquele sujeito impertinente.

Mas após a senhora Morwen permitir a colocação do colar, impassível e sem uma palavra de agradecimento, Míriel procurou pela aprovação de Daror, encontrando-a na inesperada forma de um sorriso maroto e de uma deliciosa piscadela.

Para que se por em dissonância com sua florzinha afinal? Daror não sabia que toda rosa tem espinhos?

E assim foi que, por fim, as gentes de Minas Tirith viram adentrar sua cidade o Grande e Temível Daror, Rei de Harad, acompanhado de uma impressionante coorte de guerreiros de turbantes negros e enormes espadas de forma curva, detalhes de ouro por vezes rebrilhando nos homens, joias capazes de comprar toda a cidade adornando suas belas mulheres.

Se bem que, note-se, naquele fim de tarde a senhora Míriel ostentava um ornamento mais belo e significativo do que qualquer joia. O sorriso de uma mulher apaixonada por seu marido.


	39. Cap XXXVII - POR ELE, POR ELA

Cap 37 – POR ELE, POR ELA

Água canalizada, vias para escoamento dos detritos, casas de comércio, pátios com fontes, pavimentos de pedra lisa, janelas de madeira com dobradiças ... Muito havia a ganhar a admiração e o interesse de Daror desde o momento em que pisou na Cidade Branca, por vezes a mais simples das coisas, cuja existência e engenho intrínsecos jamais chamariam a atenção dos habitantes locais, a elas acostumados desde sempre.

Passara horas abrindo e fechando a torneira da pia das cozinhas da senhora Morwen, maravilhado, perguntando por fim como os mestres de Gondor produziam água através daqueles pequenos objetos, e se haveria daquelas maravilhas para vender na cidade, com o brilho nos olhos de quem por um momento se encontra em meio a uma miragem, um sonho de ver sua terra transbordando, livre das secas para sempre.

Daror decepcionou-se um pouco quando Míriel lhe explicou que a água não era produzida pelos homens, que estes apenas haviam-na conduzido de seus reservatórios naturais para as casas, mas logo riu de sua própria ignorância e ingenuidade ... imagina, supor que o homem poderia dar vida à água, rárárá, só ele mesmo ...

Míriel queria estar ao lado de Daror a cada vez que seu interesse se visse despertado, deliciar-se com seu encanto de menino a descobrir o mundo, redescobrir junto com ele esse mundo que para ela sempre fora tão comezinho, enxerga-lo pelos olhos dele ... Corria a entregar Naor a Naneth tão logo este acabasse de mamar – a ama contentada de tudo ao acalantar mais uma geração da família – e parece que o menino não fazia outra coisa, conjeturava frente ao espelho, terminando de arrumar-se.

Míriel admirava-se agora da providência da Deusa-mãe em acumular nela durante a gestação as reservas com que agora supria seu filho. Haviam-se transferido todas para ele em quê? Mês e meio?

Perdera as contas, mas vestidos que deixara na casa da mãe ao partir, anos atrás, eram o que, com os devidos ajustes no busto, vestia agora, ao correr pelos corredores e voar pelas escadas, cantando o nome de Daror nas batidas de seu coração. Haviam-se entendido na viagem do acampamento à Cidade Branca, dormira recostada em seu peito à noite (com algumas interrupções), e seu desejo era estar ao lado dele naquele primeiro dia em Minas Tirith para o qual acordara tão entusiasmado.

- Agora prove esta outra, senhor Daror, é de framboesas – ouviu Míriel a voz da mãe, antes de descortinar a cena de Daror sentado à cabeceira da grande mesa do salão de refeições de sua mãe, esta servindo-o à sua esquerda, Terair sentado à direita.

Era ela que queria estar apresentando ao guloso Daror os sabores de Minas Tirith, mas a senhora sua mãe, como sempre, imiscuíra-se entre os dois, paparicando o genro que, convenientemente, dera-se súbito conta ser tão rico e poderoso.

- Uhn! Bom ... azedo um pouco ... pequenas sementes...

Ao perceber a presença da filha, a senhora Morwen cumprimentou-a informando-lhe:

- O senhor Daror já comeu seis ovos, acompanhados de três pães, agora está provando os bolos e geleias – um misto de horror e admiração no rosto da numenoreana senhora, que não percebeu o bufar de indignação da filha, ocupando-se em passar uma nova geleia em novo pedaço de bolo.

Míriel nada respondeu, postando-se ao lado da mãe, era ELA que deveria estar ali, apresentando-o às novidades, lendo-lhe as impressões e preferências no rosto, encantando-se de seu encantar-se de menino com cada pequena surpresa.

A senhora Morwen lançou um olhar reprovador a Terair. Aquele sujeito deveria ceder o lugar para que a esposa se sentasse à direita do marido. Sequer o convidara para que ocupasse aquela mesa, os demais soldados do senhor Daror estavam comendo na cozinha.

Terair empurrou imperiosamente a própria xícara à senhora Morwen, fazendo um gesto em direção ao bule de chá, o que a dama fez questão de ignorar.

Harad, aqueles dois não se entendiam! Punham-se em atrito a todo momento, como se um pusesse o outro prestes a entrar em combustão!

Míriel acabou por encher a xícara do mestre de Harad. Era o que lhe faltava, que sua mãe afrontasse um tradicionalista como Terair!

Daror correu os dedos pelo braço flexionado no movimento de segurar o bule.

- Teus braços estão descobertos, florzinha, tinha-me esquecido do quanto eram belos, usarás este vestido quando formos aos reis do Norte?

A frase, pronunciada parte na língua comum, parte no idioma de Harad, fez com que Míriel esquecesse por um momento de sua implicância para com a mãe (de fato, esquecesse-se do mundo).

Mas à senhora Morwen, muito perturbou aquele gesto de intimidade, mesmo entre um homem e uma mulher casados ... à corte, iriam a corte, e deveriam se preocupar com isso, e ...

- Minha filha tem muitos vestidos guardados nesta casa que agora é sua, senhor Daror, todos adequados à corte, mas e o senhor, com que trajes se apresentará no Palácio Real?

Daror franziu o cenho tentando entender ... Trajes? O que eram trajes? Ante sua incompreensão, a sogra começou a tentar colocar-lhe a questão em outras palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que Míriel, algo desconcertada, também intervinha. Roupa para Daror ir ao palácio? Portando uma mulher bela e adornada, que diferença fazem os trajes com que um homem se apresenta?

- Vou com essa. – Respondeu Daror, cheirando a própria blusa – Ou não está bom? – questionou voltando-se para Míriel.

Areias do deserto! Sua mãe tinha razão!

Por melhor que Míriel fosse com as agulhas, a roupa de Daror era remendo sobre remendo, tudo puído e manchado.

Que iria fazer?

- Creio que, valendo-me de dois ou três camisões de dormir de meus falecidos filhos, possa fazer uma camisa de linho branco para o senhor, bem como acredito ter em casa tecido preto o suficiente para fazer-lhe uma nova calça, caso as criadas novas que contratei não se mostrem umas incompetentes completas.

Mas quem diria, não é que sua mãe também estava afeta a demonstrar que possuía méritos, prendas e utilidades?

Criadas recentemente contratadas logo foram postas num azáfama, sob a supervisão da senhora Morwen, descosendo com habilidade e delicadeza as camisas, dispondo de um belo tecido para os riscos e o corte, zelosas o suficiente para não descontentar a exigente senhora, e não menos rápidas: dispostas a voltar o mais brevemente possível às cozinhas, onde com disposição haradrim os homens de Daror estavam a valer-se de argumentos sem palavras, mas bem sonantes, para convencê-las a partir com eles para o Harad.

* * *

><p>Sentado à escrivaninha de Naufelam, Haldir dava mais uma vez forma àquele processo, sempre um novo testemunho a relatar, uma nova prova a acrescentar ...<p>

Apontar os indícios da culpa ou dolo de um pai morto tornara-se menos importante que provar sem sombra de dúvida a inocência de todo um povo e de um marido vivo.

Um viúvo, corrigiu-se Haldir, a palavra que encerrava seu destino soando-lhe na mente.

"Arwen, Arwen ... entendo agora sua escolha, amiga, mas ela não me foi dada" – refletia, quando de súbito suas orelhas estremeceram, atentas, e ele finalmente escutou, levantando-se silenciosamente, Gimli e Legolas no Palácio a aprontar-se para o banquete, como instaram-no a também fazer.

- _Ainda não, ainda não terminei meu serviço_ – ele lhes respondera, e agora andava com cautela, os ouvidos atentos, até imobilizar-se a um canto.

O som de um movimento imperceptível até mesmo a ouvidos élficos – a não ser que se suspeitasse de sua possibilidade, se aguardasse aflito que não se confirmasse, mas dia após dia um pequeno ruído afastasse-o dessa esperança, afastasse-o de seus anseios, de seus desejos, de suas idealizações, aproximando-o inexoravelmente do confronto consigo mesmo.

"_Foi ela, foi ela...", parecia sussurrar em seus ouvidos aquele barulho tão ínfimo._

"_Mas se eu a amo tão desesperadamente", tentava responder àquele interlocutor maligno._

"_Foi ela, foi ela ...", o outro apenas repetia._

"_Se esconder isso dos outros ... jamais poderei escondê-lo de mim mesmo"_

"_Então ... deixe que descubram"_

_- Não – Haldir sacudira a cabeça._

_- O que foi, Haldir? – perguntara Legolas, e Haldir estremecera._

_- Eu ... nada ... estava devaneando ... buscando estabelecer onde termina o bem, onde começa o mal. _

_- No coração do homem?_

_- Como? - O coração do elfo da Floresta Dourada descompassado, imaginando até onde poderia ter ido a percepção do filho de Thranduil._

_- É uma pergunta, se está tentando definir os limites entre o bem e o mal dentro do coração de nossos irmãos no Único?_

_- Ah ... Parece realmente ser o campo de muitas batalhas entre forças antagônicas. – analisou Haldir, recuperando-se com frieza._

_- Isso não é privilégio dos homens – sorriu-lhe aquele elfo ainda tão jovem, fazendo com que Haldir alteasse uma das sobrancelhas, numa interrogação incomodada._

_- Como é, Haldir?_

_- Como é o quê, Legolas?_

_- A paixão._

_Haldir respirou fundo._

_A paixão era um sentimento eminentemente adan, que um elfo jamais deveria experimentar._

_- Tormentosa – respondeu por fim, desgostoso._

_Mas Legolas continuou a encará-lo, até que o galadhrim sentiu marejarem-se os próprios olhos._

_- É mais forte do que eu – respondera por fim, levantando-se, disposto com o príncipe a afastar-se da casa de Naufelam, antes que ouvidos que não os seus escutassem o que não deviam naquele dia tantos dias atrás_.

Dias em que entediara aos amigos o suficiente para que o acusassem de obsessivo, mas se desviassem de qualquer suspeita inconveniente.

Dias em que o tormento de sua saudade por ela sobrepujara seu ódio, sua culpa e seu orgulho.

Sua dignidade.

Estivera em erro em toda a cadeia de acontecimentos anteriores.

Que um último erro a encerrasse agora.

Haldir aguardou imóvel durante um longo tempo, atento no corredor escuro, até rapidamente levantar um dos pés e esmagar sob a bota o escorpião que passava.

Haldir recolheu o bicho e jogou-o na lareira, observando até que se convertesse em cinzas, as quais desfez com o atiçador.

Agora seu serviço estava terminado.

Não havia escorpiões em Gondor.


	40. Cap XXXVIII AS ESTRELAS E A NOITE

Cap 38 – AS ESTRELAS E A NOITE

Haldir subia apressado os caminhos de Minas Tirith, mal respondendo aos formais cumprimentos que lhe eram dirigidos pela guarda em cada posto.

Que asnice fizemos – Era o que comentavam entre si os sentinelas – Ainda bem que a ira do capitão da aliança não se voltou contra nós. – A figura gélida e austera lhes causava arrepios apesar da beleza dos primogênitos que ostentava. Nunca mais faltariam ao respeito com a senhora dele, nem em pensamento.

Se bem que, em pensamento ...

Quanto a Haldir, entretanto, nem em pensamento lhe ocorria preocupar-se com o que pensava a guarda de Minas Tirith.

Apenas o pensamento de uma ocupava os seus, que a vislumbravam tomar conhecimento e compreensão do tanto que a amava, do tanto que fizera por ela ...

Uma estranha euforia começou a tomar conta dele, ao contrário da culpa e da vergonha que aguardara sentir após o ato que praticara. Haldir não mais se apressava, pôs-se de fato quase a correr, à medida em que via aproximar-se o sétimo nível da cidade, antecipando aquele reencontro tão ansiado quanto adiado.

Como se apresentaria Darai no banquete real? Como a condigna esposa de um capitão? Muito pouco provável, ele a conhecia, e nela amava tantas coisas que não queria admitir – viria no séquito do irmão, viria como a princesa de Harad, coberta de ouro e vermelho.

Mal coberta, corrigiu-se o elfo sem conseguir evitar sorrir ... Mas seria o braço dele que a escoltaria pelos salões do Rei Elessar, e em seu semblante ela e todos veriam que aquela adan era sua.

Apenas os sensos élficos de Haldir e Arwen evitaram o esbarrão iminente numa das curvas dos corredores.

Feliz e contentado o amigo lhe pareceu, como a esposa dele também lhe parecera uma vez no mesmo local, embora Arwen conjeturasse que isso talvez tivesse ocorrido há tempo demais.

- Haldir – sorriu ela – sumiu de minhas vistas durante semanas, exatamente como havia prometido não fazer.

Haldir inesperada e alegremente respondeu a admoestação tomando-lhe as mãos e beijando-a.

- Você é sábia, estrelinha, e uma grande amiga.

- Haldir – corou Arwen – porque está me dizendo isso?

- Por que o tempo de ver-me apartado daquela que amo não é mais nem ainda o agora – sorriu radiante o elfo, antes de oferecer-lhe uma mesura e retomar seu caminho.

Ele parecia tão feliz, como quem reencontra dentro de si mesmo algo que não julgara mais possuir.

Como que pacificado.

E Arwen hesitou antes de chamá-lo:

- Haldir?

- O quê? – voltou-se ele ao longe, tão parecido com o menino que um dia brincara com ela, correndo saltitante pelo Cerim Amroth.

- Sua esposa não estará entre os que vêm ao palácio esta noite.

* * *

><p>Botas polidas, calças negras novas, uma bela blusa de linho branco rebordada a ouro com maestria pela senhora Morwen ...<p>

Não que a realeza de Daror pudesse deixar de ser percebida nem mesmo quando este estava sem camisa, as calças sujas de esterco a arar a terra para alimentar seu povo ... Contudo, trajado com pompa para um certame entre reis, e ainda assim tão simples e natural, Daror se revelava aos olhos enlevados de Míriel e altivos da sogra como o monarca de fato que era.

- Mas nem. – resmungou Terair – Está faltando tradição!

- Tu é que és um velho estraga-prazeres! – respondeu Daror bem humorado – Que sabe o Norte de nossa tradição, para julgar se a carrego comigo ou não?

- Terair sabe e Terair julga – respondeu o mestre – Se tu nem a mulher que é tua se vestem de vermelho, ao menos usa o medalhão de teu avô – E com um gesto imperioso Terair ordenou à senhora Morwen que se aproximasse, desfazendo o nó com que atara o medalhão de Halor à sua nuca, e oferecendo-o a Daror.

O medalhão da Primeira Casa.

O medalhão do comandante dos exércitos de Harad, do Mestre de suas tradições.

Era mais antigo que as histórias que apenas davam conta de que, ainda que imensamente cobiçado, nunca logrou ser conquistado à Primeira Casa, ou portado por quem não fosse um mestre de tradições digno de possuí-lo.

O próprio Raor, após a morte do próprio pai, recusara-se a retê-lo, declarando que Terair era o grande portador das tradições de Harad de sua geração.

E atente-se para o fato de que Raor era ele mesmo mestre da espada e do embate.

Terair sorrira então, e declarara-se guardião da joia, mas tão somente enquanto não preparasse um novo e maior mestre de tradições.

Os ventos do deserto haviam levado todas as demais testemunhas desse juramento, menos aquele que o fizera.

Terair cumprira sua promessa, Harad tinha um novo Mestre.

E o Harad um líder mais inconteste, mais entronizado do que nunca.

- Ô Terair, estou com trinta anos, o Harad passou por toda sorte de agrura desde que meu Pai morreu, tu não podias ter me dado o medalhão de Or antes?

- Bah!

Mas os olhos do velho mestre e de seu antigo pupilo esbanjavam orgulho. Usado pela mãe de Míriel durante a estadia em Minas Tirith, a joia não passava de um adorno, portada por um guerreiro, era um símbolo, que agora estava sobre a camisa de Daror, à altura do peito, depois que Míriel passara os grossos fios de ouro dos quais pendia pelas largas golas da camisa.

Até que, no genro, aquela peça não ficara mal – era o que pensava a senhora Morwen, muito orgulhosa do rico trabalho que realizara com os trajes do senhor Daror em tão pouco tempo.

Menos bela e adornada, aliás, não estava sua filha.

Em finos fios de ouro Míriel prendera os engastes com os quais os artesãos de Harad cercavam suas gemas, e os misturara aos cabelos suavemente ondulados, que lhe escapavam em cascata do penteado alto. Gemas de todas as Casas, tantas quantas as estrelas de Harad, aquecendo sua beleza branca, destacada no vestido azul cor da noite que Daror lhe escolhera.

_- Mas veja, tenho um vestido vermelho, da cor de nossa Casa. – ela havia lhe mostrado_

_- Nem, quero que ponhas este – redarguira Daror, sob o olhar de aprovação da senhora Morwen – para resplandecer qual a lua no céu, cercada de estrelas coloridas._

Se Daror sabia ser grosseiro, sabia também ser um poeta, e Míriel chegou a perguntar-se se, mesmo no palácio real, algum seria capaz de, conhecendo-o, não amá-lo?

* * *

><p>- Então o rei Elessar instou-o a permitir, meu irmão, o cruzar de nossa fronteira por essa quantidade absurda de rebanhos com destino aos sulistas?<p>

- Se os rohirim os venderam, Éowyn, certamente os compradores demonstraram apreço e cuidado aos nossos cavalos.

- Sem dúvida, terão grande apreço e cuidado em formar uma nova cavalaria: mil cabeças! E outro tanto de gado!

- Dez vezes menos do que dispõe as forças de Rohan e Gondor juntas.

- Cruzando os animais, certamente o sul logo verá sua força crescer.

- Mas nós também não ficaremos parados durante este tempo, minha irmã – buscava contemporizar Éomer – Não devia se preocupar com isso agora, se apoquentar assim.

Éowyn respirou pesadamente. "Não devia se preocupar com isso agora", até e também seu irmão tentava evitar o discutir daqueles assuntos com ela.

Assuntos de homem.

- Tem razão, meu senhor Éomer, de Rohan fui uma serva, e hoje o sou em Gondor, não é meu papel participar das decisões dos grandes.

- Éowyn – tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas seu irmão – está entre os grandes, minha irmã, não é possível que desconheça o que ninguém ignora – e abraçou-a docemente.

A senhora Éowyn recostou-se por um momento naquele abraço, no carinho e cuidado mútuo que os unira desde sempre, mas logo se aprumou: se estava entre os grandes, como o irmão lhe afirmara, se em sua poderosa companhia almejava ter direito a um lugar, se não na memória das gentes, ao menos na consideração por si mesma, não se podia permiti-lo.

Não se podia permitir fraquejar, recostar-se no ombro do irmão, como uma pobre mulher que precisa buscar por conforto na proteção dos homens.


	41. Cap XXXIX - Do Banquete no Palácio

**CAP XXXIX - Do banquete no palácio**

E afinal chegara o momento, estremeceu Míriel, o momento travestido de ocasião social em que as bases da relação entre dois países seriam estabelecidas.

Ou não.

Míriel lembrava bem como os senhores de Harad negociavam entre si: todos falando ao mesmo tempo, trocando ameaças, arreganhando os dentes e reclamando de punhos fechado voltados para o alto, maldizendo a sorte de ter de ceder seus jovens para patrulhar fronteiras, ter de partilhar um oásis ou um pasto com outra Casa, emprestar seus animais para uma semeadura, dividir uma colheita.

Custara-lhe a compreender o quanto de mera representação havia nesse comportamento.

- Cada um quer que sua contribuição ao bem comum de Harad seja vista como a mais importante – explicava-lhe Tunir – bem como nenhum quer ser tomado como um vassalo da primeira Casa. Todos fazem questão de reafirmar a própria autonomia e valorizar a aliança de Sua Casa.

Realmente, aquilo que lhe pareceram altercações cruentas, Míriel vira terminar entre gargalhadas dos Senhores, regadas a muito vinho e, se mulheres de Harad tivessem trazido consigo, haveria música, dança e louvores à tradição.

Não era de forma alguma o que se poderia esperar nos salões de Minas Tirith, e Míriel correu a mão pelo braço de Daror ao transporem o umbral do sétimo portão da Cidade Branca.

Daror voltou o rosto para a mulher e sorriu um sorriso travesso. Era um menino em meio à aventura de grandes novidades.

- Lembra-te do que conversamos sobre tu não saíres abraçando a ninguém, de apenas te curvares na mesma medida em que o Rei Elessar o fizer a ti e...

- Arre mulher, sossega! Daror não é criança.

Daror era criança sim. Um crianção. Crianção imenso e confiante que ela amava demais e que não suportaria ver menosprezado por uma corte esnobe, pensava Míriel ao elegantemente segurar a barra do vestido para subir as escadarias que levavam ao pátio da Árvore Branca. Afinal, se na canção dos Ainur, aquela em que diz-se que Eru revelou tudo que foi, tudo que é e tudo que será, houve uma nota para Míriel, foi para fincar o amor de Daror em seu peito e a posse de sua alma por ele em seu destino.

A Rainha Arwen e o Rei Elessar aguardavam-nos debaixo dessa – o rei dispensara a formalidade de fazer o convidado percorrer um Hall cheio de nobres até chegar ao trono: aquilo não era uma audiência, era um encontro, talvez o primeiro de uma série de muitos que poderiam vir a ser necessários para desagravar devidamente ao senhor do Sul. Aragorn detestava a injustiça, e sua consciência não clamava menos para que se desculpasse do que suas conveniências políticas.

- Mae Govannem, Grande Daror, Senhor do vasto Harad, creia-me que é com humildade que o recebemos para pedir à Vossa Majestade, à Rainha Míriel e a todo povo haradrim nossas mais sinceras desculpas.

- O rei Elessar está se desculpando por só agora nos receber, Daror. – Esclareceu Míriel.

- Ah! Mas foi Daror que delongou – a voz grossa e profunda de Daror reverberou na pedra e ecoou solenemente na noite – Sou eu quem lamento por haver me demorado em conhecer essa cidade magnífica e essa rainha tão bela.

Linda mesmo essa orelhuda, pensou Daror, distraído pela beleza de Arwen – Ah sim! É do outro povo, como o marido de minha irmã, o qual ainda antes de dirigirem-se ao palácio Daror e Míriel haviam visto passar à galope. Finalmente fora ter com sua irmã, Daror soube imediatamente ao observar aquela urgência. E já não era sem tempo! Que desatino deixar uma mulher como Darai sozinha no acampamento tão longamente.

Daror bem sabia que uma rusga com Darai não deveria ser fácil ... certamente resultaria num contendor profundamente ferido, e não seria ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha certeza que nenhum que a houvesse possuído dela desistiria ...

Que seu cunhado urgisse, então, pois o tempo estava contra ele, raciocinou Daror, repousando a manopla nas costas de Míriel: ele é que não se mantinha afastado de seu bem-querer.

Míriel havia, aliás, terminado de transmitir o que seriam o perdão de Daror aos recentes fatos pregressos ao Rei Elessar, e este parecia bem contente. A Rainha Arwen chegou a fazer uma pequena reverência a Míriel, e agora se aproximara mais do casal, tomando de uma das mãos de cada um nas suas e dizendo:

- Finalmente as estrelas brilham sobre o encontro de Harad e Gondor.

- Sim, senhora, finalmente as estrelas brilham sobre o encontro de Harad e Gondor – Incrível! Fora como sua cunhada previra: Daror estava tão absorto olhando tudo à volta que nem prestara atenção no que ela dissera em nome dele, e o próprio Rei Elessar tão ansioso com a reação de Míriel e Daror que, vendo-lhes nos olhos que genuinamente não portavam ressentimento, declarara-os magnânimos.

E como os olhos de Míriel poderiam portar ressentimento, se os olhos de Daror só portavam contentamento?

- É Magnífico mesmo esse céu estrelado, e as luzes da cidade lá embaixo também brilham, e que flores bonitas tem essa árvore e, ohhhh, sua rainha também brilha, rei Elessar.

Daror desembestara, misturando a língua comum ao idioma de Harad, como uma criança maravilhada de tudo que via.

-Ela é a minha luz – respondeu o rei Elessar ao que entendera do comentário de Daror.

E que encontro não seria iluminado, se sobre ele resplandecesse a luz da Estrela Vespertina?

Entendidos, os dois casais dirigiram-se ao palácio, em cujos salões os príncipes de Ithylien, de Dol Amroth, o Rei de Rohan, Legolas e Gimli aguardavam.

Cumprimentos ora mais calorosos ora mais frios foram trocados pelos presentes com os recém-chegados, então todos se dirigiram ao salão de refeições: sabia-se que a senhora Míriel aleitava, e que não poderia delongar-se demais no palácio.

Todos tomaram assento ao redor da grande mesa redonda, conforme as orientações da Rainha Arwen, e Míriel ficou branca como cera ao se dar conta da profusão de talheres que cercava cada prato.

Harad! Não instruíra Daror sobre a utilização de talheres!

De fato, esquecera-se por completo de fazê-lo, tão naturais lhe pareciam hoje em dia os modos de Daror com a comida.

E agora não havia mais tempo de fazê-lo, posto que o serviçal já oferecia o conteúdo da bandeja ao convidado de honra.

Daror gemeu intimamente: "passarinhos!". Aquilo não era comida de homem, pensava servindo-se de sete ou oito codornas – Como guerreiros poderiam manter sua força comendo aquilo?

Codornas com pétalas de rosas. Uma iguaria de delicadeza élfica, perfumada com anis, marinada com molho de mel e especiarias, assada com maestria, ofertada com encanto, fora a escolha de Arwen para a ocasião.

Se fora uma boa escolha ou não, contudo, tornara-se irrelevante para a anfitriã. Falhara em atentar para os costumes de seus convidados, era o que parecia agora a Arwen, e precisava corrigir esse equívoco antes que gerasse constrangimento.

Arwen voltou-se para a bandeja que o serviçal agora estendia entre ela e o rei Elessar, haja vista que Daror além de a si já servira também à esposa com outra leva de codornas, e tratou de imitar ao senhor de Harad, servindo a si e ao esposo com as mãos.

- Há codornas em Harad, senhora Míriel?

- Não, senhora – Míriel agradecia de todo coração o gesto magnânimo e elegante da rainha, que logo se viu imitado pelos outros convivas, com muita naturalidade e até um certo alívio por parte dos homens, com alegria pelo anão, com desagrado pela senhora Éowyn, e com curiosidade e boa vontade pelo príncipe Legolas e pela princesa Lothlíriel, esta tendo como estímulo adicional a aprovação tácita do Rei Éomer, um contentamento de agradarem-se um ao outro florescendo entre eles, sem que entendessem o porquê – Há galinhas grandes de penugem preta, algumas espécies de faisões ... Há também pássaros tão grandes que são mais altos do que homens, cujos ovos são capazes de alimentar uma família inteira. Aves de truz, realmente, sua carne é saborosa, mas não se prestam a ser domesticados, e só os caçamos pouco, pois toda espécie vivente tem encontrado grandes dificuldades para sobreviver em Harad, devido à ação traiçoeira dos mercenários de Umbar – e Míriel relatou aos circunstantes as restrições impostas por Daror aos haradrim no intuito de restabelecer as populações da fauna selvagem de Harad, da qual todas as espécies, sem exceção, corriam risco de extinção devido à traição de Sauron.

Enquanto Míriel falava, Daror comia não só a carne das codornas, mas também seus ossinhos delicados: eram apreciados pelo gigante como uma parte crocante, entre grandes goles de vinho. Até que a refeição não estava saindo de todo má.

A narrativa de Míriel, assim que pôde, aproveitou-se para mencionar dos rebanhos que haviam mandado adquirir em Rohan ... Certamente o Rei Éomer havia passado por eles em sua vinda para Minas Tirith.

- Não só rebanhos de gado, senhora, mas também cavalos até quase perder de vista, não é mesmo? – Éomer não só não era bobo, como não saberia ser insincero nem mesmo em função de conveniências políticas.

- Sim, senhor rei Éomer, cavalos também, haja vista que a população dos milenares olifantes também declinou, e as distâncias de Harad tomariam uma vida para ser percorridas a pé. Tenho certeza que um negócio justo foi efetuado junto ao povo de Rohan na compra desses animais, mas, se Vossa Majestade de alguma forma objeta a transação...

- Se objetasse, senhora Rainha de Harad, teria-os feito dar meia-volta e retornar para minhas terras. Verifiquei que foram adquiridos a preço superior do que o usualmente pago pelos comerciantes da Terra Média ou mesmo pelas tropas de Gondor, e Rohan também precisa de dinheiro.

- É lamentável, de fato – interveio o rei Elessar – que os comerciantes da Terra Média, o que quer dizer os comerciantes de Gondor, estejam lidando de forma gananciosa tanto com seus fornecedores de Rohan quanto com o povo de Harad e outros de seus clientes, pagando pouco pelo que adquirem e buscando vender por muito aos que aparecem como compradores.

- De fato – interveio Daror – queriam cobrar muito, mas tenho um capitão casado com uma filha de comerciante, e Mariän é tinhosa como ela só, e tão decidida que até a mim convenceu de que na pátria do Rei Éomer havíamos de encontrar animais muito melhores por muito menos, quer dizer que o Rei Éomer encontrou com ela?

A convivência com Míriel havia dotado a esta de total domínio do idioma de Harad, mas a fluência de Daror na língua comum só fizera decrescer na medida em que não mais precisava se expressar nela. Seu sotaque gutural tornava incompreensível quase todo o pouco que nela conseguia expressar, e foi preciso que a esposa reformulasse a pergunta, para que esta fosse compreendida.

- De fato, a caravana parece ser encabeçada por uma mulher de Gondor, mas há muitas mulheres a acompanhá-la, de qualquer forma. Parece que a esposa do capitão do senhor Daror retorna para o Pelennor com mais do que aquilo que foi comprar.

- Traz mulheres de sua terra? Que bom! Tornar-nos-emos parentes, então.

O comentário de Daror chegou a provocar um esgar na senhora Éowyn, mas o comentário fora tão espontâneo que os demais se puseram a sorrir, olhando-se uns aos outros, especialmente o Rei Éomer e a princesa Lothlíriel.

- Adoro casamentos – complementou Daror – e vejo que bem mais de um pode vir a ocorrer por aqui.

A risadinha tímida da princesa ruborizada encantou Éomer a tal ponto que ele mesmo esqueceu de sentir-se constrangido com o comentário.

- Pois é mesmo, rei Daror, sinto que chega uma hora em que o homem precisa casar ... achava que só às mulheres era dada a necessidade de um lar e uma família, que para um homem bastavam as campanhas e a companhia de um bom cavalo, mas hoje eu mesmo me vejo na situação de desejar algo mais para minha vida.

O que será que fizera um desejo como este nascer no circunspecto senhor Éomer, a ponto de ser posto em palavras pelo usualmente nada loquaz rei de Rohan?

Bem poucos naquela mesa duvidaram que fosse uma princesa com nome de flor.

De lar e casamentos, a conversa evoluiu para filhos e crianças – na medida em que uma tal conversa poderia ter vez entre senhoras em meio aos homens – mas o sonolento príncipe Eldarion, então com 4 anos, foi trazido ao salão para dar boa noite aos pais e cumprimentar os presentes, ao que Daror não resistiu e pegou-o no colo, jogando-o várias vezes para o alto, para deleite da criança e horror dos pais, prometendo-lhe um passeio de mûmak antes que os haradrim se fossem, e estendeu o convite aos demais presentes.

Ao ouvir tal convite, Éomer recusou, pois jamais esquecera os danos causados por aqueles animais monstruosos aos rohirrim.

Faramir, entretanto, sorriu e lamentou também, em alto e bom som, mas foi pela ausência de mestre Samwise Gamgi, que certamente ficaria maravilhado com aquela oportunidade.

Quem é esse, perguntou Daror?

E os velhos companheiros que se reencontravam trocaram as histórias e notícias que tinham dos perianath entre si, contando sobre os hobbits ao Chefe de Harad, que entretanto não se convenceu muito dos grandes feitos que teriam sido realizados pelo povo pequeno.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Ir-se-ão tão já, Senhor de Harad?

- Sim, não delongaremos muito mais que a chegada desses rebanhos ao Pelennor.

- Isso é uma pena, pois de muito deveríamos ainda tratar, antes de sua partida. Esta não é a hora, nem este é o lugar, senhor Daror, mas preparamos uma minuta de tratado de intenções, deliberando sobre assuntos de interesse comum entre nossos povos, e gostaria de ter suas impressões sobre ela – disse o rei Elessar, passando de alguns manuscritos encadernados em couro a Daror.

Daror folheou o papel grosso, observando rapidamente sua caligrafia elegante, antes de sorrir:

- Escritos! Acho-os fascinantes! A palavra transformada em desenhos, podendo ser levada para todo lugar, guardada para cada geração: é realmente maravilhoso. Um dia pretendo entendê-los, e pretendo também que todos os haradrim os entendam – declarou, repassando o material a Míriel – tenho sorte de que minha mulher os conheça. Não sabia dessa prenda quando paguei por ela, viram que bom negócio fiz?

Muitas pessoas que não falam bem uma língua ainda assim são capazes de lê-la satisfatoriamente. Desconhecedores do idioma e do alfabeto de Harad, os escribas do Rei Elessar haviam elaborado o texto na língua comum, o westron. A maioria das populações da Terra Média àquela época era analfabeta, mas não se poderia imaginar que um monarca o fosse.

Mas Daror era, e assim continuou até o fim de seus dias.

Míriel fez uma rápida leitura do documento, logo declarando:

- A intenção de Harad é de paz e amizade para com Gondor, Rohan e todos os seus aliados, e nisso folgamos em ver que o Norte concorda, o estreitamento do comércio e das trocas entre nossos povos também, como, aliás, já demonstraram nossas iniciativas. O detalhamento de tais acordos, contudo, teria de ser melhor estudado e submetido a todos os Clãs de Harad, e creio que deverá ficar para um futuro próximo, quando tivermos mais tempo para defini-lo.

Será que não haveria mesmo nenhum ressentimento para com Gondor de parte da senhora Míriel? - pensou o Rei Elessar, sem, no entanto, outra opção que aceder à peroração dela, após a qual todos se despediram, e os senhores de Harad retornaram à Casa da Senhora Morwen, declarada pelo Rei embaixada de Harad e território protegido pelas leis e costumes da diplomacia quando ocupado pelos haradrim.

* * *

><p>...<p>

- Por que não nos comprometemos logo com o tratado proposto por Gondor, bem-querer? Sabes que neste momento posso falar pelos outros Clãs e compromissar Harad. – perguntou Daror, já recolhido à cama de vasto dossel, quando Míriel retornou, após haver dado de mamar a Naor.

- Gondor quer Umbar – respondeu a dama, aconchegando-se ao marido.

- Oh-oh, também queremos Umbar – compreendeu Daror.

- Pois é ...

- Bem-querer?

- O que é?

- O que achou dessa festa?

Míriel voltou-se para Daror:

- Não era bem o que esperava o Daror de Míriel, não é?

- Não houve música nem dança ...

- Nem algazarra, confusão, crianças correndo, bêbados altercando.

- Mulheres se engalfinhando – Daror completou, para ver-se alvo de uma saraivada de tapas e socos de Míriel.

- Acho que devíamos mostrar a essa gente do Norte como se faz uma verdadeira festa. – segurou-a por fim.

- Ah é, e como se faz?

- Com mulheres cheias de fogo.

- Tu me deixaste congelar nos últimos meses, e ainda estou de resguardo.

- Ah, Mirielzinha, há muito que se pode fazer sem romper o teu resguardo ... eu faço em ti e tu fazes em mim, que achas?

- Eu e ti fazemos o quê, Daror?

Daror aproximou-se do ouvido de sua mulher e forneceu-lhe uma sugestão, ao que ela riu.

- Ah Daror, ninguém faz de fato isso.

Mas ele lhe respondeu que sim com a cabeça, e segredou-lhe outra prática ao ouvido, ao que ela soltou um gritinho agudo e novas risadas, chacoalhando por sua vez a própria cabeça em negativa.

Mas ele já começara a lhe subir a camisola, e contou-lhe mais um segredo delicioso, ao que ela fez cara de dúvida

- Será?

- Sim, sim, mulher, e Daror garante que tu irás gostar.

Ela podia gostar ou não, mas certamente não podia mais resistir, e entregou-se a uma das mais famosas tradições de Harad: a das artes do amor ... O longo resguardo de Harad durava até que a criança tivesse dentes.


	42. Cap XL A PAIXÃO FERMENTADA

Vocês já saíram correndo atrás de um olifante desembestado Harad adentro? Pois é...

Agora, contudo, após um pequeno intervalo de alguns anos, consegui subir em cima do bicho de novo. É tudo meio estranho, claro; estamos nos conhecendo de novo, recuperando a confiança um no outro, tentando retomar a jornada de onde havíamos parado.

E onde havíamos parado mesmo? Ah sim! Depois de cinco anos tão esticados que passaram de seis (como essas coisas podem acontecer?), o tempo de reapresentar suas esposas chegara para os haradrim, assim como chegara para Haldir e para sua Cabelos Negros.

Quer dizer, tenso né? Será que todos os casais renovariam seus votos após cinco anos?

O tempo que sedimenta e reforça os alicerces de muitas parcerias, também escava fossos de profunda incompreensão, mágoas acumuladas, raivas e frustrações sem remédio entre outros. O tempo rasga nossas fantasias e nos revela como realmente somos, aos outros e a nós mesmos, e nenhum casal passa incólume por isso (nenhum, nem mesmo Éowyn e Faramir, e nem mesmo Arwen e Aragorn).

Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Passados cinco anos o tempo de reapresentar suas esposas chegara para os haradrim, assim como chegara para Haldir e para sua Cabelos Negros ... Muito preconceito, confusão e um crime depois, contudo, tudo estava se resolvendo.

Eu falei que tudo estava se resolvendo?

* * *

><p><strong>CAP XL – A PAIXÃO FERMENTADA<strong>

Havia sempre muito a fazer numa comunidade haradrim, fosse numa cidade, fosse num acampamento, fosse num palácio, fosse numa tenda, e Darai o aprendera desde sempre.

Muita coisa estava agora ao encargo das mulheres que retornavam ao acampamento do Pelennor, claro, mas muito ainda sobrava para Darai, e disso ela não se queixava.

Ele viria, ela sabia que viria.

Ele viria, e quanto mais se preocupasse porque ele ainda não viera, mais ele demoraria a vir.

Ele viria, viera da outra vez, e não seria diferente agora.

Mas bem que podia sê-lo, por instantes cogitava ela, dividida entre o temor e a esperança que habitavam em cada possibilidade.

Dividida, ela que nascera para ser só certezas.

Esperava e temia pelo dia em que o veria entrar em sua tenda, aplacar o fogo de Harad que voltara a queimar dentro dela quando se reencontrara com sua tradição, com sua essência, consigo mesma.

E levá-la embora de tudo isso novamente.

Esperava e temia que esse dia não se concretizasse nunca, humilhando-a e desmerecendo-a exatamente da forma como Daror preconizara:

"_Se não te procura é porque não te quer. Viu além de teus encantos poucos e enxergou toda tua peçonha, mulher infeliz, e teu feitiço não mais o prende: abandonou-te sem nem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de repudiar-te." _

De que lhe valia, atingir a masculinidade de Daror, escarnecer dele, se estivesse certo, e ela, então errada.

Desprezada.

Contudo, todas as possibilidades de Harad se lhe descortinariam então, se não lhe prendesse mais aquela aliança.

Confusa, Darai embaralhava-se às vezes no enovelado de seus pensamentos: como se podia desejar tão ardentemente duas coisas opostas? Como podiam duas opções tão diferentes ser tão carregadas de ventura e tão carregadas de espinhos?

Arre! E a tradição de mulher de Harad a queimava mais a cada dia, impacientando-a: não nascera para dúvidas, nascera para certezas!

E também não nascera para ficar aguardando a iniciativa de ninguém.

Arre!

Ficar simplesmente aguardando, como uma mulher reles, que um homem descerrasse a entrada de sua tenda, à mercê de sua vontade!

E o que adviria disso?

Uma resposta completamente súbita e inaudita surgiu da noite e do tempo, materializando dentro da tenda uma imagem que a acompanhara longamente nos caminhos mais difíceis de sua existência.

- Disseram-me que estava sozinha.

Ramur!

- Voltei correndo à frente da comitiva e dos rebanhos, justamente na esperança de encontrá-la assim.

Ramur!

- Disseram-me que teu marido cá não vem.

Ramur?

- E vim ver se isto poderia ser verdade.

Ramur.

Que Ramur estava fazendo ali?

Que lhe diria?

Como defender-se de Ramur, logo de Ramur?

Ramur que fora seu brinquedo e seu vassalo?

Viera agora escarnecer dela? E Darai soube então o que era de fato humilhação.

Não tinha como defender-se dele, não de Ramur, que simbolizava seu destino roubado, sua vida que era para ter sido e não fora. E que agora ressurgira do nada para gritar-lhe seus erros e sua situação de mulher infeliz e repudiada!

Podia valer-se de seus truques e de sua dissimulação para atingir a Daror.

Mas não encontrava em si forças para voltar-se contra Ramur, pois dele proviera a força que usara durante muito tempo.

A lembrança intacta que a sustivera.

A certeza de como homem e mulher deveriam ser.

E nunca outra coisa.

- Onde está teu marido? – Repetiu Ramur aproximando-se dela.

Finalmente tornara-se mais alto que a prima, percebeu Darai ao ter de levantar os olhos para mirar os olhos acima dos seus.

A ele, ela não encontrava em si recurso para desconcertar, para inverter seus lugares, por menos que lhe quisesse a piedade ou a troça sobre o irônico destino de seu casamento.

Tudo que pode foi responder:

- Não sei.

Darai deu um passo para trás quando Ramur se aproximou mais. Tudo, menos piedade!

A violência com que ele a puxou pelos ombros e beijou-a gerou um dos poucos momentos na vida da filha de Harad em que esta foi tão envolta pela surpresa que se viu efetivamente sem ação.

Por um bom tempo ela sequer se deu conta propriamente do que acontecia e, quando seus sentidos se organizaram de forma a lhe permitir ter alguma noção do que ocorria, ainda assim não lhe transmitiram a informação à mente.

Apenas seu corpo de mulher chegou a entender que estava sendo beijado, com a ferocidade de uma paixão fermentada durante quinze anos.

As mãos dele haviam-se crispado sobre os braços dela, e o beijo violento assaltava sua boca, seu corpo, seus sentidos, suas memórias, transportando-a de volta aos seus 15 anos, ao momento em que o mundo era seu.

Aquele beijo com gosto de Harad e de juventude, de caminhos livres, de uma vida inteira pela frente.

Aquele beijo tão inesperado quanto precioso.

Aquele beijo único e eterno, capaz de calar todas as suas dúvidas, de responder todas as suas perguntas.

Era Darai de Harad novamente.

_..._

_- Rá-rá-rá, eis aqui a invencível Darai – ria-se Ramur – e está à minha mercê._

_Realmente, Darai arrependia-se de haver subestimado seu oponente; o filho de Hamur voltara ainda mais forte da última campanha, bem diferente da última vez que se haviam batido, duas ou três estações atrás._

_- Larga-me, Ramur! – ainda bradava a moça, debatendo-se, quando, para sua fúria completa, o rapaz arrastou-lhe os pulsos pela terra molhada do pequeno oásis, prendendo-lhe ambas as mãos acima da cabeça com apenas uma, fazendo-a ainda mais rendida, apesar de suas tentativas de mordê-lo, das quais ele só se ria._

_- Está enlameando meu cabelo! – ainda reclamava, tentando inutilmente soltar-se._

_- Teus cabelos rescendem à terra já, prima, lembrei-me do teu cheiro o plantio todo – sussurrou Ramur às orelhas que mordiscava, enquanto seus dedos revolviam-lhe o corpo como haviam de ter revolvido a terra vermelha de Harad._

_Cruel. Cruel estava o primo, torturando-lhe o seio._

_- Ai, Ramur, pára – a voz agora chorosa – está me enlouquecendo assim._

_- Estou te enlouquecendo, prima? Estou? Como tu fizeste comigo todos esses anos?_

_-PÁRA! – gritou mais uma vez, tentando girar o corpo para libertá-lo de sob o dele, sem sucesso._

_- Mais, prima, debata-se mais – desafiou, sabedor do que ela sabia também, que tão logo esperneasse ele lhe agarraria a perna por trás do joelho, suspendendo-a, e ela estaria definitivamente perdida._

_Darai franziu a testa olhando-o, sem a menor preocupação de esconder o cálculo, parando de se debater, parando de resistir, deixando as feições pouco a pouco suavizarem-se, e uma excelente simulação de fragilidade prender os olhos do primo nos seus._

_Ramur olhou-a. _

_Estava usando de olhos de corça, ele o sabia ... sua própria mãe, como todas as tias que julgavam a tradição de Darai aprovavam seus olhares, o da águia, o da serpente ... "Não basta ter técnica, é preciso ter feitiço, e Darai o tem."_

_E dentre todos, o de corça era de longe o mais perigoso, paradoxalmente..._

_Sabia-o bem._

_- Prima ... – murmurou, um tom incerto saindo de sua boca, como quem não sabe se quer resistir, ou se quer deixar-se enganar – prima, não me olhe assim ... não sabe o que faz comigo ..._

_- O que faço contigo?_

_Ramur gemeu em resposta, Darai não estava mais presa por seus braços que ele por seu olhar._

_O olhar que o puxava para ela._

_Que aproximava seus rostos._

_Que punha seus lábios tão próximos que se roçavam._

_O mero roçar dos lábios dela, a carícia tão esperada ..._

_O percorrê-los..._

_O deixar-se percorrer por eles ..._

_- Aaaaaaaa! – berrou Ramur quando ela cravou firmemente os dentes fortes e afiados em sua orelha – Solta! Solta! Solta, Darai!_

_Mas gritos só não seriam suficientes para demovê-la, a prima não negociava, e a orelha de Ramur iria rasgar-se se este não acertasse com força suficiente aquele maxilar carnívoro._

_O tapa de Ramur projetou a menina para longe dele, mas Darai aproveitou o impulso para pôr-se de pé na maior rapidez, e já correr a vestir-se, que por ela a brincadeira acabava agora._

_- Ai! Sua doida! Quase arrancou minha orelha! – voltou-se o rapaz para a prima que já pusera a camisa._

_Mas Ramur estacou quando Darai pôs-se em guarda à sua aproximação._

_Sabia que, desavisada, ela lhe facilitara demasiado as coisas, e que tal não sucederia num novo embate: o que lhe faltava em força, a pupila de Terair sabia compensar em agilidade e no uso do movimento como alavanca._

_Cruel e violenta então, ela seria: indisposta a perder, impiedosa com os perdedores._

_Alguém se machucaria seriamente num embate verdadeiro com a prima._

_E Ramur não desejava machucá-la de fato._

_Bem como não poderia simplesmente entregar-lhe a vitória: Darai não o respeitaria como homem nunca mais se o derrotasse agora, a predadora._

_- Estás com medo de Ramur, priminha?_

_Mas os filhos de Raor herdaram-lhe a característica, e sequer escutavam às provocações, jamais perdendo-se em respondê-las._

_Pernas afastadas, punhos fechados à frente do rosto, Darai apenas aguardava._

_Ainda assim foi com um sobressalto que a moça pulou para trás, atônita, quando Ramur rojou-se sobre os joelhos, postando-se aos seus pés._

_- Não tenha medo de mim, prima._

_- Êh Ramur, o sol te ferveu os miolos? Levanta daí!_

_- Que te incomoda, prima, que Ramur aqui esteja, assim?_

_- A mim? Nada, oras! – Mas a incomodava sim, ser desconcertada ..._

_-Então que prevenção é esta?- riu-se_

_- Tua arma continua apontada para mim – o sorriso voltara a ela também, predador._

_- Minha espada anseia pela bainha dela, onde mais encontrará repouso a arma de um guerreiro? – galanteou-a._

_- A bainha que guardo não se prestará a repouso algum, disto o homem que me desposar deve estar certo – as mãos se lhe haviam pousado nos quadris, e o queixo arrogante se aproximara - bem como certo é que um guerreiro não se roja aos pés de outro, exceto se é um covarde._

_- Não é covarde o homem que não tem medo de te amar, prima, e eu não tenho._

_- Amar-me? – os olhos desconfiados estreitaram-se – Ama-me, se quiseres, priminho, mas não espera o mesmo de mim – Amar? Brincar sim, divertir-se! Casar, constituir uma aliança e uma família, gerar uma prole que a perpetuasse ... mas jamais expor seu coração a um apego desmedido, sujeitar-se para além do que lhe ditassem a razão e a conveniência ... nunca entregar as rédeas de sua vontade íntima a outrem dessa forma!_

_Ramur a mirava, a rosa mais selvagem, mais luxuriante, e mais espinhenta de todo Harad._

_- Amo-te, e amo-te como tu és._

_- Tu és um perturbado, Ramur – era um perturbado, e a perturbava ... com aquelas conversas que a faziam enternecer-se, a disposição sempre benfazeja a todos os seus caprichos que a faziam confiar demais, aconchegar-se naquela adoração ..._

_- Bem menos perturbado que tu, que foges ou finges fugir do que todos sabem: que somos destinados._

_- Destinados? Eu e tu? Tu ainda não tens minha altura, nem me pagaste o dote ao meu Pai._

_- Sabes qual uma das primeiras lembranças de minha vida, prima?_

_- Arre, Ramur, que interesse tem Darai em tuas lembranças?_

_- Ramur mal andava, nem sei se já sabia falar ... mas, quando notícia de tua chegada aportou na Casa de meu Pai, ainda conversando com teu mensageiro Hamur pegou-me no colo e disse: "Filho, tua mulher nasceu"._

_- ..._

_- Antes de te conhecer, já te amava, como antes de nascermos já estávamos destinados um ao outro, à renovação da aliança de nossas Casas._

_- Isso foi noutros tempos, Ramur, tempos cheios de inimigos – fez Darai pouco caso do amor que Ramur sempre lhe reafirmava, espezinhando-lhe os sentimentos, como Raor divertia-se em fazer com o sobrinho – No Harad de hoje a primeira Casa não tem inimigos, e todos desejam tomar-me em aliança – seu convencimento não conhecia limites._

_- Pois esta paz de que falas acabará se eu não a tiver, Darai, começo guerra, acho bom advertires teu Pai, que já estou a cansar-me da implicância do tio Raor..._

_- Advertir a Raor?! Rio de ti, Ramur: cheguem aos ouvidos de meu pai tuas bravatas, e o teu te dará uma boa surra, isso sim._

_- Não são bravatas, é combinação entre os velhos que Meu Pai faz questão de ver honrada! Ele e a mãe já estão a comentar como vai ser quando te tiverem por lá para alegrar a casa._

_- É mesmo?! – Darai havia-se aproximado, interessada, Hamur e Ashaya não haviam tido filhas, apenas varões, e desde sempre a quiseram como sua encarnação da graça._

_- Minha mãe até sabe do que você gosta, vai mimar a nora como se fosse uma garotinha – sorriu Ramur, acariciando o rosto de sua eterna futura noiva._

_- Mal posso esperar para chamar Ashaya de mãe, entendo-me muito melhor com ela que com Ravai ..._

_- Devias tratar o filho dela melhor, então. Ashaya te adora._

_Darai acariciou a face do primo._

_- Trato-te melhor que a qualquer outro, mas o Pai ordenou-me que conservasse o lacre. Minha mãe teve coxas manchadas de sangue para exibir, acho que convenceu Raor de que devo ter o mesmo, como se ainda vivêssemos na época dela, rá! – apoquentou-se._

_- Tens de parar de te desentenderes com tua mãe, Darai, perdes a razão ante teu pai quando entras em conflito com ela._

_- Eu sei, mas é que minha mãe me persegue! Quer ver-me mudada, embora todos digam que na minha idade era igual a mim. – Queixou-se_

_- Casou de olhos vendados e selada. Tu te casarás com festa na tua Casa, quando eu te levar, e festa na minha, quando chegares, e dançaras em ambas as ocasiões, ninguém vai reparar se levou selo ou não – argumentou Ramur._

_- Se Raor me entregar a ti, lembre-se, até lá me prometeu uma surra se perder o selo... – espicaçou-o mais uma vez, brincalhona._

_- Está bem – concordou Ramur – Vamos deixar teu selo fora da brincadeira._

_- Já não brincamos o suficiente hoje, Ramur? – Riu-se feliz. Adorava ser tão adorada por ele._

_- Se foi o suficiente para ti, já vi que viverei à míngua de ti, mulher sem fogo._

_- Tenho muito fogo – contrapôs incontinenti – Muita audácia tua dizer o contrário. Estás brincando com o que não podes controlar._

_- Tu? És uma brazinha que tenho de ficar assoprando para inflamar, pareces uma menininha boba._

_- Não me desafies, Ramur, que te deixo seco e ainda nem terei começado._

_- Pois desafio-te! – Era sempre a melhor forma de lidar com ela – Faz-me prova de tuas habilidades e me forneça amostra dos favores que dizes possuir!_

_Arre, pois Ramur ia ver só!_

_Darai pôs-se a dançar, música que os haradrim conheciam de cor e evocavam quando queriam, ouvindo-a sem que fosse necessário tocá-la. Serpenteava o corpo, sacudia os cabelos, tirou a blusa, os quadris requebravam, os seios saltavam e agachou-se nua junto a ele._

_Sentava-se entre as pernas cruzadas dele, sua próprias pernas cruzadas às costas de Ramur, os corpos quase colados, apenas o falo do rapaz entre os dois._

_Darai imobilizou-se, como tambores que subitamente fazem silêncio._

_E então começou._

_Um vibrar ritmado em seu ventre._

_Seu ventre que subia, descia e ondeava, como um poderoso conjunto de percussão que houvesse voltado a soar._

_Seu ventre e seus seios dançavam. As mãos dele pousadas sobre seus glúteos sentiam-lhes o vibrar, seu membro acompanhava o sobe e desce da barriga, dolorosamente massageado pelos movimentos poderosos do ventre, os seios quase ao seu alcance provocavam-no sem que ele pudesse tocá-los sem romper a sequencia na qual ela o estava conduzindo._

_Não que aquela demonstração de virtuosismo fosse necessária para conduzir ao jardim das delícias aquele rapazola apaixonado._

_Estar com ela já era estar no jardim das delícias para Ramur._

_Rolaram de rir quando a seiva dele jorrou, atingindo-os._

_- Obrigado Harad! – Berrava Ramur – Sou o mais feliz de teus homens!_

_- Harad vai rir de ti – ria Darai – Nem um homem és direito ainda, primo!_

_- Sou sim – voltou Ramur a deitar-se junto a ela – Posso fazer de ti a mais feliz das mulheres também, deixa-me tocá-la..._

_- Ai, Ramur – gemeu Darai, querendo se negar, querendo se entregar..._

_E na indecisão dela ele já a acariciava, já dialogava com os peitinhos que ainda se lembravam de seu beliscão agridoce, já puxavam da seiva dela mesma, fluida, viscosa, intensa e perfumada, lambuzando os dedos que brincavam de explorar os caminhos de sua entrada..._

_- Ai, Ramur, tenho tanto fogo._

_- Vou incendiar-te._

_- Queimo já_

_- Vou fazê-la consumir-se_

_-..._

_Nem ocorreu mais a ela o que falar, pois entrara de fato em ebulição: Ramur encontrara-lhe o ponto de fora, e nele concentrara o polegar áspero, e também encontrara seu ponto de dentro, acariciando-o com seu dedo médio longo, sentindo-se um homem completo ao observar o que podia fazer com ela ao tê-la nas mãos, ao trabalhar-lhe o corpo..._

_Agora a danada havia de amá-lo também, era o que dizia o sorriso que se instalara na face afogueada de tanto gemer e gritar._

_E também os olhos contentados que encontraram os seus ... Darai o amava, acariciou ele a face adorada._

_Manchando-a de sangue._

_- Que é isso?! – Berrou Darai sentando-se_

_- N-não sei – gaguejou Ramur, mas ele bem imaginava que estava enrascado._

_- Enfiou teus dedos dentro de mim! Estúpido! Rompeu meu lacre, meu pai vai me moer de pancada! Minha mãe vai me admoestar! Seu estrupício! – Os ataques de fúria da filha de Raor já haviam começado a se tornar lendários, comparáveis que eram à fúria do próprio Harad._

_- Vou reparar-te, não precisa gritar, agora casa-mo-nos logo..._

_- Que casa-mo-nos logo, imbecil? Quero viajar ao Norte, e lá pode ser que surja um outro noivo para mim!_

_- O quê?! – Foi a vez de Ramur berrar. Enquanto a insistência dela naquela viagem era uma oportunidade para ele finalmente ir às Minas fazer dote, ele podia concordar com aquele capricho, mas nunca fora ventilada a possibilidade de Darai vir a ser dada em garantia de uma aliança estrangeira – Que história é essa?! Tu és minha prometida, pela palavra do Teu pai ao Meu Pai, e estou começando a não ver com bons olhos a ida de coisa minha para fora do Harad._

_- Não sou coisa tua, Ramur! Menos ainda agora: que meu selo ficou contigo é coisa de que nenhum deve saber, seu jumento idiota! – ordenou._

_- Vais ver agora se és ou não és minha! – Darai finalmente conseguira conduzir Ramur a uma ira desmedida, e o primo assomou sobre ela sem dar-lhe chance de defesa, com raiva e a ferindo._

_Até ver-se abraçando-a muito apertado._

_Apenas uma parte do lacre de Darai fora rompida de modo indolor pela carícia dos dedos de Ramur, a maior parte do selo só foi rasgada quando o primo invadiu seu corpo, e com um grito sufocado a menina encolheu-se nos braços dele._

_Deusa-mãe! Devia estar doendo muito para a prima sustar a respiração assim – preocupou-se ao senti-la tão retesada, por fora e por dentro._

_Como era apertada._

_E como o apertava._

_E como era quente, macia e molhada. Não houvesse Ramur gozado ainda há pouco, mal resistiria._

_Mas agora precisava terminar o que começara, e fazê-lo direito – pensava abraçando-a, o ódio de um momento atrás dissipado._

_- Deixa a dor passar, minha rosa – murmurou acariciando-lhe a face, puxando-lhe o rosto para olhar o seu rosto – também eu me feri em teus espinhos._

_Darai conseguiu de si um sorriso, enquanto lágrimas doloridas escorriam de seus olhos, e Ramur a beijava lentamente._

_A dor passa. No calor da batalha a dor passa._

_No calor da batalha é preciso esquecê-la._

_E Ramur e Darai há muito ansiavam por aquela batalha._

_Demais._

_Ele a tomara então, finalmente, e chegariam ao topo juntos._

_Seu primeiro beijo, Ramur._

_Sua primeira carícia, Ramur._

_Todos os degraus daquela escada, galgara-os com ele._

_Nada mais natural que completassem a subida juntos._

...

_Depois de se amarem por um dia inteiro, finalmente Ramur e Darai aquietaram-se, ela recostada em seu peito, como estava destinado a ser pela vida inteira de ambos._

_- Te fiz satisfeita, mulher?_

_- Por agora, homem – foi a resposta mais displicente que conseguiu Darai emitir, lassa sobre ele, sem mais qualquer vontade de discutir.- Por agora..._

_Homem. Mulher. Estavam se dando o tratamento dos que estão casados e, para Ramur, já o eram._

_O pagamento do dote à Casa de Raor seria apenas uma formalidade, exigida pela tradição e merecida por aquela que, mais que sua noiva, seria para sempre sua mulher, senhora de seu coração desde sempre, e para toda vida._


End file.
